Rosas Secas
by Crosseyra
Summary: Y quizá esa sonrisa galante le había susurrado al oído que no era el único con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, o tal vez esa mirada escarlata que le observaba con placer le había dado a entender que prontamente dejaría de existir. Tenía mil maneras de interpretarlo, pero siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión: Él debía de haber muerto hace ya un tiempo...
1. Una velada, una pesadilla, nuestro

**Autor:** _Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Declaimer:** _ _El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad.___

____**Notas de Autor: **_Para serles sincera acabo de terminar el primer capítulo. Es bastante largo a mi parecer para ser solo el primer capítulo y siento que esto no se toma como un prólogo._

_La inspiración la encontré al recordar un florero que yace sobre la mesita de centro en la sala de estar de mi casa, la cual conserva un sinfín de rosas secas, hermosas a su manera._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

**by **

**Crosseyra.**

**Capítulo I: **_Una velada, una pesadilla, nuestro infierno._

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había tenido tan cerca? No lo recordaba, y su mente en esos momentos tampoco funcionaba correctamente como para ponerse a pensar en ello. Lo único que sentía era ese embriagador, cálido, abrasador y sumiso aliento combinado con su respirar que pactaba firme y delicadamente con la tersa piel de su cuello, dándole leves agasajos que estremecían su ser con parsimonia, tanto así que lo incómodo a esa situación desaparecía con premura de su cuerpo y mente.

Esa sonrisa que victoriosa y arrogante se mostraba ante su complacencia, no tenía escrúpulos sobre él, sobre aquel de grandes y desesperados ojuelos de un azul zafiro intenso, centelleante, luminarios, los cuales se fueron apagando después de aquella noche abastecida en ígnea lumbre colapsada en llamas.

¿Cómo llegó a pasar esto? Quién sabe. Tal vez solo se dejó llevar por el impío impulso inmoral al anhelo de lúbrico, agasajado por aquel que le arrastraba hacia el deseo con premura, cuando aún no había tocado nada que no fuera su aliento contra su tés en su cuello, o simplemente no tenía explicación coherente.

Había pasado todo tan rápido, tanto así que no se había dado cuenta en que minuto pasó de estar hablando con su mayordomo sobre una discusión que habían tenido días anteriores a encontrarse tendido sobre su propia cama con un demonio sobre él, pero sin que este le tocara un solo grisáceo cabello. No lograba entender que era lo que planeaba hacer Michaelis. Lo tenía tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez, ya que – ciertamente – la "charla" sobre el tema simplemente no había llegado a nada más que a esto y no tenía ninguna explicación coherente.

- _¿Qué rayos planeas hacer? _– preguntó Phantomhive impacientado, mientras trataba – inútilmente – de esconder aquel sonrojo formado en sus mejillas de la expectante mirada escarlata de Sebastián, quien solo se dedicaba a atisbarle con un semblante ¿Entristecido? Así es, el mayor se le quedó observando apesadumbrado, con sus belfos semi-abiertos como queriendo articular palabra, pero nada salía de sus labios, _nada…_

Ciel abrió los ojos desmesurados al percatarse de tan – a la oscura vista en el lugar – imperceptible detalle en el rostro del hombre de azabaches cabellos vestido en elegante frac negro ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿No podía estar así por el "batallón" que habían tenido hace días atrás, o sí? Y pensar que todo comenzó hace exactamente cuatro semanas, al encontrarse por primera vez con _él_.

_***Un mes antes***_

Los molestos rayos del sol se colaban descaradamente por entre el fino velo de seda transparentado y el visillo color azul marino del mismo material, impactando ampliamente y con molesta destemplanza sobre el níveo rostro de Phantomhive, provocando que el mismo arrugara el entrecejo antes de abrir con incordio y desazón sus hermosamente azulinos ojuelos de largas y tupidas pestañas, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver que fue despertado por el astro engorrosamente luminoso y no por su mayordomo.

Se sentó en la cama resignado, dejando escapar de sus belfos un largo bostezo al momento de que comenzaba a estirar sus brazos y torso en notorios movimientos, despertando a su cuerpo adormecido para comenzar – nuevamente – con otro día de trabajo en los aposentos del Conde Phantomhive, su inmensa y gloriosa mansión a la cual podía llamar con cierto orgullo "su hogar".

Corrió con delicada parsimonia las rasas y sutiles sábanas blanquecinas de su cuerpo, para luego sentarse a orillas de la colcha esperando a que el endemoniado servidor suyo ingresara por la puerta y comenzara su labor de cada mañana, lo cual ya se había hecho bastante monótono a custodia del pequeño de grisácea cabellera.

Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió paso dejando entrar a aquel de escarlata mirada y cabellos negro azabache con el habitual carillo junto con su desayuno, quien al atisbar a su joven amo se sorprendió vagamente, para luego volver a aquella expresión cordial, regalándole una de esas sonrisas sin sentimiento a Phantomhive.

_-_ _Veo que ha decidido despertar más temprano de lo habitual, joven amo – _mencionó en una leve reverencia en modo de saludo hacia el recién despertado, quien solo no se inmutó si quiera para hacer un simple gesto. Michaelis solo se dirigió a correr por completo el visillo del ventanal de la alcoba.

_- No es eso, solo me desperté por los molestos rayos del sol –_ fue lo único que respondió, mientras su mayordomo se le acercaba, para luego comenzar a desabotonar su camisón de dormir con parsimonia, como siempre lo hacía.

_- Entiendo – _respondió Michaelis – _Para hoy he preparado una ensalada de menta y salmón furtivo, como acompañamiento he elaborado campagne, scone y tostadas recién horneadas – _le comunicó el menú a su amo, mientras quitaba su camisón de su cuerpo reemplazándolo por una camisa blanca, para luego tomar un corbatín color azul rey y pasarlo por alrededor de su cuello - _¿Cuál de estos acompañamientos prefiere para su desayuno, Bocchan? – _finalizó Sebastián, mientras tomaba los usuales chaquetones del armario y se disponía a integrarlo en las prendas del día en el cuerpo del menor.

_- Solo quiero las tostadas –._

_- Como guste – _se limitó a responder, mientras terminaba de arreglar el cuello de la camisa de Ciel, para luego disponerse a subir aquellas calcetas negras bajo la rodilla, y finalmente poner sus zapatos y dirigirse al carrillo, tomó la fina taza de porcelana importada de Royal Doulton para luego verter el té en ella – _El té de hoy es Ceylon, espero que sea de su agrado – _concluyó entregándole la taza de té humeante a Phantomhive, quien la recibió como siempre lo hacía.

_- Está bien, ¿Qué hay para el itinerario de hoy? – _se limitó a preguntar el pequeño de azulina mirada zafiro, mientras llevaba el borde de la taza a sus labios y tomaba un sorbo, así sucesivamente hasta que no quedara nada en la porcelana, para luego dársela a su mayordomo y salir rumbo a su despacho a concluir con toda la laboral del día.

- _En media hora comienza su clase de esgrima, a las 9 a.m. tiene práctica con violín y piano, 11 a.m. debe asistir a su clase de Artes Visuales, 1 a.m. es la hora de su té de la tarde junto con su almuerzo, luego idioma universal, después debe ir a buscar los trajes que he mandado a hacer para la fiesta que la Marquesa Scottney dará en honor a la Señorita Elizabeth por su fiesta de cumpleaños y por último desde las 4 a.m. debe atender asuntos de las empresas Fhuntom – _le comunicó de forma neutral, tanto así que aquella sonrisa – aparentemente – amable que tanto le caracterizaba se desvanecía sin emoción alguna, observando el caminar de su contratistasiguiendo su paso y, tal vez, lanzándole una que otra mirada despectiva por su arrogancia en momentos, algo tan característico de Ciel Phantomhive.

- _Entiendo, la fiesta de Elizabeth es mañana en la mansión de la marquesa y el marqués de Scottney, así que prepárate para los sermones de Tía Frances sobre tu apariencia – _musitó Ciel con cierto tono burlesco, mientras una sátira sonrisa se formaba levemente en su rostro, cosa que el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive notó, a veces Michaelis deseaba poder jugarle sucio a su contratista, pero eso iba en contra de las estipulaciones del contrato.

_- Tendré sus precauciones presentes para mañana, joven señor – _mencionó el oji-escarlata al abrir la puerta del despacho de su amo al hacer una leve reverencia, Ciel solo pasó de largo directo a su escritorio _– Si me disculpa_ – fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación en busca del desayuno de su joven señor.

* * *

><p>El traquetear de las ruedas del carruaje siendo tirado por un par de hermosos y elegantes corceles de pelaje negro sobre la blanquecina tierra empedrada despertó el aburrimiento en el joven Conde, mientras el incordio por el viaje a la boutique de Londres en la cual estarían listos un par de trajes que su mayordomo había mandado a confeccionar se hacía presente con rapidez, calando en la mente de Phantomhive e impidiéndole adentrarse en sus cavilaciones sobre lo que seguía del día.<p>

Ciel reprochaba mentalmente a Sebastián por haber ido a las boutiques a Londres y no haber llamado a Nina para que confeccionara un traje para él con anticipación, o por lo menos que haya ido solo a Londres, mientras que él se dedicaba a revisar los asuntos de las empresas. De cierta manera no era su culpa quitarle el tiempo para sus labores, era responsabilidad de Lizzy al enviar la invitación con dos días antes de la celebración y eso impediría confeccionar un traje en tan poco tiempo, pero Sebastián se las había arreglado bien.

Atisbó sosegado por el vidriado del carruaje, contemplando con desinterés la arboleda que se alzaba a márgenes del señalado camino, matizada en tonos negros, verdes, un poco de amarillo seco y rojizo polveado, dejando en el camino cientos de árboles, cada vez más.

_- Y pensar que Sebastián es un demonio bajo mis órdenes… aún así presiento que el día en que todo termine llegará pronto, aún sea devorando mi alma… o a manos de alguien más – _musitó el pequeño Conde por lo bajo, dejando escapar un resignado suspiro, en su infancia era alguien devoto a Dios, pero luego de esa noche sintió que jamás hubo alguien protegiéndole desde lo alto de una especie de "Reino celestial" o un "Olimpo" si se habla de religión Helénica.

Una parte de su mente se aferraba a la poca fe que iba desapareciendo con premura, reiterándose mil veces que _su Dios_ le ayudaría a escapar de todo aquel infierno, pero aquella parte que salió victoriosa le gritaba a cada momento palabras de la cruda realidad _"¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora, Ciel? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde se metió tu maldito Dios? Él no pudo abandonarte, porque ¡Él no existe!"_

Fue allí, justo en el momento en que dejó de creer en su supuesto "Dios" que su actual mayordomo hizo acto de presencia, mostrándose en su verdadera forma demoniaca, ya que él mismo le había convocado, mientras estaba preso dentro de esa jaula, mientras servía como sacrificio a sus captores de antaño, dispuesto a realizar aquel contrato que lo mantendría ligado a él.

_-" Una vez hecho el contrato, jamás vuelves a escapar del demonio, una vez hecho el contrato, nunca se vuelve a recuperar lo que se pierde… tú alma" – _fueron las palabras que su mayordomo pronunció, dándole a entender aquellos importantes detalles que cada contrato tiene, algo así como _"la letra pequeña" – "Seré tu sombra… hasta el final"-._

_- Joven Amo – _parló el oji-escarlata, mientras abría la puerta del hermoso carruaje negro, sobresaltando de antemano a su pequeño señor, quien mostraba cierta expresión desconcertada por tan repentino despierto de sus ensoñaciones de hace años _– Joven señor… ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – _volvió a hablar el mayor con preocupación al ver que el Conde no movía ni un músculo, manteniendo la mirada fija en él.

Ciel parpadeó un sinfín de veces, como si quisiera que su mente volviera a su cuerpo, ya que – ciertamente – se encontraba en otra parte lejano a su presente, para luego volver a recobrar el habla.

_- S-Sí… No es nada – _dicho esto se dispuso a bajar de su transporte con ayuda de su fiel siervo del infierno, para luego alzar la mirada. Estaban frente a una calle Londinense en la cual se situaban todas las boutiques y tiendas de costureros de la zona, mientras que – no muy a lo lejos – se podía divisar el "Big – Bang", la gran torre del reloj de Londres _– A veces los recuerdos pueden traerte detestables respuestas… marcan la hora de tu muerte con grandes campanadas como un reloj de péndulo, irónico – _musitó el menor – claramente – para sí mismo aún atisbando aquella gran torre de la cual muchos Londinense se sentían orgullosos.

- _¿A qué se deben tales suposiciones, Bocchan? Si me permite saber – _preguntó el mayor, quien por su agudizado oído había escuchado lo que había musitado Ciel para sí mismo. Phantomhive volteó mirándole directamente a los ojos, para luego negar con la cabeza.

- _Solo cosas que pronto sucederán… puede que pronto puedas reclamar mi alma –._

_- ¿Por qué lo dice? –._

_- Porque es la verdad – _concluyó el pequeño Conde al comenzar a caminar por la calle dando como terminada la corta conversación, dejando a un insatisfecho demonio que tenía como mayordomo. Si bien era difícil lidiar con un niño como Ciel, tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos como Michaelis acostumbraba a hacer con otros le era casi imposible, ya que el pequeño Phantomhive tenía una mente bastante compleja e interesante, sería divertido poder entrar alguna vez en el intelecto de su joven señor.

Suspiró, para luego seguirle el paso a Ciel quien si quiera sabía en qué dirección ir, o más bien a que tienda entrar, a decir verdad no salía mucho de la mansión si no era para ir a investigar un caso que la Reina le había encomendado, a festividades en las cuales estaba expresamente obligado a asistir o a su mansión en Londres por diversos motivos. Su vida daría era bastante monótona aún teniendo a un demonio como mayordomo, al parecer eso era lo único relevante y que sobresalía de su vida diaria; y a decir verdad tampoco le tomaba mucha importancia.

Sebastián apresuró el paso para guiar a su pequeño amo hacia la boutique correcta, quien solo bufó ante esa acción por la latente mirada burlesca que Michaelis llevaba pintada en su níveo rostro. Era cierto que su fiel servidor trataba de adelantarse a todo, quien trataba – de una manera u otra sin contradecir las estipulaciones decretados en el contrato – llevar el control entre su extraña y peculiar relación, cosa que – por el ingenio de Phantomhive – no lograba muy a menudo, casi nunca a decir verdad.

Entraron al despacho del costurero, quien al percatarse de la presencia de ambos, regresó a la parte posterior de la tienda en busca del pedido. ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque reconoció de inmediato el rostro de su mayordomo y aquella particular sonrisa que aparentaba ser amable en su expresión. Ciel solo bufó resignado.

- _Bien, creo que la descortesía de ese hombre nos evita los saludos y presentaciones, así podremos volver a la mansión los más pronto posible – _dijo el menor, mientras se cruzaba de brazos adoptando una pose arrogante lanzando cierta mirada despectiva al lugar, lo cual el mayordomo no le encontraba sentido, ya que aquella boutique era la mejor de Londres, o eso era lo que expresaban las críticas.

- _¿Le ha molestado que el costurero siquiera le haya saludado como esperaba? – _dijo Michaelis con cierto tono burlesco, costumbre del demonio en este tipo de situaciones. Ciel negó con la cabeza.

- _Para nada, como dije, eso nos ahorra tiempo –._

_- ¿Se siente ansioso por volver a la mansión a atender asuntos de las empresas Fhuntom? -._

_- No, es porque simplemente no me gusta salir de la mansión y tú lo sabes – _dijo atisbando con cierto desazón al mayor – _No entiendo el porqué me has traído a mi también a reclamar los atuendos si perfectamente pudiste haber venido solo –_ finalizó con molestia, mientras caminaba hacia la salida dispuesto a esperar a fuera, pero fue detenido por una delicada y refinada mano sobre su hombro.

_- Por favor, Bocchan, es bueno que de vez en cuando salga de la mansión a orearse un poco, y le pido cortésmente que espere dentro del lugar, puede sucederle algo – _musitó guiando con su enguantada mano al pequeño Conde hacia el interior de la boutique nuevamente, lo cual Phantomhive tomó como si su mayordomo lo estuviera tratando como un crío, algo que le enfureció de sobre manera.

- _Basta, no me trates como a un niño de cinco años – _dijo zafándose del agarre que el mayor tenía sobre sí, mientras le miraba con un semblante colerizado. Era irritante, ya que Ciel se empeñaba en estar a la altura de un adulto y rivalizar con los demás miembros de la sociedad aristócrata y quien supuestamente tenía que ayudarle en eso se dedicaba a solo verle como a un crío que necesitara cuidados especiales.

- _Joven señor, no lo tome de esa manera. Si bien sabe, usted es un prodigio para meterse en problemas, no es que lo interprete como a algo que, claramente, no es – _se defendió el oji-escarlata al cabo de la acción repentina de su amo, atisbándole sosegado, sin cambiar su expresión neutral en lo absoluto, no tenía el porqué hacerlo.

_- No te tomes la molestia de excusarte. Pronto te desharás de este crío a cabo de tus manos o las de alguien más –_ musitó con enfado el menor, al percatarse de que el hombre dueño de la tienda se hacía presente y, de paso, quitarle la oportunidad al demonio de preguntar por ese "alguien más" con un semblante claramente sorprendido.

Ciel se dirigió al canoso señor de barba, quien le extendía el pedido cortésmente con un semblante cordial, el menor ignoró su expresión, le arrebató literalmente los trajes de las manos, dejó caer una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro que – si bien sabía – contenía mucho más que el valor de los atuendos confeccionados, se dirigió a su mayordomo lanzándole el paquete con los ropajes directamente a sus enguantadas manos sin atisbarle, para finalmente salir de la boutique por sí solo en dirección al carruaje azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Michaelis siquiera movía un solo músculo ante la actitud repentinamente agresiva y violenta que había adoptado su amo, ya que no eran ese tipo de pataletas que lo avergonzaba simplemente sin hacer escándalo alguno. Había sido testigo de la primera vez que el pequeño Conde, en los años que le había servido como su mayordomo, se hubiera colerizado tanto a tal punto de azotar todo a su paso irradiando una mefistofélica y colérica aura. Estaba claro que Phantomhive estaba afectado por algo, no solo por lo recién ocurrido, sino por sus suposiciones y su actitud esta última semana; y – como fiel siervo de Ciel – era el deber del oji-escarlata averiguar sus inquietudes.

Por último, decidió alcanzar al pequeño Conde antes de que le sucediera algo ante la imprudencia que producía sus furibundas acciones.

Por otro lado, el pequeño de grisáceos cabellos tocados en azul y de ojuelos de un color azul zafiro intenso caminaba a pisotones pasos hacia el carruaje que esperaba al final de la calle, mientras mascullaba cosas "inapropiadas" hacia su mayordomo con fatídico desazón.

Llegó al final de la calle, se aproximó con destemplanza hacia su transporte, atisbó por eternos segundos aquellos ojos ennegrecidos que poseía uno de los finos corceles, era como si se miraran mutuamente y se hablaban sin siquiera dejar salir una sola palabra, era mudo vocablo entre ambos. ¡Genial! El chico se estaba volviendo loco ¿Qué un caballo le hablara? Sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible. Desvió la mirada despectivamente, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar en el carruaje.

- _Como odio esto, como odio pensar en ello… - _musitó para sí mismo cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el asiento de fino terciopelo. Si Ciel a simple vista se veía pequeño, ahora aparentaba ser mucho más enano e infantil, ya que – claramente – estaba haciendo una especie de "rabieta" a la cual no acostumbraba ni frecuentaba en lo absoluto.

¿Se estaba haciendo a la mentalidad de un niño? Probablemente no, era solo que ese maldito demonio le sacaba de sus casillas llamadas "autocontrol", pero si llegara a estar presente aquella posibilidad, lo remediaría de inmediato, no iba a comportarse como un niñato a estas altura de su desempeño.

Sintió como pasos se acercaba al carruaje, dedujo que era Sebastián, supuso que abriría la puerta y le preguntaría ciertas cosas que claramente le divertían, tanto así como preguntas que le descolocaban o comentarios que le abochornaban, a la vez que le enfurecían. Sí, por ahora no quería tener a ese demonio cerca.

Pues nada pasó, solo se percató de cómo dejaban los atuendos en la parte posterior de su transporte, mientras que el demonio se dirigía hacia enfrente a tomar los estribos y emprender viaje de vuelta a la mansión, dejando a un Ciel completamente colerizado.

* * *

><p>Había pasado el día tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta en el momento en que ya estaba en su alcoba, mientras que su mayordomo procedía a despojarle de sus ropas cotidianas para reemplazarlas por el singular camisón blanco que frecuentaba como pijama. El silencio embargaba cada parte de la elegante y refinada recámara del oji-azul, la incomodidad y el desconforme calaban en su cuerpo, ya que normalmente Michaelis le informaba cosas que debía hacer mañana, comentarios sobre sus labores del día o algo trivial, pero esta vez no era nada, absolutamente nada, <em>silencio total.<em>

- _Ya basta, dime que es lo que te preocupa – _parló el menor con seriedad haciendo que el de azabaches cabellos alzara la mirada aún abotonando los últimos botones de su blanco camisón, mientras clavaba al instante sus ojos escarlata en los azulinos del menor, cosa que logra estremecer un poco a Ciel.

- _No sé de qué habla, Bocchan – _respondió al erguirse luego de terminar con su labor en los ropajes, dispuesto a arropar a su amo bajo las sábanas, quien se negó rotundamente.

- _Dímelo, es una orden – _mostrando el sello del contrato en su ojo derecho bajo el flequillo de su cabello, Sebastián se resignó pronunciando las usuales palabras "_Yes, my lord"._

- _¿Le preocupa algo, joven amo? ¿Hay algo que le esté atormentando últimamente? – _preguntó el mayor, regalándole una mirada evidentemente preocupada al menor, quien le miró alzando una ceja en forma de interrogación_. _Phantomhive sabía a qué iba todo, pero simplemente no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con ello, ni contarle las razones de lo mismo a aquel demonio.

_- ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? – _dijo desviando la mirada al momento de que se encogía de hombros como si nada estuviera pasando.

- _Me refiero a su actitud tan… diferente estos últimos días ¿Le inquieta algo en particular? –_ Aclaró preocupado, mientras se acercaba en un impulso imprudente al menor, sentándose a su lado a orillas de la colcha de la cama, a lo cual Ciel, inexplicablemente, no refutó.

- _¿Quisiste decir "a la actitud tan fatídicamente infantil que está adoptando, joven amo"? Pues no te preocupes, no tendrás que soporta eso por mucho tiempo más – _musitó sin atisbarle directamente, no quería tener que ver aquella sonrisa burlesca que – probablemente – el mayor llevaría pintada en su níveo rostro_._

_- Bocchan, no quise que interpretara de esa manera lo que le comenté en Londres, simplemente lo hice por su seguridad – _volvió a responder defendiéndose de las nuevas acusaciones que el pequeño Conde estaba ejerciendo en su contra, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, le encontraba la razón pensando que – por la personalidad de su amo – debió haber seleccionado las palabras usadas con más cuidado.

- _Sí, claro, y yo soy un Vizconde de cabello dorado hasta los hombros y de un engreimiento y egocéntrica insuperable –._

_- Joven amo ¿Se está comparando con el Vizconde de Druitt? – _formuló el oji-escarlata alzando una ceja, a lo cual Ciel se tensó considerablemente al recodar a tan pervertido sujeto. Claramente se había dejado llevar.

- _Tsk… No, no me recuerdes a ese depravado – _refutó el joven Conde con una mueca de aversión dibujada en su rostro, mientras sus músculos se tensaban provocando cierto escalofrío desagradablemente indeseado a sus espaldas al mencionar a dicho Vizconde.

De improviso el oji-escarlata comenzó a masajear los hombros y cuello del menor, al percatarse de la rigidez en el cuerpo del mismo al nombrar al sujeto. Lo entendía perfectamente, ya que las experiencias que había tenido Phantomhive con susodicho tipo no fueron para nada gratas, especialmente al relacionarse con el caso de "_Jack, el destripador"_, pensando que él podía ser el culpable, pero a decir verdad los verdaderos responsables de los asesinatos de aquellas prostitutas era Madame Red o "tía Ann" y cierto Shinigami de cabello rojizo que resultaba ser extremadamente molesto para ambos, más para Michaelis que para Ciel.

- _¿Y bien, joven amo? ¿Va a responder a mis dudas? – _planteó nuevamente el demonio, a lo cual el menor suspiró.

Se deshizo de aquellos amenos agasajos que recibía por parte de Sebastián, para luego correr las sábanas y adentrarse en su adorada y acogedora cama, enrollándose – literalmente – en la tela de seda blanquecina, para luego darle la espalda a cierto demonio que tomaba el rol de un mayordomo en la mansión Phantomhive.

- _Soñar es tan molesto, los humanos sueñan, pero yo solo me desvelo en un desconcierto e incertidumbre cada vez que lo hago, lo cual se ha hecho bastante frecuente… como lo detesto –._

_- ¿Está volviendo a tener pesadillas, Bocchan? – _por segundos el menor guardó silencio.

_- Cómo lo detesto… – _fue lo único que respondió, antes de cerrar sus párpados hundiéndose en los brazos que Morfeo le extendía, Ciel solo se regocijó en ellos con cierto rencor, ya que cada vez que lo hacía… "_soñaba"._

Cuando el mayor estuvo seguro de que Phantomhive se había quedado profundamente dormido, le atisbó sosegado, acercándose con parsimonia a él.

_- Descuide, Bocchan, yo siempre estaré a su lado… hasta el final – _susurró por lo bajo, mientras posaba una de sus enguantadas manos sobre el sedoso, terso y alborotado cabello color grisáceo que Ciel poseía, acariciándolo con suma delicadeza, atisbando con cierta pisca de ternura al niño que dormitaba frente a él, para – finalmente – silenciar las velas llameantes posadas en el candelero y salir de la recámara directo a su propia habitación, sin antes musitar un _"Buenas noches, Bocchan"._

* * *

><p>El carruaje avanzaba un tanto tambaleante sobre el empedrado camino, mientras cierto chico de azulino mirar atisbaba ciertamente desganado el extenso paisaje que se alzaba con gloria y supremacía contrastado por la luminosidad que los rayos del sol le otorgaban, el cual ya casi se ocultaba en el horizonte. Ya estaban por llegar a la mansión Middleford.<p>

Luego de unos quince minutos el carruaje tirado por aquellos dos corceles de esquicito pelaje negro se había detenido frente a la entrada de la gran mansión, mientras un sinfín de demás invitados se colaban por entre las puertas del hogar de su prima con sus mejores ropas, cosa que Ciel – simplemente – ignoró por completo, esas cosas eran solo temas que ni le interesaban en lo absoluto.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió dejando ver a cierto hombre de azabaches cabellos, quien dio paso a que su amo bajara del transporte para adentrarse en la mansión del marqués y la marquesa de Scottney.

- _Sebastián ¿Se puede desertar? – _dijo Ciel, rasgando el silencio formado entre ambos, atisbando hacia toda dirección muy disimulado, preparándose para regresar rápidamente al carruaje y emprender su milagrosa huída de los aposentos de su prima y prometida, quien – no muy a lo lejos – le buscaba con la mirada.

- _Me temo que no, joven señor. Y si pudiera no podría dejar que se permitiera ese lujo, un caballero jamás escaparía de su prometida – _musitó el mayordomo de fascinante escarlata mirada, mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la petición del menor, quien solo arqueó una ceja en clara señal de fastidio ¿Ahora iba a decirle que era lo que debía hacer y lo que no?

- _Estamos hablando de Lizzy, de Elizabeth Middleford –._

_- Bocchan, si me permite agregar, fuera de eso la señorita Elizabeth sigue siendo su prometida. Y el joven amo, como el caballero que es, la acompañará en su fiesta de cumpleaños – _concluyó Michaelis al percatarse de que la menor de los Middleford los había visto y se acercaba corriendo hacia ambos para abalanzarse – especialmente – sobre Ciel, quien solo rogó por falta de oxígeno ante el potente abrazo que la muchacha ejercía sobre su frágil cuello.

_- ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! – _pronunció entusiasmada la pequeña de rubios y rizados cabellos tomados en dos coletas y de ojuelos color esmeralda preciosos, los cuales solo atisbaban con patente entusiasmo y felicidad al pequeño de grisácea cabellera y ojuelos zafiro intenso.

_- L-Lizzy… m-me asfixias… –_ parló el pequeño Conde a cuestas de la falta de oxígeno que empezaba a embargarlo, cobrándole el habla y el aliento por el fuerte abrazo proporcionado por su prometida.

- _Señorita Elizabeth, creo que el joven amo se está ahogando – _le comunicó calmadamente el demonio a la muchacha, ya que sabía que con solo decírselo la rubia entendería. Y – como había previsto Michaelis – la hija de la marquesa había aflojado el agarre permitiendo la entrada de oxígeno a los pulmones de Phantomhive.

- _Lo siento mucho, Ciel, creo que me dejé llevar demasiado – _se disculpó apenada la chiquilla. Ciel solo hizo ademanes dándole a entender que no había problema, ya que – por los años que conocía a su prima – ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las reacciones de la misma al verle ya sea en su mansión como en la de los Middleford, o en cualquier otro evento en el que asistan juntos como la pareja que eran.

- _Es bueno verte, Lizzy, te ves más hermosa que nunca… y feliz cumpleaños – _dijo el menor por cortesía, ya que no podía simplemente saludarla y entrar a la mansión. Siendo un día especial para ella, debía de adularla y darle halagos lo más frecuente posible, para que así se sintiera dichosa y feliz, como todos querían.

- _Muchas gracias, Ciel – _musitó la pequeña con un leve rubor en sus pómulos visible tanto para el amo como para su mayordomo.

- _Señorita Elizabeth, si me permite, debo admitir que esta noche se ve esplendida – _le halagó también el demonio haciendo una leve reverencia, tan solo por cortesía y sus deberes como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive. La muchacha solo sonrió a gusto.

Luego de unos quince minutos de presentaciones con los demás invitado, obviamente con su prometido tomado del brazo como era habitual, la marquesa de Scottney, Frances Middleford llegó a un lado de los jóvenes para saludar a Ciel y a su – para ella – desdeñado e indecente mayordomo.

- _Veo que te has presentado, Conde Phantomhive, y al parecer has traído al indecente de tu mayordomo – _ante el último comentario, se asomó una pequeña vena en la sien de Michaelis, quien simplemente trató de ignorar el comentario esperando a que la marquesa le hiciera arreglarse el cabello como a ella le gustaría que lo tuviera.

_- Tía Frances – _saludó Ciel con una pequeña reverencia.

Atisbó al mayordomo con una ceja alzada y arqueada, estaba claro que se vendría el sermón sobre apariencias, pero fue todo lo contrario, bueno, en parte no sucedió.

- _Por ser el cumpleaños de Elizabeth pasaré por alto tu apariencia, mayordomo – _musitó ciertamente altiva, en un tono arrogante casi imperceptible para oídos humanos, pero si para aquellos demoniacos. Sebastián solo se limitó a reverenciarse ante la marquesa.

- _Agradezco su consideración, marquesa, es un honor para un simple mayordomo -._

_- Bien, Ciel, me alegra que estés aquí junto con mi hija. Te advierto que te mantengas alejado de mi hijo, Edward, al parecer está con un ataque de celos por Elizabeth -._

_- Tomaré en cuenta su advertencia, tía Frances. Si nos disculpa, yo y Lizzy aún tenemos que saludar a los demás invitados – _el pequeño Phantomhive se inclinó cortésmente, a lo cual la marquesa asintió con la cabeza, para luego alejarse para recibir a los recién llegados a los aposentos de los Middleford, Ciel solo suspiró.

Por inercia el menor giró levemente su cabeza hacia la entrada, posando su mirada en los invitados los cuales saludaban con cordialidad a la esposa del marqués de la mansión, lo cual le recordó a una de aquellas fiestas que sus padres daban invitando a los rostros conocidos en la aristocracia, pero se quedó helado al percatarse de quien era aquel que cruzaba la puerta de entrada de la mansión. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor.

¿Cómo era posible… que él estuviera allí, en la fiesta de su prometida?

* * *

><p><em>Fin del primer cap. <em>

_Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, ya había hecho un One - Shot hace bastante poco, pero las ansias de hacer un fic me ganaron , así que aquí lo tienen._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y agradezco de corazón que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo._

_Si pueden dejen review, no hay nada más satisfactorio para una escritora el ver que su trabajo haya dado frutos y sea el agrado de alguien._

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido._

_Atte. Ino._


	2. Cuánto más te miro, más me doy cuenta de

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Declaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad.____

______**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de amor, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor: **_¡Ok! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo. Si bien lo hice bastante más largo que el primer capítulo, ya que este tiene un total de 7.192 palabras, mientras que el anterior era de 5.348. (Lo se, lo tengo contado) El punto es que estos últimos días estuve bastante inspirada y terminé el segundo capítulo antes de lo espera, espero que lo disfruten._

_Como bien saben, encontré la inspiración a este fic en aquellas rosas secas posadas en un vació florero, no importa donde las tengas, siempre se verán hermosas, ya que, simplemente, están muertas._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

**by**

**Crosseyra.**

**Capítulo II:** _Cuanto más te miro, más me doy cuenta de lo solo que estoy._

Ese cabello largo, sedoso y terso que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de un dorado tan intenso que parecieran finos hilillos de oro puro, de tés ciertamente bronceada, ojos de un color púrpura violáceo y de gestiones finas y altivas. Aquel escalofrío tan particular se hizo presente a espaldas del pequeño Conde, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse de aquella presencia de tan desagradable persona.

- _E-El… V-Vizconde de Druitt _– parló a cuestas del desconcierto, el escalofrío y el desagrado que le embargaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, calando en sus huesos con premura provocando que se dirigiera a su mayordomo tambaleante y en patente vacilación. Sus piernas no acataban sus órdenes como era habitual, sino que simplemente efectuaban la acción de caminar erróneamente.

Sebastián atisbaba en sosiego y con cierta duda a su joven amo, para luego alzar la mirada y encontrar la razón de tan catalítico y vacilante actuar en el pequeño Phantomhive, aquel sujeto perversamente pervertido se encontraba como uno de los tantos invitados a la fiesta, pero la duda que embargaba tanto a amo como a mayordomo era el quién pudo haber invitado a semejante sujeto.

- _Joven amo, tranquilícese, el Vizconde no le reconocerá con su fachada…_ – el oji-escarlata dudo un poco al buscar las palabras correctas _– masculina, recuerde que la última vez le conoció como la sobrina del campo de Madame Red y no como el Conde Phantomhive _– trató – inútilmente – Sebastián de sosegar a su amo apaciblemente, pero como era de esperarse, Ciel tensó sus músculos tanto que la rigidez de su cuerpo era perceptible hasta en sus ropajes, cosa nada agradable para él.

De improviso sintió como Lizzy le jalaba casi a rastras en busca de un pastelillo en una de las adornadas consolas en donde yacían esquicitos y apetecibles alimentos preparados por el chef de la familia, haciendo que se alejaran de la notable efigie de cierto hombre de rubia cabellera. Por primera vez Ciel agradecía con fervor y devoción a su prometida por llevarle a rastras a algún lugar imprevisto, alejándole de lo que le estaba comenzando a atormentar fatídicamente.

Si bien se sabía, debía de haber alguien que hubiera invitado al sujeto de mirada violácea o simplemente el marqués o la marquesa de Scottney estarían relacionados amistosamente con cierto Vizconde.

Ciel se encogió de hombros al sumirse en sus cavilaciones, Sebastián ayudaba a Elizabeth con la selección de bocadillos puestos sobre la adornada y deleitable mesa, sugiriéndole elecciones a petición de Lizzy, ya que – según ella – Sebastián tenía un "excelente paladar" y una muy buena mano en la cocina. Lo último no lo iba a replicar, pero que ¿Ese demonio tuviera buen gusto? Una completa falacia, ya que él mismo sabía perfectamente que ese hombre en frac negro no era de degustar comida humana.

Aprovechando la distracción de su prima y el desinterés en su mayordomo, Ciel se encaminó a paso lento y firme hacia la segunda planta de la mansión, atravesando con parsimonia el hall directo a las tapizadas escaleras en fino terciopelo rojizo granete, junto con un barandal dorado en el cual el joven Conde aferró sus manos para subir dichos escalones, no le haría mal inspeccionar un poco el lugar, con tal de mantenerse alejado de la visión de Lizzy, las irritantes y burlescas sonrisas de Sebastián y la presencia indeseada del Vizconde, para él estaba bien.

En un santiamén se encontraba recorriendo con cierta curiosidad el pasillo de las habitaciones de invitados, no se permitiría indagar más allá que fuera ya propiedad personal de los ocupantes de dichos aposentos de los Middleford, sería un acto – claramente – descortés y procaz de su parte, por lo que solo se conformo con observar el decorativo en la mansión.

Atisbó con cierto desinterés el adornado en los visillos de un gigantesco ventanal, los cuales estaban desplazados a los costados del vidriado dejando que el tenue e imperceptible platino de la luz de la Luna iluminara por completo aquella parte expuesta, marcando las finas divisiones en el marco del ventanal en sombras pintadas en los tabiques de dicho pasillo.

Siguió avanzando, percatándose de cómo su sombra se deslizaba a su ritmo por la pared a un costado del pasillo, recordándole de golpe aquellas palabras que su mayordomo le había dicho.

– "_Seré tu sombra… hasta el final"_ – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, desde la parte baja de la misma hasta su nuca, advirtiendo cierta incomodidad y estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Phantomhive, ya que – estaba más que seguro – que alguien a sus espaldas le seguía al mismo ritmo de su paso y andar, quitándole esa grata sensación de soledad que había tenido minutos antes, probablemente era Sebastián.

Se encogió de hombros, tarde o temprano el mayordomo se cansaría de seguirle el paso sin un destino y le abandonaría dejándole en la soledad que – inicialmente – estaba buscando.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, atisbando en sosiego algunos detalles decorativos que lograban llamar su atención a pesar de la simplicidad del lugar. Realmente se imaginó algo más decorativo y "lindo" – como le llamaba Elizabeth – en el lugar, siendo que esta era la casa en que Lizzy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, era extraño que no estuviera todo rodeado de listones de colores claros, cintas, moños, peluches, algo esponjoso e infantil, en fin, que no tuviera nada de los gustos de Elizabeth. Si bien sabía que este era un simple pasillo que daba a las recámaras de invitados – conociendo a su prometida – no le importaría en lo absoluto el hecho de que fuera recorrido por visitantes, simplemente lo adornaría como ella quería.

Siguió avanzando hasta el final, donde se encontró con unas amplias escaleras que ascendían en forma circular por una especie de "torre", la cual – a simple vista – aparentaba tener una altura equivalente a catorce pisos de una edificación, y todo eso era solo la distancia a recorrer en los escalones.

La curiosidad le corroía por dentro, calando en sus huesos con premura, esa curiosidad que hace años no sentía, especialmente por el qué era lo que estaría al final de aquellas interminables escaleras, tal vez nada en especial, tal vez un paisaje hermoso o simplemente aquellas reliquias que son de admirar y las exponen al mundo.

Sin más que cavilar, el pequeño Phantomhive comenzó a ascender por aquellas singulares escaleras, sabía que se cansaría a un cuarto de escalones por lo que demandaba su estado físico tan… malo, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se diera el impulso de indagar mucho más en la mansión de los Middleford, al final nada raro podía estar esperándole al final de su recorrido.

Por otro lado el mayordomo le observaba ciertamente divertido con la curiosidad que había vencido a su joven amo, lo cual hizo que una mordaz sonrisa naciera de sus cincelados labios tan níveos como la cellisca.

Luego de haberse zafado de la menor de los Middleford, el demonio se percató de que su joven señor subía las escaleras que se encontraban al final del vestíbulo, ignorando por completo que el hecho de que los invitados pasaban al salón comedor para comenzar con la cena provista por la marquesa.

Como el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, era su deber el advertir a su señor de esta situación, por lo que decidió seguirle a paso rápido. No sería bien visto ni bueno para la reputación del menor que este se ausentara en el brindis en honor a la señorita Elizabeth, su prometida, pero le era más que divertido ver a su señor invadido por la curiosidad. En estos momentos, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive… parecía un niño.

Siguió su paso con parsimonia al ver que Ciel había desaparecido de su campo visual subiendo aquellas escaleras ascendentes en forma de caracol, una sátira y socarrona sonrisa surcó sus labios con plena lascivia sabiendo que muy pronto el menor se cansaría y volvería a cuestas de su respirar.

Esta noche no podía ser más divertida para el endemoniado mayordomo.

* * *

><p>Si no fuera por su patente petulancia e ínfulas de preeminencia, el pequeño Conde se hubiera arrastrado – literalmente – por los escalones cuesta arriba por el peso del cansancio que llevaba a cuestas de su falta de aliento. Si bien sabía que el trayecto era largo, jamás se imaginó que aún así seguiría luego del cuarto de escalón, su estado físico no se lo permitía con tanta destemplanza y menos de una torre edificada que aparentaba tener una altura de catorce pisos, tal vez eran más, tal vez eran menos, pero a simple vista se podría decir esa cantidad.<p>

Sentía que el oxígeno le faltaba, se ahogaba casi a cada eterno segundo, sus piernas vacilaban dolientes y apesadumbradas, el anhelo de algo líquido que pudiera rehidratarle le delataba a la sequedad de su garganta y la extenuación y lasitud le orillaban muchas veces a desertar de su cometido, pero siempre se mantenía firme en una pose arrogante, ya que sabía que ese demonio a sus espaldas debía de estar soltando un sinfín de mordaces y acres carcajadas de escarnio a su persona. O sí, conocía perfectamente a su mayordomo como para saber eso, era lo que Michaelis frecuentaba a hacer en ese tipo de coyuntura.

Sus ojuelos zafiro pudieron percatarse de cómo la luz de la luna daba de lleno en el costado izquierdo de una de los empedrados tabiques de la torre, delatando al instante que ya estaba casi por llegar al culmine de escalones, a lo más alto de la edificación.

Si bien había cavilado sobre un posible hermoso paisaje, lo que podía admirar en plena complacencia y satisfacción no se le comparaba en nada por donde se le viera. Pareciera que fuera una galería común y corriente, pero solo al asomarse un poco por entre el barandal de seguridad una inmensa gama de rosas de tersas y blanquecinas corolas contrastadas por la pálida luminosidad de la esfera platina alzada en el ennegrecido e interminablemente estrellado Cielo se extendía por un perenne jardín, y lo más admirable era el hecho de que aquellas florecillas tomaban la forma de un majestuoso alado volátil, pareciera ser un hermoso fénix de plumaje platinado.

_- Hermoso_ – susurró Phantomhive para sí mismo, aún con aquella hermosa efigie de rosas adjudicando gran parte de su mente, sin siquiera percatarse de que tras de sí una retorcida, jactanciosa y burlesca sonrisa surcaba el rostro de aquel de azabaches cabellos y ojuelos escarlata, disfrutando de la inocencia que el menor mostraba en esos trises.

- _Sí que lo es, y he de agregar que las flores usadas son las favoritas de Bocchan, las fragantes rosas "Jardins de Bagatelle" _– comentó su mayordomo a sus espaldas, sobresaltando un poco al menor al estar tan centrado en la extensa y hermosa rosaleda que preludiaba a los pies de la espigada y prominente torre, provocando que Ciel girara levemente su rostro hacia el demonio con cierto recelo por haber interrumpido su contemplación.

_- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? Creí que ya te habías hastiado de seguirme el paso – _murmuró Phantomhive con fatídico incordio y gaita, al apartar su mirar del níveo rostro del mayor para volver a posarlo en el extenso y bellísimo vergel a custodia del oji-azul.

_- Para nada, es mí deber como mayordomo el seguir a mi joven amo a donde quiera que él vaya… hasta el final – _repuso el oji-escarlata con serenidad y bonanza, mientras se acercó tres pasos a su contratista de cierta manera lasciva, cosa que el Conde pudo percibir.

_- Sí… eso pensé – _dijo Ciel con abulia al centrar su mirar en el jardín, sin prestarle el mayor interés a las palabras dichas por Sebastián, quien se dio cuenta de la indiferencia en las palabras de su joven señor.

_- Bocchan… creo que las zozobras en sus sueños que se han frecuentado a lo largo de la semana le han afectado – _mencionó el demonio acercándose con parsimonia a el pequeño Conde, quien ante el comentario de Michaelis se giró toscamente quedando frente a frente con su mayordomo, dispuesto a refutarle por lo dicho.

_- Cállate, mis pesadillas no tienen nada que ver con lo que me suceda o no – _bufó el menor ciertamente molesto, Michaelis otra vez le estaba jugando sucio, cosa la cual no permitiría, no dejaría que la diversión del de azabaches cabellos llegara más lejos de lo que ya, sería tajantemente estricto en ese sentido.

_- Así que afirma que las tiene – _había dado otro laudo paso por sobre el genio que Ciel tenía en aquellos momentos.

_- … - _Phantomhive solo guardó silencio, mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía en el interior de sus nítidas venas en la parte posterior de su muñeca.

_- Entonces ¿Debo hacer algo para calmar su desvelo por las noches? ¿Traerle un poco de leche caliente con miel? ¿O leerle un cuento a la hora de prepararle para dormir para así hacer más grata su ensoñación? _– en ese momento lo único que se pudo advertir en la pequeña galería fue el sonido de la palma de Ciel impactando con hosquedad y acritud en la nevada mejilla de Michaelis, mientras que un leve tono rojizo se asomaba en la zona vapuleada en el rostro de dicho mayordomo, quien si quiera trocó su neutral expresión, no se inmutó ante el golpe recibido.

_- Acabas de excederte y me has faltado el respeto con tus palabras, no quiero volver a trastearte de esta manera – _dicho esto, aún con su mano alzada que ardía levemente por el impacto, avanzó dos pequeños pasos hacia el mayordomo, mientras con su mano alzada comenzó a rosar levemente la zona enrojecida en la mejilla de Sebastián con sus delgados y finos dedos_ – Ahora el que te disculpes o no va a tu consciencia, dejaré pasar por alto ese detalle _– luego de esto el menor se dirigió a la escaleras para volver al hall a reunirse con Elizabeth, dejando en una completa soledad a un colerizado demonio.

_- Tenga presente, joven amo, que me disculparé de la mejor manera que sé – _susurró el mayordomo para sí mismo, para finalmente salir tras el paso de Phantomhive, desapareciendo de la galería en la torre, mezclándose entre las penumbras de ese oscuro anochecer.

* * *

><p>Se adentró sigilosamente en el salón comedor para tomar asiento a un lado de Elizabeth con cautela, seguido de su mayordomo quien aún llevaba una pisca del rojizo marcado hace no más de diez minutos, el cual desapareció con premura luego de colarse a un lado de su contratista dispuesto a servirle como siempre lo había hecho, siendo que la mayoría de los sirvientes de la mansión no aparentaban ser "extraños", el pequeño Conde era muy desconfiado y solo le otorgaba esa certidumbre a Michaelis.<p>

Lizzy al darse cuenta de que Ciel se encontraba sentado a su lado, no pudo evitar abrazarle-ahorcarle como siempre lo hacía, reprimiéndole en voz baja por haber tardado tanto y que por su ausencia se haya retrasado por lo menos unos treinta minutos el brindis en honor a la festejada cumpleañera.

_- ¡Ciel! ¿Dónde estabas? Te desapareciste por media hora… o más – _le reprimió la menor de los Middleford en un susurro solo audible para ellos dos y el mayordomo no muy lejano a aquellos jóvenes, mientras Lizzy aflojaba el agarre hecho en el cuello de Phantomhive.

_- Lo siento, tuve un par de inconvenientes que debían ser solucionados de inmediato – _se excusó el pequeño oji-azul, mientras se acomodaba adecuadamente en el asiento designado para él, a un lado de su prometida, quien le atisbaba ciertamente irritada, con una expresión… ¿Seria? Imposible, Elizabeth jamás podría ser seria, ¿O sí?

_- No te creo, y esto de que hasta en mi cumpleaños tengas que poner a Fhuntom antes que a mí, tu prometida, es el colmo – _siguió interpelando la menor de los Middleford, mientras se cruzaba de brazos aún susurrándole a su acompañante, ya que si alzaba mucho la voz su pequeña discusión sería audible para los demás presentes.

_- Jamás dije que el retraso haya sido por la empresa, si hubiera sido así no me preocuparía, ya que Tanaka sabe manejar el asunto -. _

_- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es más importante que tu prima, Ciel? – _exhortaba Lizzy con un semblante claramente molesto, pero no esa expresión de rabieta infantil, sino de alguien realmente desazonado y engorroso.

_- … - _el Conde solo guardó silencio, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responderle a su insistente y ciertamente irritante prima por el escándalo que estaba armando a bajas voces.

_- ¿No te dignarás a responderme, Phantomhive? – _en ese preciso momento, aquel joven de grisáceos cabellos tocados en leves tonalidades azulinas y de ojuelos zafiro intenso abrió con desmesura sus ocelos al percatarse de cómo Elizabeth, aquella niña tan tierna e infantil adoptaba una actitud ceñuda, pero claramente circunspecta, sobresaltándole de sobremanera y dejándole en completo desconcierto en cómo le había llamado. "Phantomhive…"

En ese mismo tris el sonido del metal de los cubiertos contra el fino vidriado de la copa que alzaba cierto hombre de azabaches cabellos en pura y refinada elegancia inigualable se hacía escuchar con premura, tomando la atención de los presentes con rapidez, dirigiendo sus filosas miradas hacia el parsimonioso mayordomo.

_- Su atención, por favor, es hora de dar paso al brindis en honor a su anfitriona y razón de este festejo, la Señorita Elizabeth Middleford – _pronunció el oji-escarlata con cordialidad con el único fin de interrumpir y dar por – parcialmente – concluida la discusión que poco a poco se fue formando entre la joven pareja de prometidos, salvando de una prevista coyuntura bochornosa a el único descendiente de los Phantomhive, quien le agradecía con devoción a su fiel servidor del infierno – _Ahora unas palabras del marqués de Scottney y cabeza de la familia Middleford, el Señor Alexis León Middleford – ._

De improviso la atención de todo comensal se asentaba en el hombre mencionado, quien se levantaba de su adorado escabel con una fina copa que resguardaba el licoroso líquido de festejo alzada en su mano derecha, dirigiendo su mirar a la pequeña homenajeada en tan especial día y en una posición jactanciosa y altiva comenzó a parlar en honor a la menor.

_- Primero que todo debo agradecer la presencia de todos nuestros invitados en esta conmemoración al nacimiento de mi única hija, quien ahora cumple sus catorce años de edad – _pausó brevemente para aguantar la conmoción que se apoderaba de sus ojuelos – _Todo saben que en el momento que mi esposa dio a luz a Elizabeth, mi corazón casi estalló en felicidad solo por el hecho de que tendría una pequeña nena a la cual podría proteger y cuidar con devoción, siendo mi pequeño tesoro, aquella dulce pequeña de rubios cabellos y ojos esmeralda que por primera vez se había presentado ante mí esa noche era mi razón de ser. Tan delicada, tan tierna, tan refinada como su madre, pero… - _guardó silencio por segundos solo para atisbar con ojos cristalizados a su pequeño retoño, quien tapaba sus belfos con su refinada mano intentando de no derramar lágrimas – _Resultó ser que ella, mi pequeña Lizzy, era una niña fuerte, decidida, emprendedora. Heredando los dotes de su madre con la espada, una ágil espadachín digna de llevar el apellido Middleford, una Líder por donde se le viera, una mujer hecha y derecha, una más de la familia del líder de los caballeros Británicos. Así que, amigos, les invito a levantar sus copas y dar este brindis por mi hija, Elizabeth Middleford –. _

Y en un santiamén, un sinfín de copas se alzaban por sobre la apetecible mesa con prez y decoro hacia la renombrada muchacha, quien simplemente dejó que una traicionera lágrima surcara con tersa parsimonia su mejilla izquierda, atisbando en sosiego a sus padres y su hermano quienes le miraban con una amplia y amable sonrisa, regalándoles el brindis en su honor.

- _¡Por Elizabeth! – _dijo todo invitado al unísono mismo aun manteniendo sus copas alzadas en el aire, para luego llevar el borde de las mismas a sus entre-abiertos labios y dar los primeros sorbos a su licorosa bebida.

Ciel no se mantuvo ajeno a las acciones de los demás, sino que también brindó por su prometida luego de las palabras dichas por el marqués, mientras oía con autenticidad los pequeños sollozos que su prima dejaba escapar ante el vocablo que su padre le había otorgado, acariciando sus hombros en el intento de que esta misma se calmara y se repusiera, pidiéndole – de vez en cuando – que le regalar una de esas sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaba, pero simplemente la muchacha se reusó indirectamente, apartando la mano de Ciel o simplemente ignorándolo, a la única persona a quien le prestaba atención era a su dama de compañía, Paula de la Torre.

Luego del nombrado brindis en honor a su prometida, el convite no se hizo esperar, sirviendo a cada invitado un banquete espectacular que no quedaba exento del paladar de tan exigente Conde, mientras el mismo saboreaba con cuidado el insulso del platillo puesto frente a su persona por su mayordomo. No era tan suculento como los alimentos que Sebastián le preparaba, pero el sazón en la comida y el sustancioso en la pulpa le hacía apetecible y pasable para la complacencia de Phantomhive.

Por último, y en lo que la celebración continuaría, se dio paso a que todo comensal se dirigiera al salón de baile para comenzar con un Vals protagonizado por Elizabeth y el Marqués Alexis Middleford y, seguido por más parejas que se adentraron en la danza de dicho ballet, se dio inicio al tradicional "Baile de salón", con una extensa orquesta a un extremo del lugar.

Ciel simplemente se recargó en el tabique Oeste de dicho salón, cruzándose de brazos en una expresión visiblemente soporífero y hastiado, pero fácilmente disimulable a ojos de los demás, ya que muchos siquiera se percataban de su presencia a su alrededor, se centraban más en el baile que se efectuaba al centro de la pista que en otra cosa, comentando ciertas cosas a espaldas de quienes eran delatados por aquellos que se entretenían mofándose. Esa parte de la nobleza era – ciertamente – detestable y execrable en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra, y el mismísimo Phantomhive pertenecía a una parte de "esa" nobleza, siendo el perro guardián de la Reina Victoria era de esperarse.

Sintió como una sombría presencia se colaba a su lado, sin recargarse en la pared, manteniéndose erguido con una elegancia y refinamiento de excelencia. Sabía de quien se trataba, pero no le apetecía el mirar al oji-escarlata por esos momentos, menos por el hecho de que – en lo más recóndito de su ser – el menor se retractaba un poco, solo un poco por haber abofeteado a Michaelis, cosa que obviamente se llevaría a la tumba.

- _Bocchan, ¿No pretende acompañar a Lady Elizabeth en una pieza de Vals? – _formuló el hombre en frac negro sin atisbar directamente al menor, quien se mantenía inmóvil recargado en el tabique del salón, observando con patente desinterés e incordio a todo aquel que danzaba en la pista al ritmo de tan lento ballet, para luego negar con la cabeza aún sin mirar a Sebastián.

_- No, está ocupada bailando con el Marqués – _adoptó una pose firme y erguida, mientras se encogía de hombros aún de brazos cruzados, restándole importancia al asunto, ya que – evidentemente – Ciel no tenía ni la más mínima intención de bailar con alguien.

_- Joven amo, la señorita Elizabeth está compartiendo con el Vizconde de Druitt – _de improviso el pequeño Conde abrió con desmesurada destemplanza sus azulinos ojuelos, atisbando con tosquedad y evidente preocupación a su mayordomo, quien simplemente señalaba con su escarlata mirada al par mencionado.

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Con ese depravado? – _soltó en un susurrado grito al de cabello negro azabache, mientras buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a su prima, hasta dar con ella y – efectivamente – se encontraba charlando "amistosamente" con dicho sujeto, pero, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba y la decena de personas que se cruzaba en su mirar, pudo percatarse de una pizca de malicia en aquellos violáceos ocelos.

_- Cálmese, joven señor, no creo que el Vizco… – _las palabras del oji-escarlata fueron cortadas súbitamente por el colerizado parlar de su joven señor, quien en ese momento apretaba sus puños con fuerza dejando en evidencia su fatídica molestia ante la escena.

_- Si ese enfermo sujeto le pone un solo dedo encima a Lizzy, juro que las pagará caro – _bufó con patente gaita en su tono de voz, lo cual hizo que cierta pizca de engorro e incordio adjudicara en el mayor ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo demonio lo sabía.

_- ¿Desde cuándo Bocchan siente tanto amor por Lady Elizabeth? – _dijo Michaelis con cierto tono descarado en su vocablo, mientras atisbaba con ira a la menor de los Middleford al otro extremo del salón.

_- Es mi prima, eventualmente siento amor fraternal por ella, pero no es como si me gustara o estuviera enamorado de Lizzy – _se defendió el menor ante las indirectas acusaciones que Sebastián asentaba en su contra, sin molestarle realmente.

_- Su reacción dice lo contrario, joven señor – _por alguna razón el tono de voz utilizado por el oji-escarlata mostraba cierto toque de celos, el cual fue ignorado por Phantomhive al encontrar dicho pensamiento una completa estupidez ¿Por qué Sebastián estaría celoso de Elizabeth? No era coherente que él estuviera celoso y menos por su prometida.

_- Ya te lo dije, es mi prima, por muy infantil y odiosa que pueda ser sigue siendo mi prometida, y el que alguien más no respete mi persona con ese tema merece un castigo – s_e excusó nuevamente el oji-azul con evidente tono arrogante y preeminente hacia aquel hombre rubio que – evidentemente – trataba de seducir a la menor de los Middleford.

_- … - _el mayor solo se limitó a guardar silencio.

_- No es como si realmente quiera a Lizzy como prometida, pero tengo que admitir que siento un apego fraternal por ello, pero solo hasta ese punto –._

_- Así que su molestia se debe a que siente la necesidad de proteger a su familia ¿No? – _preguntó el mayor esperando que la respuesta de su joven amo fuera afirmativa ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y tampoco se empeñaría en averiguarlo, era simplemente ilógico.

_- Es lo normal – _respondió el chico de grisáceos cabellos tocados en tonalidades azuladas con impresionante tranquilidad y parsimonia, no le molestaba en lo absoluto en admitirlo, a estas alturas no era nada anormal.

_- Entiendo, joven amo, sería bueno que le pidiera a Lady Elizabeth que lo acompañara en una pieza de baile para así alejarla del Vizconde ¿No cree? – _dijo Michaelis ofreciéndole una solución y apaciguamiento a el revuelo de ira y molestia que al menor le embargaba por ver a su prima en "cierto" peligro al estar próxima a Druitt.

_- Sabes que no me gusta y no tengo dotes de baile, pero es un buen punto –._

_- Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hace? –._

_- Porque Elizabeth sigue enfadada conmigo – _musitó Ciel en un tono bajo, mientras se volvía a recargar en la decorada pared con resignación, si bien la solución que Sebastián le ofrecía era bastante oportuna y provechosa, sabía que Lizzy le ignoraría y se reusaría dándole aún más razones y ventajas al Vizconde para aprovecharse de la festejada.

_- Entiendo – _fue lo único que el mayor se limitó a responder, ya que sabía que eso era cierto y cavilaba lo mismo que su amo, le darían aún más ventajas a Druitt para que cumpliera el cometido de sus maliciosas intenciones con Elizabeth.

_- Debo darte las gracias – _de pronto el mayor volteó hacia Ciel con un semblante un tanto desconcertado ante las palabras que Phantomhive le otorgaba sin saber siquiera el porqué, el oji-azul pudo notar el signo interrogatorio que Michaelis llevaba estampado en el rostro, así que decidió proseguir _ – Si no fuera porque actuaste rápido en el banquete, Lizzy hubiera armado un escándalo – _concluyó al soltar un leve suspiro, a lo cual Sebastián sonrió gustoso.

_- Agradezco su retribución a mi persona, pero sus palabras eran innecesarias – _ahora era Phantomhive quien le miraba dudoso, el oji-escarlata se limitó a sonreír con amabilidad, o eso parecía, tal vez tuviera un trasfondo, Ciel no lo sabía _– ¿Cómo podría ser el mayordomo de la residencia Phantomhive, si no pudiera hacer una cosa tan simple? – _el menor sonrió, era una de las tantas frases que su mayordomo tendía a aclarar como respuesta a muchas dudas por parte suya.

- _Entonces, Sebastián, aleja a Elizabeth del Vizconde de Druitt a toda costa, aléjala de todo peligro y mantenla a salvo, es una orden – _en ese momento, la mano enguantada del demonio en la cual llevaba el sello del contrato comenzó a arder levemente, mientras este se arrodillaba ante el pequeño conde llevándose la mano diestra a su pecho cabizbajo en un claro signo de respeto.

- _Yes, My Lord – _pronunció con desmesurada cordialidad, mientras sus misteriosos ocelos tomaban un toque intenso, sombrío, brillando con ese centelleante tan particular que le hacía ver como todo un demonio disfrazado de mayordomo, lo que realmente era.

Se levantó lentamente para erguirse, se disculpó con cortesía para luego dirigirse a paso lento hacia la menor de los Middleford con cierto toque de ira, ya que, aún así, los celos le embargaban. Claro está que jamás iba a reconocer tal cosa, menos si tampoco tenía el conocimiento de porqué tales sentimientos, y era extraño, ya que demonios como él no sienten en lo absoluto, o eso era lo que creía.

Recorrió a orillas el extenso salón de baile, ya que, analizando la situación, se le haría difícil surcar la pista de baile con tantos comensales danzando en él. Siguió caminando con parsimonia, esquivando cada inconveniente que se le presentaba o pudiera presentársele como un obstáculo a su cometido. Debía de conceder todas y cada una de las órdenes de su amo a completa perfección a discreción y, como siempre, en una elegancia y refinamiento dingo de un servidor de la casa Phantomhive y del mismísimo Conde.

Antes de llegar a un lado de la joven dama, el sujeto de rubios cabellos y violáceo mirar le había tomado de su mano invitándola a bailar, a lo cual Elizabeth no se opuso, se dejó llevar con una madurez y naturalidad impresionante. ¿Madurez? Elizabeth Middleford podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás madura como estaba mostrando ser ahora, y eso jugaba en contra del mayordomo, ya que mostrando esa faceta la muchacha se hacía aún más "apetecible" para Druitt.

Desde luego, la festejada se perdió entre el Vals y el danzar de los demás, dificultándole aún más la cosas al endemoniado servidor del oji-azul, quien comenzó a irritarse al percatarse de que su prometida ahora se hallaba bailando con el depravado sujeto que se hacía llamar "Vizconde".

Si bien sabía, un simple siervo no podía darse el lujo de bailar con alguien que fuera de la jerarquía mayor, en realidad no se le era permitido bailar en fiestas de esa índole, debía solo ser un espectador de los demás.

Volvió a paso rápido, ideando un plan que le ayudara a cumplir los deseos de su amo sin causar un alboroto de lo cual el pequeño Conde se arrepentiría, tenía que ser sigiloso y mantener la discreción a toda cosa, era necesario para cumplir con su deber como mayordomo. Siguió avanzando con un semblante pensativo, se llevó su mano diestra a su mentón profundizando su cavilar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta su joven amo ya había llevado a una joven señorita invitada y, al parecer, amiga de Lady Elizabeth a la pista para comenzar a danzar.

- _¿Qué es lo que…? – _las palabras del oji-escarlata fueron cortadas súbitamente al percatarse de que los ojos de su señor se posaban con disimulada ira en el Vizconde, a lo cual Sebastián pudo sentir como la sangre volvía a hervirle con brusquedad, y lo que más le preocupaba era que sus reacciones no tenían un porqué coherente.

Por otro lado el pequeño Conde atisbaba asesinamente a Druitt, si bien no quería a Elizabeth como su prometida ni futura esposa, era su prima, aquella niña que puso todo su empeño por verle sonreír nuevamente, quien aún confiaba a ciegas en su persona, quien nunca le abandonó ni humilló como muchos lo hicieron. La quería por ello, sentía ese apego fraternal que le orillaba a protegerla por ser la única persona, además de Sebastián, que sabía que no le abandonaría, bueno, no por voluntad propia. Sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella ni tampoco le gustaba como algo más que una prima y eso le hacía sentirse mejor, sabía que su actuar no era por nada de amor ni estupideces de ese estilo.

Su acompañante de baile le miraba embelesada, pero simplemente Ciel la ignoraba.

Llegó un momento en que aquellas dos parejas se encontraban tan próximas que las miradas de los dos prometidos se encontraron, para luego súbitamente llegar el momento de dar una pequeña vuelta a las jóvenes dama, y en eso Ciel aprovechó para tomar la mano de Elizabeth y atraerle a él, mientras que su antigua acompañanta terminaba en brazos del Vizconde.

- _¿Ciel?- _preguntó la muchacha confusa al percatarse con quien había cavado bailando después de el pequeño giro dado en el Vals, el cual, cabe decir, estaba a un cuarto de terminar.

_- Elizabeth aléjate del Vizconde de Druitt, es peligroso – _su tono de voz era patentemente preocupado y con una pizca de súplica, el pequeño Phantomhive era tan orgulloso que siquiera se mostraba de esa manera ante su prometida, Ciel no tenía remedio.

_- ¿Peligroso, por qué? –._

_- No puedo explicártelo ahora, solo aléjate de él –._

_- ¿Ahora vienes a ponerme en un primer plano, Phantomhive? – _la muchacha volvía a tener este tono severo junto con un semblante que demostraba a una mujer madura, pero molesta. El oji-azul jamás se imagino que aquella chica podía adoptar una actitud tan segura, seria y respetable, tanto así como lo hacía su madre, Frances, y eso era ya decir bastante, demasiado a decir verdad.

_- Lizzy, yo… - _trató de parlar el menor, pero sus palabras fueron repentinamente cortadas y arrebatadas de sus labios, dando paso al habla de una levemente colerizada dama.

_- Descuida, se cuidarme por mí misma, no necesito a un guardaespaldas que si quiera puede hacer su trabajo correctamente – _sí, ahora sí que la menor de los Middleford estaba claramente molesta, con el ceño fruncido, una mueca fatídicamente seria en su rostro y ojos esmeralda tan afilados que el pequeño de grisácea cabellera sintió como le atravesaban, era aterrador.

_- Elizabeth, escúchame, ese sujeto es un deprava… – _ahora era el Conde quien comenzaba a molestarse, ya que nuevamente su prometida le había cortado las palabras en la boca.

_- Y yo soy una Middleford, no necesito de tu repentina preocupación por simple culpa y compasión – _Estaba más que claro que su prima estaba bastante afectada por la discusión en la cena, y simplemente se sentía culpable por ello, no tanto como para pedirle perdón ahí mismo, en medio de un ballet, pero si como para sentirlo como una molestia.

_- … - _el menor solo se limitó a guardar silencio.

De improviso el Vals terminó e inmediatamente Elizabeth se zafó de los brazos de su primo, mientras el mismo atisbaba con recelo como el hombre rubio se acercaba a paso armonioso hacia la pequeña rubia de rizados y saltarines cabellos, luego atisbó a su mayordomo buscando una solución quien no tardó en acercársele, aún con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

_- Lady Elizabeth ¿Me acompañaría al jardín a apreciar su hermoso vergel? He querido contemplar desde hace un buen tiempo su rosaleda – _comentó cierto Vizconde al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la festejada, mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza en un signo de respeto a la aludida, quien sonrió ante este gesto con – para el oji-azul – fingida cortesía.

_- Claro, ¿Por qué…? – _ahora era a Elizabeth a quien le habían arrebatado el hablar repentinamente.

_- ¡No! – _Refutó Phantomhive exaltado, a lo cual la mirada del mismísimo rubio se sobresaltó dejándole – dramáticamente – sin habla, para luego volver a erguirse amaneradamente _- Digo, Lady Elizabeth tiene asuntos que atender con los invitados, si nos disculpa, Vizconde – _volvió a reponer su altiva compostura, mientras se percataba de la proximidad de cierto demonio de escarlata mirada.

- _Entiendo, si me disculpa me retiro, mi adorada Azucena de las montañas, espero volver a verla luego – _tomando con delicadeza la mano de la joven apodada "Azucena de las montañas", depositó con casto y cordial beso en su mano derecha, para luego hacer una leve reverencia.

_- Lo mismo opino, Vizconde – _respondió la aludida para – dando por concluida la conversación – inclinar levemente su cabeza en signo de respeto y dejar que el rubio desapareciera entre la multitud de danzantes.

Por otro lado Ciel se molestaba de sobremanera, luego relajó sus músculos al percatarse de cierta presencia demoniaca a sus espaldas, si, era extraño que la simple presencia de su mayordomo le tranquilizara como nadie lo había hecho, era – de cierta forma – especial, tanto hacia que no sabía dado cuenta en el minuto en el que había dejado caer su cuerpo levemente sobre el de su servidor, quien al instante le atrapó entre sus brazos.

- _Joven señor ¿Se encuentra bien? – _formuló preocupado el mayor, mientras atisbaba con un semblante un poco sorprendido por el repentino deje en el pequeño Conde, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta planteada por el de cabellera negro azabache, mientras alzaba la mirada un poco mareado.

_- Sabes que mi resistencia física es demasiado escaza, casi nula – _se defendió el oji-azul incorporándose nuevamente con la ayuda de dos enguantadas manos a su espalda.

_- Entiendo, será mejor que volvamos a la mansión al instante – _sentenció el de frac negro al instante, atisbando en sosiego a su amo. Si bien sabía que el baile no era su fuerte jamás se imaginó que aún pudiera mantenerse en pie después de subir tantos escalones, fue – simplemente – sorpresivo para el demonio, su amo nunca dejaba de desconcertarle.

_- Aún falta el cantarle a Lizzy – _musitó Ciel por lo bajo, sintiendo como sus energías se esfumaban rápidamente de su cuerpo, pero fue tomado por un par de delgados y finos brazos que aprisionaban con delicadeza su cuello, percatándose de fina lágrima descender por la mejilla de quien le rodeaba su nuca con sus brazos.

_- ¡Ciel! Así que si te preocupas por mí – _parló la menor de los Middleford entre sollozos, mientras dejaba escapar un par de susurradas mejillas de su – aparentemente – felicidad, mientras abrazaba aún más a Phantomhive, pero a este no le importó en lo absoluto, es más, correspondió el abrazo al instante, ya que él no era alguien de dudas.

_- Cómo no hacerlo, eres mi prima, Lizzy – _musitó el menor, mientras separaba a su prometida de él deshaciendo el abrazo, sintiendo como una mefistofélica aura proveniente de su mayordomo se había formado en el momento en que Lizzy se le había abalanzado, lo cual simplemente no era coherente ¿Qué le sucedía a su mayordomo?

_- Lo siento por todo lo que te dije en la cena – _la muchacha le atisbó apenada luego de disculparse.

_- Al contrario, soy yo quien debe disculparse, fui muy descortés al poner a mí prometida en segundo plano –._

_- Joven amo, se encuentra bastante débil, todo porque su curiosidad le ganó y subió esas escaleras – _le reprendió suavemente el mayor, mientras el mismo tomaba el cuerpo de su amo entre sus brazos, levantándole del suelo con tersidad y parsimonia ante la latente mirada de Elizabeth.

_- No me lo recuerdes – _el semblante del menor cambió súbitamente al de uno agotado.

_- ¿Escaleras? – _preguntó Elizabeth ajena al tema en sí, ya que esta no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Ciel – por indagar en su mansión y estar de fisgó en donde no debía – se había retrasado para el brindis y había perdido la mayoría de sus fuerzas en empeñarse en llegar al final de una edificación subiendo un sinfín de escaleras.

_- Ah… Nada, Lizzy, pero debo quedarme hasta que la llama de la vela se apague por ti – _parló amablemente, sacándole una inconsciente sonrisa a su prima.

_- Descuida, Ciel, no es necesario, se ve que estás muy débil, es mejor que vuelvas a la mansión, se que Sebastián te cuidará bien – _de improvisó Middleford escuchó como su madre le llamaba, seguramente para dar una presentación planeada para dar a demostrar los dotes de la menor con el esgrima - _¡Oops! Mi madre me llama para que de una batalla de esgrima con ella –._

_- Gracias, Lizzy – _le agradeció el único descendiente de los Phantomhive, para luego abrir sus ojos con desmesura al percatarse de las palabras dichas por la dama - _¡¿Qué? ¿Batalla? ¿Esgrima? – _vociferó exasperado y claramente sobresaltado el oji-azul, mientras atisbaba pasmado a Elizabeth.

_- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Q-Quién ha dicho algo sobre una b-batalla y e-esgrima? – _tartamudeó la chiquilla al percatarse de lo que le había dicho a la persona que – exactamente – no tenía que saber nada de ello - _¡Bueno, nos vemos, Ciel! ¡Adiós! – _Y desapareció entre la multitud cual relámpago n el ennegrecido cielo. Ciel se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, para luego restarle importancia al asunto.

_- Bien, regresemos, me siento cansado –._

_- Como usted ordene, Bocchan – _dicho esto, el perfecto mayordomo se dirigió a la entrada directo al carruaje sin antes echar una pequeña mirada hacia atrás, esta noche había sido realmente interesante tanto para mayordomo como para amo.

Luego de algunos minutos el mayordomo se encontraba cruzando las escaleras del extenso porche de la entrada en forma descendente con el menor en brazos, quien por instinto y cansancio rodeo el cuello del demonio con sus finos y delgados brazos, teniendo aún más cerca el cuerpo del demonio con el suyo, cosa que le complació muy en su fuero interno. Luego de algunos minutos más se encontraba abriendo la puerta del elegante carruaje negro y depositando el pequeño cuerpo de su amo en los acogedores asientos de terciopelo que incitaban al menor a cerrar sus párpados definitivamente por esa noche, de lo cual Michaelis se percató.

- _Duerma, joven amo, el viaje será largo y tedioso, es mejor que descanse por ahora – _musitó por lo bajo el mayor rosando con su enguantada mano la mejilla de el oji-azul, quien por lo ya adormecido que se encontraba no refutó en lo absoluto. Ciel solo se acomodó en el asiento, para luego cerrar sus párpados entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo que le llamaban hace un buen tiempo.

Sebastián cerró con suavidad y delicadeza la puerta del carruaje, para luego subir al asiento del coach y tomar los estribos de los hermosos corceles emprendiendo el viaje de vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive, dejando que su mente divagara por el rostro adormecido de su amo, quien simplemente se había quedado dormido teniendo la fragancia de su mayordomo grabada en su mente.

Era cierto, esa había sido una noche bastante interesante y _especial._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado :)<em>

_Agradecimientos a: _Nayliuska _por dejar un hermosos review, realmente se agradece :)_

_También agradecimientos a todas aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, también a quienes lo agregaron a alertas y a favoritos, me hacen verdaderamente feliz. Nada mejor para la inspiración de una escritora el saber que sus obras hayan sido del agrado de los lectores._

_Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto con el siguiente capítulo ;)_

_Sin nada más que decir me despido de todas :)_

_Atte. Ino. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Declaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad.____

__**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _¡Ok! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de este fic, me costó un poco hacerlo, ya que aún debía de buscarle el significado exacto a ciertas cosas, no logré mucho ese objetivo, pero es similar. Cabe agregar que este capítulo cuenta con 6.515 palabras, lo sé, un poco más corto que le anterior, pero realmente espero que sea de su agrado._

_Como bien saben, la inspiración a ese fic la encontré en un par de rosas secas, pero la de este capítulo en particular la encontré al solo atisbar por cinco segundos una corona hecha de rosas carmín, una corona dirigida al adornado de un funeral, bellamente sombrío y eterno._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra.**

**Capítulo III: **_Sueños encadenados al historial de una muerte eterna.__  
><em>

- _Ciel… -_ aquella voz que hace años no escuchaba, que no tenía el regocijo de llamarle por su nombre le hablaba con voz suave y tersa, mientras sentía como recibía inmerecidos agasajos en su cabello por unos finos y delgados dedos que danzaban por sobre sus grisáceos cabellos, entregándole aquella sensación que le hacía sentirse querido… _otra vez._

Comenzó a separar sus párpados contra su voluntad, forzando su visión al percatarse que su alrededor era completamente negro, oscuro, sombrío, invisible. Siquiera tenía la certeza en qué era lo que su cuerpo yacía recostado, ya que – sorpresivamente – era completamente oscuro, como si estuviera encerrado en una habitación de cristal negro, ya que podía ver perfectamente su borroso reflejo en lo que – se suponía – era suelo.

- _Ciel… cariño –_ ahora aquella voz se oía algo lejana, pero audible para los finos oídos del solicitado Conde, quien se levantaba toscamente del vidriado al reconocer dicha vocecilla a sus espaldas que le llamaba insistente y con dulzura, como aquella tersa voz de una madre.

_- ¿M-Madre? –_ parló a cuestas el menor al voltearse, para luego volver a caer de espaldas al suelo, provocando que la parte baja de su espalda recibiera cierto impacto provocando un gemido de dolor por parte del pequeño Phantomhive, quien aún no se recuperaba de tal sorpresa y espasmo.

Cabellera lisa, tersa y sedosa de un particular color dorado intenso, piel refinada y nívea, ojuelos de un color azul zafiro centelleante, iguales a los del menor, facciones finas y delicadas dignas de una dama, vestida de ropajes elegantes y altivos que delataban su estatus social. A su lado un hombre alto, cabellera grisácea tocada en leves tonalidades azulinas, ojuelos color azul zafiro oscuro, piel bronceada, facciones masculinas dignas de un Conde. No, dignas del padre de un Conde, del Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Su análisis era tan perfecto que solo podía describirles a ellos, sus iris recorrían con desesperaciones aquellas dos efigies frente a su persona, desconcertado, anonado, desmesuradamente pasmado, todo mezclado dejando una sensación horrible en las fauces del pequeño Phantomhive.

Levantó la mirada pactando firmemente el zafiro centelleante de la fina dama con el suyo, mientras una fina lágrima traicionera y despectiva surcaba sin misericordia el pequeño y blanquecino pómulo de Ciel, era Rachel Phantomhive, su madre.

_- Hijo, ven con nosotros – _ahora era el hombre quien le extendía la mano con cordialidad invitándole a tomarla, sonriéndole al menor de una manera amable y tersa, regalándole esa seguridad que hace tanto tiempo el único descendiente vivo de la familia Phantomhive había perdido a su corta edad de nueve años.

_- ¿P-Padre? – _otra traicionera lágrima tuvo el descaro de deslizarse por su pálida mejilla, mientras que sus zafiros ojuelos amenazaban con crisparse de lágrimas ¿Desde cuándo él, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive era débil? ¿Desde cuándo él sollozaba tan fácilmente? No lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza de que su pequeño corazón bombeaba la sangre con fuerza, provocando que el mismo se reprimiera volviéndose estrecho, le dolía, sufría.

El menor trató de acercarse alzando imperceptiblemente su mano un centímetro, pero algo a sus espaldas reprimió su acción, tomándole del brazo con destemplanza haciendo sobresaltar al menor. Una mano enguantada que a la vez poseía finas y filosas garras capaces de atravesar su pecho en un parpadeo sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Giró su cabeza levemente posando su vista en quien le había detenido, pero lo único que halló fue una interminable capa de fina y sombría oscuridad, difícil de ver, difícil de apreciar y de momento lo recordó, simplemente lo recordó. No podía irse con ellos, porqué él había renunciado a sus padres, a su vida, a un futuro entregándole su alma a _él_ por venganza, había hecho un pacto con esa… criatura del infierno a sed de venganza.

_- ¿Qué esperas, hijo? Ven con nosotros, mamá y papá siempre te protegerán – _musitaba Vincent impacientado, acercando aún más su mano ofreciéndosela a Ciel, invitándole a que la tomara y le acompañara hacia lo que – le llamaba – la luz, pero Phantomhive se quedaba inmóvil, en un batallón interno que debatía si ir al abrazador encuentro con sus padres o quedarse al lado de alguien que simplemente le quería por lo que podría obtener de él cuando todo acabe.

Su pecho se oprimió aún más al pensar en ello.

_- Y-Yo… no puedo – _parló jadeante el menor retrocediendo un paso, queriendo alejarse de aquellas dos figuras que aparentaban ser sus padres, palpando con sus manos a sus espaldas, buscando aquel refugio que había estado frecuentando desde hace ya cuatro años, esos últimos cuatro años que le habían cambiado por completo con ayuda de uno de los tantos discípulos de Lucifer, hasta que lo encontró. Un par de enguantadas manos afirmaron las suyas y en un impulso Phantomhive aferró sus manos a las del demonio con frenética desesperación

_- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías Ciel, nosotros te amamos, ven con nosotros, tus padres – _ahora era Rachel quien le hablaba con aquella voz maternal que había desaparecido de la mente del pequeño oji-azul, abriendo ampliamente sus brazos en un gesto acogedor, entregando mudas palabras de cariño a su único hijo, quien retrocedió otro paso ante esto.

_- Yo… Yo debo cumplir con mi venganza – _parló el pequeño Conde aferrándose aún más a la mano de aquel demonio, alejándose cuanto más podía de Vincent y Rachel, alejándose de aquel pasado que aún le seguía atormentando con cruda y apática crueldad hasta el día de hoy, sus sueños de días anteriores delataban ese hecho.

_- No es necesario que lo hagas Ciel, debes venir con nosotros a la luz, ahí estarás mejor –._

_- ¿Qué no lo entienden? No lo hago por ustedes – _el tono de voz en el muchacho cambió radicalmente de uno vacilante y ciertamente dudoso al de un adulto serio, sombrío, decidido, pendenciero, lo cual hizo que la dama y el Ex – Conde se sobresaltaran quedando en completo pasmo y desconcierto.

_- ¿Qué? – _preguntó su madre incrédula, aferrándose al ante brazo de su marido con frenética desesperación, esa desesperación que Ciel nunca vió en el rostro de Rachel, tal vez la tuvo antes de morir, tal vez se dejó llevar al óbito con el menor de los Phantomhive en su mente, no lo sabía, pero esa expresión asustada y exasperada nunca la había atisbado.

_- Tonterías Ciel, sabemos que lo haces por nuestra muerte, pero está bien, tu madre y yo descansamos en paz y queremos que tú vengas con nosotros –._

_- No puedo… él… él me necesita – _apretó con suavidad aquella enguantada mano a sus espaldas, volviendo a erguirse de una manera arrogante y altiva, después de todo, él era el Conde Phantomhive_ – me necesita para que se alimente, él es poseedor de mi alma por derecho – _su voz demostraba firmeza, convicción, infalibilidad, certidumbre, seriedad, el habitual tono de voz que usaba como de costumbre _– Yo debo ir a su lado… él está llamándome -. _

_- No, Ciel ¡No! – _Rachel estiraba su brazo por completo tratando de alcanzar a su hijo, pero le era imposible, ya que cierto demonio jalaba al pequeño oji-azul hacia la oscuridad con sus firmes brazos, sin inmutarse ante el sollozo que la madre de dicho adolescente que de una arremetida caía al suelo.

_- ¡Ciel! ¡No! – _el padre del heredero de los Phantomhive fue desgarrado sádicamente por una filosas y despedazadoras garras que en un santiamén resquebrajaban la cabeza de ambos padres, mientras tres gruesas y ensangrentadas fauces dejaban caer salía mezclado con aquel líquido carmesí, mientras el pequeño Conde no pudo evitar soltar un desgarrador grito al ver que ese aterrador canino de tres cabezas tomaba su cuerpo a la vez que lo constreñía entre sus colmillos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ah! – retumbaba en la oscuridad al momento de que Ciel abría los párpados de golpe, dando un evidente salto turbado, lo cual hizo que el mismísimo Phantomhive callera del asiento de terciopelo respirando agitada y entre-cortadamente, mientras sentía como una cruel y lastimera lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Había sido esa maldita pesadilla otra vez.<p>

Se percató de cómo el relinchar de los corceles se hacía escuchar fuera de la elegante carroza, mientras el carruaje se detenía súbitamente segundos después del desaforado y atormentado grito que el oji-azul había soltado por reflejo a sus abrumadas ensoñaciones, luego un salto, el caminar de Michaelis sobre el blanquecino sendero de tierra y el sonido que emitía el portillo de dicho transporte al ser abierto.

Lo primero que divisó fue a un desconcertado y ciertamente abstraído mayordomo, probablemente por el quejido vociferado por el menor, para luego cambiar su expresión a una completamente anonada y sorprendida, ya que se percató de aquella lágrima que descendía descarada y vulgarmente por la mejilla de su amo.

- _Bocchan ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien? –_ musitó el mayor subiendo al carruaje y acercándose a su amo con cierta duda, ya que – por la coyuntura en que Phantomhive se encontraba – no dudaba en que podría abofetearle nuevamente como lo había hecho hace un par de horas atrás, en la mansión de los Middleford.

_- Podrás imaginarte lo que pasó ¿No? – _recriminó el Conde al hacer desaparecer con premura aquella innecesaria lágrima a través de su dedo índice, mientras se levantaba irguiéndose algo tambaleante, para luego volver a dejar caer toscamente su cuerpo en el aterciopelado haciendo de dicha carroza.

_- ¿Pesadillas? – _como siempre era su infalible e inquebrantable mayordomo, había dado justo en el clavo.

_-… - _Ciel guardó silencio, cosa que Michaelis tomó como una rotunda afirmación.

Sebastián suspiró, si bien sabía que hace alrededor de cuatro años se había formado el contrato y, por ende, hace cuatro años venía siendo su mayordomo, había pasado por exactamente lo mismo hacia sus inicios como servidor de la casa Phantomhive y sirviente personal del mismísimo Conde, pero le parecía sumamente extraño y anormal que a su amo le vinieran de una arremetida aquellas pesadillas que le estaban atormentante frecuentemente.

Michaelis se adentró por completo en el transporte cerrando el portillo tras de sí para finalmente posarse de rodillas frente a su amo entre el pequeño, pero suficiente espacio que permanecía entre los dos asientos, uno frente al otro, como siempre lo hacía al cabo de que el oji-azul le comunicara una orden inmediata.

_- Joven amo… ¿Por qué aquellos sueños lo tienen tan perturbado? – _le atisbó directamente a los ojos, profundizando aún más en ese azul zafiro centelleante, en aquel mar de furiosas aguas en tormento, pero en el fondo lleno de fatídica desesperación. O sí, conocía a la perfección a su amo para saber cuándo en sus acciones había un amargo trasfondo que dejaba un repudio insulso en su cavidad bucal, pero sin percatarse el mayor se estaba ahogando deliciosamente en aquellas azulinas aguas, embelesándose por eternos segundos, regocijándose misteriosamente en ellos.

Por otro lado, Phantomhive se le había quedado mirando por la gran parte del tiempo, clavando su azulina mirada con el rojo escarlata que había conquistado a tantas damas conocidas y por haber, aquel aire misterioso, aparentemente neutro y desinteresado, pero que podía interpretarse con un sinfín de trasfondos a mil maneras a custodia del pequeño Conde. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, su fiel servidor era guapo, especialmente por el resaltado de sus profundizados ojos entre sus desordenados y alborotados cabellos negro azabache y la nívea tés que el mismo poseía. Si no fuera porque estaba a sus servicios, sería todo un caballero en la aristocracia, o aparentaría ser.

El menor parpadeó rápidamente a una velocidad record, para luego volver a sentir esa amargura que le había embargado minutos atrás, aquella desazón que le provocaba soñar, aquel desconsuelo que le provocaba el sentir de esa manera. Lo odiaba, cómo lo odiaba… y a la vez lo amaba.

No estaba seguro a que o a quien eran dirigidos esos pensamientos, pero tenía más que claro que no iba a averiguarlos esa noche, no después de la arremetida de sueños o pesadillas que adjudicaban sus noches desde hace un par de días, una semana tal vez, no estaba seguro, pero sabía que los tenía e iba a tener a menudo ¿Algo podía hacer? Probablemente, pero no sabía que es ese "algo".

Volvió a observar a su mayordomo, ahora carcomiéndose el labio inferior en pura desesperación, le dolía en demasía, sufría el desconsuelo de sus acciones pasadas. No se arrepentía, pero el suplicio le fatigaba. Había aprendido a sobrellevarlo mientras aún se mantenía consciente hasta tal punto de siquiera sentirlos presentes en su vida diaria estos últimos tres años, pero que ahora volvieran a emerger de lo más profundo de su ser manifestándose en sus sueños… no se lo esperaba.

Una fina, lastimera y corrompida lágrima volvió a descender por su pómulo importándole poco el orgullo de susodicho Conde.

_- Porque no es solo una vez, sino que se repiten constantemente, fastidiándome, recordándome lo impúdico y corrompido que soy – _parló desviando la mirada, mientras estrujaba sus finos ropajes entre sus manos, provocándose una especie de afable suplicio, doloroso, pero agradable que le entregaba el poco doliente que le llenaba.

Se sentía vació, siquiera la compañía que Michaelis le haría de por vida le servía de consuelo para su lacerante cavilar que le mantenía vacuo, ya que sabía que esa afable compañía solo se efectuaba por estipulaciones del contrato y deber como su servidor, más nada traspasaba esa delgada línea entre la moral y el cariño de… _confianza y "amistad"._

_- Joven señor… - _hizo el intento de hablar el de cabello negro azabache, pero un arremetido sollozo por parte del oji-azul le quitaron las palabras de sus belfos, procurando, en sí, entregarle todo el desconcierto posible al ver como el Conde Phantomhive caía en una debilidad total que jamás, en todos sus años de servicio, había presenciado. El oji-azul estaba cayendo – nuevamente – en esa desesperación, en aquel trance tan singular y execrable, cosa que él mismo no iba a permitir.

_- Recordándome lo que abandoné, lo que perdí, lo que dejé por esa venganza… mi vida, mi futuro… mi oportunidad de amar… todo me lo recuerda – _apretó sus puños con fuerza al terminar, provocando pequeñas y lastimeras heridas en sus palmas, quienes no tardaron en dejar emerger un par de finas hileras de sangre que recorrían con empalagosa y pringosa parsimonia el contorno de sus manos.

Michaelis se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente tomo ambas manos del joven adolescente, importándole poco el que sus guantes de fina seda blanca se mancharan de rojizo carmesí, para luego acercar ambas a sus pálidos y cincelados labios con delicadeza al cerrar sus profundos ojos escarlata con parsimonia.

_- Por favor, se lo pido, no se haga daño… - _musitó contra la palma de las manos de Ciel, quien tenía su atención puesta en todas y cada una de las acciones que el demonio hizo y está por hacer, ganándose el desconcierto nuevamente. Nunca creyó capaz a Sebastián el hacer algo así, bueno, no si no era con el fin de fastidiarle y hacerle enfadar como frecuentaba últimamente.

- _¿De qué me sirve? De todas formas por dentro estoy podrido… - _zafó con delicadeza sus manos aprisionadas, para luego alzarlas y atisbarlas a la tenue luz de la platinada Luna, machadas de rojizo óbito, ensuciadas por la sangre de un sacrílego e impúdico ser más despreciable que un demonio, irónico, ya que él era el dueño de una de esas tantas criaturas, y eso le hacía aún más corrompido y execrable ¿Desde cuándo se odiaba? Desde siempre… solo que ahora lo admitía con plena libertad.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, provocando que más de su sangre emergiera a borbotones de las heridas hechas y descendiera sutilmente por su palma, muñeca y antebrazo cubierto por sus ropajes, soltó un suspiro de patente resignación, para luego volver a atisbar a Sebastián quien aún le observaba algo sorprendido.

- _Vámonos, hay mucho que hacer aún en la madrugada – _ordenó el menor, sobresaltando de antemano a Michaelis, quien luego de asimilar las palabras dichas por su amo asintió con la cabeza aún dudoso, salió un tanto vacilante del transporte, para luego cerrar el portillo con delicadeza y volver al asiento del Coach a tomar los estribos para volver a emprender viaje de vuelta a la mansión del Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

O sí, le conocía demasiado como para darse cuenta del simple hecho de que nada andaba como debía en la retorcida mente de Michaelis, ya que su mayordomo no flaqueaba, no tambaleaba, su fachada de mayordomo perfecto quedó arruinada ante los ojos de susodicho Conde con esas inseguridades que – claramente – estaban embargando al de cabello negro azabache.

¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba? Él no era así, él no debía ser así, él _no tenía por qué_ ser así.

No era prudente que lo averiguara ahora, más porque estaba cansado que otra cosa, mañana sería un día agotador para él, ya que sus clases con su _tutor personal_ no daban tregua a su itinerario, si bien sabía el único día que tendría libre sería el Viernes, y eso sería en dos días más. Sí, ese mayordomo-demonio-tutor no iba a dar tregua en ninguna de las coyunturas, tris ni lugar.

Al parecer su extenuación tampoco iba a dar tregua esa noche, por lo que decidió reunir sus párpados a la espera de un sueño tranquilo y pasivo, tal vez "dulce", para calmar así sus cavilaciones y desvelos de – por lo menos – esa noche.

Se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero la única diferencia es que a ese supuesto sujeto que en esta ocasión le llamaba "Morfeo" era ni más ni menos que Michaelis, el pequeño oji-azul se había quedado profundamente dormido con un solo demonio en mente, su mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis.

* * *

><p>Sentía como el cambio drástico de temperatura comenzaba a afectar a su adormecido cuerpo, su complexión era sostenida por un par de firmes y cálidos brazos, alzándole a una altura promedio, su cabello recibía el ameno agasajo de una cálida, pasiva y armoniosa respiración, inhalación y exhalación, los dos en una armonía indescriptible, tanto así que el menor no se inmutaba ni se oponía, solo se daba el lujo de dejarse llevar.<p>

El leve caminar, tan altivo y elegante, ese sutil balanceo en sus brazos aletargaba aún más a su cuerpo, llevándole a ese mundo en el cual no soñaba, no se atormentaba, sino que era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, con conocimiento y razón de su accionar, y lo que más le sorprendía era que degustaba el simple hecho de que su mayordomo le llevara en sus brazos hasta quien sabe dónde, probablemente hasta su habitación.

No quiso separar sus párpados, ya que sabía que si abría sus ojos toda esa sensación tan amena y confortable desaparecería en un santiamén, lo sabía, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Siguió aparentando el dormir, deleitándose con su mayordomo en su mente, aparentando como si esas invisibles caricias nunca acabarían, que _él_ no acabaría con Phantomhive… un sueño frustrado, lo sabía, y últimamente el suplicio aumentaba con solo pensar en ello.

Sintió como tocaban la puerta, probablemente la entrada a su elegante mansión, luego la misma siendo abierta y Tanaka hablándole a Sebastián, no entendía muy bien la conversación, pero ¿Qué importaba? Se sentía bien sin entender absolutamente nada, ajeno a todo y a todos, pendiente solo de aquel calor corporal tan particular, solo dejarse llevar en una coyuntura así sin ocultar esa satisfacción y complacencia provocada por ello, si a fin de cuenta el oji-azul solo aparentaba dormitar, y degustaba de ello.

Pasos sobre los azulejos, más pasos, un par más, el sonido de la planta de sus lustrados zapatos contra las tapizadas escaleras alzando aún más su pequeño cuerpo luego de atravesar el vestíbulo, y por último más pasos, era tediosamente acogedor, raro el decirlo de esa manera.

No se dio cuenta en qué tris había ingresado a su alcoba y le había depositado con delicadeza en la colcha de su cama, ya que estaba perdiendo rápidamente el conocimiento nuevamente del cansancio, y los agasajos que le entregaba la enguantada mano de su mayordomo en sus grisáceos cabellos colaboraban en su aletargo, mas luego de segundos aquellas caricias habían procedido a sus belfos.

No lo asimilaba bien, pero sentía como Michaelis, con su dedo índice, contorneaba los labios del menor con desesperante y – a la vez – regocijante lentitud, lo cual provocaba una inmensa tortura interna en Phantomhive, una tortura que no le dejaría tranquilo hasta poder separar sus párpados y ver con sus propios ojuelos azul zafiro que su mayordomo realmente acariciaba amenamente sus labios, cosa que encontraba imposible.

Comenzó a separar sus párpados lentamente y pudo darse cuenta que era cierto, su fiel siervo, su mayordomo acariciaba sus belfos a la vez que se relamía los propios con ¿Lujuria? Imposible. Estaba claro que el mayor detendría sus acciones al percatarse de la presencia y consciencia que volvía a tener el menor, y – dicho esto – Sebastián detuvo su actuar al instante, mientras que un semblante que demostraba patente desconcierto se asomaba en su rostro, dejando en claro su sobresalto y – más que nada – bochorno que le embargaba en esos precisos momentos. O sí, l rostro de Michaelis en esos trises no tenía precio.

Phantomhive sonrió altivo, para luego incorporarse a orillas de la colcha recargando el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos, a la vez que alzaba su azulina mirada pactando instantáneamente con la de un alborozado demonio, cosa que hizo ensanchar aún más la sonrisa que Ciel traía pintada en su níveo rostro.

- _¿Qué intentabas hacer, Sebastián? ¿Besarme? ¿O violarme? – _parló el menor arrogante, mientras afilaba su azulina mirada con destemplanza, la cual hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, exceptuando a Sebastián, quien simplemente no se inmutaba ante nada, bueno, casi nada, ya que su expresión decía totalmente lo contrario.

_- Ninguna de las opciones mencionadas por Bocchan – _se defendió el mayor ante dichas acusaciones por parte del de cabellera grisácea, mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto – ciertamente – molesto, ya que, aunque no fueran sus intenciones originales, el mayordomo tuvo ese pequeño impulso de hacer algo… "diferente", al fin y al cabo no se le tenía permitido mentir.

_- No mientas, tu expresión lo dice todo – _Phantomhive se levantó altivo de la colcha, poniendo nuevamente sus pies sobre el tapizado suelo, erguiendo su cuerpo con premura, volviendo a adoptar esa postura arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba y que iba concorde a su título otorgado por la monarca de Gran Bretaña, la Reina Victoria.

Michaelis se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

_- ¿No lo recuerda? Le prometí que yo no le mentiría, y he cumplido con mi palabra desde entonces – _ Sebastián dio un paso orgulloso hacia el menor, mientras susodicho Conde retrocedía otro. Era cierto, él mismo le había hecho jurar tres requerimientos, que le protegiera y, por ende, que jamás le traicionara hasta que su venganza concluyera, que él obedeciera sus órdenes incondicionalmente sin lugar a objeción, y que él, en ninguna de las circunstancias posibles, mintiera. Recordaba a la perfección ese día en que le había hecho jurar.

_- Eres un demonio, y por lo que tengo entendido, los demonios no son de palabra ¿O sí? – _se mantuvo inmóvil ante la expectante mirada escarlata sobre él, atento a sus movimientos, sus acciones, su gesticular, ya que, aún con aquellas escaza luminosidad en el cuarto, sabía que su sirviente personal podía observarle perfectamente bien.

_- Entonces yo soy la excepción, Bocchan – _concluyó Sebastián al ladear levemente su cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos azabaches cayeran por su níveo rostro, resbalándose de su mirar, de su accionar, de él en sí, burlándose del Conde como si realmente eso fuera posible.

Ciel solo sonrió a la deriva.

_- Hmp… ahora lo entiendo – _el menor volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la colcha, quedando sentado a la orilla del mismo ante el interrogatorio estampado en el rostro de su mayordomo por sus recientes palabras y el desdén en su accionar, por lo cual Phantomhive prosiguió _– No te basta con verme sufrir por la vida miserable que llevo, así que ahora decides humillarme viéndome como una prostituta cualquiera ¿No? – _finalizó el menor cruzándose de piernas en su típica gestión en arrogancia.

_- Jamás dije eso – _se defendió el mayor inmediatamente, ya que eso era lo último en qué pensaría sobre su señor.

_- No hace falta que lo digas… de todas formas eres un demonio, y ustedes se alimentan con el sufrimiento de las almas en sí, haces que la mía sepa más "suculenta" para tu paladar humillándome y haciéndome ver como inmunda basura banal – _musitó el pequeño Conde seguro de sus palabras, a lo cual el mayor negó con la cabeza al instante ante las suposiciones erróneas que Phantomhive estaba teniendo.

_- ¿Usted? ¿Basura? Estoy seguro que su alma, en suplicio o no, sabe de la misma manera – _en ese momento, el demonio no dudó en relamerse el labio inferior con lascivia, alertando ciertamente al menor de grisácea cabellera de tonalidades vagamente azules, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de aquel demonio-mayordomo-tutor.

_- Entonces… ¿Por qué? Movimientos suaves, mirada lúbrica, agasajos en labios propios, era como si estuvieras devorándome con la mirada – _formuló intrigado, ya que esas acciones por parte de Michaelis no eran para nada comunes.

_- ¿Acaso no puedo deleitarme con la belleza de MI Bocchan? –_ un sonrojo se asomó en los níveos pómulos del alagado, quien al instante trató de esconderlo desviando la mirada hacia al gran ventanal oculto entre un par de visillos color azul, cosa inútil, ya que Sebastián se percataba de todo a su alrededor.

_- Eres un pedófilo –_.

_- Jamás dije que lo deseara sexualmente – _los ojos de Phantomhive se abrieron con desmesura, dejando que sus pupilas dilataran con rapidez ¿Qué cínico y demencial rumbo estaba tomando esa circunstancial conversación entre ellos en esos trises? No iba a arriesgarse, tenía que detener aquella palabrería a como dé lugar.

_- Oh… claro, eso me hace sentir mejor – _"¿En serio, Ciel? ¿Fue lo mejor que pudiste idear?" se reprochaba el menor en su cavilar, mientras sentía como pasos lentos, parsimoniosos y armónicos se acercaban a su posición, a lo cual el menor solo dejó que su mayordomo prosiguiera luego de sus estúpidas palabras.

_- ¿Quiere que lo desee de esa manera? Solo ordénelo – _la enguantada mano del demonio recorrió con suavidad y tersa delicadeza por los finos y sedosos cabellos de su dueño, estremeciendo en cierto grado al pequeño Conde ¿Desde cuándo reaccionaba así ante un simple tacto de su mayordomo? No se lo explicaba, y tampoco estaba cien por ciento atento como para prestarle el suficiente interés.

Parpadeó un sinfín de veces antes de volver a retomar su altiva compostura, tenía más que claro que las manos que poseía Michaelis eran un peligro para su razonamiento y coherencia, temía el hacer cosas estúpidas luego de ello.

_- Primero, estaría demencialmente loco como para querer que tú me desearas sexualmente, segundo, no tiene caso que te lo ordene –_ aclaró Phantomhive carraspeando sonoramente, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la colcha nuevamente, dispuesto a dejar el tema de lado, estaba agotado por muchas cosas y sentía que su pequeña cabecita grisácea explotaría en cualquier momento, mal día para ir a una fiesta.

_- ¿Por qué lo dice? – _musitó Michaelis insistente, mientras se posicionaba a un lado de su amo, pero a una distancia prudente, realmente le sorprendía el que el pequeño Conde no hubiera estampado su palma contra su mejilla ante las palabras dichas, eso era realmente extraño viniendo de su señor.

Ciel alzó la mirada arqueando su ceja, para luego volver a dejarse caer sobre su emplumada cama con tosquedad, al darle nuevamente la espalda a dicho demonio a un lado de él, no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de seguir, pero por cortesía le respondió.

_- Pienso que si no amas a alguien… no tiene caso que te encames con él o ella – _parló el menor encogiéndose de hombros, si bien el nunca había pensado en ello y ahora que se lo planteaban, creía que el satisfacer cosas tan banales e impúdicas por simple despecho era execrable, detestable en demasía, hasta llegaba a pensar que él mismo había nacido por ese sacrílego deseo, y eso le hacía aún más inmundo.

_- Eso también lo puede ordenar, si es que lo desea – _se sobresaltó ante las palabras de su mayordomo a sus espaldas, no le estaba tomando la atención necesaria, pero había sido bastante claro al decir aquello, y lo más intrigante era el ¿Qué podía ordenar también? No había captado el punto del todo.

_- ¿El qué? –._

_- El que lo ame – _un susurro casi inaudible, acto seguido el mayor se había posicionado frente a Phantomhive, con ambos rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro. En ese momento Ciel de una débil arremetida logró alejarle lo suficiente como para que el mismo demonio no invadiera su espacio personal, ya que eso es lo que había ocurrido hace un par de segundo, Sebastián había cruzado una delgada línea e había invadido su espacio personal con una naturalidad indescriptible ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la retorcida mente de esa criatura infernal?

_- … - _el menor decidió guardar silencio, ya que ¿Qué iba a decir? Nada, ya que las palabras no salían de sus labios ni aunque lo quisiera, el desconcierto era enorme y aunque no fuera visible a los ojos de Sebastián, estaba firmemente presente en el adolescente, calando en todo su cuerpo con premura al igual que un infeccioso virus.

Se percató de que el mayor le había tomado del brazo con robusta firmeza, para luego voltearle ágilmente provocando que el rojo escarlata y el azul zafiro centelleante pactaran al instante, y nuevamente – tanto oji-azul como oji-escarlata – se perdieron en los ocelos de cada quien, profundizando aún más en un ser tan opuesto, pero a la vez tan similar, difícil de explicar, difícil de admitir, difícil de creer.

_- Puedo amarle y hacerle feliz… si usted lo desea – _musitó firmemente el mayor, aún atisbando directamente a los ojos a su pequeño señor, quien simplemente desvió la mirada ante el comentario, el tema ya estaba comenzando a incomodarle de cierta manera ¿Él, un demonio enamorándose de su propia comida? Era estúpido e irracional.

_- Estás demente, además ¿Cómo lo harías? Los demonios no tienen sentimientos – _repuso el Conde luego de segundos, mientras se zafaba de dicho agarre proporcionado por el hombre en frac negro dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a su cama, pero esta vez solo la observó, no tuvo la intención de lanzarse sobre ella como lo había hecho minutos antes.

Posó su azulina mirada sobre su mayordomo de cabellos color negro azabache, quien simplemente ladeó la cabeza con arrogancia ¿De qué se había perdido? Nunca preguntó sobre los sentimientos de un demonio, es más, tenía claro que una de esas criaturas no sentía en lo absoluto, entonces ¿Por qué él sonreía con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué afilaba su mirada penetrando abiertamente en su ser? ¿Por qué se estaba burlando ahora con aquella sonrisa de trasfondo?

_- Soy la excepción a muchas cosas ¿Sabe? – _.

_- ¿A qué te refieres? –._

_- Si me lo propongo – _pausó brevemente, para acercarse de nueva cuenta al menor con cierta aura un tanto lascivia, para luego volver a tomar un mechón de grisáceo cabello y comenzar a jugar con él entre sus enguantados dedos _– Puedo enamorarme de Bocchan – _los ojos de el pequeño Conde se tornaron en un peculiar destello ante dichas palabras, quien ni él mismo se lo explicaba, podía interpretarse como uno de excitación, pero no lo sabía_ – Siendo el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive ¿Cómo no podría hacer una cosa tan simple? – _y en ese momento toda esa especie de ambiente "mágico" se esfumó tan rápido como se había presentado, dejando con una amarga sensación de decepción en las pequeñas fauces de Phantomhive.

_- Acabas de herir mi orgullo, bastardo, ahora sí me siento como la cosa más estúpidamente simple y banal del mundo – _dicho esto, el oji-azul apartó con destemplanza y premura la enguantada mano que su mayordomo utilizaba en esos momentos para acariciar sus cabellos, cosa que no afectó en lo absoluto al altivo mayordomo, sino que le sirvió de incentivo para seguir.

_- Usted siempre tiende a malinterpretarme ¿Sabe? –._

_- En fin, olvídalo, prepárame para dormir, estoy cansado – _mencionó Phantomhive volviendo a dejarse caer por completo en la emplumada colcha, sobre las blanquecinas sábanas y la funda color vino, suspiró aliviado, por fin había encontrado la sutil forma de detener esa extraña charla entre amo y siervo, pero aún así el tema rondaba en su mente ¿Qué si un demonio pudiera amar? Era una tontería, por lo menos en su punto de vista, aunque estaba seguro que – para un demonio – el amar a su propio bocadillo de una forma "diferente" también se consideraría como la estupidez más grande de todo el infierno.

Alzó su mirada levantando levemente su torso, apoyando sus codos sobre la cama. Michaelis se mantenía pensativo y no se había percatado de que su amo le miraba con una ceja arqueada, señal de molestia. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que ambos pensaban en el mismo tema, pero en focos diferentes.

Sebastián asintió, para luego encaminarse a la puerta del balneario de la habitación del pequeño Conde.

_- Como ordene, prepararé la bañera –_ afirmó al tocar la dorada, pulcra y refinada perilla de la puerta, pero la soltó al momento de que su joven amo negaba con la cabeza exasperado, todo indicaba que el menor no tenía intenciones de darse su baño como habitualmente lo hacía su mayordomo cada noche, luego de desvestirle y todo lo demás.

_- No, olvida mi baño, solo quiero dormir – _y como supuso Michaelis, el menor se negó.

Sebastián no quiso reclamar, no era prudente, ya que estaba de acuerdo en que su amo estaba demasiado cansado, no ha de olvidar que subió aproximadamente catorce pisos por el mismo sin vacilar en su decisión ¿Acaso ese era el primer paso para que su Bocchan pasara a ser independiente de él? Aunque sonara fabuloso para alguien más, al demonio no le agradaba para nada la idea ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

_- Con certeza – _se limitó a contestar al dejar la perilla y encaminarse a su amo dispuesto a proceder a cambiarle sus ropajes de gala por su habitual camisón de dormir, ya que sabía que su joven señor no acostumbrada ni degustaba el usar ropajes tan llamativos, refinados y elegantes como el que traía puesto por la ocasión de festejo hacia su prometida.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutas antes de que el joven Conde estuviera siendo arropado con parsimonia por el hombre en frac negro de azabaches cabellos y una perfecta, misteriosa y penetrante mirada escarlata entre las sábanas de su litera, observando expectante la pálida luz de la Luna que se colaba entre el gran ventanal que adornaba su alcoba entre dos velos azul marino.

El mayor, terminando su labor con Ciel, se dispuso a encaminarse hacia el gran vidriado y juntar por completo ambos visillos aún con el llameante cirial entre sus enguantadas manos, desvaneciendo por completo la hermosa vista nocturna que contemplaba el menor de los Phantomhive, quien se volteó resignado para volver a conciliar el sueño.

- _Buenas noches, Bocchan – _dijo Michaelis al volver a posarse frente al menor recostado, quien simplemente asintió haciendo un ademán para que el mayor se largara de una vez, pero por un momento la idea de que esa despedida debía ser… "diferente" surcó rápidamente su mente. Vaciló un poco antes de hablar.

_- Buenas… ah, olvídalo – _Se resignó, simplemente no valía la pena para él, pero al parecer para el mayor sí que lo valía ¿Razón? Desconocida.

_- ¿Quiere su beso de las buenas noches? – _musitó el menor inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el aludido, quien simplemente se volteó de nueva cuenta quedando frente al rostro del demonio. Una sonrisa se formó en su níveo rostro contrastado por la platinada luz de la luna, haciendo nuevamente un ademán en forma de burla.

_- ¡Ja! Inténtalo – _dicho esto, el mayor sonrió, le estaban poniendo a prueba nuevamente y, como de costumbre, no estaba en sus planes el fallar a las expectativas de su amo, más bien prefería "sobresalir" de ellas. Se acercó nuevamente al adolescente y, por un par de segundos consiguientes, depositó un casto y travieso beso en la pálida frente del menor, a lo cual el mismo Phantomhive se sobresaltó desconcertado, abriendo sus ojos con desmesurada sorpresa ¿Se había atrevido?_ – ¡¿Pero qué? – _reclamó el oji-azul alejándose del de azabaches cabellos con premura, mientras este solo sonreía complacido, tenía la esperanza de que su mayordomo no lo hiciera, cosa en la que – claramente – se equivocó.

_- Usted me ha dado el permiso, joven amo – _se defendió Sebastián ante los futuros reclamos que su joven señor estaba por hacer. Sí, estaba realmente satisfecho y muy complacido con su cometido, le era realmente interesante el ver la reacción de su amo ante tal hecho, y el intento le había valido la pena de sobremanera, su expresión no tenía precio alguno.

Ciel bufó desviando la mirada, había sido un Jaque profundo en ese pequeño juego que Michaelis había iniciado, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, ya que, ciertamente, al pequeño Conde jamás le había gustado perder en su juego ni en ninguno.

_- Tsk… Está bien, vuelve mañana temprano o te castigo – _sentenció volviendo a voltearse entre las blanquecinas sábanas de refinada y pura seda, el raso de la misma le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño en alguno de esos perturbadores momentos que con tanta frecuencia le habían asaltado.

_- Con certeza, descanse, joven señor – _dicho esto, dio paso al mayordomo a silenciar las llameantes velas en la bujía firmemente tomada en una de sus manos luego de haber hecho una cordial reverencia, para luego desvanecerse entre el oscuro pasillo directo a su alcoba, sin antes haber observado por última vez a su amo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Había sido una noche interesante, pero no completamente regocijante para el mayor. Tenía planeado un par de cosas más para la entretención de su joven señor.

Ya la mañana llegaría y sus planes podrían llevarse a cabo a perfecta discreción, si al fin y al cabo, él estaba al servicio de la cabeza de la noble familia Inglesa Phantomhive ¿Cómo no podría hacer una cosa tan simple, como _jugar_ con su amo?

Siguió avanzando, mezclándose con la eterna y seductora oscuridad en el pasillo, podría verlo de un sinfín de formas, pero esa belleza y seducción jamás cambiarían para el demonio. Cada pétalo de rosa se desvanecería en su paladar, o se conservaría intacta en un adornado florero, con sus pétalos secos y quebradizos, pero sin perder esa belleza y hermosura tan particular que solo aquellas corolas podían tener.

Phantomhive podría marchitarse y secarse, pero jamás perdería su centelleante hermosura, jamás en toda una eternidad, _jamás…_

Sonrió a la deriva, ya que podría devorar un sinfín de almas, pero Ciel Phantomhive siempre… _**siempre**_ sería el platillo principal.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<em>

_Espero que haya sido del agrado de la mayoría de lectores que siguen este fic aún sin comentar._

_Agradecimientos a: _Nayliuska _y _Missy999 _por sus maravillosos comentarios, me alegra mucho que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me inspiran a seguir con el fic con ánimos._

_También, como olvidar, a todas aquellas lectoras y lectores que siguen este fic, lo agregan a favoritos y me halagan muchísimo quienes me agregaron a autores favoritos, es un verdadero placer el que lean este humilde fic._

_Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto con el siguiente capítulo ;)_

_Sin nada más que decir me despido de todas :)_

_Atte. Ino._


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Declaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _¡Ok! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 de este fic, sé que me demoré más tiempo de lo usual en terminarlo, pero espero que el capítulo valga la espera para ustedes, ya que lo hice más largo de lo habitual._

_Un capítulo con 9.456 palabras._

_Como bien saben, encontré la inspiración de este fic en un florero lleno de rosas secas de variados colores, entre ellas algunas azules, representando la prosperidad de la belleza aún en la muerte._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo IV:** _Nuestra última visita._

Cierto adolescente de cabellera grisácea tocada en leves tonalidades azulinas, de tés nívea como la cellisca, ojuelos de un color azul zafiro centelleante, estatura promedio, de facciones finas y altivas, ropajes elegantes y confeccionados a medida perjuraba internamente a su mayordomo, lanzando un sinfín de maldiciones hacia el aludido sacadas de quién sabe dónde, mientras a regañadientes seguía con el iris de sus ocelos los movimientos de dicho sirviente con recelo y frustración.

Cuánto lo odiaba en ese preciso instante, tanto así que las ganas de cometer un homicidio contra aquella endemoniada efigie hervían en la sangre del pequeño Conde, mientras una mefistofélica aura que daba una sensación de martirio se apoderaba con premura de los alrededores del menor, calando en sus huesos con una fuerza sobrehumana. Si no fuera porque sabía que ese demonio le detendría al instante, se hubiera lanzado contra él para ahorcar ese refinado y pálido cuello que su siervo poseía.

El oji-azul profundizó aún más en aquel odio que aguardaba en su recóndito ser, tratando de reprimirlo y apagar ese fuego que iba creciendo en su interior con todas sus fuerzas posibles, ya que – en cierta forma – no le convenía en lo absoluto el tratar de asesinarle, su venganza siempre fue lo primordial en lo que queda de su vida y eso no iba a cambiar ahora, por ello tenía más que claro que era necesaria la ayuda del de cabello azabache para llevarla a cabo.

- _Veo que no está prestando atención a mi clase, Bocchan – _la voz de aquel renombrado demonio se coló repentinamente en su cavilar, se oía a lo lejos, pero estaba presente. Parpadeó rápidamente al dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa en su asiento, provocando que Michaelis sonriera de lado imperceptiblemente.

Ciel, al ver que su mayordomo le observaba con reproche, volvió a adoptar su altiva compostura, pero ahora con esa ira a punto de emerger y desembocarse de la poca cordura que quedaba en él, observando con una profunda ira a Michaelis. Cuánto odiaba sus clases y sus métodos tan estrictos que tenían el único fin de verle humillado.

- _¿Será por qué cabe decir que el tema es lo más tedioso y trivial que hay? Sin mencionar que tus aptitudes como tutor son escalofriantes_ – se defendió el menor cruzándose de brazos, si había algo que le relajaba era retar a Sebastián en alguna que otra riña de palabras y miradas muy bien afiladas, le sacaban por algunos trises del agobio en el cual se podía ver involucrado.

- _Por favor, le pido que deje fuera mis métodos como tutor, y no creo que la anatomía femenina sea algo tan tedioso y fútil – _respondió el oji-escarlata negando con la cabeza, observando con cierto interrogatorio al de grisáceos cabellos. Si bien sabía que a Phantomhive nunca le gustaron sus clases de biología, el hecho de que ahora lo demuestre era un tanto desconcertante, ya que el pequeño siempre se lo guardaba y mantenía su tan característica compostura altiva.

_- Para mí lo es, y tengo más que claro que usas esos métodos estrictos conmigo solo por venganza – _le recriminó Ciel en completa libertad, cruzándose tanto de brazos como de piernas al momento de afilar considerablemente su azulina mirada zafiro pendenciero a su actual tutor, mientras carraspeaba sonoramente marcando su ya complexión altiva y orgullosa.

Sebastián solo arqueó una ceja, guardando el debido silencio antes de hablar, ya que – siendo sinceros – jamás se le pasó por la mente el desquitarse por los caprichos que emergían en cada ocasión en Ciel, ya que eso lo tomaba como el pan de cada día y como parte de su deber como fiel servidor de la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive.

El de cabello negro azabache negó con la cabeza, mientras se quitaba sus anteojos negros que siempre usaba cuando le tocaba hacer el rol de tutor, para luego volver a posar su escarlata mirada sobre su señor.

_- Sinceramente, Bocchan, prefiero ser profesional, y eso no incluye el desquitarme con mi alumno por mi deber como mayordomo – _su tono de voz fue firme, infalible y tajante, tanto así que un pequeño e imperceptible escalofrío recorrió la pequeña y pálida nuca de dicho Conde, mientras el mismo fruncía el ceño, más por el escalofrío que por el tono de voz usado por su mayordomo.

Ante esto, Ciel se limitó a sonreír con descaro y petulancia.

_- Ajá, sí, como digas –_ musitó desviando la mirada del hombre en frac negro, mientras ladeaba su pequeña cabecita grisácea apoyando su mejilla en su refinada mano hecha puño restándole importancia al asunto, mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a hacer ademanes burlescos y desinteresados, cosa que hizo que la sangre del mayor comenzara a hervir de la irresponsabilidad de su amo y la jactanciosa actitud que estaba tomando. No es como si no la tuviera, pero en esos mismísimos trises se estaba posicionando bajo patas de caballos, y nada aseguraba que saldría ileso.

_- ¿Cómo pretende sobrepasar a los demás aristócratas si no intenta, por lo menos, prestar atención a mis clases? En vez de hacer lo que se le pide y lo que es mejor para usted, se dedica solo a molestar y comportarse como un infante mimado – _no supo en qué inútil momento ni cómo fue que sus cuerdas vocales hicieron acto depresencia por sí solas, dejando que aquellas palabras que en ningún momento debió decir escaparan de golpe de su inconsciente ira acumulada, dejando a un desconcertado Phantomhive.

El oji-azul, por un par de endemoniadamente eternos segundos, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, mostrando un semblante melancólico, sorprendido y – más que nada – amargo y entristecido, pero como era de esperarse, lo supo ocultar muy bien, pero aún así Michaelis notó cada una de sus reacciones al momento y le dolía el saber que era por su culpa. ¡Momento! ¿Le dolía? Imposible, los demonios no sienten, bueno, sienten dolor, pero no "ese" dolor tan… detestable.

Notó como el pequeño Conde apretaba con fuerza el libro que – antes – yacía sobre la mesa, pero que ahora estaba entre sus níveas y pequeñas manos las cuales trataban de estrujar dicho libro de tapa gruesa con tosquedad, pero que – claramente – le era imposible por el grosor del mismo y por la poca fuerza que el menor tenía.

Alzó con cólera su azulina mirada, mientras una ráfaga eléctrica de ira y rencor recorría el cuerpo de Ciel, alertando al mayor, quien también le observaba de una manera que no podía inmutarse, ni siquiera ante la cólera que embargaba a dicho Conde.

_- Porque, contigo, es imposible – _lanzó en defensa propia, mientras se alzaba levantándose de la butaca de su buró aún aferrando el texto entre sus manos junto con un epítome hecho por él mismo sobre lo que su mayordomo le estaba exponiendo y explicando. Dirigió una última mirada al oji-escarlata, para luego encaminarse a la salida de la elegante recámara donde Conde y sirviente pasaban el tiempo en el aprendizaje de dicho noble, olvidando por completo el bolígrafo que hace minutos utilizaba. No le dio importancia, sabía que Sebastián, como el buen mayordomo que era, lo dejaría donde correspondiera.

Michaelis le observó dar paso infalible y en certidumbre, pero él no iba a dejar que su único alumno se le escapara por mero capricho, no, él pretendía llegar hasta el final con dicha clase como era debido y eso no iba a cambiar por vagos berrinches, pero ¿Phantomhive realmente estaba haciendo una pataleta? No lo sabía con certeza, parecía realmente colerizado con el comentario, pero antes de llegar a dicha respuesta, se decidió a intervenir.

_- Bocchan, la clase aún no termina – _parló potente y firme, deteniendo al aludido, quien abatido pausó a medio cruzar el umbral de la entrada, ahora con una ígnea ira ardiendo en su interior, mientras aquellas llamas cosquilleaban su garganta con el único fin de dejar que aquellas palabras que tanto había reprimido los últimos momentos vibraran en sus cuerdas vocales, mientras su laringe temblaba de la molestia que le otorgaron las palabras de Sebastián, ya que estaba más que claro que el mayor le estaba dando una orden indirecta. ¿Él, un simple mayordomo dándole órdenes? Era un chiste.

Se dio el lujo de quedarse inmóvil un par de segundos, antes de voltear ligeramente su torso atisbándole de perfil al mayor, para luego sonreír con petulancia, sin saber que poco a poco iba cayendo en una fosa de soledad, mientras la lluvia que asimilaba la sangre derramada en su retorcida y triste vida inundaba su desesperación por amor, hundiendo en plena miseria y desgracia al pequeño Conde, ahogándole en las palabras que lamentaría. Desgarraría sus cuerdas vocales y reventaría su laringe si tuviera el valor para hacerlo.

_- ¿Y eso representa un impedimento para que yo me largue? – _sus palabras eran duras, frívolas, crudas, secas, lo que representaba el evidente enfado que llameaba en su interior con persistencia.

Michaelis se limitó a observarle afilando su mirada, provocando que sus ocelos tomaran un brillante rojo carmín, el menor se había atrevido a desafiarle nuevamente, cosa que hizo que la sangre hirviera en su interior, claro está que exteriormente se mantuvo sosegado, pero con aquellas fría mirada puesta sobre el menor.

_- Sí, conmigo como tutor, lo representa –_ parló con arrogancia en demasía, cosa que Phantomhive notó, y no fue del agrado de sus oídos escuchar aquello ¿Trataba de darle órdenes? ¿Él? Como si tuviera un derecho sobre él además de su alma como lo requería y estipulaba el contrato, y eso ni siquiera había comenzado. Él era un sirviente, y Phantomhive el amo, Michaelis era el menos indicado para exigirle nada. Solo era su perro guardián.

"_Solo su perro guardián…" _Aquello resonó como una gran falacia en la cabeza de dicho Conde.

_- Cállate y escúchame, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de volver a sentarme en un buró y escuchar tu aburrida palabrería, no quiero que estés cerca de mí en todo el día y mucho menos que me molestes, aléjate de mí por lo menos unas cinco horas – _sentenció Phantomhive ya colérico, no por el atrevimiento que había tenido su mayordomo hacia su persona, más por el debate mental que había provocado aquello ¿Era solo su perro guardián? Hasta hace solo un par de semanas lo era, pero ¿Y ahora? No lo sabía, y no se iba a detener a averiguarlo.

Alzó la mirada con incordio, su cabeza la estaba jugando una mala pasada, necesitaba pensar, reflexionar ¡Mierda! ¿Qué acaso eso era mucho pedir? La mirada del oji-escarlata decía claramente que no iba a dejarle ir, pero su cuerpo y mente lo anhelaba, anhelaba la soledad en su cavilar.

_- Pero, Bocchan, dentro de dos horas tiene una reunión con el Duque de DeWitt, el señor Ryan DeWitt, por el transporte marítimo mercante de la producción de las empresas Fhuntom por Inglaterra – _trató, inútilmente, el mayor de detener al muchacho, pero este seguía firme en sus palabras, pero no en su intelecto.

_- De eso se encargará Tanaka, escúchame bien, Sebastián, tú no te me acercarás en todo el día, es una orden –_ sentenció en pleno batallón mental el oji-azul. No estaba seguro de si era la mejor decisión, pero como el Conde que era no se iba a retractar, claro que no lo haría.

_- Pero, Bocch… –._

_- ¡Es una Orden! – _vociferó el menor exasperado ante la insistencia de Michaelis.

Sebastián le observó desconcertado, mientras que Phantomhive le atisbaba con impaciencia, sus ojos escarlata recorrían con premura el rostro de su contratista, buscando algún punto o gesto que mostrara debilidad e incertidumbre en él, pero como siempre ha sido, solo encontró a un muchacho, no, un noble de carácter frívolo y fuerte con una mirada desafiante y pendenciara, quien acababa de dar una orden a su fiel esclavo.

Michaelis dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro de resignación, realmente le frustraba no saber los pensamientos de su amo, para luego arrodillarse frente al muchacho, llevando su mano diestra a su pecho en signo de respeto y en representación al contrato, para luego inclinar ligeramente su cabeza dejando que sus azabaches cabellos cayeran en elegancia, mientras aquellas palabras que tanto había usado ante su señor se hacían presente nuevamente, saliendo de los belfos de dicho demonio.

_- Yes, My Lord – _y sin más que decir, el oji-azul salió por completo de la habitación en busca de algún momento de paz, dejando atrás a un exasperado e iracundo tutor.

* * *

><p>Caminaba a orillas de la extensa arboleda que se alzaba a los alrededores de la mansión, en sus terrenos, pensando, reflexionando, meditando acerca de los acontecimientos que – últimamente – le había estado perturbando en demasía, iniciando con sus pesadillas, se habían estado frecuentando ya hace un poco menos de dos semanas y siempre era el mismo sueño, la misma situación, el mismo encuentro, <em>el mismo final.<em>

Siempre concluía él mismo entre las grandes y mordaces fauces de aquel can, provocándole la muerte, el futuro que aguardaba en lo más recóndito y oscuro de la estípula que ejercería Michaelis sobre el pasar del tiempo, la conclusión de una existencia marcada por la sangre y sed de venganza acogida por los brazos de un anticristo, el final que siempre estuvo esperando por su alma, su caída, su descenso, su perdición.

Su existencia era proclamada por sus cercanos, su muerte por quienes le odiaban en rencor y le asesinaban con miradas despectivas y su alma era exigida por quien prometió ser fiel a sus órdenes sin cuestionamiento, firme en su compañía a la espera del culmine de un sanguinario vengativo, persistente en el encuentro de siervo y amo al bienestar de las letras impresas en el contrato, la tinta que se derramaba por sobre el sacrílego y, a la vez, sagrado papiro indestructible representado por un símbolo de unión en su existencia.

Sonrió a la deriva, aún al haber encontrado aquella soledad que tanto había buscado hace momentos se sentía de la misma manera, aquel pésame sentimiento de abandono no hacía ninguna diferencia en cómo se sentía con aquel demonio cerca. Sabía el porqué, siempre lo supo y sus vagas esperanzas de que Sebastián en un final no devorase su alma solo trataban de cegarle de lo que realmente él era para Michaelis. Él no era para el oji-escarlata más que su bocadillo para degustar en su paladar, no era más que un trozo de carne en las fauces de un can, no era más que un simple mocoso caprichoso con un buen sabor en su alma, no era _nada_.

Siempre estuvo solo, nunca fue acogido por nadie, él siempre había vivido en el abandono y olvido, y quien alguna vez escuchó sus súplicas en aquella desesperación que proclamaba libertad solo lo hizo por el valor que podría tener su alma, no, no valor, sino _sabor._

Él era la escoria más inmunda y banal del mundo, había sido corrompido e impúdico, aún lo era y nada en toda existencia cambiaria el sacrilegio en el que se había convertido su vida, nada cambiaría su historial, nada cambiaría lo que era, nada cambiaría el hecho que nunca sentiría amor ni felicidad nuevamente, nada cambiaría el que él sufriría hasta que la muerte le cobijara en su manto negro, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le despojaba de su cuerpo putrefacto, no, si quiera eso, la muerte no vendría para llevarle con él, ya que él había vendido su alma a un anticristo.

Salió de su profundo cavilar al tropezar con una pequeña piedra en aquel sendero de tierra que cruzaba la extensa arboleda, de no ser porque había desarrollado buenos reflejos estos últimos años debidos a las cosas "paranormales" y "sobrehumanas" que le habían abarcado desde entonces, habría dado de lleno con el suelo, cubierto entre tierra y pequeñas piedrillas, pero afortunadamente logró el detener su caída.

_- Tsk… maldición – _soltó de sus belfos al darse cuenta de que había obtenido a cambio un pequeño corte en su palma, del cual brotada un mínimo de sangre y descendía en una fina hilera por su mano y antebrazo. Aquella sangre manchada de lo impuro, repudia de ángeles, anhelo de demonios, satisfacción de Michaelis.

Apretó su puño con fuerza, para luego sacudir un poco sus ropajes y rodillas, y comenzar nuevamente su caminata por los alrededores de sus terrenos, procurando poner atención al por donde daba sus pasos y, así, evitar caer y dar de lleno con el entierrado sendero en el cual paseaba, aún si se perdía en su cavilar nuevamente.

Una fuerte punzada surcó su pecho al volver a pensar en la cruda verdad que embargaba en sus alrededores, danzando, burlándose de él a sus espaldas, cegándole a sus narices con mentiras, hasta había llegado a un punto de creer su propia falsedad e involucrarse con ella con una facilidad increíble pensando en que aquel día en que su venganza se viera conclusa llegaría y pudiera despertar a la mañana siguiente con aquel mayordomo a su lado, como siempre había sido. Había sido un completo iluso al siquiera pensar que pudiera ser así.

Suspiró con resignación, sabía de ello hace mucho, pero las ansias de creer en un "la fantasía ideal" que en la realidad de su mundo, del mundo que alguna vez amó se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, cegándole por completo de lo que pasaría, del final escrito, de la existencia sin futuro, de su destino.

Un sonido, un leve movimiento seguido de un imperceptible ruidillo a sus espaldas alertó al muchacho, haciendo que este, de nueva cuenta, detuviera su andar, girando levemente tanto su torso como su rostro atisbando en sosiego a sus espaldas, pero lo único que su mirar pudo hallar fue solo una espesa arboleada alzada a orillas del sendero que recorría. Le pareció extraño, no escalofriante, pero si extraño.

Se mantuvo así por instantes, segundos, tal vez minutos observando el camino que había estado recorriendo en su parsimonioso y frágil paso, pensando, meditando, reflexionando sobre todo. Soltó un suspiro resignado, no valía la pena pensar en ello ahora.

Estaba dispuesto a girar sobre sus talones cuando una pequeña gota, una minúscula hilera de lo que pareciese ser una sustancia viscosa y repudia al simple tacto contra su piel le alertó de sobre manera, pareciera que fuera saliva, no, más bien baba de alguien o algo, pero todo eso dejó de darle importancia al percatarse de que una figura tosca, grotesca y dos o tres veces más alta que el joven muchacho se alzaba retadoramente ante el pequeño Conde.

- ¿_Qué rayos? – _fue lo último y lo único que se escapó de sus belfos por inercia, antes de que esa cosa gigantesca y peluda se levantara en sus dos patas traseras, sacando a relucir cuatro pares de garras que asechaban contra el menor.

No se movió de su lugar, aún con aquella cosa de revoltosos y apelmazados cabellos grises, ojos color negro aceituna, de colmillos blanquecinos y puntiagudos desbordando saliva animal y de garras manchadas de tierra le estuviera asechando y a punto de abalanzarse sobre él para impregnar sus colmillos en su carne. ¿Acaso terminaría siendo el bocadillo de todos?

Abrió sus ojos con desmesura al percatarse de que aquel animal iba a atribuirle un certero zarpazo en su estómago, cosa que de un torpe movimiento pudo esquivar dándole paso a que pudiera escapar corriendo a través de la espesa y verdosa arboleda que había estado evitando por miedo a perderse, pero en la coyuntura en la que se encontraba, no tenía muchas opciones a elegir.

Hojas, ramas, maleza, piedrillas, todo golpeaba contra su cuerpo al correr adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque de sus terrenos, perdiendo rápidamente el sentido de orientación, mientras aquel sendero se hacía cada vez más lejano hasta desparecer por completo de su campo visual entre cada efímero árbol a su vista ¿Estaba asustado? No del todo, lo que más le daba pavor era el que la muerte sería algo desconocido para él, no como hace minutos en los cuales sabía perfectamente el cómo iba a desaparecer de este mundo abandonándolo todo.

Había corrido sin rumbo durante unos quince minutos con el objetivo de escapar de ese animal que se mantenía al acecho a encontrar un punto débil en el menor, hallar el momento perfecto en el cual pudiera atraparle y devorarle con tranquilidad, pero Phantomhive no se dejaría vencer, no se entregaría tan fácilmente, primero daría una pelea como el Conde que era, un Phantomhive no es Phantomhive sin dar batalla y tener la última palabra en su poder, el lucharía por _su vida_ para entregársela a quien realmente le pertenecía, al fin y al cabo él era un hombre de palabra.

Detuvo súbitamente su andar en los trises en que la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones comenzaba a oprimir su pecho con fuerza, si bien no era de una buena resistencia física no se daría por vencido ni se entregaría por voluntad, el escaparía, llámenle cobarde, pero solo lo hacía para cumplir con su palabra como el noble que era.

Atisbó a su alrededor por segundo antes de que esa "cosa" saliera de la nada y se abalanzara sobre él, provocando que el oji-azul cayera de lleno al suelo vapuleando su zona lumbar, estaba seguro que eso dolería a la mañana siguiente. Alzó su mirada, aquella enorme bestia le miraba con hambruna, sanguinaria muerte, profundo óbito a la sed de saborear su carne, le devoraba con la mirada literalmente.

Ciel comenzó a palpar a su alrededor, buscando algo que lanzar hacia el animal o algo con que poder golpear, y lo primero que pudo tocar fue una piedra del tamaño de su puño, la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y se la lanzó en la cabeza a su "posible" asesino, ya que sabía que Sebastián no vendría a ayudarle ni salvarle esta vez, le había ordenado el que no se le acercara por todo un día y se lamentaba por haber hecho tal dictamen hacia el oji-escarlata.

El animal vociferó en un gruñido y carraspeó lastimero, le había dado en uno de sus ennegrecido ocelos, ahí el pequeño Conde cayó en la cuenta de que su contrincante era un Oso pardo, eso explicaba la baba, el cabello apelmazado y las ennegrecidas garras. Volviendo de su cavilar y, aprovechando el que la bestia frotaba su ojo contra su antebrazo, trató de levantarse con toda la rapidez que pudo, pero en zarpazo dado directo contra su brazo derecho hizo que el menor se detuviera lanzando un grito de dolor ahogado por el gruñido que soltaba tal animal.

Por inercia guió su palma izquierda a la herida de su brazo derecho, tratando de cubrirla, masajeándola con el fin de alivianar el dolor e ígneo ardor en el corte del cual emergía a borbotones aquel líquido rojizo carmín en una cantidad considerable, presionando contra la herida para detener un poco la hemorragia que estaba teniendo. ¿Sería ese su tan esperado fin? ¿Así sería como acabaría todo? ¿Antes de siquiera haber empezado? No podía, no se lo iba a creer, el seguiría luchando hasta que su último aliento se desvaneciera por completo en las sombras de un existir.

El gruñido de aquel mamífero hizo que sus oído vibraran con fuerza hasta el punto de provocar cierto dolor en sus tímpanos, mientras el mismo le observaba con furia contenida y hambre liberada, estaba claramente expreso que la bestia quería devorar ya su bocadillo del día.

El menor cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando a que todo sucediera, si se quería así el moriría allí, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer más que esperar pacientemente hasta que el dolor desapareciese y las heridas se fueran de lo que alguna vez fue su alma. El animal gruño, Ciel se encogió, el animal vociferó lastimero y pudo sentir como el enorme cuerpo de tan tosco animal cayera contra el entierrado suelo, un momento ¿Lastimero? ¿Caída?

Phantomhive abrió uno de sus ojos levemente, percatándose que una figura más pequeña, incluso más pequeña que él se abalanzaba sobre el oso pardo atacando directo a su cuello, mordiéndole, rasguñándole, hiriéndole, provocando que sangre del animal se derramase por el lugar, para luego sentir como sus tímpanos estuvieron a punto de explotar producto del estruendo que emitía el proyectil siendo expulsado del cañón el cual atravesó certeramente el cráneo del animal.

- _¡Agh! ¡Mierda! – _soltó un quejumbroso quejido al ocultar sus oídos bajo la palma de sus manos, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos en un auto-reflejo, haciendo rechinar sus blanquecinos dientes en un intento de alivianar un poco el dolor producto del estruendo en el cañón de aquella arma. Disparó mil veces una escopeta o un rifle de asalto, pero jamás aquel sonido fue tan doloroso para sus tímpanos.

Abrió los ojos con agobiante lentitud, una efigie alta, delgada se encaminaba hacia él a paso parsimoniosos, mientras que aquella pequeña figura aún se posaba en elegancia sobre el vientre de su atacante que ahora yacía inerte sobre la tierra. Irónico, el cazador que terminó cazado, quién sabe, tal vez él tenga el mismo final.

Se dio cuenta que alguien le extendía la mano en un gesto de ayuda, lo cual le dejó vagamente sorprendido ¿Quién no lo estaría con lo que acababa de ocurrirle? Estuvo a punto de morir a garras de un mamífero de casi una tonelada, o más, no lo sabía, lo cual no debería ser, su destino era morir a manos de un demonio que devorase su alma.

_- ¿Estás bien, hijo? – _una voz masculina y madura le hizo salir de golpe de su cavilar. Enfocó su vista en quien le llamaba, un hombre de no más de treinta años, cabellera negra azabache similar a la de su mayordomo, ojos azul agua intensos, de tés bronceada, de un cuerpo normal que vestía ropajes "pueblerinos" por decirlo de alguna manera.

_- ¿A quién le llamas "hijo", anciano? – _bufó Ciel molesto, apartando la mano con un suave golpe intentando levantarse por sí solo, cosa que logró a cuestas por la herida en su brazo que sangraba a precaución. En todos los años que había vivido con el título bien merecido de Conde que se le había otorgado, jamás nadie le había llamado "hijo" a excepción de sus familiares más cercanos, y a veces uno que llegaba desde Italia para traerle sus pedidos, en fin, el punto es que el sujeto había tenido el descaro de llamarle así.

_- Tú eres el Conde Phantomhive ¿No? – _dijo el mayor de los presentes con cierta duda, mientras el oji-azul se sacudía un poco sus ropajes alzando su mirada hacia dicho pueblerino, quien simplemente alzó una ceja en busca de una respuesta por parte del menor.

_- Así es, y ¿Usted es…? – _dijo ahora él alzando una ceja, eran demasiadas preguntas sin saber el nombre del formulario. Se sorprendió un poco al percatarse de que el hombre, o más bien joven adulto sonreía con calidez ante dicha respuesta afirmativa, observando directamente a los ojos al pequeño Conde.

Ciel se limitó a carraspear para que el mayor le respondiera.

_- James, James Bukater, fui amigo de tu madre cuando jóvenes – _respondió con naturalidad aún mirando los azulinos ojos zafiro de Phantomhive, a lo cual el chico desvió la mirada sorprendido, nunca había escuchado ese apellido por sus familiares ni sus alrededores.

_- ¿Amigo? Nunca oí hablar de usted, señor Bukater – _respondió intrigado, había oído decir a su madre un sinfín de nombres y apellidos que normalmente se veían en la aristocracia, pero estaba seguro que jamás oyó hablar sobre un tal James Bukater en el tiempo en que ella aún vivía, le parecía bastante extraño e inusual.

_- Eso es porque nunca pertenecí a la nobleza, como podrás ver, soy solo un simple leñador que vive de la caza y cosechas – _dijo el tal Bukater sonriendo inocentemente al apuntar a sus ropajes como una evidencia. Tenía razón, parecía un hombre que trabajaba en caza y amor a la tierra, pero una de las tantas cosas que Ciel aprendió este último tiempo es que las apariencias engañan, sin embargo aquel sujeto le daba cierta confianza.

_- Entonces ¿Cómo conoció a mi madre? – _preguntó un poco interesado, era raro que alguien de la aristocracia se relacionase con alguien como él, sin intención de ofender, claro está.

El mayor solo sonrió ante el interés del menor.

_- Ah… a Rachel le gustaba mucho aventurarse en los bosques, y puedo ver que a ti también, hijo, su hermana, Angelina, también me conoce – _dijo con voz un poco cansina, como si estuviera recordando viejos tiempos y, a la vez, dando credibilidad a sus palabras con otra evidencia, lástima que esa prueba no servía de mucho ya.

_- Por favor, le pido que me llame Ciel, solo Ciel, y lo lamento, pero tía Ann falleció hace algún tiempo – _comunicó el menor con naturalidad, aunque por dentro ocultara un semblante amargo por recordar la muerte de un familiar.

_- Lamento oír eso, pero el que te llame hijo o Ciel no hacen la gran diferencia, Conde – _recriminó en un tono burlón, a lo cual dicho noble solo rodó los ojos.

_- En fin, solo prosiga –. _

_- ¿No crees que este no es un buen lugar para charlar, hijo? Hay un par más de esas bestias rodando por aquí – _advirtió y, a la vez, reclamó el mayor observando a los alrededores, entre la arboleda dándole énfasis a lo dicho, a lo cual Ciel cayó en la cuenta de que aquel adulto tenía la razón.

Le observó bien, ciertamente tenía un parecido a Sebastián con su cabello, y también con sus ojos, la diferencia es que él los tiene de un azul agua intenso, su mayordomo de un rojo escarlata que le daba su natural toque demoniaco, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenían una similitud detallada.

_- Tiene razón, siendo amigo de la familia, o por lo menos de mi madre ¿Le importaría el acompañarme a tomar una taza de té a mi mansión? Así podríamos charlar sobre Rachel – _propuso el menor en cortesía y modestia, realmente le interesaba la historia que aguardaba en cómo un cazador formara amistad con una fina dama de la nobleza ¿Sería su madre una mujer con deseos reprimidos de libertad? Quién sabe, tal vez el señor James lo sabía.

_- ¿Cuál es esa forma de dirigirte a tu difunta madre, hijo? Además no me molestaría, es mi tiempo libre, pero no puedo dejarla sola – _lo reprendió suavemente el mayor, para luego cruzarse de brazos atisbando a sus espaldas, justo en el lugar en donde yacía aquella bestia que hace minutos trató de atacar a dicho jovencito hecho Conde.

_- ¿A quién? –._

_- A quien te salvó la vida, hijo – _respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, cosa que el oji-azul no lograba captar ¿A quién diablos se refería?

_- ¿Qué? – _Bukater le había salvado la vida ¿No? Entonces, ¿A quién se refería? No había nadie a sus espaldas ¿O sí?

El de cabellera negra asimiló el que el menor no tenía idea de quien hablaba, y por su mente pasó el hecho que el chico, siendo alguien perteneciente a la nobleza, no era alguien muy observador. Suponiendo que su servidumbre hacía todo por él, claro está, y era lo más común, era raro ver a un adolescente que no aparentaba tener más de trece años dirigiendo las enormes industrias Fhuntom, debía haber alguien a su lado guiándole.

Suspiró, se cruzó de brazos en un gesto resignado a la vez que sonreía alzando una de sus cejas nuevamente, dio un paso hacia la derecha y dejó ver al supuesto "salvador" de Phantomhive. Un can, un perro, un Doberman de pelaje brillante, terso y sedoso de un particular color negro con el ya usual marrón mostaza en y bajo el hocico, en sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras y los particulares pequeños círculos en lo que aparentaba ser "ceja y ceja" (ya que los perros no tienen cejas), de proporciones definidas, postura altiva y en elegancia y no aparentaba pesar más de treinta y tres kilógramos. Era una belleza canina, un ejemplar entre su raza.

_- Se llama Claire, si no fuera porque ella olfateó a aquel oso y se abalanzó sobre él, probablemente ya estarías muerto – _y, por el nombre de dicho canino, pudo deducir que era una hembra. Era preciosa, y aquella mirada marrón era tan cruda y fría que llegaba a congelar el aliento del menor.

Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero cuando niño anhelaba tener una mascota así, un vez le dijo a sus padre que quería un tigre de Véngala, pero – obviamente – jamás se lo iban a traer, podrían ser de la jerarquía mayor, pero sus padres eran responsables y sabían cómo educar a su hijo, bueno, en el tiempo en que aún vivían. Y por sus ansias de tener una mascota, un día cualquiera llegaron con un pequeño cachorro, un Golden Retriever.

Bukater carraspeó sonoramente, provocando que nuestro querido Conde saliera de su profundo cavilar y admiración producto del animal que tenía enfrente. Sacudió la cabeza parpadeando un sinfín de veces, para luego volver a retomar su altiva compostura.

_- Entiendo, también puede llevarle, no tengo problema –. _

_- Gracias, pero ¿Estás solo? –._

_- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –._

_- Es raro ver a un niño como tú rondar solo por estos lugares – _al escuchar que se dirigían a él como un "niño" le molestó en cierta parte. Él ya no era un infante, él ya era un adulto hecho y derecho con responsabilidades y una de las mejores empresas en Inglaterra y el mundo bajo su poder. Él enorgullecía aún más el apellido Phantomhive y era reconocido con el título aristocrático de Conde en toda Gran Bretaña, siendo el perro guardián de la monarca de Inglaterra, la Reina Victoria, su nombre resonaba en cada rincón de su país.

Se limitó a bufar un poco molesto antes de responder.

_- Son mis terrenos, eventualmente no necesito de nadie para pasear por mis bosques, además ¿Qué hace usted cazando en mi finca? – _parló cayendo recientemente en la cuenta de ello ¿Qué hacía ese sujeto cazando en _**sus**_ terrenos? La caza en aquellas propiedades era de exclusiva participación de la noble familia Phantomhive, familiares y/o invitados

_- A medio metro termina tu propiedad, hijo – _se defendió apuntando hacia la derecha. Ciel abrió sus ojuelos zafiro con desmesurado desconcierto ¿Qué estaba al límite de su propiedad? Imposible, primero porque había estado corriendo hacia el centro de la espesa arboleda, no siguiéndola, sino adentrándose. Segundo ¡Era una enorme propiedad! No es como si estuviéramos hablando de quinientos metros a la redonda sino de veinte hectáreas _**¡Veinte hectáreas!**_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si son veinte hectáreas! –_ vociferó el menor exasperado, era imposible que estaba al límite de su finca, era completamente imposible e irracional.

Atisbó a su alrededor, y la evidencia estaba frente a sus ojos, a no más de dos metros comenzaba el camino de tierra donde circulaban un par de carretas que iban en dirección a Londres.

_- Corriste bastante, hijo, además debemos curar la herida en tu brazo, sino podrá infectarse – _parló el mayor sonriente, a lo cual Phantomhive solo bufó molesto nuevamente, el vejete ese tenía razón, estaba por terminar su propiedad. Suspiró exasperado y con resignación, cayendo en la cuenta de que la herida producto del certero zarpazo de aquel mamífero aún sangraba a borbotones y, a simple vista, parecía ser profunda. El dolor e ígneo ardor en su brazo le hizo soltar un quejumbroso gemido de suplicio, pero fue preferente para el oji-azul mantener su compostura jactanciosa y altiva frente a su nuevo invitado.

_- Oh, es cierto… en fin, acompá… – _comenzó a hablar paulatinamente, pero sus palabras fueron arrebatadas y cortadas de sus belfos al oír como voces chillonas y conocidas le llamaban con desconcertante preocupación no muy a lo lejos de donde se encontraba con el mayor, eso quería decir que estaba cerca de aquel sendero que hace unos treinta o cuarenta minutos había estado recorriendo, pensando, meditando sobre su situación.

_- ¡Bocchan! – _Esa voz madura, masculina y vagamente modulada por el inseparable cigarrillo que siempre llevaba entre sus labios era inconfundible, era Bard, el supuesto Chef de la mansión, el "artista en la cocina", claro que eso era una total falacia, ya que el verdadero cocinero en su hogar era su inconfundible, certero e infalible mayordomo-demonio Michaelis.

_- ¡Bocchan! ¡¿Dónde está? – _dos chillonas voces al unísono vociferaban a igual volumen que el llamado anterior, inconfundibles, la irritable voz de su ama de llaves, Maylene, y la suavizada, pero igual de irritable voz de el jardinero, Finnyan, cabe decir que son igual de inútiles cada uno en su trabajo, la única razón por la cual fueron contratados fue por sus habilidades innatas en batalla solo para defender la mansión Phantomhive del peligro.

Era hora de volver, el oji-azul sentía como el ardor aumentaba en su brazo derecho, pero su expresión no decía ni demostraba nada, típico del menor.

_- ¡Joven amo! – _esa voz aterciopelada, madura, masculina, pero a la vez suavizada y armoniosa para sus oídos, era inconfundible, su mayordomo también le estaba buscando, pero no era eso lo que le dejaba más que desconcertado, era su deber como su siervo el asegurarse de que su amo esté en buen estado, no, lo que le sorprendía era que el tono usado era de evidente preocupación ¿Él? ¿Preocupado por Phantomhive? Una locura.

Por alguna razón que el oji-azul desconocía por completo, algo en su interior dio un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta de quién le llamaba, mientras un semblante apaciguado comenzaba a mostrarse en su rostro, era algo de no creer ¿Por qué actuar de esa manera por algo tan trivial como ello? Era simple, ya que su mayordomo nunca antes se había mostrado preocupado por él y eso le daba cierta alegría que ni el mismo Conde lograba comprender.

No supo cuándo ni cómo sucedió, pero en un parpadear de ojos el menor se encontraba en los brazos de dicho sujeto que se hacía llamar Jame Bukater, caminando en dirección al sendero que había dejado, mientras Phantomhive le miraba anonado ¿Quién le había dado la confianza y el permiso para tocarle? Nunca creyó encontrar a una persona tan descarada como lo era ese vejete.

_- ¡¿Qué hace? – _vociferó exasperado atisbando con ígneo enfado a quien le llevaba en sus brazos, importándole poco si alguien le escuchaba o no y, también, dejando de lado el incandescente dolor que cada vez se iba haciendo más intenso, profundizando y expandiéndose por su brazo. Seguramente Michaelis le reclamaría y le recriminaría en su propia cara lo infantil e irresponsable que fue, pero esta vez iba a protestar si eso ocurría.

_- Así llegaremos más rápido a su mansión, Conde, además usted siquiera sabe dónde está parado ahora ¿No? – _parló el mayor sonriéndole cálidamente, ya que él había conocido al muchacho cuando apenas tenía unos meses de vida, aunque el Conde Phantomhive no estuviera consciente de ello, y siempre le tuvo un cariño especial por ser la hija de Rachel Durless, quien lleva una tumba con el apellido Phantomhive.

_- Hmp… técnicamente no estoy parado, ya que usted me lleva en brazos – _bufó el menor molesto, ladeando su pequeña cabecilla grisácea desviando la mirada exasperado y con patente desazón, si algo le molestaba más que el que le llamasen como un crío, era el hecho de que le tratasen como tal, eso le fatigaba de sobremanera a tal punto de que una ígnea e incandescente ira comenzase a emerger de las cenizas que las antiguas llamas habían dejado producto del enfado hacia Michaelis.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba camino de vuelta a su refinada, de esquicito gusto y elegante mansión y, por ende, no tardaron en reunirse con la servidumbre de dicho Conde, la cual, como buenos sirvientes, buscaban implacable a su amo, especialmente cierto demonio que, al ver a el oji-azul con una enorme y profunda herida en su brazo derecho, no tardó en socorrerle.

- _¡Bocchan!_ – parló el de cabellos negro azabache y profunda mirada escarlata, mientras atisbaba la herida marcada y ensangrentada que había ganado el menor en su intento de "soledad para meditar", logró aclarar un poco sus desordenados y súbitamente amargos pensamientos, pero por ello también se llevó un zarpazo de una bestia que, prácticamente, casi le desgarra el brazo – _¿Qué ocurrió? –._

- _¡Agh! ¡Cuidado con lo que tocas! _– vociferó el menos al contacto de la herida contra la seda de los guantes que llevaba el hombre en frac negro, quien retrajo su mano ante el quejido que había soltado su amo – _Un oso, estaba paseando, esa cosa salió de la nada y me atacó_ – aclaro el de grisáceos cabellos aún con aquella mueca de dolor en el rostro.

- _La herida es profunda, será mejor controlar la hemorragia si no queremos que el chico se desmaye y muera desangrado – _sugirió, más bien comunicó Bukater con voz suave, pero evidentemente firme. Allí Sebastián, tan centrado en el estado en que se encontraba el oji-azul, se dio cuenta de la presencia del de cabellera negra que llevaba en brazos a _su_ joven amo. Le atisbó dudoso y con bastante desconfianza vagamente visible. James se dio cuenta de esto y solo sonrió amablemente-

_- Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Usted es? – _formuló el mayordomo ciertamente dudoso y con vago incordio.

_- Estaría bien hacer presentaciones formales, pero Ciel es la prioridad ¿No crees? – _parló Bukater alzando una de sus cejas señalando con su azulina mirada al menor que aún yacía entre sus brazos con una evidente mueca de dolor, cubriendo la herida con la palma de su mano, a lo cual el de frac negro pudo notar como el pequeño Conde apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

_- Tiene razón, disculpe mi impertinencia – _se disculpó el mayordomo, las disculpas iban dirigidas más a Ciel que al mayor que tenía enfrente.

_- Agh… es un amigo de la familia… y m-mi invitado –_ parló el chico a cuestas del punzante dolor en su brazo que, impresionantemente, se había hecho más fuerte, sentía como el ardor le quemaba y consumía la nívea tés ensangrentada en su brazo derecho, alertando a Michaelis tanto por la respuesta como por la expresión que mostraba Phantomhive.

_- Entiendo, permítame, joven señor – _dijo el de azabaches cabellos tomando al menor entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza, no quería aumentar el malestar del menor más de lo que ya, luego se giró en dirección hacia los tres sirvientes _– Maylene, prepara una mesa en el jardín y pule la vajilla, Finnyan, adorna un florero con algunas rosas del porche, Bard, saca las galletas que dejé en el horno y Tanaka-san, usted beba su té – _ordenó el mayor como los próximos preparativos para el repentino invitado que se había presentado, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del trío de sirvientes, para luego dirigirse al susodicho sujeto _– señor invitado, nuestra ama de llaves le guiará a la sala, por favor le pido que espere en el jardín – _y dicho esto, se encaminó a paso apresurado hacia la mansión para poder revisar la gravedad de la herida y ver lo que se podría hacer, mientras James y los demás se dirigían al jardín para que los sirvientes prepararan lo que se les había encomendado.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Ah! ¡Ten más cuidado! – <em>se quejó en desconsuelo el chico hecho adolescente, quien estiraba su brazo hacia su mayordomo, quien permanecía arrodillado frente a su amo dándole atención a la herida hecha, mientras Phantomhive le observaba un tanto fastidiado con una mueca doliente en su rostro, realmente estaba entrando en el verdadero suplicio en esos mismos trises.

_- Lo lamento mucho, joven amo, pero es necesario para que limpiar la herida y así evitar que infecte, mañana le llevaremos a un hospital en Londres para asegurarnos de que esté todo en orden – _se disculpó el oji-escarlata soltando un leve suspiro, mientras acariciaba y masajeaba el brazo del pequeño Conde con la intención de alivianar el dolor que le producía el procedimiento efectuado. Ciel estaba consciente de esto, pero no protestó, estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que su mayordomo-demonio no le reclamara por lo imprudente que pudo llegar a ser y una que otra palabrería más.

_- Hmp… por lo menos se un poco más suave y delicado ¿Quieres? – _parló el menor desviando la mirada, pasando por alto las atenciones extras y los agasajos que le regalaba Michaelis, era algo simplemente de no creer, pero por más que quisiera lo ignoraba.

_- Soy tanto como puedo, joven señor – _se defendió el mayor sin siquiera levantar su mirada escarlata de la herida hecha que, impresionantemente, ya no sangraba, estaba más preocupado por ello que por otra cosa. La mansión podría estar siendo destruida por ese trío de inútiles, pero él seguiría con su labor por el bienestar de su amo, Ciel es y siempre será su prioridad.

_- No lo parece –. _

_- Lo lamento mucho –._

_- Ya olvídalo, de todas formas dolerá, siempre duele –_ dijo el pequeño Conde resignado, sea como sea, haga lo que haga aquel demonio iba a doler, no tenía caso el seguir reclamando por algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, aunque prefería el "más vale tarde que nunca", describía mejor la situación, al menos para él.

_- Perdone mi impertinencia, Bocchan, pero ¿No cree que fue un poco fuera de lugar el que trajera a un invitado en el estado en que se encuentra? – _formuló de la nada aquel demonio hecho mayordomo, mientras alzaba por primera vez en toda aquella charla la mirada, atisbando directamente a los ojuelos color zafiro que poseía el menor, perdiéndose de nueva cuenta en ellos.

_- Él me salvó la vida, bueno, técnicamente fue su can, pero él me ayudó – _musitó Phantomhive sin prestarle el mayor interés a lo dicho, la verdadera razón fue porque quería saber más el cómo su madre y un pueblerino formaron amista. Sabía que su madre era diferente en muchos sentidos, pero jamás la imaginó involucrándose con un cazador _– Si no fuera por él y su mascota… probablemente estaría siendo almorzado por esa cosa – _dijo poniendo énfasis a su respuesta y a la palabra "cosa", ya que no sabía si a eso se le podría llamar Oso, era algo gigante.

_- ¿Se refiere al Oso, señor? – _preguntó Sebastián un tanto dudoso, raro en él, ya que su fiel servidor no flaqueaba.

Ciel se limitó a asentir alzando una ceja.

_- ¿A quién más me referiría con lo de "cosa"? – _parló como si fuera lo más evidente de la coyuntura, pero el semblante dudoso y un poco preocupado no desparecía del rostro de el de cabellos negro azabache y profunda mirada escarlata aún con la respuesta dada.

_- Es solo que me parece extraño – _se limitó a decir más para sí mismo que para su amo.

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? – _preguntó Phantomhive intrigado, muy pocas veces había visto meditar a Michaelis de esa forma, y un demonio no se detenía a pensar por cualquier estupidez que se le plantease, bueno, no si no se lo ordenaban, eventualmente.

_- Que yo recuerde, no hay Osos pardos en sus bosques, Bocchan – _respondió finalmente, dejando ciertamente anonado al menor ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Si el mismo lo había tenido en su presencia? Hasta Bukater estaba de testigo, si él había disparado a la cabeza de susodicha bestia justo después de que su perra, Claire, se abalanzara sobre él.

_- ¿Lo dices en serio? – _preguntó el pequeño Conde aún sorprendió, para luego suavizar un poco su semblante, había demostrado demasiadas emociones ese día, lo cual era sumamente anormal viniendo de él, el gran Conde Ciel Phantomhive, quien había ganado su fama como el perro guardián de la gran monarca de Inglaterra, la Reina Victoria, y también porque su nombre era muy conocido en el bajo mundo, en la otra cara de la nobleza.

_- Yo no miento –._

_- Entiendo, averiguaremos eso mañana – _sentenció dando por concluido el tema de conversación, a lo cual Michaelis volvió a retomar su labor con el oji-azul.

_- Como ordene – _dicho esto, volvió a bajar su escarlata mirada hacia el brazo derecho del menor que aún sostenía entre sus enguantadas manos, para luego volver a alzar la mirada con una idea que había surcado su mente desde hace unos minutos _– pero, señor ¿Cómo alguien como el señor invitado pudo conocer a sus padres? Lo pregunto porque, por lo que puedo deducir, el señor invitado no pertenece a la nobleza – _preguntó su mayordomo intrigado, algo que también le interesaba a Phantomhive, pero tenía un mayor interés y énfasis por la historia detrás de ello.

Ciel solo suspiró.

_- Se llama James Bukater, fue amigo de mi madre cuando aún llevaba el apellido Durless, dice que a mi madre le gustaba aventurarse en los bosques –._

_- ¿Cree que haya tenido una especie de "romance" con Lady Rachel? – _le dejó un poco sorprendido la deducción que había hecho aquel hombre en frac negro que no aparentaba tener más de veinticinco años de edad, aunque él sabía perfectamente que ese demonio había vivido por siglos. El punto era el que no se le había pasado por la cabeza el que su madre haya podido tener un posible "emparejamiento" con susodicho sujeto antes de que conociera a su padre, Vincent, o tal vez después de ello, no lo sabía.

_- No lo sé, me interesa más cómo fue que alguien como mi madre se relacionase con un cazador – _dijo desviando un poco el tema, quería cambiar el punto de conversación, además de que por la charla se habían demorado más de lo debido con lo que respecta a sus heridas en su brazo derecho.

_- Entiendo, bien, está listo, señor, puede presentarse ante el señor Bukater – _comunicó Sebastián levantándose del tapizado suelo, para luego hacer una cordial reverencia a su amo, quien simplemente se dedicó a observar su brazo un poco sorprendido ¿Por qué? Era simple…

_- No dolió –. _

_- Le dije que iba a ser lo más delicado posible – _dijo el mayor esbozando aquella sonrisa aparentemente amable que tanto había usado con él, pero que en realidad era incolora, neutra y con un sinfín de trasfondos a interpelar, pero optó por simplemente ignorarlo.

_- Está bien, vamos – _y dicho esto, con la ayuda de su mayordomo, salió de la habitación directo al jardín posterior de su mansión.

- _¿Qué? – _preguntó incrédulo el menor ante la respuesta de aquellos tres sirvientes que le atisbaban con cierto pavor, mientras observaban detenidamente las gesticulaciones de su amo, quien no podía creer lo que oía. Hasta que Bard, "el chef", se armó de valor para hablar nuevamente corriendo el riego de recibir un regaño por parte del oji-azul.

_- Eso, Bocchan, el señor invitado se fue – _musitó algo bajo el mayor del trío presente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en un evidente gesto de patente nerviosismo, aún con el ya usual cigarrillo entre sus belfos, mientras observaba a sus dos acompañantes en busca de apoyo, a lo cual solo recibió miradas nerviosas y llenas de temor, era de esperarse.

_- ¿Cómo…? – _dijo esto para sí mismo que para alguien más, posando su mano izquierda bajo su mentón en un evidente gesto de meditación, le parecía extraño que un hombre como él se esfumase de la nada sin dejar rastro.

_- ¡P-Pero! Ha dejado a su mascota aquí, seguro que volverá para recogerle – _repuso Maylene tartamudeando continuamente, mientras dejaba ver a dicho can el cual permanecía sentado en elegancia a un lado de la puerta de entrada, esperando a que alguien entrara por esa puerta a buscarle.

Ciel alzó una ceja ¿Qué objeto tiene desaparecer repentinamente dejando a tu mascota en una casa ajena? Era estúpido.

_- Y también le ha dejado una nota, joven amo – _ahora era Tanaka quien le hablaba, mientras le extendía un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro partes. El menor no dudó en tomarlo sin antes darle una pequeña miradita a sus espaldas, en dirección a su mayordomo. No dijo palabra alguna, solo abrió el pequeño papel para comenzar a leer el escrito que llevaba dentro.

Esperaba que allí hubiera algo así como "Recordé que debía atender algo urgente, volveré más tarde" o algo por el estilo, pero lo que había escrito allí no se le comparaba en nada.

"_No te sorprendas demasiado si me he esfumado antes de que nuestra charla diera inicio,_

_Pero fue un gusto el compartir un momento así con usted, Conde Phantomhive."_

Pausó brevemente antes de continuar, no entendía que objeto tenía mencionar eso.

"_Tengo que confesarte que solo había venido a este lugar por una sola razón,_

_Solo tenía los minúsculos deseos de volver a ver los azulinos ojos de Rachel_

_Y me da gusto el que pude cumplir con mi cometido."_

Volvió a dar una ligera y paulatina pausa ¿Qué quería decir con volver a ver los ojos de Rachel? Y ¿Cómo rayos lo logró? Siguió leyendo.

"_Y si es de tu interés, no te preocupes, jamás tuve un amorío con tu madre,_

_Siempre le fue fiel a Vincent antes y después de conocerle,_

_Yo solo fui su acompañante en sus aventuras por los bosques."_

Sonrió a la deriva, había leído sus pensamientos, por otra parte le aliviaba saber eso, nunca se imaginó a su madre con otro hombre que no fuera su padre, Vincent Phantomhive.

"_Sé que no nos volveremos a ver nuevamente, hijo, pero te he dejado un pequeño presente,_

_Fue mi fiel compañía por estos dos últimos años, espero que cuides bien de ella."_

Alzó su mirada de la nota directo a aquella mascota, le sorprendía el que la hubiera dejado con él ¿Qué objeto tenía? Era su fiel compañía ¿No? ¿Por qué rayos regalársela a alguien que acaba de conocer?

"_Sin nada más que agregar más que buenos deseos,_

_Se despide cordialmente._

_James Bukater._

_PD: Lamento lo del Oso, aunque no tenía intenciones de provocarte malestares, hijo, espero que me perdones por ello."_

Al finalizar la lectura, volvió a doblar la pequeña hoja en cuatro, para luego girarse sobre sus talones y entregársela a su mayordomo, quien la recibió un tanto confundido, no tenía idea de lo que pretendía su amo con entregarle esa pequeña notilla ¿Acaso quería que buscara información en ella? No lo creía, eso lo podría haber hecho el mismo Phantomhive ¿Entonces?

- _Haz lo que quieras con ella, yo me voy a descansar – _sentenció el pequeño Conde respondiendo a las dudas internas que abarcaban a Michaelis, para luego volver a voltearse y dirigirse a las escaleras directo a su alcoba, estaba cansado, había perdido bastante sangre por la herida y sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento oscilarían y le mandarían directo al suelo

_- Con certeza, joven amo – _dicho esto, guardó la nota en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, para luego seguirle el paso a su amo hasta su alcoba, para prepararle para que descansara, había sido un día extraño e inusual, y eso que aún no marcaban las cuatro de la tarde, aún quedaba un poco por vivir de ese día, y Ciel Phantomhive se la pasaría descansando, con su fiel mayordomo siempre a su lado, hasta el final.

* * *

><p>El té que antes estaba contenida en una fina taza de porcelana el cual había sido preparado cuidadosamente por el oji-escarlata, ahora yacía derramado por sobre el fino escritorio de roble perteneciente al dueño de las famosas empresas Fhuntom, manchando de paso un trozo del diario que hace segundos el pequeño Conde leía, difuminando un poco una pequeña parte sobre una columna de una noticia que había salido como titular en aquel periódico.<p>

"**Scottland Yard descubre el cuerpo de un hombre a orillas del palacio de Buckingham"**

"_Un hombre fue hallado a las cercanías del palacio de Buckingham alrededor de las diez treinta a.m. del día Viernes catorce de Julio._

_El hombre no traía identificante, pero se pudo deducir que tenía alrededor de treinta años, y por investigaciones del equipo de Scottland Yard, se identificó como el cuerpo de James Alan Thompson Bukater…"_

* * *

><p><em>Fin del cuarto capítulo.<em>

_Se que en este capítulo no hubo tanto Sebastián x Ciel, pero les prometo que en los próximos capítulos podrán disfrutar de momentos de esta pareja._

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic, aún si no dejas un review, soy feliz solo con que lo lean. ^^_

_Agradecimientos a:_ Nayliuska y a Mita Kyu _por sus maravillosos reviews, muchas gracias chicas, se les agradece la molestia que se toman al dejar un review ^^._

_También agradecimientos a quienes leen este fic, son un gran apoyo._

_Una aclaración: Si bien saben aquí apareció la mención de dos personajes integrados por mi, "Ryan DeWitt" y "James Bukater" (Este último haciendo acto de participación en el capítulo), quiero dar un pequeño dato curioso: Necesitaba dos apellidos para completar a los personajes, y por mi falta de imaginación, decidí proporcionar los apellidos "DeWitt" y "Bukater", ya que estos son sacados del nombre "Rose" o "Ruth DeWitt Bukater", una de los dos protagonista de la película "Titanic" de James Cameron. ^^_

_Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos luego ^^._

_Atte. Ino. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Declaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor: **_Bien, la hora de las disculpas. Les pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero esta vez estuve ideando una situación en la que se verá en el próximo capítulo sobre un personaje visto en el capítulo anterior. Como es habitual de mi parte, cabe mencionar que este capítulo cuenta con 5.634 palabras, es de un contenido regular en lo que se refiere a la cantidad, así que espero que sea de su agrado._

_¿Inspiración o musa para este capítulo? Nada más que la dicha de saber que el tormento en Ciel Phantomhive y sus inseguridades se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Y, por otro lado, Sebastián Michaelis comienza a descubrir emocionas que van a ir creciendo hasta cierto punto de la historia._

_Que disfruten el capítulo._

__**Notas extras:**_Este capítulo no lleva divisiones de tiempo, es decir, no cambia el escenario ni la situación, todo se lleva a cabo seguidamente, con el mismo tema y en un mismo lugar.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo V:** Noches en Vela.

Su paso suave, parsimonioso, armónico, apacible y plácido resonaba en mudo silencio por los extensos pasillos que acostumbraba a recorrer a esas altas horas de la noche, en los trises en que la Luna permanecía alzada en el ennegrecido firmamento estrellado de los cielos, rebosando temor, tranquilidad, deseo, anhelo, locura, sensaciones que se dispersaban por quienes le contemplaran en sosiego, con ojos cristalinos reflejados en sentimiento puro, atendidos por el iluminar de tan platina esfera.

Su enguantada mano derecha sostenía con delicada y refinada firmeza el cirial que guardaba las ígneas e incandescentes velas que llameaban de un lado a otro al compás de su caminar, rebosando entre los tabiques de dicho corredor sombras danzantes que seguían en sigilo a aquel demonio que jugaba al rol de perfecto mayordomo.

Se dirigía a la alcoba de su protegido, para asegurarse de que el menor permanecía inmóvil y dormitando en su recámara en apacible descanso, para al fin poder volver a su habitación e iniciar con sus deberes noctívagos. No era como si siempre hubiera hecho lo mismo, el que deba acudir directamente a la alcoba de Phantomhive para poder cerciorarse de la presencia de susodicho Conde en su lecho, ya que, hace alrededor de tres días el menor no se encontraba donde debería a esas horas de la madrugada, lo cual resultaba ser un trabajo más para el oji-escarlata.

Sí, era un Martes dieciocho por la madrugada, alrededor de las una treinta y cinco a.m., y ese mayordomo todavía deambulaba por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive, con destino a la recámara de su amo, pero aunque el muchacho no se encontrara arropado bajo las sábanas de su litera, Sebastián sabía dónde encontrarle, siempre iba allí, al mismo lugar.

Tomó la dorada y pulcra manecilla con su enguantada mano izquierda, para luego presionar levemente hacia abajo dejando que un leve e imperceptible ruidillo se hiciera presente, desplazó la puerta hacia su lado derecho en unos treinta grados, para así poder asomarse por entre el umbral de la entrada y verificar sus sospechas.

Solo bastó el que hallase las sábanas de la cama corridas hacia los pies de la litera de su amo, para darse cuenta de que el oji-azul no se encontraba allí, sin mencionar el hecho de que su peculiar aroma se había dispersado y casi desvanecido de la habitación.

Dejó salir un vago suspiro cansino, esto de la rutina de "buscar a su amo" por las noches y que este se siga escabullendo hacia la biblioteca le estaba hastiando con premura, y lo que más le causaba ese incordio insoportable era la razón de esos desvelos por parte suya, y todo por lo que había pasado los días Jueves y Viernes ya pasados. ¿Una obsesión? Quién sabe, tal vez lo era, tal vez no, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado procurando no hacer ningún ruido, para luego volver a retomar el paso con destino a la biblioteca donde el pequeño Conde estaba frecuentando por las noches, cosa que no le agradaba para nada a Michaelis, ya que esos desvelos podrían afectar su salud, y con su brazo malherido y en recuperación, la situación era peor.

Llegó frente a la gran puerta de fina caoba barnizada, la cual daba acceso a la enorme y lujosa librería que la residencia de los Phantomhive poseía, la cual contenía en sus mil y un anaqueles y repisas los más memorables escritos, libros y relatos de aquellos celebres escritores que permanecían perennes en el paso del tiempo, siendo recordados por el intelecto raso y llano de quienes abren sus puertas a la lectura, al conocimiento, al drama, la fantasía, a la poética prosa de un poema, al elegíaco de épico y, a la vez, cerval sueño impreso con tinta en suaves páginas unidas y resguardadas en una gruesa portada con caracteres y grafemas dorados.

Iba a tocar como solía hacerlo, pero fue preferente para el oji-escarlata el no oscilar y solamente entrar a dicho lugar, si, a fin de cuentas, el menor no tendría el porqué estar en pie a las una y treinta de la madrugada, no era bueno para él ni para el demonio, más por el bienestar y la perseverancia en una buena salud que el que su mayordomo tenga menos trabajo a realizar, para Michaelis, eso era lo de menos.

Tomó la manecilla y simplemente abrió la puerta, el lugar era amplio, pero simplemente decidió seguir su camino al percatarse de cómo una tenue luz se asomaba por entre un anaquel y una repisa, en donde se hallaba un escritorio con una pila de libros y un par de archivos escritos a mano con una hermosa caligrafía ¿De quién era la letra? Simple, pertenecía al mismísimo Conde.

Sebastián suspiró al ir acercándose con premura, para luego percibir una pequeña efigie detrás de esos libros amontonados en una especie de "torre", estaba más que claro que era Phantomhive.

Lo que el mayor no pudo advertir es que una fiel mascota de pelaje negro y marrón mostaza había alzado repentinamente su cabeza al sentir una presencia "indeseada" cerca de su nuevo amo. El animal afiló su ennegrecida mirada marrón, mientras un leve gruñido se hizo vibrar en sus cuerdas vocales, alertando de paso al menor, quien estaba concentrado más en su "labor" que en lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor.

Ciel desvió la mirada de los archivos que llevaba en mano para dirigirse hacia su, recientemente nuevo can.

– _Claire, ¿Qué sucede? – _musitó el pequeño Conde por lo bajo, mientras se inclinaba un poco y posaba su pequeña y nívea mano sobre el cráneo del animal, masajeando entre las alzadas y atentas orejas de la hembra con el fin de que la misma se tranquilizase y relajara sus tensos músculos.

Una de las característica que destacaba en los Doberman era que son mascotas extremadamente fieles y encariñadas a sus amos, por ende, al mínimo signo de peligro frente a sus dueños les incitaba a sacar sus garras y colmillos, afilando la mirada dispuestos a atacar a toda costa.

En el caso de Claire, siendo una hembra, es mucho más apegada a los niños o a los más jóvenes de la familia, reconociéndolos como sus propias crías, y Ciel, siendo apenas un pre-adolescente de trece años, era – también – el protegido de Claire.

El mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto al percatarse de que la "nueva mascota" de su amo estaba junto con él, su disgusto por los canes persistía firmemente en él, y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana solo porque su amo decidió quedarse con el "obsequio" que le había dejado el difundo señor James Allan Thompson Bukater.

Se dejó ser advertido por la azulina mirada de Phantomhive, quien al verle le atisbaba un tanto frívolo ¿Por qué? Era simple, su mayordomo había acudido al lugar con la única y exclusiva razón de reprenderlo indirectamente y volver a llevárselo a la cama, a lo cual el pequeño Conde estaba más que decidido a negarse rotundamente.

Sabía que esa eran aptitudes que adoptaba un crío de no más de nueve años, pero tenía sus razones para hacerlo, especialmente por lo que le había ocurrido la semana pasada, hace no más de tres o cuatro días atrás.

Dejó los documentos de lado con su mano izquierda, ya que – eventualmente – no podía con la derecha, ya que esta estaba cubierta por vendajes y colgaba de un apósito que rodeaba su cuello, o sí, el zarpazo de aquel Oso le había dejado con su brazo inservible por una temporada. Luego dirigió sus ocelos hacia el de frac negro.

– _Bocchan, usted no debería estar aquí, recuerde que el Doctor le había gestionado en su recuperación un mayor descanso de lo habitual – _parló el mayor con delicadeza, reprendiendo al menor con su rojiza mirada escarlata centelleante, mientras se acercaba al escritorio en el cual dicho Conde desempeñaba su "labor" en esos trises, pero, a decir verdad, lo que hacía no se consideraba como labor, no una labor obligatoria.

– _Lo sé – _el silencio era una virtud que Phantomhive sabía manipular a su favorecimiento, ventaja y gusto, así que solo se decidió por limitarse a dos simples palabras, que eran más bien monosílabas o dos pares de grafemas.

Michaelis frunció el seño alzando una ceja.

– _Si lo sabe ¿Por qué volvió a deambular por la mansión a estas horas de la noche, señor? – _exhortó el oji-escarlata aún con aquel fino entrecejo alzado, estampando de golpe el interrogatorio al pequeño Conde que se hallaba frente a él, sentado en su escabel sin perder su compostura tan elegante, refinada, arrogante y soberbia, mientras movía un poco su brazo derecho en un signo de molestia.

Ciel se limitó a suspirar resignado.

– _Es que… ¡Agh! No me cabe en la cabeza que ese hombre se haya suicidado – _excarceló el menor de sus belfos de golpe, mientras su semblante cambiaba de uno franco y certero al de alguien frustrado, o sí, Phantomhive se sentía frustrado, especialmente por sentirse inútil con su brazo mal herido, mientras franqueaba su mano izquierda por sus cabellos_ - Allan lo tenía todo para vivir, tenía esposa, hijos, una buena situación económica, buenas amistades… simplemente no lo entiendo – _concluyó dejando caer su cuerpo con tosquedad sobre el respaldo de su taburete, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su frente en el tris en que cerraba sus ocelos con desmesurada lentitud, soltando un suspiro malogrado.

– _¿Sigue pensando que el señor Thompson fue asesinado? – _parló Michaelis al atisbar cada facción, gesto, acción que realizaba por ello, mientras una mordaz y acre sonrisa nacía de sus labios, en un intento de escarnio hacia el menor ¿Qué razones había para creer que el susodicho sujeto apellidado "Bukater" haya sido asesinado? A veces llegaba a pensar que su señor era un completo iluso. Todo en la escena del crimen indicaba que había sido suicidio premeditado.

– _Así es… – _se limitó a responder Phantomhive, al abrir sus azulinos ojuelos zafiro y darse cuenta de la intransigente sonrisilla que Sebastián llevaba pintada en su níveo rostro como cual estúpido bufón, a veces se imaginaba cuán divertido sería el ordenarle a su mayordomo el que se disfrazara de Arlequín y le hiciera un espectáculo de lo más humillantemente entretenido.

El menor sonrió inconscientemente ante tal cavilar e imagen mental, a lo cual Sebastián no halló caso a tal acción.

– _Scottland Yard indicó que fue suicidio en uno de sus reportes, además de haber sido señalado en el periódico del viernes, joven amo – _musitó el de frac negro carraspeando ligeramente, ya que no había obtenido la atención necesario del pequeño Conde, quien se había desvanecido por segundos en su cavilar.

Aquella sonrisilla socarrona se desvaneció del rostro del menor en un parpadear, al momento de que el mismo se volvía a incorporar en su elegante escabel digno de su título y persona, para luego atisbar en completo sosiego al mayor parado frente a su escritorio.

– _Y de eso ya han pasado tres días – _suspiró resignado, tomando uno de los archivos que contenía el artículo titular en el periódico de aquel Viernes pasado, para luego cejarse de su reciente acción y volver a deslizar el archivo lejos de él, hasta lo que el ancho y largo del escritorio lo permitía, ya que, de cierta forma, el hecho le estaba atormentando, más que nada por el qué tenía que ver su difunta madre con aquel "pueblerino", le habían dicho que se habían conocido desde antes de conocer a Vincent, pero ¿Y qué más?

Además, otro punto que le tenía más que intrigado era el hecho de que, siendo suicidio o asesinato, ¿Por qué tendría que venir a visitarle justo a él antes de la noche de su premeditada muerte? Lo que más le intrigaba era que, si fuera el caso, sabiendo que iba a morir asesinado ¿Por qué no alertó a autoridades?

Se tornó cabizbajo, mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre su grisácea cabellera con frustración, las noches de desvelo le estaban matando, y aunque así lo sabía, seguía detrás de ese escritorio con esa pequeñísima cosa en mente. Si no fuera por su mayordomo quien le interviene en esos momentos, probablemente estaría así hasta el amanecer.

Volvió a alzar la mirada directo hacia el de cabello negro azabache, quien aún parado con el cirial en mano, se le dio la oportunidad de parlar.

– _Tres días en los que se ha estado escabullendo desde su habitación hacia la biblioteca por las noches, joven señor – _Y, en ese momento, un pequeño cosquilleo que se tornaba con premura en una desazón e incordio insoportable se apoderaba de la garganta del menor, mientras este afilaba su centelleante mirada azul zafiro pendenciero a aquel mayordomo. Aquel cosquilleo cortesía de las palabras que escaparon de los cincelados labios de Michaelis.

– _¿Me vas a querellar por ello ahora? ¿Ha eso has venido? – _bufó el oji-azul con incordio, en esos momentos su paciencia se hallaba casi nula y su intelecto solo rondaba en una cosa, el tener que soportar las burlonas respuestas, aquella acre mirada, sus sonrisas de trasfondo y su perfección como mayordomo le tornaba de malhumor, de muy malhumor.

Sebastián, al percatarse de la molestia provocada en su amo, sonrió triunfante, mientras se limitaba a atisbarle en sosiego antes de hablar.

– _Solo hago lo que cualquier mayordomo haría por su amo, Bocchan, solo quiero lo mejor para usted – _respondió complacido por ello, mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza en un claro signo de respeto, lo cual el pequeño Conde lo tomó como un claro gesto de escarnio a su persona, cosa que provocó el que su sangre comenzara a hervir en sus venas, quemándole en ígneo enfado en su interior, causándole un molesto y, a la vez, apacible dolor. Cuánto odiaba a ese demonio en trises como aquellos.

Burlarse de su persona era un error que no dejaría pasar fácilmente, pero el que se sienta complacido con ello y que, hasta, se sienta superior a él era una falta gravísima que merecía castigo.

– _Tal vez, pero el punto es que tú no eres un mayordomo cualquiera, eres MÍ mayordomo, y eso no es lo más relevante, claro que no, tú eres un demonio que hizo un contrato conmigo, no te interesa realmente mi salud ni mi bienestar – _una punzada atravesó sin piedad ni misericordia su pecho, sus pulmones se oprimían con premura ante la cruel verdad que le embargaba y abarcaba en él los sentimientos más detestable de todo ser humano. Antes aquello era la cosa más normal del mundo, siendo que aquel mayordomo era un demonio era lógico que el oji-azul no era más que algo que devorar, pero ahora dolía tanto el saberlo, dolía tan fuerte, oprimiendo, atravesando su pecho como una daga, desgarrando la poca cordura y dignidad que al menor aún le quedaba.

Ya casi no le quedaba nada ¿Por qué? Era simple, le había tomado afecto al mayor, un afecto que jamás debió pertenecer a ese demonio, un cariño que jamás debía de emerger del oscuro corazón del menor, una estima que amenazaba con trocarse en algo más fuerte, y eso debía ser estrictamente impedido a toda costa. Se había rebajado a tenerle simpatía a ese demonio, dignidad y cordura ya casi no quedaban en ese vacuo cuerpecito carente de sentimiento.

Michaelis alzó una ceja ante la respuesta, para luego ver como el semblante de Phantomhive cambiaba drásticamente a uno vagamente dolido, casi imperceptible para ojos humanos, pero no para unos ojos endemoniadamente escarlata que él poseía, se había dado cuenta de tan insignificante detalle, y en el momento quiso objetar ante tales palabras.

– _¿Hasta qué punto pretende insistir en tales suposiciones, joven amo? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para usted – _se defendió el de cabello negro azabache ante las palabras dichas por su protegido, quien aún permanecía con aquel semblante moribundamente nostálgico, pero este cambió radicalmente a uno de incontrolable y llameante engorro, una molestia que abarcaba mucho más que la simple mentira que Michaelis decía, abarcaba todo lo que pudiera relacionarse con él.

– _¡¿Por qué sigues blasfemando sobre ello? ¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo lo mismo si sabes que no quieres más de mí que mi alma? – _estalló Phantomhive colerizado, mientras abruptamente se alzaba de su sitial con encendida ira y exasperación luciéndose en sus azulinos ojos, pero aún tenía algo que decir, algo que heriría el orgullo de cierto sirviente expectante en aquel lugar –_ ¡Tú lo único que anhelas en estos momentos es que mi venganza concluya a la mañana siguiente y tú puedas desaparecer satisfecho del mundo en busca de algo más que saborear! – _esas palabras habían herido el orgullo de Michaelis ¿El muchacho le interpretaba como el tipo de sujeto despreocupado del mundo que le da igual las estípulas del contrato haciendo lo que se le venga en gana, haciendo falta de sus obligaciones como mayordomo y esperando a que lo demás sucediera como si nada? ¿Como si no le importara el hecho de que perdería a quien le había hecho compañía estos últimos años? ¿A quien alguna vez consideró como alguien importante en su inmortal y eterna vida? Estaba equivocado, a Michaelis SÍ la importaba en demasía la vida de Ciel.

– _Claro que no, se lo he dicho demasiadas veces, Bocchan, y lo seguiré haciendo. Recuérdelo, yo no miento – _parló el oji-escarlata al dar dos pasos hacia el menor con el fin de llegar a su lado y posar su enguantada mano sobre la grisácea y sedosa cabellera del pequeño Conde, pero finalmente se retractó de ello, ya que tenía más que claro que el oji-azul le empujaría y se iría a su alcoba a pisotones, además de que nunca fue del agrado de Phantomhive el que le magrearan, Sebastián era el único con el permiso a hacerlo, y no era como que su amo le permitiera abusar de aquella "ventaja" a su gusto.

–… – Cuando los pétalos de rosas marchitas arrullen su alma, cuando el sol se haga oscuro aún con aquel cálido rose presente en su existir, cuando sus manos puedan palpar lo puro, cuando sus brazos puedan conservar lo eterno, cuando lo efímero se vuelva inmortal, él tendrá el valor para decir "_Vamos, Sebastián, te ordeno que deshagas el contrato ahora mismo_", pero el coraje no está presente en sus labios para dejar salir aquellas palabras, porque la angustia y el pavor a quedarse "completamente" solo le invaden, aunque, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, él ya se encontraba abandonado a la suerte de su vida.

El menor alzó su mirada, mientras un par de finos ojuelos se clavaban en la esbelta efigie perteneciente a su fiel servidor del infierno, con aquellos ojos rojo escarlata fijos en la oscuridad en molesto sosiego, recordándole la desgracia en lo que se había convertido su vida como infante.

El oji-escarlata se limitó a alzar una ceja con dudosa soberbia.

– _¿Qué sucede, mi Lord? ¿Se le acabaron las palabras para querellar? ¿O es que acaso me he sobrepasado? – _respondió el mayor, mancillando en su níveo y perfecto rostro una sonrisa que ocultaba lo amargo de su existir, sabiendo el futuro que le depararía al único heredero de los Phantomhive, sabiendo que, por muy importante y valiosa que fuera la vida y el existir de su amo, él sería quien acabaría con tan hermosa presencia.

Ciel se vió molesto ante tal comentario, dónde se limitó a desviar su azulina mirada pendenciero en internos perjuros, mientras su dignidad se veía reducida aún más de lo que ya en aquel pequeño y vacuo cuerpecillo de pre-adolescente.

– _Cállate y vete, déjame solo –_ sentenció tajante, mientras volvía a posar su intensa y "celestial" mirada en aquellos documentos en los que trabajaba antes de que la presencia de su mayordomo se hiciera relucir en un fondo de intensa oscuridad cortado por el iluminar de leves llamas en vela de aquel escritorio en medio de su librería.

– _Me temo que debo negarme a su petición, joven amo – _fue lo único que pudo oír como respuesta del de frac negro, captando la atención del menor con abrupta destemplanza.

– _¿Qué? –._

– _Si no lo recuerda, joven señor, he acudido aquí con el único fin de llevarle de vuelta a su alcoba, usted debe descansar, su estado de salud le prohíbe el estar aún de pie a altas horas noctámbulas, justo como lo está haciendo ahora, Bocchan – _le recriminó de nueva cuenta Sebastián, pero, esta vez, restregándoselo en el rostro con un tono de jactancia y petulancia que solo usaba para enfardarle más de lo que ya ¿Por qué ese demonio degustaba tanto el irritarle y hacerle enfadar?

– _No puedo, tengo que seguir – _se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombro y restándole importancia al asunto ¿Qué más daba? Él era el amo, si no era de su agrado, se quedaría ahí hasta que se le viniera en gana aún con el desconsuelo y la desaprobatoria de su mayordomo presente en el acto.

Michaelis alzó una ceja con un toque burlesco mezclado con malicia, pero con patente desapruebo ante tal respuesta por parte del menor.

– _¿Sabe, Bocchan? No es una petición ni una súplica – _y esas fueron las palabras que lograron sacar de su forzada y bien trabajada cordura a Phantomhive, terminando con hundirle en el desquiciado enfado total provocado por su mayordomo.

– _¡Ja! ¿Y crees que estás en posición de exigirme algo, Sebastián? ¿Es que se te olvida o tengo que ser yo quien te recuerde que tú eres MÍ mayordomo? Soy tu amo, no eres nadie para exigirme nada – _palabras cruda, frívolas, manchada del odio que emergía a borbotones de un corazón destrozado por el castigo natural de su pasado, con la marca de un doloroso recuerdo al costado de su torso hecho a ígneo metal por sus captores de antaño, con el recuerdo lejano de la felicidad, sin una bendición a la cual familiarizar. Se había convertido en alguien soberbio, y sus aptitudes habían cambiado radicalmente al de un adulto por obligación, él no era el verdadero Ciel Phantomhive, no el que alguna vez el mundo conoció como el primogénito del Conde Vincent Phantomhive.

El antiguo Ciel había sido enterrado en lo más profundo y recóndito del corazón del menor, procurando que no volviera a emerger y desembocarse nuevamente, tentando a su suerte por volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue, pero reprimiendo el deseo de encontrar felicidad al atisbar esos ojos escarlata, recordándole eternamente que para su vida no hay vuelta atrás, no hay felicidad, no hay pasado, no hay futuro prometedor, no hay _nada._

Michaelis le observó frunciendo ligeramente el seño, distorsionando un poco su inmutable expresión.

– _¿Va a volver a actuar infantilmente, mi Lord? – _ahora era su mayordomo quien comenzaba a irritarse, el gran mayordomo inexpresivo e insufrible de los Phantomhive se había molestado ligeramente, una cosa que muy pocas veces se logra apreciar.

– _Dejaré de adoptar esa actitud si tú me dices la verdad – _Michaelis alzó la mirada con sorpresa ¿Verdad? ¿De qué verdad hablaba? Por lo que tenía entendido, jamás le había mentido a su amo como lo había requerido el mismo, entonces lo más probable era que una repentina duda había emergido con tosquedad del menor, descolocando un poco a dicho siervo.

– _¿Sobre qué, Bocchan? – _ladeó ligeramente la cabeza luego de formular la pregunta, mientras aquellas mancillada sonrisa se desvanecía de su níveo rostro.

– _Solo dime la verdad… ¿Qué diablos te liga a mí? – _una duda que se había estado apoderando del menor hace unos cuantos días, pero que, aún con el corto periodo de meditación, le había estado torturando y sofocando de una manera indescriptible ¿Tanta importancia e interés le daba a eso como para sacarlo a relucir abruptamente? Al parecer sí, y si con una respuesta lograba saciar aquella sed de dicha información que se estaba apoderando de su mente, sin remordimientos se la formularía a Sebastián.

Por otro lado, el oji-escarlata no entendía a que venía dicha pregunta, y más que nada porque había dado por hecho el que su amo supiera la respuesta a dicha duda, por lo que inquirió que solo le estaba poniendo a prueba de nueva cuenta y, dicho sea de paso, resaltaría de las expectativas que podría estar teniendo su amo sobre su persona. Siendo mayordomo de la noble familia Inglesa Phantomhive ¿Cómo no podría hacer una cosa tan simple?

– _¿A qué viene la pregunta, joven señor? – _se limitó a responder, esbozando una pequeña sonrisilla amable, pero sin llegar a interpretar, verdaderamente, el significado que dicha pregunta representaba.

Ciel tampoco lo sabía, no del todo, pero tenía claro que para subsanar aquel pésame sentimiento que le estaba embargando con premura en su pequeño cuerpecito, aquella simpatía tan inusual y completamente extraña e incorrecta que estaba madurando en su oscuro corazón, debía de responder a sus dudas y, de paso, averiguar tales emociones que tanto había perjurado en sacrílego silencio.

Irritado por la respuesta dada por Michaelis, se limitó a bufar exasperado, observando de reojo al mayor.

– _Limítate a responderme – _sentenció tajante, mientras alzaba su mano y hacía ademanes para que el de frac negro prosiguiera a responder sus dudas, después de todo las formulaciones que Sebastián pudiera hacerle no iban al contexto de su interés, lo único que quería saber era lo que le había estado atormentando, pero algo en lo más recóndito de su ser le advertía a gritos que hubiera sido mejor guardar vocablo a perpetuo silencio, olvidando sentir nuevamente y dejar la incertidumbre e interés por el sentimentalismo inusual de lado, ya que sentía que, de una u otra manera, saldría herido, destrozado, muy a su pesar.

El oji-escarlata asintió levemente, para luego dejar que de sus cincelados y perfectos belfos se excarcelaran aquellas palabras que Phantomhive sabía desde hace mucho, pero que ahora, nada más que ahora eran tajantes dagas que atravesaron su pecho sin piedad ni misericordia.

– _El contrato, mi Lord, eso es lo que me liga a usted – _en esos momentos el menor se preguntaba constantemente ¿Cuánto más podría soportar con mil y un estiletes atravesando su congelado y oscuro corazón a cada eternamente maldito segundo? Su destino estaba sellado con el sufrimiento, la sed de sangre, la venganza, un final satisfactoriamente doloroso y en interminable suplicio, después de todo, eso era lo que él merecía por haber hecho un contrato con un ser del inframundo.

Suspiró, ocultando sus hermosos ocelos azul zafiro centelleante bajo sus finos parpados, dejando que sus largas y tupidas pestañas cosquillearan sus pómulos, desagradándole en demasía, quería sentir algo más que cuchillos masacrando lo poco que quedaba de su corazón, su cordura y su dignidad como el Conde que era, no era nada, se sentía vacuo, estaba vacío.

– _Claro, el contrato – _contestó en un tono vagamente melancólico a oídos de cualquiera, pero destrozándose y derrumbándose por dentro, tenía que remediar a como dé lugar aquel afecto que jamás debió emerger de él y mucho menos por _él – En fin, volveré a mi alcoba, tu vuelve a tus quehaceres –_ sentenció levantándose de su escabel con una elegancia digna de su persona, mientras sus iris recorrieron por última vez, en esa velada, la alta, delgada y altiva efigie de su mayordomo, para luego girar levemente su torso, atisbando a su mascota.

– _Permítame – _dicho esto, el mayor trató de acercarse a su amo que, ciertamente, estaba dolido por la respuesta dada, pero en el momento en que pronunció esa simple palabra el menor se dio media vuelta atisbándole tajante, frío, crudo, regalándole certera y concreta incertidumbre al oji-escarlata ¿Había hecho algo mal?

– _¿Qué no te lo dije? Tú vuelve a tus quehaceres, yo volveré a mi alcoba junto con Claire – _seguro de sus palabras, agasajó suavemente la gacha cabeza de la mencionada hembra canina, quien de inmediato sacudió ligeramente su cráneo, levantándose en menos de dos segundos a la orden dada por su protegido, posándose a un lado del pequeño cuerpecito del oji-azul con una elegancia que se podría comparar, hasta, con la del pequeño Conde.

Ante esto Phantomhive sonrió, sería bueno tener una mascota tan elegante, obediente, altiva y, más que nada, superior como lo era Claire, tanto así que Ciel se enorgullecía de tener a un fiel "amigo" de ese porte a su lado. Sebastián también lo era, pero no era un "amigo", era más bien un sirviente que daba órdenes indirectas a su amo, cosa que no le agradaba nada al pequeño Conde.

Ante la respuesta dada, el de cabellos negro azabache frunció el entrecejo irritado al darse cuenta de que su amo se encaminaba a paso firme hacia su alcoba, seguido de una elegante y suave caminata por parte de su nueva mascota ¿Le estaba reemplazando por un… un perro?_ Él _era quien debía de acompañarle a su habitación para arroparle cada anochecer, no un pulgoso de cuatro patas que convivía con él y su amo a no más allá de tres días. Él, Sebastián Michaelis, el noble mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, había sido reemplazado por un perro que no aparentaba tener más de dos años.

– "_Que denigrante_" – pensó susodicho demonio, antes de parlar cortésmente, pero con una ira que le embargaba con premura, creciendo en su interior, latiendo desenfrenadamente en su endemoniado cavilar.

– _¿Con su nueva mascota, mi Lord? – _parló el oji-escarlata antes de que el menor haya cruzado el umbral de dicha puerta que daba acceso a la librería personal y salida a la misma. Ciel detuvo su caminaba, la hembra hizo lo mismo, volteándose ligeramente a atisbar con sus crudos ojos marrones a quien había detenido la marcha de su amo.

Por muy estúpido que sonase, el can había advertido la tensión que se apoderaba del cuerpo de su actual dueño con una rapidez de no creer, por lo que afiló su mirada, agachando un poco la cabeza, moviendo sus hombros y sacando a relucir una hilera de finos colmillos en su cavidad bucal, sin mencionar el hecho de que sus puntiagudas orejas se habían retraído finamente quedando en una perfecta pose a la defensiva, mientras que de sus cuerdas vocales una vibración interpretada como un gruñido se hacía escuchar en la muda habitación. Había sentido la inconformidad en Phantomhive, por lo cual no tardó en resguardar a su amo.

Sebastián, ante esto, si quiera se inmutó, es más, solo afiló su mirada escarlata, la cual tomaba un profundo tono carmín intimidante, misterioso, muy _peligroso, _pero para el espasmo de dicho mayordomo, Claire si quiera cejó su actuar, se mantuvo altiva, en una pose defensivamente agresiva, pero elegante, estaba claro que dicho can no iba a permitir que el mayor siguiera en presencia de su atormentado amo, ya que, por muy raro que sea, la hembra también advertía el alborotado cavilar y pesar que embargaba en cada centímetro del cuerpo del menor, aunque este se empeñara en ocultarlo.

El leve gruñido resonó latente en los tímpanos de dicho Conde, por lo que una socarrona sonrisa con pizca de escarnio se mancillaba elegante y refinadamente en su rostro, dando uso a sus labios para ello. Giró levemente su torso, pactando instantáneamente su mirada azul centelleante con el rojo escarlata que caracterizaba los ocelos de su mayordomo, mientras aquella sonrisilla aún permanecía intacta en su rostro.

– _Sí, dormirá en mi habitación, al menos así no me sentiré tan solo de lo que ya – _sentenció divertido y, para sorpresa e ira por parte de Michaelis, incluyendo y recalcando el hecho de que ese saco de pulgas dormiría con su amo. Ella, una mascota que no aparentaba ser más inteligente, suspicaz, astuta e intrigante que el oji-escarlata había logrado en tres días lo que a Sebastián le había costado todos sus años al servicio de aquel Conde, iba a _dormir_ con _su_ Bocchan.

Bueno, de que hablaba, si aún no lo había conseguido.

Sin esperar una sola palabra por parte del de frac negro, salió por completo de su librería personal directo a su recámara, aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía realmente cansado, sin mencionar que sus delgadas piernas se habían entumecido con el solo hecho de estar en aquella fría habitación, bueno, de qué se quejaba si él mismo había salido de su habitación para acudir a la biblioteca, pero no ayudaba en nada el que estuviera solo con su camisón de dormir.

Mañana se aseguraría de ir a los despachos de Scottland Yard a buscar información sobre Bukater y antecedentes sobre el cuerpo de dicho hombre, se aseguraría de dar a relucir la verdad y, de paso, abrirles los ojos a Inglaterra por el supuesto suicidio sentenciado por los hombres de Yard sobre Allan y, cómo no, recibir la gratificación de la Reina Victoria, ya que, estaba más que seguro que no había sido "muerte premeditada" por el mismo afectado, no por nada se había pasado tres noches en vela en la librería como ratón de biblioteca.

Sus hipótesis sobre un suicidio eran factibles, pero por la pila de información que había reunido, gracias a documentos de la empresas, mientras aún su padre se hacía cargo de ellas, fotografías familiares, antecedentes de la misma índole y una que otra carta que, por casualidad, había encontrado entre libros y libros en las anaqueles y repisas de su librería personal, habían muchas más posibilidades que no había sido simple suicidio.

Las pruebas estaban allí, solo hacía falta que alguien las hallara, y ese alguien sería él.

Estaba más que claro, James Bukater había sido asesinado.

* * *

><p><em>Felizmente nos volvemos a encontrar. <em>

_Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño capítulo, espero que haya sido de tu total agrado, querido lector ^^._

_Como se advierte, en este capítulo nuestro orgulloso Conde se da cuenta de que un afecto y/o simpatía que jamás debía de emerger se había estado formando en su oscuro corazón, y ¿A quién se veían dirigidos estas nuevas emociones? Nada más ni nada menos que a nuestro querido mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis. Un avance en esta pareja, pequeño, pero cuenta._

_Ahora, mi parte favorita:_

_Agradecimientos a: _Kikyoyami8_,_ Mita Kyu _y a_ Nayliuska _por sus maravillosos reviews en el capítulo anterior. Son un gran apoyo para esta humilde escritora, chicas ^^._

_También agradecimientos a quienes se toman la molestia de leer este primerizo Fic sin comentar, son igualmente apoyo para mí. También a quienes lo agregaron a Favoritor y Alertas, y me halaga quien me ha agregado a sus autores favoritos ^^, me hacen muy feliz._

_Dato Curioso: "Claire", variante francesa del nombre "Clara", del latín "Clarus" que significa: "Sin culpa" o "Aquella libre de toda culpa"._

_Ustedes me dicen en sus reviews que piensan sobre ese nombre y por qué la canina Doberman hembra lleva ese nombre en mi Fic, ya que tiene relación coherente ^^._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Atte. Ino._


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _¡Ok! Me decidí a actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya que me he estado demorando más de lo habitual en cada capítulo, así que aquí lo tiene, espero que lo disfruten. Como es usual en las notas de autor, la cantidad de palabras en este capítulo son de un total de 7.355, es más largo de lo regular, espero que sea de su agrado chicas ;)_

_El próximo capítulo, bueno, tal vez lo publique en una semana o dos, ya que me voy de viaje el miércoles 25 de enero y me temo que allí, si no me consigo un pendrive y un ordenador con conexión a internet, puede que no se me de la posibilidad de actualizar, de todos modos trataré de hacerlo por todos los medios para no defraudarlas ;)_

_Bueno, la inspiración a ese capítulo la encontré en ciertos sentimientos que puedo percibir afloran en el oscuro corazón de cierto demonio._

_Que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo VI:** _Conclusiones._

El leve balanceo en su asiento y el traquetear del carruaje retumbando en sus tímpanos provocaban que aquel desazón en su cabeza se hiciera cada vez más fuerte, distorsionando su semblante serio e inmutable, arrugando el entrecejo junto con una mueca de patente disgusto, aquel dolor de cabeza le estaba matando, literalmente.

La noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la maldita, eterna y endemoniada noche luego de la charla que había tenido con su mayordomo, tanto así que, por el hastío mismo, se levantó de su litera a las cuatro de la madrugada y se dedicó a abrir el gran ventanal que se hallaba en su alcoba, meditando, dejando que la fría y relajante brisa noctívaga golpeara ligeramente su rostro.

Había logrado su objetivo de atrapar el cansancio en su cuerpo y el anhelo de un sueño liviano, pero, por un descuido de su parte, se había olvidado completamente de volver a cerrar el ventanal de su recámara y por tal descuido, a cambio, una pequeña tos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza amanecieron junto con él ese día y, como era de esperarse, de los reclamos de su mayordomo ante su decisión de, aún así, acudir a los despachos de Scottland Yard.

Sabía que el viaje a Londres en carruaje era largo y tedioso, sin mencionar el hecho de que ese dolor de cabeza tan insoportable e insufrible aumentaría con gravedad, pero no le tomaría más de dos horas investigar lo que le hacía falta y, con la ayuda de ese endemoniado mayordomo, tal vez les tomaría menos. Una de las tantas ventajas de tener a un demonio a sus servicios era el hecho de poder efectuar la más difícil de las tareas en un tiempo reducido.

Un punzante dolor que se mantenía latente en su cabeza hizo que el pequeño oji-azul apretara sus ojos con fuerza, soltando de paso un pequeño gemido quejumbroso. Llevó una de sus enguantadas manos a su frente, presionando ligeramente en el mismo y, a la vez, dándose cuenta que su cabeza hervía y, aparentemente, su rostro en su totalidad.

– _Bocchan, ¿Se encuentra bien? – _parló Michaelis, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio desde su partida de la Mansión hacia Londres, sentado frente a su señor, dejando que su amo siguiera con la idea de visitar las oficinas de Scottland Yard a sabiendas de su malestar, pero, ahora, preocupado por la acción que había efectuado el pequeño Conde y, de paso, aquel quejido que se había escapado de sus labios.

El aludido abrió con incordio sus ocelos, a pesar de que aquel suplicio en su hirviente cabeza que le tenía con los nervios de punta, aún sin demostrarlo, sabía perfectamente que el mayordomo que tenía en frente le reclamaría y le obligaría a volver de vuelta a la mansión para que descansara y así su recuperación en su brazo y su reciente malestar cesaran, pero se negaría, lo haría.

Odiaba padecer de asma, algún resfriado o, en situaciones peores, alguna enfermedad, solo por el simple e insignificante hecho de que ya no era lo mismo que hace alrededor de cuatro años atrás, ahora era muy distinto y sofocante.

Antes, al solo tener apenas siete u ocho años de edad, cuando se resfriaba o le daban sus frecuentes ataques de asma, siempre recibía amor por parte de Rachel.

Su madre, a los primeros días de su padecer, se mantenía cerca y pendiente del pequeño Conde, de su estado de salud, si padecía fiebre, si algún otro ataque de asma volvía a atormentarle o si había progresos de su recuperación, pero siempre estaba allí, junto a él, con su mano tomada y apaciguada por las de su madre, mientras tía Ann le cantaba una de aquellas tantas canciones que, en su niñez, había memorizado para, así, poder conciliar el sueño. Luego, cuando había mejorado un poco, Rachel siempre le despertaba con su desayuno favorito, se quedaba con él hasta que acabara todo lo que se le había servido con la excusa de que así podría mejorar pronto, traía sus juguetes favoritos y comenzaba una especie de "obra teatral", posando desde peluches hasta sus solados favoritos sobre las sábanas de su lecho, luego llegaba Vincent a darle ánimos y pasar un tiempo con él, cuidándolo, acariciando su cabello y dándole fuerzas diciéndole que así sería un gran Conde cuando creciera. Y cuando la noche caía, ambos padres le contaban aquellos cuentos y relatos infantiles que tanto le gustaban para que conciliara el sueño y, después de todo aquello, siempre le daban un pequeño beso en la frente para que sus sueños fueran apacibles.

Así era cuando enfermaba hace unos años atrás, pero ahora, con aquel oji-escarlata a cargo de su cuidado, era todo demasiado diferente y morboso.

Ahora, cuando enfermaba o padecía síntomas de algún resfriado, su mayordomo siempre le despertaba dos horas después de lo que habitualmente acostumbrara, le daba su té, desayuno ligero y la odiosa medicina que tenía un insulso de un amargo jarabe, usaba cualquier tipo de método para dársela, aunque el oji-azul se negara rotundamente, luego, después de revisar su temperatura corporal y su pulso, preguntaba por si necesitaba algo más, la respuesta siempre era la misma, _"No, retírate"._

Le dejaba descansar por toda la tarde, sin visitas, intervalos o interrupciones a su recuperación. Se pasaba toda la maldita tarde con un dolor de cabeza insufrible y un hostigamiento de los mil demonios, rodaba sobre la colcha, envuelto entre las finas sábanas de seda, hastiado por todo y siempre se repetía una y otra vez que esto no era como lo recordaba, era mucho, mucho peor.

Finalmente, al caer la noche, le llevaba su cena ligera hacia la habitación en el típico carrillo, todo puesto elegantemente sobre la bandeja de plata, le daba su habitual té de acompañamiento, le volvía a dar la medicina recetada por el médico que le había hecho una visita al comienzo de todo, que más bien era su pediatra, por decirlo de alguna manera, le arropaba bien bajo las sábanas asegurándose de estar todo en orden, acomodaba la almohada bajo su grisácea cabeza, para luego volver a preguntar si necesitaba algo más, la misma respuesta de siempre, para, finalmente ver como su delgada silueta desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta, concluyendo otro día como cualquiera.

Ni una sonrisa, ni palabras de aliento, si quiera un ligero toque en sus grisáceos cabellos, _nada_, siempre con esa expresión seria que no le daba vueltas al asunto, que se interpretaba como _"Bocchan otra vez está enfermo, deberé de cancelar sus citas y reuniones y demás quehaceres en la semana", _y nada más. En esos momentos, realmente, se sentía un estorbo, es por eso que odiaba enfermar ahora, a sus trece años de edad.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, alejando aquellas cavilaciones que embargaban su intelecto. Observó directo a los ocelos escarlata del mayor, quien le atisbaba con cierto toque preocupado en sus ojos, para luego asentir con parsimonia y patente desinterés, no quería tener que lidiar con la lástima que Sebastián pudiera llegar a tenerle.

– _Sí, estoy bien, no es nada –_ sentenció tajante, restándole importancia al asunto, pero aún con aquel engorroso desconsuelo invadiendo su cabeza y su rostro hirviendo a una alta temperatura, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a sentirse cansado y hostigado, flácido, percatándose de cómo sus fuerzas iban desvaneciéndose repentinamente, abandonando su cuerpo con premura.

Se dejó estar sobre el taburete en que yacía sentado, atisbando cómo cada efímero árbol pasaba frente a sus azulinos ojos, hastiado, cansado, con un evidente dolor en su cabeza acompañado de el anhelo de cerrar sus ocelos nuevamente, sus párpados pesaban, sin mencionar el hecho de que los vendajes en su malherido brazo le molestaban de sobremanera.

Recargó su cabeza sobre el vidriado de la ventana de su carruaje, observando el paisaje fuera de la carroza sin prestarle el mayor interés en sí, posó su enguantada mano izquierda sobre su vendado antebrazo derecho, mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado, esto de tener un brazo completamente inútil y ahora que padeciera un resfriado le fatigaba más de la cuenta.

– _¿Aún le duele, joven amo? – _las tersas palabras de su mayordomo sentado frente a él le sobresaltaron mínimamente, obligándole a abrir los ojos contra su voluntad, regalándole a aquel demonio su entrecejo ligeramente arrugado y sus labios fruncidos, por alguna razón, aquellas palabras tan suaves resonaron como un retumbado grito en sus tímpano, aumentando en gravedad aquel dolor tan execrable en su pequeña cabeza de Conde.

– _Mínimamente, pero aún duele – _parló exasperado, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos, cansado, estaba pensando seriamente en si volver ahora, ya que no había sido hace más de cuarenta minutos que el carruaje salió de la mansión, aún podía volver, pero si lo hacía, le daría la razón a ese demonio que, probablemente, se burlaría después de ello. Cuanto lo detestaba.

– _Bocchan, realmente, vuelva a considerar el hecho de volver a su Mansión, se ve pálido y siento su alta temperatura corporal alrededor – _comentó el mayor, cosa que provocó cierto sobresalto indeseado en el aludido, quien abrió los ojos de golpe, ese mayordomo había descubierto el que, probablemente, padece fiebre. Bueno, de que se sorprendía, era un demonio, de todo podía advertirse, además de que Michaelis jamás dejaba un cabo suelto, eso era un hecho.

Dejó escapar un resignado suspiro al ladear la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo, esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa fatigada al dar por hecho el que, otra vez, Sebastián le había dado un jaque profundo en su propio tablero. Jamás le gustó perder ante nadie ni nada, pero, siendo sinceros, a aquel demonio se le estaba haciendo una indigna y cruel costumbre el de vencerle en su propio juego.

– _No, ya lo he dicho, haremos una visita a los despachos de Scottland Yard, no quiero discutir más sobre el tema – _sentenció tan serio, frívolo y tajante como se le fue posible, mientras volvía a ocultar sus azulinos ojos bajo sus párpados, recargando, de antemano, su mejilla sobre sus nudillos de su mano izquierda, dando por concluida la corta conversación.

El oji-escarlata frunció el seño insatisfecho al momento de que una leve e imperceptible mueca de disgusto se mancillaba en su rostro, pero esta desapareció rápidamente volviendo a su elegante compostura digna de ser el mayordomo del Conde Phantomhive.

Como tal, su prioridad era la salud y el bienestar de su protegido, por ende, el dejar pasar por alto el resfriado que pudiera estar sufriendo su amo y, de paso, la fiebre que estaba embargándole no podía permitirse. Aún en contra de una orden directa, él era su mayordomo, y como el servidor que era debía de aplacar el malestar que pudiera abarcar en el oji-azul, por ello su deber, en esos trises, era volver a la Mansión y cuidar de su amo. Siendo el mayordomo de la noble familia inglesa Phantomhive ¿Cómo no podría hacer una cosa tan simple?

Sonrió a la deriva, mientras golpeaba ligeramente la parte superior de la elegante y bien decorada carroza, captando la atención de susodicho Conde y, de antemano, del conductor del carruaje sentado en el asiento del coach, cosa que provocó el relinchar de los elegantes corceles negros fuera de dicho transporte y que este detuviera súbitamente su andar.

El seño fruncido en el semblante de Phantomhive no se hizo esperar ante las imprudentes acciones que su servidor había realizado, a lo cual el mencionado solo sonrió con aquellas facciones tan características que siempre guardaban un trasfondo. Cuanto detestaba que hiciera eso.

– _¿Qué haces? – _exhortó el menor al percatarse de que el oji-escarlata, con aquella típica elegancia y movimientos tan gráciles como las de un felino, abría la puerta de su carroza, para así poder sacar su cabeza ligeramente para parlar con el conductor de dicho transporte, ignorando por completo la formulación que había hecho el pequeño Conde hacia su endemoniada persona.

– _De vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive – _Ciel abrió con desmesura sus finos ojuelos azul zafiro ante la declaración que había hecho Michaelis hacia el conductor de su transporte, pero aún con el pasmo impregnado severamente en su rostro, aquellas palabras tajantes, sobresaltadas y coléricas en contra de susodicha decisión no tardaron en escaparse libremente de los finos y cincelados labios del pequeño Conde.

– _¡¿Qué? – _exclamó exasperado, con una mefistofélica aura apoderándose de su alrededor al momento de que jalaba toscamente la gabardina que traía puesto aquel endemoniado servidor suyo, pero no le movió ni un centímetro, más por las fuerzas que le faltaban a causa de la fiebre que la oposición a dicha acción por parte de Michaelis, quien, inmutable, seguía ignorándole.

– _Como ordene – _respondió el conductor al volver a tomar fuertemente los estribos y volver a tomar rumbo en dirección contraria a Londres, directo a la mansión Phantomhive.

Por otro lado, Sebastián ya había cerrado el portillo del elegante carruaje y se había incorporado nuevamente en el pulcro asiento de terciopelo, mancillando aquella sonrisa tan característica de su personaje de "mayordomo" la cual siempre le ponía los nervios de punta a Phantomhive por lo molesto que llegaba a resultar el solo hecho de atisbarle, era tan execrable que podía hasta sacarle un involuntario "Tsk…".

El menor inhaló profundo con el objetivo de relajar sus músculos antes de matar a ese demonio por lo que acababa de hacer.

– _¿Qué mier…? – _Pausó ligeramente analizando lo que iba a decir, para luego volver a proseguir utilizando las palabras adecuadas – _¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer? – _parló calmadamente, pero dirigiéndole a ese demonio una mirada ahogada por la ira y furibundo incordio, mostrando un seño colerizado, sutilmente, pero colérico.

– _No entiendo de qué habla, joven amo, yo solo desempeño mi deber como mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive – _se defendió el mayor aún con aquella molesta sonrisa de trasfondo adornando su nevado rostro a los futuros reclamos que el pequeño Conde ejercería en su contra, de todos modos él siempre tendría la razón.

Ante esto, Ciel frunció el seño de nueva cuenta.

– _Ordené explícitamente que la visita a las oficinas de Scottland Yard seguía en pie y se llevaría a cabo a primera hora del día de hoy, y tú, Sebastián, acabas de desobedecer una orden directa. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿No? – _recriminó volviendo a su compostura elegante de amo y señor, mientras observaba con colerizada mirada a quien se situaba frente a él.

– _Estoy consciente de ello, mi señor, pero mi prioridad como mayordomo es el bienestar de mi amo y usted padece un resfriado, por ende, hoy debe descansar – _sus palabras sonaron firmes, pero no perdía aquel respeto que le debía al oji-azul por las estipulaciones que el contrato ejercía sobre ambos, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre el tema, la testarudez de su amo no iba a impedir que llevara a cabo su rol como el buen mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive.

– _Jamás desobedeciste una orden mía en este tipo de coyunturas, enfermo o no, cumplías de la misma manera mi dictamen ¿A qué se debe tu súbita preocupación? – _la pregunta que le había hecho el oji-azul le había tomado por sorpresa, además de saber que no tenía una respuesta válida para ello, como tenerla, siquiera el mismo lo sabía ¿Por qué esa preocupación? Solo quiso responder lo que le pareció mejor.

Posó su mano bajo su mentón, mientras desviaba la mirada disimulando meditación, una patente disimulación que fue captada por Ciel, quien simplemente frunció el seño, le encantaba hacer enfurecer a su amo, era su pasatiempo favorito.

– _Es porque faltaría a mis funciones de mayordomo si no lo hiciera, podría sucederle algo al momento de que efectúa el interrogatorio a los funcionarios de Yard y el contrato exige que le mantenga fuera de todo peligro – _por un momento el menor se dio el lujo de creer que las acciones realizadas por ese demonio eran conllevadas por verdadera preocupación, hasta que mencionó las estípulas del contrato. Por alguna razón el contrato le estaba molestando de sobremanera últimamente _– Los humanos son criaturas débiles, un resfriado representa un peligro para ellos, Mi Lord – _Sebastián interpretó la meditación de su amo como si la duda y el pensativo se refirieran a "¿Peligro? ¿Qué me mantendría en riesgo?", es por ello que mencionó lo dicho, pero la verdad de las cosas era que aquel comentario le había molestado de sobremanera.

– _Sí, los humanos somos tan inútiles que no podemos hacer nada solos y pedimos ayuda a demonios para cumplir nuestro cometido… Adelante, siéntete orgulloso de ello – _respondió cruzándose de brazos, mientras aquel desazón en su pequeña cabecita grisácea seguía aumentando, cosa que le obligó a representar una mueca de disgusto y molestia en su rostro. Cuanto odiaba enfermar ahora.

– _Bocchan, por favor, no… – _las palabras del de azabaches cabellos fueron cortadas de sus belfos al percatarse de una inusual tos proveniente de quien tenía enfrente, y todo indicaba que se pondría peor.

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a golpear ligeramente su pecho con su mano izquierda hecha puño, aquella tos no cedía y lágrimas comenzaba a asomarse por entre las tupidas pestañas que el oji-azul poseía provocadas por la opresión que en sus pulmones se estaba ejerciendo. Respirar se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil y el catarro en su garganta le estaba ahogando. Las convulsiones se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes y un par de firmes brazos no dudaron en socorrerlo, golpeando ligeramente su espalda, pero, aún así, estaba excluido de acaparar oxígeno en sus pulmones.

– _¡Joven amo! ¡Cálmese, por favor! – _aclamaba el mayor, mientras acariciaba frenéticamente la espalda del pequeño Conde, pero este aún seguía con aquel esputo atorado en su garganta, el cual, sencillamente, le privaba a toda costa de inhalar oxígeno, cosa que comenzaba a desesperar de sobre manera al de azabaches cabellos.

– _¡Agh! Sebas… tián ¡N-No respi-ro! – _y luego de esto, sintió como sus pulmones explotarían de la opresión, un punzante dolor atravesó su pecho sin misericordia alguna, para, finalmente, desvanecerse por completo.

* * *

><p>Sentía el leve vaivén de su pecho al respirar con calma y parsimonia, inhalando y exhalando con una tranquilidad que superaba sus expectativas, sus labios se mantenían entreabiertos dejando que una leve ráfaga de aliento circulara por su cavidad bucal y volviera a escaparse tan rápido como había ingresado, sus párpados se mantenían unidos ocultando sus azulinos ocelos y, a la vez, privándole de vista y consciente alguno sobre sus alrededores, podía sentir la suavidad de tersas telas envolver y arropar su pequeño cuerpo, agasajando implacable a su piel, pero aún así, su cuerpo sudado y ardiendo le impedía tener un sueño tranquilo.<p>

– _Ugh… – _fue un leve gemido quejumbroso el que se escapó de sus adormecidos labios, mientras aquel calor tan sofocante que se apoderaba de su cuerpo le obligaba a abrir lentamente sus ojuelos zafiro, luego de sentir un leve ardor en su garganta producto de un ataque de asma que le había asaltado en el carruaje.

Lo recordaba, estaba consciente de que había abordado su elegante carroza negra con destino a las oficinas de Scottland Yard, sentía la molestia que le provocaba aquel insoportable dolor de cabeza en ese entonces, para luego haber iniciado una especie de charla-discusión con su mayordomo por el simple hecho de que había desobedecido una de sus órdenes, se las pagaría luego, y finalmente recordar aquel ataque de asma que le había abarcado de un momento a otro, después de ello todo se volvió negro, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Su mirada se encontró con el detallado techo de su recámara, oscuro, vagamente iluminado por la tenue luz de una vela que llameaba lentamente, su sombra danzando hipnóticamente por uno de los tabiques de su elegante alcoba.

Giró levemente su cabeza por sobre el almohadón bajo la misma, todo indicaba que ya había anochecido ¿Había estado inconsciente por todo el día? Tal parece que así era, ya que no había ningún signo de luz más que el de la vela sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su litera, y curiosamente allí se encontraba su criada, Maylene, sentada en una silla frente a su lecho, mientras que en sus manos se hallaba un libro en el cual se concentraba arduamente.

Ciel forzó un poco la vista aprovechando que la de cabellos rojizo granada no se había dado cuenta de su despertar, atisbando directamente al lomo de dicho libro.

– _No sabía que… te gustaban los libros de... Conan Doyle – _su voz sonó casi como un ronco susurro a oídos de cualquiera, pero suficientemente fuerte como para que Maylene desviara la vista del libro al percatarse de la vocecilla de su amo.

– _Ha despertado, joven amo – _parló ella en un tono suave, temiendo irritar al pequeño Conde por su habitual chillona voz, pero, sorprendentemente, sus palabras no fueron complementadas por titubeos ni palabras tartamudas como usualmente hablaba su criada, más bien fueron suaves, tranquilizadas y seguras.

Por un segundo Ciel cayó en la cuenta de un minúsculo detalle faltante en su alcoba.

– _¿Dónde está Sebastián? – _preguntó intrigado, normalmente encontraba a su endemoniado mayordomo a su lado al despertar en estas condiciones, no a la muchacha de lentes, se le hacía un poco extraño el que Michaelis le confiara sus cuidados a la torpe de su criada, aunque, ahora, estaba demostrando ser todo lo contrario ante los ojos de Phantomhive.

Maylene le atisbó por un segundo un tanto dudosa, para luego decidirse a hablar.

– _Ha salido hace un par de horas, me dejó a su cargo junto con los demás sirvientes, ha dicho que ha ido a los despachos de la policía metropolitana de Londres a buscar información – _comentó la criada al doblar la punta de una hoja del libro que sostenía en sus manos, para luego cerrar el mismo y posarlo delicadamente sobre su regazo. No iba a negarlo, le sorprendía bastante el que Maylene se estuviera comportando tan refinadamente, como una dama.

Ciel suspiró resignado, ese demonio hacía lo que deseaba aún sin ordenárselo ¿Qué le estaba orillando a cumplir una orden sin siquiera haber sido dada de antemano? El comportamiento de su fiel siervo le estaba preocupando de cierta forma.

Volvió a alzar la mirada al salir de sus cavilaciones, percatándose de cómo Maylene se levantaba de la silla con el libro en brazos y hacía una leve reverencia.

– _Discúlpeme, Bocchan, pero debo ponerle el termómetro en la boca para verificar su temperatura – _mencionó la de cabellos rojizos, mientras de su delantal sacaba dicho objeto de su bolsillo derecho, mientras que del izquierdo extraía un pequeño pañuelo, limpió cuidadosamente el termómetro con dicho paño, cerciorándose de estar todo en orden, para luego inclinarse levemente para cumplir con su cometido.

Phantomhive abrió la boca a regañadientes, para luego volver a reunir sus labios al percatarse de un gusto metálico apoderándose de su cavidad bucal, no se quejaba, pero tampoco le gustaba, es más, prefería mil veces ser atendido por la "carismática" de Maylene que por el frívolo e inexpresivo de Sebastián.

Se encogió de hombros, acurrucándose aún más bajo las sábanas de la cama, al percatarse de que Maylene volvía a hacer una leve reverencia.

– _Con su permiso, joven amo, debo traer su medicina – _al escuchar dichas palabras, una especie de pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente ¿Esa cosa que tenía un insulso a un repulsivo jarabe amargo que te deja un gusto horrible en la boca? Sí, al parecer a esa medicina se refería.

Ciel se limitó a asentir y hacer ademanes con la cabeza para dar el visto aprobatorio.

– _Trataré de descansar un poco más, puedes retirarte – _sentenciado esto, se giró levemente dándole la espalda a dicha muchacha, luego de eso, solo escuchó pasos alejándose, el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de su recámara, pero segundos después pudo escuchar como pasos apresurados se acercaban a su alcoba y no eran precisamente los de la muchacha de lentes.

– _Señor Sebastián – _la voz de Maylene sonó ligera y suave en sus oídos, la muchacha, al parecer, se había detenido frente a la puerta y, también, se encontraba su mayordomo con ella quien, aparentemente, había regresado.

– _Maylene ¿Cómo está el joven amo? – _la puerta estaba cerrada por completo, pero las voces aún se oían claras en los oídos de Phantomhive.

La voz de su mayordomo se podría interpretar como insistente y algo apesadumbrada, tal vez con una pizca de culpabilidad, no lo sabía con certeza y certidumbre, pero la voz de ese demonio se escuchaba más apagada de lo normal, cosa que se le tornó extraña.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

– _Está bien, su temperatura ha disminuido, ha despertado, pero ha decidido volver a dormir unos minutos más – _ahora era la voz de Maylene la que invadía el pasillo frente a la puerta de su habitación, escuchando atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por el par que se mantenía en plena conversación a las afueras de su alcoba.

Escuchó un aliviado suspiro, probablemente de Sebastián, lo cual le hizo tornarse aún más confuso y extrañado ¿Por qué ese comportamiento? Mordió ligeramente el metal de la punta del termómetro en su boca, la duda le carcomía por dentro.

– _Es un alivio, pero ¿Ha tomado ya su medicina? – _volvió a preguntar el mayor ahora con parsimoniosa voz, tal vez encarando un ceja, tal vez solo con un semblante inexpresivo, no lo sabía, tampoco lo iba a averiguar nunca, si a fin de cuentas estaba escuchando una conversación ajena a puertas cerradas.

– _Ha eso iba, señor Sebastián – _respondió la criada con naturalidad, jamás le había atisbado ni escuchado hablar y actuar de una manera tan tranquila y calmada, mucho menos frente a su mayordomo.

– _Está bien, trae lo recetado, yo cuidaré de Bocchan desde aquí, gracias por atenderle – _pudo escuchar como la enguantada mano de su mayordomo se posaba fina y delicadamente sobre la manecilla de la puerta de su alcoba, tensó sus músculos, algo le decía que debía aparentar estar dormitando de nueva cuenta, pero aún así la puerta se mantenía cerrada, su mayordomo no había ingresado.

– _Descuide, está bien – _Maylene sonaba tranquila, a la vez que pasos comenzaban a escucharse en el pasillo, pero se detuvieron para agregar un último detalle _– Por cierto, el joven amo ha preguntado por usted, señor Sebastián – _comentó la muchacha como último agregado a la casual conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Otro leve sonido en la manecilla se escucho, pero esta vez significaba que la presión de la misma había disminuido, en otras palabras, Michaelis había soltado dicha manecilla.

– _Entiendo, gracias por decirme –_ dicho esto, Sebastián volvió a tomar la manecilla de la puerta en sus enguantadas manos, no esperó respuesta de la criada, solo se limitó a entrar a la alcoba en el cual cierto Conde aparentaba dormitar plácidamente.

Ciel volvió a tensar ligeramente sus músculos, pero fue preferente el tratar de rechazar aquella rigidez, no sabía por qué el jueguito de "hacerse el dormido", pero era bastante tarde para arrepentirse, ya que, ciertamente, el de cabellos negro azabache ya había ingresado a su habitación y se encontraba muy cerca de él. Aún dándole la espalda a aquel demonio podía advertir su cercana presencia.

Sintió como la seda inmaculada de uno de los guantes del oji-escarlata rosaba tímidamente su mejilla derecha, cosa que provocó el ligero mordisqueo del metal en el termómetro, se sentía nervioso, débil ¿Por qué? Como si fuera a saberlo.

Una ligera ráfaga eléctrica recorrió desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda, al sentir como la mano de Sebastián bajaba con lascivia por su malherido brazo derecho, el cual se mantenía cubierto por su habitual camisón de dormir y las sábanas de tersa seda blanquecina de su lecho. Le daba la impresión que aquellos minúsculos roces eran, más bien, inmensos agasajos placenteros.

Se giró levemente quedando frente a dicho demonio, pero aún con sus ocelos ocultos bajo sus párpados aparentando ser un movimiento inconsciente entre sueños, aunque el menor tuviera el suficiente razonamiento como para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando a sus alrededores y, al parecer, el astuto de su mayordomo se había creído el cuento.

Michaelis, al ver la reacción "inconsciente" que se había efectuado en el pequeño Conde, procedió de llevar su mano desde su brazo hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura, una suavidad tan tersa y apacible que provocó que Phantomhive dejara escapar un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro, fue inconsciente, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ese suspiro había sido "plácido".

Nunca se le pasó por su retorcida mente el hecho de que un demonio podía ser tan _cálido._

Encogió ligeramente sus hombros al advertir que los enguantados dedos de Sebastián acariciaban con lascivia los cincelados y pálidos labios que Phantomhive poseía, contorneándolos, enmarcándolos con sus largos y finos dedos , masajeándolos con dulzura y suavidad, incitándolos de una manera indescriptible.

Dejó la atención en los belfos del menor, para luego proceder a posar sus níveos labios en la pequeña, sudada y pálida frente del pequeño Conde, lo cual sobresaltó a dicho Conde de sobremanera ¿Le había besado al frente? No imposible, peor aún ¡¿Había osado tocar sus labios? El contacto con los endemoniados labios del oji-escarlata se vio finalizado al percatarse de cierto par de ojos azulinos observando en su dirección.

Ciel le había atrapado en pleno acto imprudente y desconcertante.

– _Bocchan – _pronunció el mayor en un ronco susurro casi inaudible, ya que, ciertamente, el repentino "Despertar" de su amo le había tomado por sorpresa, realmente creía que el menor se encontraba dormitando, tal vez estaba demasiado concentrado en su "labor" como para advertir ese pequeñísimo detalle.

Phantomhive encaró una ceja al fruncir ligeramente sus labios, esas frecuentes bromas de mal gusto por parte de Sebastián comenzaban a hastiarle.

– _¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? – _esas palabras le recordaron a lo que había sucedido esta mañana en el carruaje, la diferencia es que ahora no pensó en seleccionar palabras adecuadas, solo se decidió por exhortar directamente al causante de su engorroso incordio y desazón, de todas formas tenía que castigarle por desobedecer una orden directa.

Michaelis le atisbó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y alzando una ceja confundido, mostrando una expresión que aparentaba ser abochornada y turbada.

– _No entiendo de qué habla, mi Lord – _se encogió de hombros ligeramente, suavizando su semblante y aparentando "inocencia" ante acusaciones futuras. Ciel rió por lo bajo, una de las tantas cosas que sabía sobre demonios es que esas criaturas jamás podrían ser inocentes.

Luego de esto volvió a fruncir el seño, ahora, irritado.

– _No te hagas el desentendido ¿Es lo más normal que hayas "acariciado" mi labios por segunda vez en una semana y que, ahora, oses besarme? – _recrimino tratando de sentarse sobre la colcha de su cama, cosa que logró a cuestas por el leve dolor en su pecho y el ardor en su garganta producto de aquella expectoración sufrida.

El oji-escarlata alzó una ceja desconcertado, para luego esbozar una mordaz y acre sonrisa de escarnio ¿Es estaba burlando? Ese demonio sí que se las pagaría luego, lo juraba por su venganza.

– _No malinterprete mis acciones, joven amo, el contacto con sus labios fue porque traté de retirarle el pequeño objeto sin osar despertarle, pero como me fue imposible, tuve que comprobar su temperatura por medio de tal acción – _se defendió el mayor aguantando una sonora carcajada, carraspeó ligeramente con el único fin de reprimir dicha risotada de mal gusto.

– _No te creo – _sentenció el menor cruzándose de brazos, ya que los movimientos de sus enguantados dedos por sobre sus belfos no parecieran quitarle el termómetro, sin mencionar que Phantomhive mordía lo metálico del mismo.

Sebastián suspiró resignado.

– _No hace falta que lo haga, Bocchan, ahora lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que aún tiene fiebre, debe tomar su medicina – _parló luego de haber quitado el solicitado objeto de los labios del pequeño Conde y, de paso, comprobar la temperatura corporal del aludido mediante el mismo, su temperatura había disminuido, pero la fiebre aún permanecía presente en él.

Ciel abrió ligeramente sus ojos en un acto de espasmo, para luego comenzar a negar con la cabeza ante las palabras de su mayordomo.

– _No, olvídalo, no tomaré esa cosa –._

– _Joven amo, es por su salud, Maylene no tardará en traerla – _Michaelis dio un leve vistazo a la puerta de la alcoba, para luego volver a prestar atención a su señor.

– _Te detesto – _dicho esto, el menor desvió la mirada exasperado y algo colérico, mínimamente, pero lo estaba.

– _Por favor, mi Lord, no puede hacer una rabieta cada vez que se enferma – _recriminó el de azabaches cabellos lanzando un vago suspiro exasperado, esto de que su amo siempre ose hacer una especie de berrinche por lo de su medicamento para su asma se le estaba haciendo agotador, no eran propios de un Conde.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

– _Cállate, de todos modos ¿Qué tipo de información fuiste a investigar en Yard? – _formuló el oji-azul al recordar lo mencionado por su criada, Maylene, también, recordando su comportamiento tan parsimonioso y peculiar, tal parece que se estaba trocando en una "buena ama de llaves", tal vez eso sonase fantástico, pero que una cosa así ocurriera no traía buenos augurios, algo había sucedido.

– _¿No es evidente? Acudí a los despacho de Scotland Yard a buscar información sobre el señor James Bukater –._

– _¿Qué averiguaste? – _volvió a formular el de grisácea cabellera de vagas tonalidades azules al advertir la razón del acudimiento a las oficinas de la policía metropolitana de Londres, aunque, siendo sinceros, ya se venía venir dichas razones, era lo más lógico.

Michaelis se irguió ligeramente, preparándose para la extensa charla que tenía planeado iniciar.

– _Según antecedentes, se presumía de que el señor Allan se había lanzado desde una de las galerías del palacio de Buckingham, dado que su rostro se hallaba destrozado contra el pavimento al momento de ser hallado el cuerpo, pero se me dio la oportunidad de examinar su complexión y hay múltiples fracturas que no coinciden con la posición en la que se encontraba el cuerpo y la caída en sí, también muestra indicios de una parálisis muscular – _comunicó el oji-escarlata haciendo una pausa al advertir la meditación en que se sumía su amo.

– _Quieres decir que ya había sido golpeado anteriormente – _dedujo el menor, llevando su mano izquierda hacia su mentón en un signo de reflexión, luego alzó su azulina mirada indicándole al de azabaches cabellos que prosiguiera con la información obtenida en su visita a los despacho de Yard y, posteriormente, interrogatorio al equipo involucrado en el caso.

– _En efecto, en su nuca se hallaban signos de vapuleo, probablemente eso sea lo que provocara la parálisis, además de observar que sus ropas contenían más humedad de lo normal – _comentó el mayor al acercarse un paso hacia su amo, quien aún se mantenía reflexionando por lo comentado de la información obtenida.

– _¿Cómo si se hubiera dado una especie de "Ducha" de antemano? –._

– _No exactamente, sus ropajes estaban casi secos, pero la humedad en su cuerpo era notable, sin mencionar que al momento de ser encontrado se presumía que tenía ya seis o siete horas muerto – _corroboró el mayor tranquilamente, atisbando directamente al pequeño Conde, quien se mantenía con la mirada perdida en sus cavilaciones.

– _¿Había sido lanzado al Támesis anteriormente? – _preguntó desviando la mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba su mayordomo y, eventualmente, buscando una respuesta a sus dudas en él.

Michaelis asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

– _Me temo que sí, aunque no me explico el cómo sus ropajes se hallan secado tan rápidamente en una noche tan helada como lo fue el viernes por la madrugada, sin mencionar que las temperaturas heladas retrasan el proceso Rigor Mortis – _comentó Sebastián al dar el resumen de la información obtenida como finalizada, aunque no había sido toda la información acaparada, había dado a conocer lo más importante y de relevancia en su investigación.

– _Eso quiere decir que tal vez llevó más tiempo muerto de lo que se presume – _musitó el mayor más para sí mismo que para el de cabellos negro azabache, aún con su mano izquierda posada bajo su mentón en signo de reflexión mental.

– _Así es, joven amo –._

–_Entiendo, haz un informe detallado sobre la investigación para mañana – _ordenó el menor en un dictamen, volviendo a arroparse bajo las sábanas de seda de su litera, dejando que un suspiro cansino se escapara de sus belfo, con Michaelis a su lado puede que la investigación sobre James sea más breve de lo que pensaba.

– _Con certeza – _el oji-escarlata llevó su mano diestra hacia su pecho, mientras agachaba ligeramente su cabeza inclinándose hacia su amo en un signo de respeto, para luego volver a erguirse con elegancia y gráciles movimientos, pero tres golpecitos dados a la puerta de la alcoba de Phantomhive interrumpieron la finalizada conversación_ – Adelante – _respondió el mayor sabiendo que Maylene era quien tocaba.

– _Disculpe, joven amo, señor Sebastián, he traído su fármaco para el asma – _dijo la muchacha al aparecer por el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja de plata entre sus manos, la cual contenía lo recetado por el pediatra del menor.

Sebastián asintió tomando la bandeja entre sus manos, mientras Ciel hacía una mueca de disgusto al advertir el pequeño frasquito que se situaba en la susodicha batea de plata, ese pequeño frasco con su contenido le traían muy malos recuerdos, lo detestaba con desmesurada colérica.

– _Está bien, gracias Maylene – _respondió el mayor dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche a un lado del lecho del Conde, mientras volvía a posarse a un lado de la litera de Phantomhive a paso parsimonioso y elegante digno de ser el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive.

– _Con su permiso – _dicho eso, la ama de llaves se retiró tan rápido como había ingresado, desapareciendo entre el umbral de la puerta a la vez que esta se cerraba delicadamente tras su suave paso, un tanto raro viniendo de la criada. En un momento el menor llegó a pensar que la muchacha que había entrado y quien había visto al despertar no eran la verdadera Maylene.

Luego lo que sucedió era de esperarse, Michaelis tratando de razonar con Ciel para que este de una vez por todas se decidiera a tomar el medicamento sin objeción, mientras que, por su lado, el pequeño Conde se negaba rotundamente a probar tan repulsivo jarabe a sabiendas que, si no lo hacía, su salud se pondría peor.

Pasando treinta minutos de discusión, Phantomhive accedió a beber el fármaco junto con su habitual té y una cena bastante ligera, mientras que Sebastián suspiraba aliviado al haber logrado su cometido, luego el menor se encontraba siendo arropado por su eficaz e infalible mayordomo bajo las tersas y blanquecinas sábanas de su lecho, concluyendo así otro ajetreado día en la mansión de la noble familia inglesa Phantomhive.

– _Supongo que debo ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas a usted, mi Lord – _musitó el de azabaches cabellos de la nada, mientras terminaba de arropar a su amo bajo las sábanas de su cama, ganándose una expresión vagamente sorprendida por parte de Phantomhive. Sonrió a la deriva.

– _¿Por qué lo dices? – _preguntó el menor intrigado ante la repentina declaración que había hecho Michaelis, realmente sus palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa y tampoco sabía con certeza a que se refería con lo de disculpas, tal vez se estaba refiriendo a lo que sucedió en su carruaje, aunque, siendo sinceros, dudaba de ello.

Sebastián sonrió amable ante la pregunta, pero algo en aquella sonrisa era diferente, podría ser ¿Sincera? Imposible.

– _Usted tenía razón, al parecer el señor Allan si ha sido asesinado –. _

– _Las pruebas están allí, solo hace falta que alguien se tome el tiempo de buscarlas y dar con ellas – _respondió el menor con naturalidad, mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, estaba cansado, ya mañana podría ver con más detalle sobre la información que había obtenido Michaelis con su visita en Yard, después de todo le había pedido un reporte sobre ello.

– _Eventualmente, en resumen, fue un día bastante ajetreado para Bocchan – _comentó el mayor al erguirse y tomar el llameante cirial posado sobre la mesita de noche con su enguantada mano izquierda, mientras aquella sonrisa tan… distinta permanecía vigorosa en su níveo rostro haciendo utilidad de sus finos y cincelados labios.

El oji-azul se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

– _Tienes razón, en fin, bastan de charla, quiero dormir – _concluyó el menor encogiéndose aún más bajo las sábanas de su lecho, mientras se acomodaba su almohada bajo su cabeza con el fin de conciliar aún más rápido el sueño, pero, a juzgar por el cansancio que estaba embargándole, no le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Sebastián asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

– _Como guste, descanse, Bocchan – _el mayor se inclinó hacia Ciel con elegancia y refinamiento, posó su enguantada mano derecha sobre la tersa, sedosa y grisácea cabellera del oji-azul con delicadeza, para luego inclinarse aún más y depositar un casto beso sobre su pálida frente, lo cual tomó por desmesurada sorpresa al menor, pero, impresionantemente, este no refutó en lo absoluto, solo se quedó observando al oji-escarlata al sentir un leve ardor apoderarse de sus pómulos.

– _Buenas noches – _y, para sorpresa de Sebastián, musitó el menor por lo bajo, girándose levemente dándole la espalda a dicho demonio, escondiendo aquel sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas por la acción efectuada por su mayordomo.

Michaelis sonrió con tersa dulzura, para luego silenciar las llameantes velas resguardadas en el cirial y desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta, cerrando la misma tras de sí, finalizando otro día con Ciel Phantomhive.

No tenía consciencia de cuándo fue el preciso momento en que las cosas se trocaron de esta manera, hace un par de semanas estaba seguro de que todo transcurriría como era normalmente, el serviría a su contratista hasta que sus deseos se cumplieran y así poder reclamar el alma de dicho humano como suya y devorarla. Conoció a ese pequeño niño de impactante ocelos azul zafiro y tuvo el placer de forjar un contrato con el alma más exquisita con la que alguna vez se haya topado, convirtiéndose en el demonio más afortunado del mundo. Comenzó a conocer a fondo quien era en realidad aquel niño que jugaba a ser un adulto, y comenzó a moldear a su gusto aquella alma que cada vez se iba haciendo más suculenta para su paladar, pero a medida que iba avanzando, se iba percatando de cuan doloroso sería despojar a ese niño de su alma, despojarse a sí mismo de aquella presencia a su alrededor.

Le había visto convertirse de un niño a un respetable Conde, y concorde el tiempo avanzaba su compañía se hacía cada vez más afable y complaciente para su perenne eternidad, llegó el momento en que se cuestionó cuán importante era aquella alma para él, y llegó a la conclusión de que no era su alma a la cual darle relevancia, sino a su presencia tanto física como sicológicamente, para luego plantearse el hecho de que no tendría el suficiente valor y descaro para devorar su alma como inicialmente lo había planeado.

No supo cuándo, dónde y cómo sucedió que los hecho le llevaran a esto, pero una cosa estaba clara para aquel demonio, Ciel Phantomhive había pasado a ser más que una simple alma.

* * *

><p><em>Nos volvemos a encontrar queridas lectoras :)<em>

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todo aquel y aquella que sigue leyendo este humilde fic, realmente son un apoyo, chicas, se los agradezco mucho a todas ^^_

_Como bien mencioné al principio del capítulo, no podré actualizar en una semana o dos, dependiendo de si tengo conexión y, aún más importante, si tengo a mi disposición un ordenador donde poder escribir el capítulo siguiente, lo lamento mucho chicas u,u._

_Ahora mi parte favorita, los agradecimientos :3_

_Agradecimiento a:_ kikyoyami8, Vandray, Princesa Lunar de Kou, SophiePukeRainbows, Nayliuska_ y, por supuesto, a_ Killua Zaoldyeck-Darkness _por sus maravillosos reviews, especialmente a quienes me han enviado mensajes privados, se les agradece un montón chicas, las adoro ^^_

_A todas aquellas quienes son nuevas lectoras en este fic, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo ^^ Se les agradece mucho ^^_

_Como bien saben, en este capítulo se vio alguno de los antecedentes de la muerte de James Bukater, con lo que se indica que realmente ha sido asesinado ¿Por quién y por qué? Eso se verá en los próximos capítulos ;)_

_Bueno, el nombre de la hembra, Claire (como bien lo has dicho en uno de tus reviews, Nayliuska) tiene que ver con su antiguo dueño, de lo cual se hará referencia más adelante ¿Por qué tiene relevancia e importancia? Lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos ^^_

_Ahora daré a conocer un par de definiciones que serán utilizadas con frecuencia más adelante, ya que, tal vez, algunas de ustedes no tengan el conocimiento al significado de estas palabras habidas en el capítulo y por haber en los próximos._

**Rigor Mortis: **_Estado de rigidez e inflexibilidad que adquiere un cadáver pocas horas después de la muerte._

**Post Mortem:** _Después de la muerte._

**Necrocirugía o Necropsia: **_T__ambién llamada_ "_examen post-mortem" o "examinación post-mortem" es una autopsia que puede ser Forense, Clínica, Psicológica o Histórica._

_Ahora, dado los antecedentes de la muerte de "el señor invitado" quiero que en sus reviews comenten su "hipótesis" sobre la muerte de Bukater, para ver quien se acerca más a la verdadera causa o, por lo menos en este caso, a lo que supuestamente indican los indicios en su cuerpo. Recuérdenlo, este tipo de cosas siempre suelen ser algo engañosas._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Atte. Ino._


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _Bien, creo que mi retraso en actualizar no tiene perdón, pero realmente las vacaciones se me alargaron y no pude escribir nada aún con un pc, ya que no pude conseguirme un pendrive para poder avanzar, así que pido mil disculpas a todos que estuvieron esperando tanto por el siguiente capítulo._

_Como es habitual en las notas de autor, este capítulo contiene 6.705 palabras, un capítulo hecho con mucha dedicación y cariño, ya que allí les va un pequeño presente por ser fieles a este fic._

_Que disfruten el séptimo capítulo de "Rosas Secas"._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo VII: **_Sentimientos al descubierto._

Un inusual y muy poco común orvallo azotaba en plena destemplanza los brillantes y finos ventanales en la despacho de cierto Conde, el cual permanecía sentado en su elegante escabel detrás de su escritorio, apoyando sus codos sobre su buró al momento de posar su cabeza entre su mano izquierda un poco gacha, mientras masajeaba su sien con un semblante claramente irritado, amenazando con echar la puerta de su estudio abajo con que se escuchase un solo ruidillo más que no fuera el de la fuerte llovizna y ventolera golpear el ventanal.

Suspiró exasperado, no era hace menos de media hora que se había levantado y se había topado, para su sorpresa, con esa fuerte e inusual lluvia de Verano tras las ventanas y tabiques de su elegante mansión. Estaban un poco más de la mitad del mes de Julio y el clima se había trocado extrañamente colérico y tormentoso, no era como que si en Londres el clima en esa estación fuera tan calurosamente sofocante, pero en Verano las temperaturas no disminuían desde los catorce grados Celsius, se mantenían regularizadas, pero que Londres amaneciera con una intensa lluvia sobre él era algo bastante extraño

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de su asiento con resignación, a la vez que una leve tos se escapaba de sus belfos, si bien había mejorado increíblemente en una sola noche, aquel esputo permanecía vagamente en él, pasaría una semana antes de que su cuerpo volviera completamente a la normalidad.

Era un miércoles veinte de julio y el pequeño oji-azul estaba irritado y con cierta amenaza de algún estallo colérico imprudente, ya que la falta de concentración que debía de atender en algunos de los tantos formularios, contratos, archivos, en fin, papeleo en general sobre las empresasFhuntom no estaba presente en él en esos momentos, y aquel estruendo que provocaba la llovizna a las afueras de su mansión no ayudaban en nada, hasta Claire, que es un can con cuerdas vocales a libre disposición, se mantenía en silencio completo a un lado de su escritorio, recostada en el tapizado suelo, sin inmutarse si quiera ante el estruendosos y colérico clima.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza antes de volver a tomar el formulario entre su pequeña mano izquierda, a la vez que soltaba un resignado suspiro algo exasperado, era execrable el que el trabajo diario se haya multiplicado al doble en un solo día al haber permanecido ausente en un corto periodo de tiempo de veinticuatro horas a causa de un ligero malestar ¿Qué los demás aristócratas no comprendían el simple hecho de que ese pequeño Conde no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en "familiarizar" las empresas Fhuntom con sus industrias de cualquier tipo en esos momentos?

El juego puesto sobre el tablero y la victoria que, de seguro, llegaría a obtener con una unión de esa índole no le satisfacía en lo más mínimo, las ganancias no cambiarían, el porcentaje de ventas a lo largo de Gran Bretaña y el mundo no aumentaría y, de seguro, obteniendo el formulario con la patente de alguna empresa que quedara en la bancarrota y tuviera un préstamo pendiente con Fhuntom no le ayudaría en nada, era un verdadero fastidio, le fatigaba en demasía.

Podría requerir la ayuda de Tanaka-san para que se hiciera cargo de ello, pero necesitaba de su firma para legalizar algunos otros archivos fuera de ese ámbito y debía acabar con su labor matutino lo más pronto posible, Sebastián ya regresaría con su desayuno, el tema sobre el reporte sobre Thompson podía esperar.

Se levantó de su taburete con refinamiento digno de su persona, a la vez que sentía un leve ardor invadir parte de su antebrazo derecho. Observó con cautela aquel brazo tapizado, literalmente, en vendajes blanquecinos, para luego fruncir el seño fastidiado, se sentía inútil, incompetente, furibundo en demasía consigo mismo, esa impotencia de no poder ser capaz de hacer algo que le ayudase en ciertos momentos le estaba matando, se sentía… _frágil e inferior._

¿Por qué el suplicio de saber que su vida llegaría a su punto culmine sin haber obtenido la oportunidad de comprender y experimentar lo que es el "amor" le afectaba tanto?

Ciel era amado por su prometida, Elizabeth, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba realmente, ni lo que buscaba, lo que realmente anhelaba era el poder amar, correspondido o no le daba igual, solo quería experimentarlo, saber si era más doloroso que la muerte misma, entender el porqué los demás llegaban a dar su vida por un sentimiento así.

Era un pensamiento que le estaba rondando desde la noche anterior luego de que se mayordomo hubiera abandonado su alcoba en mudo silencio ¿Qué se sentía amar? No sabía a quién preguntárselo ni tampoco entendía el porqué el hacerlo, solo quería saber, abastecerse intelectualmente de algo que no alcanzaría a conocer.

Anoche había tenido una pesadilla nuevamente, pero esta había cambiado radicalmente, no era la misma de hace días atrás ¿Habían cambiado sus preocupaciones? A juzgar por sus pensamientos, así parecía.

Había soñado que Michaelis quebraba ese pequeño lazo que los unía, se había retractado sobre lo que respectaba al contrato y le había dejado ser "libre", que viviera su vida como todo adolescente normal, como si su presencia demoniaca nunca hubiera estado consigo como su única compañía por esos cuatro años, _que fuera feliz._

En ese momento, Ciel no se sentía despreciado o con un arrebato de ira por el hecho de que no podría obtener su venganza, ni tampoco un alivio le recorría por las venas el saber que su alma volvía a pertenecerle, más bien sentía miedo, miedo de que aquella compañía tan familiar y afable desapareciera de su vida para siempre. Imaginarse la silueta de Sebastián desaparecer entre las penumbras y no volverle a ver le aterraba y una fuerte opresión se ejercía sobre su pecho.

Claro, fue un sueño, una pesadilla, más bien, pero ese sentimiento que tuvo hacia su mayordomo le mantenía preocupado ¿No era que le detestaba? ¿Qué le odiaba por sus sínicas sonrisas y su actitud y habilidades tan perfectas? ¿Por su excelente desempeño? No lo entendía, comprendía lo que sucedía, pero le daba cierto pavor entenderlo.

Leves golpes le sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos, suaves y parsimoniosos toques a la fina puerta de caoba barnizada. No hacía falta preguntar de quien se trataba, la suavidad y sutileza en los pequeños golpes delataban a dicha presencia detrás de la puerta de su despacho, una presencia oscura, a veces Sebastián hacía acto de presencia en los momentos más inoportunos.

Observó hacia el gran ventanal, la llovizna golpeaba con fuerza, nubes grisáceas se apoderaban de aquella bóveda celestial privándole de contemplar aquel firmamento, el viento soplaba bestial arremolinando entre sí los árboles de sus bosques, aquel orvallo cejaba el alza de aquellas flores favoritas a su gusto, pequeños charcos por el sendero de tierra que hace muy poco debió de haber cruzado, todo, _todo_ pareciera depresivo, lo cual ponía malogrado al pequeño Conde, hasta aquella can recostada sobre la suave alfombra en su estudio parecía decaída y depresiva por el clima.

– _¿Joven amo? – _no se había tomado la molestia de contestar al llamado de su fiel siervo, pero tampoco deseaba el verle el rostro y estar pisando cada quien los talones del otro como acto rutinario de cada mañana, se le estaba haciendo todo tan monótono que el fastidiar a Michaelis se le hacía tedioso y aburrido, más aún con extraños pensamientos apoderándose de su mente.

Suspiró, a la vez que se dirigía a paso suave y firme hacia su asiento nuevamente.

– _Adelante – _respondió al sentarse con elegancia y recargar su peso por sobre el respaldo de su escabel, mientras oía el leve rechinido de la puerta siendo abierta y un pequeño carrillo sonar ligeramente por sobre el suelo junto con tersos y parsimoniosos pasos, típico de su mayordomo.

No iba a negar el hecho de que la eficiencia y eficacia de aquel demonio en sus labores era muy favorable en variadas coyunturas y trises, sin embargo, una parte del oji-azul le detestaba profundamente, más aún ahora que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él, por supuesto que jamás se lo diría, eso estaba claro, su orgullo se lo impedía en demasía.

Alzó la mirada ligeramente, posando sus zafiros ojuelos sobre el sinfín de formularios que permanecían intactos a un extremo de su fino escritorio de roble. Una sonrisa se formó raudamente en su rostro con malicia, no iba a lograr terminar con sus labores matutinos, aún tenía otras actividades pendientes a realizar en su itinerario y aquello representaba un problema tanto para él mismo como para su mayordomo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado al incorporarse nuevamente en su asiento sin antes dirigir una ligera mirada hacia las afueras de su mansión, nada mejor que un día depresivo y un humor decaído, la combinación perfecta.

– _¿Sucede algo, Bocchan? – _la ronca y aterciopelada voz del de azabaches resonó suave y armoniosa en sus oídos, provocando un ligero estremecimiento a espalda de Phantomhive.

El oji-azul giró la mirada en otra dirección, evitando, así, los ocelos rojo escarlata que poseía el mayor en su perfecta complexión demoniaca, para luego hacer un simple ademán con su mano izquierda restándole importancia al asunto, realmente sus ánimos había disminuido con fuerza y eso acrecentaba el incordio en su garganta producto del esputo sufrido.

– _¿Qué debería de suceder? – _tono ronco y acre fue lo que produjo el vibrar de las cuerdas vocales del menor, no entendía el porqué esa actitud con el oji-escarlata, después de todo no había faltado a sus obligaciones, exceptuando ayer al desobedecer una de sus órdenes, sin embargo, sentía un odio inmenso consigo mismo que incrementaba con el simple hecho de atisbar por un segundo a aquel demonio.

Por otro lado, Sebastián siquiera se inmutó ante el tono intransigente en que su amo le había respondido, pero, a pesar de ello, la pregunta fue formulada por genuina preocupación a causa de la expresión frustrada que el pequeño Conde había adquirido y muy a su pesar temía que fuera por responsabilidad de él mismo.

– _Lo interpelo porque su semblante se percibe engorroso y un poco satírico, joven señor – _respondió el mayor con aquella cordialidad y cortesía tan característica de su persona, bueno, la fingida persona que debía ser, ya que estaba más que claro que a Michaelis no se le puede considerar como persona en sí.

Ciel frunció el seño ahora con más frustración de la que ya, a ese endemoniado mayordomo jamás se le escapaba nada ¿Cómo lograr encubrir algún hecho o cavilar indeseado si Sebastián tenía la habilidad de leer su expresión y averiguar sus inquietudes y pensamientos cuando se le daba la gana? Tener un _perfecto mayordomo _también tenía sus desventajas.

– _No logro concentrarme, es solo eso – _respondió Ciel restándole importancia, lo más sensato sería tratar de terminar con su trabajo sobre las empresas, después de todo, era alguien ocupado.

– _Los documentos a trabajar sobre Fhuntom están intactos, usted se ve decaído y algo níveo, mi Lord, sin embargo, no padece fiebre ¿Algo le preocupa o inquieta, señor? – _formuló el demonio con suavidad, pero sin cambiar su neutral expresión, sin embargo, no se mostraba inexpresivo a propósito, solo que ya lo hacía por rutina entre su relación de amo y siervo, otras razones para ello no se hallaban.

El pequeño Conde, ante la vaga insistencia que se presentaba en las palabras dichas por Michaelis, comenzó a irritarse un tanto inconsecuente, ya que el hombre solo hacía su trabajo, es decir, el convenio que se hallaba en el contrato le obliga a servirle durante el periodo de tiempo necesario para que su venganza concluya, pero le molestaba de cierta forma.

No, no era la forma lo cual le irritaba, sino la base y el fundamento por el cual lo hacía. Ese demonio no se preocupaba por él ni en lo más mínimo, ese mayordomo no se angustiaba ni desasosegaba por él en sí, sino por su alma, su _alma, _¡Su maldita alma!

– _Bocchan ¿Está escuchando? – _la voz de Sebastián cercana a su oído le arrancó de su dramático cavilar, a la vez que un ligera descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y nuca al sentir el cálido aliento de su mayordomo rosando sutilmente su pómulo derecho como tersos agasajos de manos expertas.

La escarlata mirada del mayor se posaba sobre Ciel, cosa que logró intimidar un poco al menor, los ocelos de un característico rojo escarlata que poseía Michaelis se sentían penetrantes y fijos aún sin atisbar a ellos directamente, pero realmente no quería sentir nada más que provenga de ese endemoniado servidor.

Se había planteado el hecho de querer sentir o conocer lo que era el "amar" hace minutos atrás, cosa que no incumbía en lo absoluto a su mayordomo, experimentar algo de ese tipo con un demonio de su clase le causaba cierto desconcierto y un poco de escarnio ante tal idea, ya que estaba más que claro que Michaelis no conocía lo que era el amor, además de que el hombre no tiene sentimientos, aún si le preguntara sobre ello ¿Cómo podría darle una respuesta que les satisfaga si ese demonio no sabía nada sobre lo que es un sentimiento? Era una locura.

Bufó con molestia, para luego atisbar por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a Sebastián.

– _Cállate y déjame solo – _sentenció en su ya conocido tono altanero y arrogante en una pose jactanciosa acorde a su título de Conde, a la vez que se levantaba de su elegante escabel, para comenzar a dar pasos hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de su despacho, observando por tercera o cuarta vez en el día el depresivo clima que se presentaba ese día sobre sus terrenos y, probablemente, también en la ciudadanía Londinense.

– _¿A qué se debe el drástico cambio de actitud adquirida, joven amo? – _Esa respuesta provocó que detuviera su lerdo andar, suscitando que el menor, de nueva cuenta, volviera a plantearse su cavilar sobre la fingida preocupación de Michaelis, el contrato y su estado emocional dudoso finalizando con un inesperado estallido de ira.

– _¡¿Por qué rayos te interesa si esté escuchando o no? ¡¿Si algo está atormentándome o no? – _sus ojos desbordaban compungida ira, sus labios fruncidos y su semblante irritado le daban un aire ligeramente bestial, la escena no ayudaba mucho a cambiar su aspecto, ya que el menor hace poco menos de dos segundos había volcado el pequeño carrillo que había permanecido intacto durante los minutos en que Michaelis había ingresado a su estudio en plena destemplanza, provocando que su desayuno quedara esparcido por el tapizado piso que con algo de "cierta" dedicación, Sebastián había preparado.

El desconcierto y la estupefacción se vieron reflejado por perpetuos segundos en el níveo y perfecto rostro del oji-escarlata ante la belicosa acción y actitud que el menor había adquirido, se imaginaba que el menor reaccionaría irritado o algo acongojado, pero jamás se le cruzó por su endemoniada mente de que el menor pudiera actuar de aquella forma.

Algo andaba mal con lo que respectaba a Phantomhive, había algo más, exceptuando sus pesadillas, el tema sobre el señor Allan y el esputo que aún permanecía en él, que le inquietaba y afectaba de tal manera que llegaba al punto de azotar todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, abandonando toda cordura en el lugar.

El respirar entrecortado que abarcaba a su pequeño amo le hizo volver al presente al verse perdido en sus pensamientos, notando, de paso, como Ciel volvía a recobrar su compostura calmaba, regularizando un poco su inhalar y exhalar.

– _¿Por qué le interesaría a alguien como tú el que si me afecta algo o no? Solo soy tu amo, tu contratista, no tendría por qué incumbir tu persona en lo que me suceda o no – _parló el pequeño Conde en un tono ligeramente melancólico, aquellos indeseables sentimientos le estaban pasando la cuenta y sus pensamientos tan abrumados no ayudaban en nada, necesitaba sentir algo de soledad, un poco por lo menos.

– _Se equivoca, como el fiel sirviente del Conde Phantomhive, mi deber… – _no se le permitió finalizar con su vocablo, ya que sus palabras de una arremetida fueron arrebatadas de sus finos belfos por cierto Conde que, en esos momentos, llevaba su ánimo por los suelos.

– _Olvídalo, no tiene caso alguno que siga discutiendo contigo, después de todo, eres un demonio, no lo entenderías – _comentó Phantomhive al verse expuesto a la debilidad, no quería verse inferior, no deseaba que aquel oji-escarlata le atisbara tan débil en un momento así, pero se sentía tan desamparado en esos momentos que ya nada valía ya la pena para ese pequeño Conde.

Observó por el ventanal de su despacho, atisbó como todo se sacudía al compás de la furiosa ventolera que en esos momentos se hallaba revoloteando a sus alrededores, su mirada zafiro se perdía raudamente entre el celestial firmamento oculto entre aquellas ennegrecidas nubes, comenzando a entender ciertas cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado.

– _Bocchan… – _no respondió al llamado del mayor, ya que pareciese que Sebastián no estaba muy interesado en llamar su atención, era como si hubiera dejado escapar su "apodo" de sus finos labios hacia la nada misma.

Suspiró con resignación, desviando la mirada hacia el oji-escarlata, quien se mantenía observándole estático y aún un poco estupefacto, pero con un semblante vagamente acongojado, mas nada quedaba ya por hacer en su estudio, así que, a paso lerdo, comenzó a caminar directo a la puerta de su despacho.

– _Saldré a caminar un poco, tu sigue con tus labores – _finalizó dando un leve vistazo hacia lo que antes era su desayuno, para luego avanzar y posar su nívea, pequeña y fina mano por sobre la manecilla de aquella puerta de caoba barnizada, pero la voz de su mayordomo a sus espaldas interrumpió su salida con suavidad.

– _Joven amo, hay un orvallo torrencial a las afueras de la mansión ¿Cómo pretende salir a empaparse y contraer un resfriado nuevamente? – _preguntó irónico, pero sin sobrepasar aquella delgada línea entre la ironía y lo sátiro, pero Phantomhive no se dignó a voltearse para verle el rostro a ese demonio, simplemente se mantuvo dándole la espalda, con la cabeza un poco gacha observando su malherido brazo derecho.

¿Cuántas cosas había hecho Sebastián por él?

– _Es solo agua, nada más que eso – _recargó su pequeña cabeza grisácea sobre la fina puerta, a la vez que cerraba sus ojuelos azul zafiro con parsimonia, dolorosa parsimonia, manteniéndose mudo por un corto lapso de tiempo, para luego volver a levantar la cabeza suavemente_ – Y si enfermara nuevamente, tú estarías allí ¿No?, aunque muy en tu interior detestes el tener que hacerme compañía, pero siempre estarás ¿No? Sí, ahí estarás – _sus palabras no iban dirigidas al demonio, solo eran afirmaciones que el mismo Conde se hacía a su persona, reiterando mil veces en su perturbado intelecto el hecho de que, cuando todo termine, será olvidado por aquel que estuvo a su lado en cada momento desde aquel día.

No esperó respuesta de aquel mayordomo, ni un gesto, ni una palabra contradictoria, simplemente optó por salir del lugar con destino a quien sabe dónde, pues el menor no tenía otro deseo más que soledad, venganza y muerte, se sentía frustrado por saber que no era nada más que un crío sin futuro, un cuerpecito vacuo con un anhelo de sentimiento que carecía de amor.

Michaelis le atisbaba sin comprender en su gran mayoría, sin embargo, sus impulsos le habían ganado en esos precisos trises, y al ver como su pequeño amo abría la puerta de su estudio con la intención de salir del lugar, no lo pensó dos veces y simplemente dio precipitados pasos logrando tomar entre su enguantada mano derecha el brazo izquierdo del menor.

Lo acontecido luego perturbó de sobremanera a Phantomhive, inicialmente porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había acabado de esa manera, pero luego sus preocupaciones e inquietudes se trocaron más intensas al cambiar de foco en su mente.

Ciel, recargado sobre la fina puerta de caoba, con un largo y cálido brazo rodeando su cintura con firmeza, con el rostro de su mayordomo a escasos centímetros del suyo, con una mirada escarlata clavada sobre sus azulinos ojuelos zafiros, a la vez que sentía el fino y cálido respirar de Michaelis rosar su mejilla y parte de sus belfos.

Su cuerpo no tardó en estremecerse por la cercanía y, más que nada, por el sinfín de emociones que le abarcaban y adjudicaban su mente con destemplanza en ese momento. Sentía como aquella mirada escarlata penetraba raudamente en su ser, descubriendo gran parte de sus pensamientos y reciente cavilar, pero la realidad de las cosas es que ni el mismo demonio sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando en ese preciso instante. Al igual que Ciel, su mente parecía estar en blanco sin reacción alguna.

Sebastián había logrado detener el presuntuoso "escape" del pequeño Conde, sin saber la razón del porqué de hacerlo, ya que sentía que debía de responderle alguna cosa, pero en ese mismo tris sus labios no articulaban palabra alguna al darse cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir y, simplemente, se quedaba mudo, pero jamás se le cruzó por su endemoniada mente el hecho de que terminaría de aquel modo con su joven amo.

Aquel demonio, apoyando su enguantada mano izquierda sobre la fina puerta de caoba barnizada a centímetros de los sedosos, finos y tersos cabellos de Phantomhive, procurando mantenerla cerrada al ejercer una leve fuerza sobre ella, obstaculizando el paso, rodeando firmemente la pequeña cintura del oji-azul con el fin de que el mismo no pudiera salir, su frente casi rosando el flequillo del menor, con ambas narices friccionando ligeramente una con la otra, a la vez que no podía apartar su mirada escarlata de los grandes ojuelos azul zafiro del menor.

Había tanto que compartían en ese momento aquellos dos seres tan opuesto, ambos con la mente en blanco, con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente, descargas eléctricas recorriendo sus cuerpos con premura, ambos sin poder despegar la mirada de los ojos de cada quien, con el impulso de accionar en algo que no conocía la cordura, anhelando saborear el insulso de los labios del otro, sin embargo, no se les era permitido.

Ciel sentía pavor, no de que podría sucederle si aquello llegaba más lejos, tampoco de que si alguno de sus sirvientes apareciera en un momento como aquel o que Lizzy fuera quien entrara por esa puerta si la situación llegaba hacia otro nivel y, por obvios motivos, se encontrara recostado sobre la alfombra de su estudio con su mayordomo encima, no, no era eso a lo que le temía, temía que después de ello quedara prendado hacia su mayordomo.

Allí fue cuando las cosas en la mente del pequeño Conde se aclararon. No era que si quedaba flechado o no de aquel demonio, ya que la verdad de las cosas es que ese pequeño niño casi adolescente de tan solo trece años ya se había enamorado de su mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis.

– _Bocchan… – _sus labios pronunciaron un susurro apenas audible, a la vez que, lentamente, Sebastián iba acercándose a los belfos de Phantomhive, dejándose llevar por aquel impulso tan fuerte que le carcomía por dentro, el anhelo de saborear esos pequeño, cincelados e infantiles labios le superaba en demasía, mientras que Ciel le atisbaba, ahora, con melancolía.

Una fina, transparente y delicada lágrima rebosaba por el borde del ojo izquierdo del de grisáceos cabellos, para finalmente descender lenta y dolorosamente por el níveo pómulo del dueño de aquella salina lágrima, marcando, así, el sollozo de alguien que se estaba ahogando en el suplicio.

El menor notó como Michaelis aflojaba el agarre en su cintura y dejaba a un lado su objetivo de bloquear la puerta, por lo que aprovechó de zafarse empujando con todas sus fuerzas a aquel demonio y lograr escapar desapareciendo de la vista de Sebastián, sin antes haber dejado un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en su camino.

Ahora, ese pequeño Conde, sabía y comprendía lo que era amar y no ser correspondido, estaba avergonzado por ello y se ahogaba en el suplicio de saber que aquel de ojos-escarlata que había logrado cautivarlo solo se interesaba en su alma y, ahora, en su cuerpo, y aquello lo había descubierto con lo sucedido hace solo segundos.

Se sentía agobiado, frustrado, entristecido, hundido en la amargura por haber sido testigo de la primera vez que sentía lo que era amar, y no degustaba para nada de ello.

Solo una cosa pasaba por su mente, y ese era el hecho de escapar, correr lejos de su despacho, de su mansión, de su mayordomo. Quería escapar a sabiendas de que estaba mostrando una faceta de cobardía total, pero no podía con ello, ya no podría atisbar a la cara a Michaelis con lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era conservar un poco de su dignidad y llevarse sus sentimientos a la tumba, se encargaría de que Sebastián jamás fuera el descubridor de aquellos sentimientos que, ahora, se hallaban en el corazón de aquel noble que jugaba a la faceta de adulto.

Nadie se enteraría de que el gran Conde Ciel Phantomhive, el último heredero de los Phantomhive, propietario de las empresas Fhuntom y el encargado de ser el perro guardián de la monarca de Inglaterra, la reina Victoria, se había enamorado de su fiel demonio-mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis.

* * *

><p>– <em>¿Alguna noticia sobre el joven amo? – <em>la voz de aquel elegante mayordomo retumbó autoritaria en los oídos de todo aquel presente, sobresaltando al trío de sirvientes, quienes se observaban unos a otros con miradas dudosas y gestos temblorosos que delataban el nerviosismo de cada uno.

Bard desviaba la mirada con hastío a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza, Maylene jugaba con sus dedos con la cabeza gacha, Finnyan solo bajaba la mirada con la cabeza inclinada mostrando cierto arrepentimiento y decepción, y por último Tanaka simplemente se mantenía firme a un lado del endemoniado servidor de la casa Phantomhive, pero con aquella característica sonrisa que siempre llevaba.

Finalmente uno de los torpes sirvientes se armó de coraje para responder.

– _Lo lamentamos mucho, señor Sebastián, pero hemos buscado en cada rincón de la mansión, en el bosque, incluso entre los cestos de ropa que hay en la lavandería, pero no le hemos hallado – _parló la peli-roja a la vez que se retiraba sus lentes para limpiarlos y pulirlos con su delantal blanco un tanto nerviosa, para luego volver a dejarlos en su lugar sin haber recibido ningún cambio en su visión, solo había hecho aquella acción para evitar atisbar directamente a los ojos al de azabaches cabellos.

Sebastián suspiró resignado al momento de que franqueaba su enguantada mano izquierda por sus ennegrecidos cabellos azabache. Se reprimía mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de controlar sus propios impulsos y se culpaba, evidentemente, de la desaparición de Phantomhive, después de todo, Ciel aún era solo un niño.

Notó que los demás sirvientes le miraban interrogadoramente, tal vez porque se había dejado llevar y había mostrado, en un descuido, más de una expresión, entre ellas la culpabilidad que sentía. Sí, era raro, ahora era un mayordomo-demonio que se daba el lujo de "sentir" y, de paso, fallar en su trabajo como el perfecto mayordomo que debería ser.

– _Sigan buscando, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Bocchan y traerlo sano y salvo – _ordenó ligeramente exasperado, al momento de que se disponía a salir a buscar entre la arboleda de los bosques de la mansión, ya que temía que aquellos sirvientes no hayan buscado bien y su joven amo esté ahí afuera, en la intemperie, con un hipotermia a punto de acabar con su vida.

– _Pero ¡Sebastián, ya no queda donde más buscar! Maylene lo dijo, buscamos por toda la mansión, pero no hay rastros del joven amo – _reclamó el de rubios cabellos y mirada verde esmeralda en un leve gritillo perturbador, Sebastián se vió obligado a detener su apresurado paso, para luego girar levemente su cabeza y atisbar por el rabillo del ojo a el trío de sirvientes que permanecían inmóviles, especialmente a cierto rubio de ocelos color verde.

Bard fue el siguiente en fruncir el seño.

– _Es cierto, nos dividimos para buscarlo como tú lo ordenaste y no está, simplemente se esfumó de la nada – _acotó el mayor de los tres torpes sirvientes, a la vez que comenzaba a morder levemente el inseparable cigarrillo que se hallaba entre sus labios, humeando ligeramente y desprendiendo un olor a tabaco nuevo y de calidad media.

El demonio estuvo a punto de sacar su lado demoniacamente enfurecido y autoritario contra el par de idiotas que se encontraba frente suyo, pero cierta peli-roja, que aún jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, detuvo su actuar con un par de palabras que le dejaron ligeramente descolocado.

– _Señor Sebastián ¿Ocurrió algo entre usted y el joven amo? – _las palabras de la muchacha fueron firmes, serias, pero calmadas y serenas, sin embargo, el tono de voz tan particularmente extraño proveniente de la criada no fue lo que más le desconcertó, sino que había dado justo en el blanco, por supuesto que Michaelis no lo afirmaría, pero tampoco lo negaría, después de todo, no se le era permitido mentir.

– _No es algo que deba incumbirles, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Bocchan – _sentenció el mayordomo en un tono sumamente frívolo y tajante, a lo cual Maylene lo tomó como un claro "_No te entrometas o mueres"_, pero simplemente se le quedó observando inmóvil, sus ojos de un color rojo granete clavados en los ocelos escarlata del demonio con un aire acusatorio.

Maylene no era tan idiota como aparentaba, en realidad no tenía ni un rojizo cabello de torpe e ingenua, sabía muy bien cómo actuar y cuando los demás simplemente usaban mascaradas amables que en realidad solo era un monstruoso cinismo, por supuesto se había dado cuenta hace ya tiempo de lo cínico que podía llegar a ser Sebastián, pero mantenía el respeto debido por su trabajo. Si alguna vez estuvo obsesionada con aquel de azabache cabellos, fue porque, simplemente, no quería creer ninguno de los patentes hechos a interpelar.

La peli-roja suspiro, para fingir ingenuidad nuevamente y no tener que darle más vueltas al asunto.

– _Es bastante raro que Bocchan reaccione así de la nada, generalmente tiene sus fundamentos para enfadarse de esa manera – _comentó la criada con su habitual chillona voz, ganándose una mirada tanto de Bard como de Finnyan.

– _Ya está por anochecer y aún no hemos hallado al joven amo, ¡Hemos llevado casi todo el día buscándolo! ¡¿Qué cree? ¡¿Qué jugamos a las escondidas, acaso? – _ gritó colerizado el chef de la casa, a la vez que lanzaba su inseparable cigarrillo al suelo y comenzaba a pisotearlo reiteradas veces, cada vez con más fuerza e ira, pero se detuvo bruscamente al recibir un certero golpe en su cabeza.

– _¡Bard! ¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que pudo haberle sucedido algo al joven amo? – _le recriminó la ama de llaves de la mansión Phantomhive, con su mano hecha puño y alzada a la altura del cráneo del rubio como evidencia de que el golpe proporcionado había sido dado por ella con fundamentos bien merecido.

Bard le atisbó con el seño fruncido y un semblante claramente engorroso.

– _Pues ¡¿Quién le ha dicho que salga corriendo de la mansión como un crío, eh? – _vociferó el rubio oji-azul haciéndole frente a la firme criada, quien simplemente mantuvo la mirada igual de colerizada que el ex – soldado de infantería y estratega. No supieron en qué momento sus miradas comenzaron a sacar chispas, demostrando, así, la molestia de ambos.

Finnyan les observaba como discutían realmente asustado, ya que el rubio nunca les había visto pelear de esa manera, además con los frecuentes tirones que daba Claire al estar sujeta por una correa, la situación se iba haciendo cada vez más frustrante para el oji-esmeralda.

– _¡Dejen de discutir! ¡El joven amo está allí afuera y probablemente necesite nuestra ayuda! ¡Dedíquense a lo realmente importante! – _vociferó el menor del trío exasperado, obteniendo la atención tanto del par que discutía como de Tanaka y Sebastián, todos algo desconcertados por la rudeza y agresividad con que lo había dicho, ese tono no había sido parte de la personalidad ingenua que caracterizaba a Finnyan.

El par causante del súbito cambio de actitud del oji-esmeralda se observaron mutuamente con algo de culpabilidad, analizando la situación ya casi se estaban ahorcando el uno al otro y habían dejado de lado lo que debería ser su prioridad en ese entonces, hallar a su joven amo.

– _Lo sentimos mucho, Finny – _se disculparon ambos a la vez que le dedicaban una mirada llena de arrepentimiento al muchachito rubio, Finnyan simplemente asintió con la cabeza aún algo exasperado.

– _Ahora ¿Dónde hace falta buscar? – _se preguntó el mayordomo-demonio al ver terminada la pequeña discusión entre humanos, a la vez que posaba su enguantada mano derecha bajo su mentón a modo de reflexión, para luego sonreír esperanzado al recordar el único lugar que hacía falta en donde buscar.

– _¿Sebastián? – _preguntó el anciano de cabello y bigote cano al ver como Michaelis sonreía, sacándole por segundos de su corta reflexión.

– _Tanaka-san, le pido por favor que usted y los demás se queden aquí, yo iré a buscar a Bocchan –._

– _Por supuesto, ahora que lo recuerdo, a Bocchan le encantaba escaparse a los establos para ver a su yegua favorita, Dakota, antes del incendio en la mansión – _acotó el anciano. Sebastián sonrió a la deriva, ese viejo siempre que soltaba palabra lo hacía en casos especiales de suma importancia y siempre daba justo en el blanco.

Michaelis asintió complacido.

– _Lo tendré en cuenta, Tanaka-san, con su permiso – _dicho esto, aquel mayordomo no perdió más tiempo y salió a paso apresurado de la mansión luego de haber dejado a los demás en el hall de la residencia, para luego comenzar a correr raudamente por el barroso sendero directo a aquel lugar donde podría estar su joven amo, los establos.

Era el único lugar donde no había revisado y tampoco se le había pasado por la mente buscar en aquel sitio, había tenido la esperanza de encontrar a Phantomhive en ese lugar por el simple hecho de que era el más aislado de la mansión en los terrenos, pero por lo que acababa de comentarle el anciano en frac negro, ahora estaba más que seguro de que Ciel se encontraba allí.

El orvallo que había azotado a la residencia Phantomhive ya había cesado hace un par de horas y eso le hacía las cosas más fáciles a aquel mayordomo, ya que, por lo menos, su traje no sería mojado por la llovizna, lo único que lamentaba era el que sus zapatos se verían salpicados por la tierra húmeda que aún permanecía bajo sus pies, pero eran detalles menores que no se demoraría en arreglar en dos minutos a más tardar.

En su carrera divisó, a lo lejos, un cobertizo de adoquín seguido de una especie de construcción de madera, ya estaba cerca, solo hacía falta acelerar un poco el paso y en un parpadeo ya estaría entrando a los establo. Así lo hizo y así se cumplió, ahora aquel de azabaches cabellos se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera que daba a la caballeriza de los Phantomhive, bastante amplia cabe decir.

Tomó una de las manecillas de la doble puerta de la entrada, para luego comenzar a deslizarla lentamente hacia la derecha. Asomó la cabeza para verificar si su amo estaba allí, pero no encontró más que rectángulos de paja y… más paja.

Entró por completo a la cuadra deslizando la puerta nuevamente tras de sí, esta vez, cerrándola. Atisbó a su oscuro alrededor, podía divisar perfectamente las enormes cabezas de los equinos que se resguardaban en los establos de los terrenos de Ciel, la gran mayoría se encontraba con sus extravagantes ojos cerrados, la otra parte había despertado al encontrarse con su ya conocida presencia demoniaca, después de todo, Sebastián era el encargado de entrenar a aquellos corceles los fines de semana, por ende, aquella oscura presencia ya no era nada relevante para aquellos caballos.

En la parte superior de cada "cuartucho" de cada caballo estaba puesto el nombre del corcel indicado, habían unos nombres bastante comunes y otros algo extravagantes, pero solo buscaba el nombre de uno en particular.

Dorsel, Dastan, Hera, Arcadia, Cambridge, Silence, Dogood y uno que otros nombres que podía ver al pasar a un lado de cada cuartucho al buscar uno en específico, realmente no recordaba mucho haber visto aquel nombre en particular en la caballeriza, tal vez porque nunca la prestó atención, o porque tal vez aquel nombre nunca estuvo en uno de los cuartuchos de los establos.

Se detuvo frente una pequeña recámara equina, la cual sobre ella se encontraba tallado el nombre "Dakota", por fin lo había encontrado, pero abrió los ojos desconcertado al percatarse que ninguna enorme cabeza sobresalí del pequeño espacio en el cuartucho.

Frunció el seño exasperado, al parecer la búsqueda se le había hecho aún más difícil de lo que pensaba.

En un último intento esperanzado de que la supuesta yegua se encontrara tumbada en el suelo repleto de paja junto con su amo, asomó la cabeza por entre la ventanilla por donde debería salir su cabeza, pero no halló nada más que un espacio que aparentaba no haber sido ocupado hace ya bastante tiempo y, por supuesto, no se hallaban rastros de Ciel.

Suspiró resignado, tal parece que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones.

Estaba a punto de girarse para salir e iniciar con su idea de volver a revisar el bosque por si su amo se encontraba a la intemperie con una hipotermia a punto de matarlo, pero una pequeña silueta le observaba desde una de las esquinas del sitio, sorprendiendo al mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive de nueva cuenta, pero aliviado al ver de quien se trataba.

Ciel, estaba sentado en uno de los rincones de la cuadra, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas y, aparentemente, temblando de frío por la temperatura que se hallaba envuelta a los alrededores a causa de la reciente lluvia presenciada.

Michaelis sonrió satisfecho al acercarse lentamente al pequeño Conde, lo tomó suavemente entre sus brazos con el fin de poder transmitirle un poco de calor a su entumecido cuerpo. Las manos del menor estaban congeladas y sus labios comenzaban a tomar un leve tono púrpura pálido, si no se apresuraba, probablemente su amo podría contraer una severa hipotermia.

Como pudo, se despojó de su saco negro aún con Phantomhive en brazos y envolvió al mismo entre su frac negro haciendo un intento de que los ligeros temblores en su cuerpo cesaran, lo cual, al parecer, había funcionado.

En un impulso protector, Sebastián deposito un delicado y casto beso en la frente del menor con suavidad, para luego comenzar a retomar el paso de vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive, sin antes haber dado un vistazo a la pequeña recámara equina vacía, se le hacía raro de que la supuesta yegua de nombre "Dakota" no se encontrara en los establos.

Volvió su vista al angelical rostro de Ciel, para luego rememorar en su mente aquel momento vivido con su amo en la mañana, lo cual le hizo plantearse algo que jamás en su vida pensó preguntarse a si mismo ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por su amo? No lo tenía muy claro, pero por los recientes hechos, era evidente que no era simple obediencia.

Aquel demonio sentía algo más fuerte por Ciel que una simple relación entre demonio y contratista, él, Sebastián Michaelis le había tomado afecto al gran Conde Ciel Phantomhive, su actual amo, tal vez, podría decir que hasta le quería…

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo.<em>

_Espero que haya sido del agrado de quienes leyeron este capítulo y siguen este humilde fic._

_Como se verá, Ciel ya descubrió sus sentimientos hacia Michaelis, un avance enorme para esta pareja, tal vez haya algo de evasiones por parte de Ciel, pero creo que es lo normal._

_"Dakota", la yegua preferida de Phantomhive antes del incidente y el asesinato de sus padres, no se encontraba en los establos ¿Por qué? Se sabrá en el próximo capítulo._

_El reporte que Ciel le pidió a Sebastián también se dará a conocer en el próximo capítulo junto con más antecedentes sobre Thompson._

_Ahora mi parte favorita._

_Agradecimientos a: _SophiePukeRainbows, Nayliuska, Missy999_ y a_ Killua Zaoldyeck-Darkness _por sus comentarios, son un gran apoyo, chicas, me alegran mucho el día._

_Agradecimientos también a quienes se han tomado la molestia de pasarse por este fic sin haber dejado un review, igualmente gracias a todos._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Atte. Ino!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _Primero que nada, mil disculpas por el retraso, estamos en época de "compras escolares" y, sinceramente, pasaba menos de la mitad de mi día en casa, por lo cual no tenía demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero, lo recompensé haciendo un capítulo largo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo._

_Este capítulo contiene 8.333 palabras, hecho con mucha dedicación._

_Sin nada más que decir más que disculpas, les dejo con el fic._

_Que disfruten el octavo capítulo de "Rosas Secas"._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo VIII:** _Nuevos indicios._

Los días pasaron vacuos desde aquel incidente entre amo y siervo, y a medida que las horas transcurrían y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte a cada atardecer, los roces, las palabras mutuas, el contacto visual, las conversaciones y, hasta, discusiones entre mayordomo y Conde iban desapareciendo raudamente de su relación tan singular, pasando de "_Ciel y Sebastián_" a ser un "_Ciel, Sebastián_".

Ya no quedaba casi nada de contacto de cualquier índole entre aquellos dos individuos, las palabras de la mañana por parte de Michaelis se habían reducido al comunicado del itinerario del día del menor, mientras que Phantomhive siquiera soltaba un simple vocablo, todo se veía disminuido a un simple ademán con su mano, las miradas entre ambos habían pasado a la historia.

Las burlas, los comentarios mal intencionados, las sonrisas acres y mordaces, los pretextos, las expresiones de trasfondo, todo había desaparecido al paso lerdo y tormentoso del tiempo, siendo que ya llevaban una semana de aquella manera, siete días desde que aquellos "impulsos" abarcaron a ambos, del cual solo uno de aquellos dos seres logró resistirse y retractarse escapando.

El reporte sobre la muerte o, en este caso, asesinato de James Bukater había sido olvidado por aquella infinidad de horas transcurridas, siendo que el menor se había mantenido en reposo durante aquella semana siendo que su leve "resfriado" había empeorado al verse en el hecho de que salió corriendo en plena llovizna a refugiarse en quién sabe dónde, terminando como destino la caballeriza de sus terrenos.

Sobre el papeleo de las empresas de aquel Conde, de ello se encargó su mayordomo, ordenándole que falsificara su firma y terminara con los contratos, formularios y archivos indeseados, además de informarle sobre el porcentaje de ventas, las ventajas y los contras, el porcentaje de ganancias y como iban las cosas en los diferente rubros de la empresa.

A Phantomhive siempre se le consideró como un "juguetero", ya que la mayor parte de Fhuntom se dedicaba a la elaboración y el comercio de productos de entretención, tanto para infantes como para adultos, ya que la empresa también fabrica juegos de azar y estrategia, como por ejemplo; cartas, fichas de Póker, ajedrez, damas, mesas de billar, entre otros, sin embargo, para la sociedad era conocido como "El perro guardián de la Reina".

Durante aquellos días, había recibido una carta de la Reina Victoria entregada por su mayordomo, el Conde Charles Grey, en donde daba a conocer sus más sinceras condolencias por el reposo en cama y el padecimiento de un resfriado por parte del menor, sin embargo, la monarca de Inglaterra especificaba que, "por suerte", aún no había requerido de sus servicios y que no se preocupara por ello más de la cuenta, ya le llamaría por si se presentaba la oportunidad y la situación lo requiriera así.

Era un miércoles veintisiete de Julio, y cierto mayordomo caminaba implacable por entre los pasillos de la gran mansión del Conde Ciel Phantomhive, a la vez que llevaba consigo un pequeño carrillo con la merienda de la tarde de dicho noble, la cual consistía en una pequeña ensalada a base de frutas cítricas junto con un trozo de pastel de manzanilla y su inseparable té de Ceylon, ya que la situación ameritaba alimentos ligeros.

Michaelis se detuvo frente a la fina puerta de caoba barnizada, para luego dar tres leves golpecitos a la madera de la misma. Esperó su señal para entrar en escena como siempre lo hacía, para finalmente recibir como respuesta un "_Adelante_" desde dentro del despacho del oji-azul, presionó la manecilla hacia abajo y, acto seguido, abrió la puerta ingresando al estudio junto con el carrillo y lo demás.

– _Con su permiso, Bocchan, es hora de su merienda – _sus palabras fueron secas, monótonas, sin emoción, sin sentido, siquiera fueron mordaces ni engorrosas, simplemente fueron frívolas y serias, tanto así que el pequeño Conde, al percatarse de la intromisión de su mayordomo en su estudio y el tono de voz de sus palabras, apretó en un ligero arranque de fuerza el formulario que en ese momento leía y revisaba línea por línea.

Lo dolía de sobremanera de que la persona o, en este caso, demonio el cual amaba le tratara de esa forma, pero no podría quejarse. En silencio y sin decirle nada a nadie, había tomado la súbita determinación de trocar la relación entre ambos como si fueran dos desconocidos que trabajaran juntos con un fin en conexión con el único objetivo de así borrar aquellos sentimientos que habían nacido en su oscuro corazón y le estaban atormentando desde entonces.

Se percató de que Michaelis le atisbaba como "exigiendo" una orden, pero aún así con un toque de vaga indiferencia. Suspiró resignado, para luego dirigirse al oji-escarlata.

– _Déjala por ahí, no tengo nada de apetito – _adoptó su típica compostura y actitud soberbia y jactanciosa, a la vez que hacía leves ademanes indicándole al mayor que dejara los alimentos de lado y se fuera a terminar con sus labores del día.

– _Como ordene, si desea algo solo llámeme – _respondió Sebastián al hacer una leve reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a dar lentos pasos hacia la puerta del estudio del menor con el fin de volver a sus quehaceres en la mansión, pero fue interrumpido a medio camino por su pequeño amo.

– _Sebastián –._

– _¿Desea algo, mi señor? – _volvió a dar media vuelta, a la vez que atisbaba directamente a los azulinos ojuelos de Ciel. A él también le dolía la indiferencia y arrogancia con la que Phantomhive le dirigía la palabra, pero creía que era lo mejor para ambos, el pequeño Conde solo era un niño y él, en un lapso de tiempo en el que había perdido consciencia alguna sobre sus acciones, había intentado rosar esos delicados labios pertenecientes al menor contra los propios.

–_En el reporte que me has dado, se ha mencionado que la víctima sufrió de una erección Post-Mortem – _comentó Phantomhive al tomar el informe que reposaba a su izquierda sobre el escritorio de roble y alzarlo, mostrándoselo a aquel demonio, para luego volver a dejarlo en su lugar deslizándolo suavemente.

Sebastián arqueó una ceja desentendido.

– _En efecto, joven amo ¿Hay algún inconveniente con ello, mi Lord? – _interpeló Michaelis al acercarse unos cuantos pasos hacia el oji-azul con suavidad, para luego direccionar raudamente sus sensuales ocelos rojo escarlata hacia el informe el cual el mismo había escrito con una caligrafía perfecta.

Ciel le dirigió una mirada satírica, la cual decía expresamente "_Sabes a lo que me refiero", _para luego suspirar y recargarse en el respaldo de su taburete algo hastiado.

– _Las erecciones luego de la muerte se deben a posibles ahorcamientos en la víctima o envenenamiento, pero aquí no se mencionan ninguna de ambas opciones – _refutó el menor con petulancia, dejando escapar un bufido molesto, en el reporte que le había entregado Sebastián solo se daban a conocer un par de cambios químicos y un nivel inusual de toxina en el cuerpo, el problema era que su mayordomo no había especificado que tipo de toxina era ni tampoco a que se debía la erección Post-Mortem.

Su mayordomo, por primera vez en aquellos largos siete tormentosos días transcurridos, la había sonreído, tenía más que claro era una de aquellas sonrisas cínicas y molestas propias de un demonio como lo era Michaelis, pero a fin de cuentas era una expresión que no había dado a conocer la última semana. Ciel se sintió aliviado, al parecer todo volvería a la normalidad, volvían a ser la cosas igual que como hace un mes atrás, antes de toda ese revuelo de sentimientos.

–_Debido a que sus sesiones de aprendizaje se han visto estancados, dejaré que lo descubra usted mismo – _acotó el demonio con una sonrisa, para Phantomhive, claramente falsa y de trasfondo, a la vez que se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de ese pequeño Conde por si el chico estallaba en ira y le abofeteaba. Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero aborrecía que su amo le trasteara y le tratara como a un sucio perro, aunque le recrimine la mayoría del tiempo que él solo era su sirviente.

El oji-azul frunció el seño exasperado, quería terminar lo antes posible con el caso de James Bukater, y ese mayordomo no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda que digamos.

– _Bastardo – _bufó molesto y algo indignado ante la respuesta del oji-escarlata.

–_Tómelo como una lección de biología, mi Lord – _Michaelis le observó triunfante, aún con aquella sonrisa pintada sutilmente en su rostro.

– _Me las pagarás luego, pero antes debes darme una lista de los posibles sospechosos – _ahora era el menor quien sonreía con malicia, recargando su pálida mejilla sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda a la vez que cerraba sus ojos en una clara expresión victoriosa, pero este abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar una pequeña risilla por parte de aquel demonio.

– _Me esperaba que solicitara dicha tarea, por lo que me he adelantado a su petición, Bocchan – _musitó el mayor reprimiendo una leve carcajada, a la vez que extraía del bolsillo interno de su frac negro una especie de lista no muy larga, haciendo referencia a la orden del menor con una "modesta" sonrisa en su rostro.

Ciel simplemente frunció el seño, alguno de estos días le ordenaría a ese infernal sirviente que no fuera tan "perfecto" a la hora de realizar sus labores de mayordomo tanto matutinas como extracurriculares, a veces su maestría le descolocaba de cierta forma.

– _Bien, entonces, dados los antecedentes que has recopilado, comienza a descartar sospechosos – _volvió a sentenciar el oji-azul ahora con un semblante sereno, para luego atisbar por segundos su brazo derecho, solo faltaban tres días para que quitaran los vendajes y poder ser "libre" de aquella atadura que mantenía preso a su brazo diestro.

Sebastián solo sonrió "inocente".

– _También me temía que solicitara una segunda lista, por lo que me tomé la libertad de hacerla ayer por la madrugada –_ su enguantada mano volvió a colarse bajo su frac negro, extrayendo de nueva cuenta una hoja con lo que pareciera ser los sospechosos "fundamentales" en el caso el cual el joven Conde se ve involucrado a sabiendas propias de que sus labores no daban tregua.

El menor volvió a atisbarle arrugando el entrecejo ¿Qué se traía entre manos aquel siervo infernal? Fuera lo que fuera, no le daría importancia, asuntos en los que estuviera envuelto su mayordomo que no estuvieran directamente ligados a los servicios en los que se veía expuesto bajo su monarquía no tendrían por qué darle relevancia, aunque la duda le carcomiera muy en su fuero interno, después de todo, Sebastián solo estaba obligado a servirle a estípulas del contrato, no el informarle cada cosa que se le ocurriera hacer.

Observó como Michaelis aún le sonreía con escarnio, por lo que simplemente tomó la determinación de "escarbar" un poco en lo profundo del asunto.

– _¿Eres un psíquico o algo parecido? – _bromeó primerizamente, alivianando un poco la tensión que se veía formado en el frívolo ambiente. Sintió como un alivio recorría su ser, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o eso era lo que creía.

El de azabaches cabellos simplemente sonrió.

– _Para nada, solo soy un simple mayordomo a los servicios del Conde Phantomhive – _aquella característica sonrisa a ojos cerrados no se hizo esperar por parte del mayor, por lo cual ese pequeño Conde simplemente se limitó a sonreír con cierta malicia en sus facciones.

– _De todas formas, nómbrame a cada uno junto con sus antecedentes – _sentenció el oji-azul al acomodarse gustosamente sobre el respaldo de su sitial de terciopelo negro, entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto satisfecho y reconfortadle, aún a sabiendas de que la simple presencia de su mayordomo a la cercanía le daba un vuelco a su ennegrecido corazón, puesto que sus absurdos sentimientos aún permanecía firmes y persistentes, cosa de la cual, simple y sencillamente, no degustaba en lo absoluto.

Aquel demonio ataviado en un traje negro se limitó a asentir cortésmente como usualmente acostumbraba.

– _De todos los posibles sospechosos, solo hay tres que pueden ser fundamentales en la muerte del señor Allan, El Conde de Loxley, El marqués de Stewart y La Gran Duquesa de Burns – _parló el mayor con cierta serenidad, a la vez que no despegaba su rojiza mirada escarlata de la única hoja que portaba finamente en su enguantada mano izquierda, evitando, así, la azulina mirada del menor.

Era bastante estúpido, pero ese mayordomo, en los momentos más inoportunos y extremadamente ajenos a la situación, rememoraba en su retorcida y demoniaca mente el momento exacto en el cual había tenido el "privilegio" de mantener a su amo acorralado contra la fina puerta de caoba barnizada en ese mismo estudio, teniendo las impúdicas intenciones que no se hubiera imaginado jamás en su larga existencia oscura y sombría, pero lo que fue imposible de suceder para aquel demonio fue lo que aconteció esa mañana del veinte de julio, en la cual casi saboreaba los delicados, finos, cincelados y inexpertos labios de ese pequeño y arrogante Conde.

Se preguntaba si sus labios tenían el mismo insulso acre y arrogante al contacto con sus belfos que las palabras del mismo Phantomhive a sus desarrollados oídos, se preguntaba cuan tersa y delicada sería la expuesta y sonrosada textura de sus labios, y cuan fascinante sería explorar esa inexperta cavidad bucal perteneciente al oji-azul.

Imaginaba tantas cosas en su endemoniada mente al tiempo en que las imágenes de ese momento tan efímero se presentaban fugazmente en su cabeza, pero, con la rapidez en que se sumergía impasible en sus cavilaciones, despertaba apesadumbrado de sus ensoñaciones al recordar la expresión asustada y dolida que Ciel había adoptado en aquellos cortos instantes de deseo por parte de Michaelis y, en consecuencia, se recordaba que aquel noble inglés seguía siendo apenas un niño que siquiera había experimentado lo que era el amor.

Por supuesto que Sebastián tampoco lo sabía, pero tenía más que claro lo que era la lujuria, el placer, el deseo carnal, los instintos banales, el éxtasis, el orgasmo, el pecado, todo lo que conllevara a noches encendidas de pasión, aunque, no necesariamente debía de ser una "noche", por lo cual entendía que sus errores lo habían llevado a la distancia, el mismo demonio así lo quiso, pero en aquellos días transcurridos tortuosamente se había sentido de la peor manera posible, se sentía vacuo, que ya sentir de por sí era raro en alguien como él.

Aquellos siete días habían transcurrido frágiles, indecorosos, ceñidos en el suplicio, ligados a la pesadumbre de ambos, concorde a lo depresivo del día y la poca comunicación mutua que poco a poco iba desapareciendo entre amo y siervo, el dolor iba aumentando a cada perturbador paso que daba a través del lerdo tiempo y las cosas se iban trocando cada vez más delicadas hasta el punto de pender de un frágil hilo negro.

Ahora, ese demonio estaba agradecido de que las cosas volvieran a tomar su curso normal, aún en contra de sus propios deseos, ya que, ciertamente, desde que se formó el pacto con Ciel Phantomhive, sus anhelos ya no fueron los primordiales en su extensa eternidad, sino que lo primerizo y de importancia fueron los deseos de su joven amo.

Sebastián advirtió una ceja alzada y arqueada en el níveo rostro de ese pequeño Conde, a la vez que una mueca disgustada y desentendida se reflejaba ampliamente en su rostro, solo faltaba el seño fruncido para completar el cuadro de "expresión malhumorada" que caracterizaba a Phantomhive.

– _¿Estás escuchando? – _bufó el menorarrugando el entrecejo al percatarse de que, realmente, no tenía la atención que necesitaba para proseguir, ya que, ciertamente, ese demonio escuchaba palabra sin entenderle en lo absoluto, solo se sumía en sus pensamientos inusuales.

El oji-escarlata le atisbó por segundos, para luego sonreír a ojos cerrados como era la costumbre en él.

– _Disculpe mi falta, solo estaba pensando un poco – _respondió Michaelis con una naturalidad impresionante, lo cual, indudablemente, alertó a su amo y le hizo sospechar de quien sabe qué absurdas cosas y tontería de "celoso enamorado", pero tomó la determinación de contenerse, después de todo, se había dejado a sí mismo en claro que, lo que no se viera ligado directamente a los servicios de aquel demonio como su mayordomo no le correspondían en lo más mínimo.

– _Está bien, no me hagas perder el tiempo y prosigue – _pronunció aquel noble disimulando perfectamente bien su interés y curiosidad por pensamientos ajenos que habían quedado claramente presentes en la mente contrariada, a la vez que hacía un ademán desganado, esto de sentir "amor" por la persona equivocada no conllevaba a nada bueno, aún así no entendía el porqué los demás podían hasta cometer un homicidio por un sentimiento tan desagradable como aquel, si, después de todo, solo era un imán que atraía el suplicio y agobio a una de por sí ya desgarrada vida.

Agitó la cabeza al percatarse de que su mayordomo le miraba extrañado, simplemente optó por indicarle con un ademán a que prosiguiera, su mayordomo asintió.

– _El Conde Russel Ayrton Loxley Crowe, propietario de una línea de buques mercantes que traslada productos de África hasta Inglaterra, contrató a la víctima por un periodo de un año para que este le sirviera junto con su familia en sus aposentos, al parecer el Conde tenía amenazado de muerte a el señor James si este dejaba salir información que denigraba su reputación – _dijo el azabache haciendo referencia al primer sospechoso de tres.

– _¿Qué clase de información? – _interpeló Phantomhive al momento de que su curiosidad pasaba de los pensamientos de Michaelis a las razones de dicha amenaza, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre su buró de roble, atisbando, ciertamente, interesado.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

– _Es un poco confuso, pero trataré de aclarar el hecho lo antes posible –._

– _Está bien, prosigue – _se limitó a hacer un ya conocido ademán desganado con su mano izquierda, por lo cual ese demonio se dio el paso a proseguir con su pequeña lista realizada de tres integrantes o, en este caso, posibles victimarios.

– _El marqués Balthasar Montgomery VonreuRich Stewart, amigo del Conde de Loxley, propietario de un yacimiento de minerales y piedras preciosas en África, traslada su mercancía en la línea marítima del Conde de Loxley y tiene una gran gama de tiendas de joyería a lo largo de Gran Bretaña, al parecer la esposa del señor Crowe, la Condesa de Loxley, era su amante durante el periodo de tiempo en el que su marido estaba fuera del país por cuestiones monetarias y la víctima sabía de esta relación, por lo que se presume que haya tenido razones suficientes para "acallarlo" – _finalizó al observar detenidamente al pequeño Conde, analizando sus expresiones luego de haber proporcionado dicha información.

Ciel cerró los ojos, a la vez que una sátira sonrisa se formaba en su níveo rostro, sin embargo, una risilla no se hizo esperar y resonó en el despacho con sutileza, casi como si fuera un "rítmico" bufido o una leve carcajada, como si la situación fuera de lo más divertida.

El oji-escarlata arqueó una ceja desentendido, para luego ver como Phantomhive articulaba palabra desde sus finos belfos de noble inglés.

– _El humano es tan contradictorio, deseamos que siempre se nos diga la verdad, pero terminamos por matar a un hombre que solo intenta ser honesto, no me excluyo de ello – _pronunció aún resguardando una leve risilla apagada en sus labios, a la vez que sonreía socarronamente y con lascivia ¿Quién lo diría? Ciel Phantomhive siendo sarcástico consigo mismo. Luego el chico solo hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda indicándole al de azabaches cabellos que prosiguiera, Michaelis se limitó a asentir.

– _El tercer y último sospechosos es la Gran Duquesa Angelina Rosemary Lowell Burns, recientemente viuda, ahora se hace cargo de las empresas de su difunto esposo que se extienden en el rubro… – _inconcluso había quedado su "relato" sobre la información del último posible victimario, ya que el oji-azul le había robado abruptamente la palabra por algo que, simplemente, ese mayordomo no se esperaba.

– _No, descartada, no es la asesina – _parló el menor al robarle la palabra al oji-escarlata súbitamente, enfatizando sus palabras al negar lerda y parsimoniosamente con su grisácea cabeza, sin embargo, Sebastián se había quedado estático ante el repentino "comentario", alzando y arqueando una de sus cejas de nueva cuenta ¿Qué le había llevado a concluir en dicha deducción? No había dicho más de dos o tres oraciones sobre la Duquesa, y aún así el muchacho había acabado con esa determinación.

No obstante, Phantomhive se mantuvo en silencio luego de ello, sumido en sus propias meditaciones, quien sabe en qué y en dónde vagaba su mente en aquellos trises.

– _¿Cómo lo sabe, mi Lord? – _interpeló aquel mayordomo con un semblante un poco desconcertado, pero disimulado a la perfección como era habitual en él, después de todo, un demonio mostrando sus "sentimientos y emociones", lo cual es realmente ilógico, es bastante extraño.

Ciel se limitó a atisbarle algo mordaz y acre, en el intento de no despegar la mirada clavada en aquellos fascinantes ocelos rojo escarlata y comenzar a temblar del solo hecho de sentir aquella penetrante mirada sobre sí. Podría estar enamorado, pero mantendría su orgullo al tope con tal de seguir siendo el arrogante y jactancioso Conde que era, no, más bien que es.

– _Solo lo sé, ahora, mencionaste que el Marqués de Stewart y el Conde de Loxley traen sus mercancías desde África ¿No? – _preguntó tratando de volver a reordenar sus ideas en su cabeza, ya que Michaelis, además de ser un fastidioso y fatídico mayordomo "perfecto", también ocupaba el rol de "distractor" hacia Phantomhive, aún que el mismo demonio no estuviera consciente de ello, bueno, no del todo.

Sebastián se limitó a asentir.

– _En efecto –._

– _Prepara el carruaje, Sebastián, iremos a Londres –_ sentenció el menor al levantarse abruptamente de su taburete de terciopelo con determinación y observar a su mayordomo en un aire demandante y autoritario, su definida actitud de "amo y señor" de la mansión Phantomhive.

Ese pequeño Conde tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría haber causado dicha "erección" en el cuerpo de la víctima, conocía a la persona la cual hacía necropsias por su cuenta y quien podría ayudarle a identificar qué tipo de toxina era la que se veía en el organismo de Bukater en niveles extraordinarios, además de poder sacar otro tipo de información que pudiera ser de ayuda.

El de azabaches cabellos le atisbo por unos segundos, para luego sonreír a ojos cerrados en inclinarse levemente en una reverencia en un signo de respeto, obediencia y lealtad debida.

– _Con certeza – _parló Michaelis con suavidad, para luego permitir que su mente recordara un detalle importante_ – ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba –_dicho esto, introdujo su enguantada mano derecha bajo su frac negro y, así, extraer lo que pareciera ser una carta_ – Llegó esto para usted – _finalizó extendiéndole la correspondencia llegada al oji-azul.

– _¿Quién la envió? – _preguntó el menor al tomar dicho escrito y buscar el remitente, pero solo halló el singular emblema de una familia conocida y cercana para él – _"¿Elizabeth?" – _se preguntó mentalmente al percatarse del particular emblema de los Middleford en la correspondencia, pero, sorprendentemente, estaba equivocado.

– _La marquesa de Scottney, su tía Frances Middleford – _dijo el mayor con una sonrisa ¿Su tía, enviándole correspondencia? Aquello no traía buenos augurios, y no esperaba que algo bueno saliera de ello. En las escazas oportunidades en las que la marquesa le enviaba alguna carta era exclusivamente como invitaciones a eventos en los cuales se veía expresamente obligado a ir, de lo cual no degustaba en lo absoluto, aquello le quitaba tiempo en sus labores, pero, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su tía, no tenía muchas opciones a elegir.

Observó algo extrañado a su mayordomo, quien se mantenía inmóvil a un lado de su buró de roble con su escarlata mirada puesta sobre él. Suspiró, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño bisturí. Con algo de dificultad, debido a su inutilizable brazo derecho, cortó el sello que mantenía lacrado el sobre y extrajo la carta del mismo para comenzar a leer.

_Conde Phantomhive:_

_Lamento lo repentino del suceso, pero debido a su irresponsabilidad y falta de comunicación, me he visto en la obligación de enterarme por medio de su servidumbre su estado actual._

_Dime ¿Cuándo planeabas comunicarnos el malestar en tu brazo derecho? Eso es bastante desconsiderado de tu parte, Ciel. Elizabeth estaba muy preocupada por ti al momento de enterarse de la situación, al igual que todos._

_De todas formas, el jueves 28 de Julio yo, Elizabeth y Edward visitaremos la mansión Phantomhive, Alexis no podrá estar presente por asuntos relacionados con los caballeros británicos, pero te desea una buena recuperación. Se cortés, debo obligar a Edward a asistir, ya que sabes que no tiene una buena relación contigo, especialmente por sus celos de hermano mayor hacia Elizabeth._

_Espero que nos recibas hospitalariamente y que tu mayordomo, Michaelis, se presente adecuadamente, sinceramente ya estoy algo hastiada de tener que indicarle como verse presentable en cada visita._

_Como única particular en la presente carta, se despide cordialmente._

_Frances Middleford,_

_Marquesa de Scottney._

Ciel se mantuvo estático, observando detenidamente, con cautela y algo de estupefacción la hoja que se hallaba sostenida en su mano izquierda con firmeza al punto de desmarañarla sutilmente, sus azulinos ojuelos clavados en la firma que se hallaba en la parte inferior derecha de aquel pedazo de papel, sus músculos rígidos, el rigor visible aún en sus ropajes, su mente escaseaba de consciencia alguna que no fuera sobre el reciente acontecimiento.

Asimilaba las cosas con tardanza, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, y las muecas en su rostro se trocaban ligeramente deformadas, como si el chico estuviera en un dilema sobre qué expresión reflejar en su rostro, pero consciente de lo que aquellas palabras impregnadas finamente en la hoja que sostenía significaban.

Su tía, Frances Middleford, su prima y prometida, Elizabeth Middleford, y su hermano, Edward Middleford, vendrían de visita mañana luego de haberse enterado del desafortunado sucedo que había ocurrido en sus terrenos hace ya casi dos semanas atrás, en la cual su brazo derecho había salido malherido. Lo que significaba que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Lo único que agradecía en aquellos momentos es el haberse tomado la "molestia" de haber enviado una carta con el aviso de su pronta visita a su mansión, lo demás solo eran maldiciones.

– _¿Joven amo? ¿Se encuentra bien?_ – la voz de su mayordomo resonó suavemente en sus oídos, provocando que saliera de sus cavilaciones un tanto anonado, observando a Sebastián algo confundido y perturbado, para finalmente agitar ligeramente su grisácea cabecilla alejando toda esa desafortunada situación, centrándose en lo que tenía planeado hacer.

– _La marquesa y sus dos hijos vienen mañana de visita – _respondió el menor directamente y con simpleza, a la vez que se dejaba caer toscamente sobre el respaldo de su sitial de terciopelo algo desganado, soltando un fatídico suspiro hastiado.

Allí fue cuando ese demonio pudo comprender el repentino cambio de actitud y humor que abarcaban al oji-azul, las razones se veían impresas en aquella simple carta que él mismo había traído anteriormente sellada con el emblema de los Middleford en el sello de la misma.

– _Entiendo, ¿Desea que prepare todo para la llegada de los invitados de mañana? – _interpeló el mayor hacia su amo algo comprensivo, después de todo, él era quien debía sobrellevar los repentinos estados de ánimo del menos, aunque, siendo sinceros, no ocurrían muy frecuentemente antes de las pesadillas. No obstante debía de ser lo más "delicado" posible en situaciones como aquellas.

Phantomhive negó con la cabeza ante la propuesta del de azabaches cabellos.

– _Eso lo harás después, prepara el carruaje, iremos a hacer una visita a Londres – _sentenció el menor al levantarse súbitamente de su taburete al observar demandante a su mayordomo, autoritario como debía de ser.

– _Como desee – _dicho esto, el oji-escarlata hizo una leve reverencia, dándole paso a Ciel para que pasara y dejara su despacho seguido de ese implacable siervo del infierno, y prontamente abandonar la mansión Phantomhive con destino a Londres.

* * *

><p>Ese pequeño Conde caminaba a paso algo apresurado, dejando que su gabardina revoloteara sutilmente alrededor de su cuerpo al verse levantada la brisa de la tarde entre las calles Londinenses. Más atrás se veía seguido de su mayordomo negro a igual paso, observando inexpresivo el andar de su amo y, a la vez, atento a cada movimiento ajeno al de ambos que representara algún peligro, sin embargo, la gente caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, sumidos en sus propios mundos de cristales que, con solo un pequeño golpe certero, se quebrarían en mil crueles pedazos.<p>

Se detuvieron frente a un lugar ya bastante conocido para ambos, un sitio frívolo, desmarañado, bastante descuidado, con la pintura de sus tabiques ya descascarada ligeramente que desprendía un aroma a descenso, a cenizas, ha muerte. La Funeraria.

El noble inglés no se tomó la molestia de tocar la ennegrecida puerta antes de entrar, simplemente se dio la libertad de ingresar al lugar con libre confianza, después de todo, el tipo dueño del lugar ya era alguien bastante "conocido" para él. Sebastián le siguió el paso implacable, sin detenerse a observar el andrajoso sitio bastante descuidado, ya que en ese lugar se preparaba el "descanso" de los cuerpos ya inertes.

Ciel, ya dentro del malogrado sitio, se dedicó a buscar con su azulina mirada al dueño de tan sepulcral y fúnebre almacén, a la vez que le hacía un ademán ciego a su mayordomo ordenándole que se acercara y, como siempre, Sebastián obedeció.

Polvo, ataúdes, frascos de contenido dudoso, telarañas en cada esquina y rincón de la habitación, aroma a cenizas levantado en el ambiente, escaza luminosidad, un escritorio con un directorio sobre él cubierto por una fina capa de polvo y un candelabro que colgaba sobre su cabeza con solo la mitad de sus velas llameando hipnóticamente, danzando en sombras sobre los tabiques de tan lúgubre lugar.

Había ataúdes "regados" por la fúnebre recámara, hasta se podría advertir que un par de ellos eran utilizados como taburetes para clientela y otros para almacenar objetos cualquiera. A veces se preguntaba qué tipo de obsesión tendría el sujeto con aquellos ataúdes.

Una risa, una leve carcajada siniestra, luctuosa y mortuoria resonó entre las descascarilladas paredes de escaza pintura, a la vez que una de las cubiertas de los tantos ataúdes comenzaba a moverse lentamente, provocando un sepulcral rechinido entre el roce de madera.

Cabello largo y blanco, casi plateado, sombrero de copa negro y con algunos adornos funerarios, túnica negra de mangas largas que cubrían sus brazos completamente, flequillo que cubría su pálido y "cocido" rostro y una sonrisa tan blanquecina y tétrica que daba casi escalofríos el solo observarla por segundos, era Undertaker, quien se presentaba al salir de uno de sus tantos ataúdes.

– _Je Je Je, veo que el Conde ha venido a visitarme – _su voz era tan siniestra como su sonrisa, lo cual concordaba con el aspecto tanto del lugar como del sujeto mismo. Salió completamente de aquel sarcófago de madera pulida y barnizada, al tiempo que advertía el engorroso semblante de Phantomhive. Todo indicaba que el chico no estaba de muy buenos ánimos.

Ciel, ante las palabras del sepulturero, simplemente le observó hastiado.

– _Undertaker – _saludó el menor por cordialidad, a la vez que Michaelis se mantenía inexpresivo, inmutable como siempre. El de cabello plateado ensanchó su tétrica sonrisa.

– _¿Viene por un nuevo caso de la Reina? Je Je_ _ –_ preguntó el hombre de túnica, a la vez que se sentaba sobre el buró de enfrente y sacaba de uno de los estantes un jarrón plomizo, lo destapó y extrajo croquetas en forma de huesos, para luego llevarse una a la boca y comenzar a triturarla entre sus blanquecinos dientes.

El noble negó con la cabeza.

– _No, he venido por información la cual necesito – _sentenció tajante, a lo cual Undertaker simplemente rió siniestro y perturbador.

– _El Conde sabe muy bien el precio a cancelar por lo que quiera saber ¿No? Je Je – _río nuevamente el sepulturero, dejando en cada palabra dicha un deje de escarnio, pues le entretenía, de cierta forma, las visitas del oji-azul, siempre comenzaba con una buena carcajada antes de la información.

Ciel asintió desganado, para luego atisbar con un semblante autoritario y demandante al demonio que se encontraba detrás de su persona.

– _Sebastián, haz lo tuyo – _ordenó el menor con un ademán de su mano izquierda, Sebastián simplemente se reverenció ante su amo.

– _Yes, my Lord –._

– _Un momento, Conde, esta vez quiero que usted sea quien pague ¿Está dispuesto a hacerlo? Je Je Je –_ en ese momento amo y siervo intercambiaron miradas confusas, un azul zafiro sorprendido junto con un rojo escarlata confundido y descolocado, para luego atisbar simultáneamente a Undertaker, quien sencillamente había ensanchado su sepulcral y tétrica sonrisa de burla, se le hacía bastante entretenido el que esta vez ese Conde se esforzara por conseguir lo que deseaba, en este caso, información de utilidad.

– _¿Qué? – _interpeló el menor aún asimilando bien las palabras del hombre de túnica, quien aún le observaba con una sonrisa y una croqueta entre dientes ¿Qué esperaba, que le hiciera una obra teatral y le hiciera reír a carcajadas para obtener lo que necesitaba y, de paso, humillarse a sí mismo? Phantomhive no estaba allí para estupideces.

El sepulturero comenzó a triturar otra croqueta aún sonriente.

– _Si no viene por un caso de la Reina, entonces usted quiere obtener información que le puede ser de gran utilidad en algún otro ámbito más… ¿Personal, quizás? Por lo cual el precio es justo, entretención por parte del Conde, Je – _volvió a reír, ahora, en un tono fúnebre y depresivo, pero sin perder esa escalofriante sencillez que le hacía ver como un tétrico cuadro sin vida.

Ante esto, el pequeño Conde frunció el seño molesto.

– _Tsk… Supongo que no hay más remedio –_ concluyó resignado, al sentir como la penetrante mirada rojo escarlata de su siervo se posaba sobre él, taladrando sobre sí, mordaz, intensa, escalofriante.

– _Bocchan… ¿Está seguro? – _preguntó el mayordomo dudoso, ya que la determinación en las palabras de su amo le habían dejado descolocado ¿Él, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, aceptando el "humillarse" de esa forma? Aquello no traía buenos augurios, mucho menos si se trataba de Undertaker.

Ciel frunció el entrecejo.

– _¿Ves alguna otra salida? – _parló el oji-azul, lo cual Sebastián lo interpreto como un "_No me hagas cambiar de idea"_. Eso le había dejado en claro a ese demonio que su amo no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Tan ambicioso y arrogante como siempre.

– _Entiendo – _respondió Michaelis con sencillez.

Undertaker sonrió satisfecho.

– _Bien, espera afuera, te llamaré cuando acabe, y por ningún motivo espíes ni escuches nada, es una orden – _sentenció amenazante el muchacho oji-azul, observando frívolamente al hombre de azabaches cabellos y frac negro que se mantenía detrás de él, expresándole claramente con la mirada lo que podría llegar a hacerle si se le ocurría la insignificante idea de espiar, pero conforme con que su orden no podía ser ignorada.

Sebastián le atisbó por segundos, para luego arrodillarse frente al pequeño Conde, llevando su enguantada mano diestra a su pecho al momento de que inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza recitando poéticamente las tan conocidas palabras que utilizaba para acatar el dictamen de su amo a la perfección y sin flaquear.

– _Yes, my Lord – _y, dicho esto, se irguió para comenzar a caminar directo a la salida inexpresivo, sin embargo, por dentro los anhelos de ver a su amo entreteniendo a un sepulturero por todos los medios posibles se le hacía tentador, pero, como bien se había planteado en el contrato, no se le era permitido desobedecer una orden, no si no era estrictamente necesario.

Se detuvo fuera de la Funeraria y se quedó inmóvil, observando detenidamente la ennegrecida puerta que se hallaba frente a su "demoniaca persona", su agudizado oído pudo advertir ciertas risillas comunes de Undertaker, por lo que, con su enguantada mando derecha, contó hasta tres.

1…

Advirtió como dentro del lugar comenzaban a rechinar los escasos muebles que se encontraban en su interior, claro, que no fueran ataúdes, comenzando a mover uno que otro "taburete" con desmesurada cautela, su amo se estaba asegurando de ser lo más silencio posible.

2…

Una siniestra risilla por parte de Undertaker se hizo escuchar y un par de palabras que fueron ignoradas por sus oídos, a la vez que advertía un pequeño bufido proveniente de su amo, el "entretenimiento" estaba por comenzar.

3…

Y, antes de que todo el alboroto se armara y el almacén del sepulturero comenzara a sonar estruendosamente a sus alrededores, Michaelis, como bien mayordomo que era, se cubrió ambos oídos con el dedo índice de ambas enguantadas manos, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que pudiera estar relacionado con lo que pudiera estar sucediendo dentro de la Funeraria, tratando, con éxito, de distraerse con un pequeño pajarillo de plumaje azul rey que alzaba el vuelo desde uno de los árboles que se veía a lo lejos de su posición.

Siguió al pequeño pajarillo con la mirada, ignorando completamente lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en aquel lugar, para luego pasar su mirada del ave a un pequeño minino de pelaje blanquecino, sedoso y corto, de patitas esponjosas y de unos ojos azul cielo centelleantes.

En ese momento, Sebastián sintió que se "enamoró".

No perdió tiempo, simplemente se acercó al pequeño minino que ronroneaba en busca de atención y lo alzó entre sus manos, importándole poco si sus oídos podían distinguir algún sonido, después de todo, ahora estaba hipnotizado por aquel pequeño minino de pelaje blanco y ocelos azul agua que, de casualidad, se había cruzado frente a sus ojos escarlata.

– _Vaya, pero si eres muy lindo, tus patitas son esponjosas y tus ojos son tan puros… eres una maravilla – _se dijo para sí mismo en voz alta, a la vez que se recargaba sobre un árbol cercano, para luego deslizarse lentamente hasta hallarse sentado bajo la sombra de dicho árbol, comenzando a acariciar con suavidad las pequeñas orejas del gato que ronroneaba complacido.

Llevó su mano derecha a una de las patas del felino y comenzó a presionarla levemente entre sus dedos, provocando así, que el minino dejara al descubierto sus garras.

– _Esponjocito, esponjocito – _parló sonriente el mayordomo, al verse hipnotizado por tal hermosura por parte del pequeño felino de pelaje blanco. Sumido en tales ojos azules, no se había dado cuenta en el momento en el cual Phantomhive estaba observándole desde la puerta de la Funeraria, atisbando con cierta ira y "celos" al pequeño gato que recibía las atenciones de su mayordomo.

Observaba tajante la escena, con sus ojuelos azul zafiro fijos en la blanca bola de pelos que su sirviente sostenía en su regazo y atendía con "cariño". La ira le corroía con premura, siendo su objetivo el pequeño gato de ojos azules que se deleitaba ante los agasajos de Sebastián. Si antes detestaba a los gatos por ser alérgico a ellos, ahora los odiaba con su impúdica alma.

El Conde advirtió como una pálida mano se posaba sobre su hombro derecho, a la vez que una cabellera larga y blanca se colaba a un lado suyo junto con un níveo rostro adornado por una tétrica sonrisa escalofriante.

– _Vaya, parece que el Conde se siente celoso de un pequeño felino, Je Je – _aquellas palabras por parte de Undertaker sobresaltaron al menor, preocupándole el hecho de que pudiera ser tan evidente como para que el sepulturero le descubriera, pero se decidió a disimularlo completamente, no iba a caer en aquellos celos nuevamente.

– _No es eso, soy alérgico a los gatos, y si Sebastián se me acerca, probablemente estornudaré al tener impregnada el aroma y los cabellos de ese gato en sus ropajes. Estúpido idiota amante de los felinos – _respondió crudamente, a la vez que comenzaba a dar paso hacia el embelesado sirviente, quien se mantenía jugueteando con el pequeño minino blanco entre sus brazos.

Se detuvo frente al demonio, para luego, con toda la ira y furia que le corroía en ese instante, le dio un fuerte pisotón en uno de sus pies con el tacón de sus zapatos.

– _¡Idiota! ¡Ahora estornudaré todo el maldito día por tu culpa! ¡Sirviente inútil! – _vociferó el oji-azul colérico, a la vez que Michaelis alzaba la mirada con una mueca de disgusto por el repentino golpe, pero al darse cuenta de quien le había proporcionado dicho pisotón, simplemente se le quedó observando sorprendido.

– _Mil disculpas, joven amo, no se volverá a repetir – _se disculpó el mayor al levantarse sin antes haber dejado al pequeño animal en el suelo, para luego inclinarse nuevamente.

– _No tengo nada con que adores a los gatos, pero ¿Sería mucha la molestia de que hicieras bien tu trabajo sin la necesidad de distraerte con una de esas cosas? Si quieres visita a tus tontos gatos, pero que eso sea cuando yo no necesite de tus servicios y te hallas dado una ducha antes para evitar así que vuelva mi alergia ¡Abstente de tocar a esas cosas mientras aún necesite de ti! – _y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Phantomhive estaba en su límite, en su bendito límite ¿Y por qué? Por celos, simples y malditos celos.

No esperó respuesta de su sirviente, simplemente se dio media vuelta, aún con su nariz ligeramente irritada, y comenzó a dar pasos hacia donde se encontraba Undertaker, quien irónicamente se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando divertido la escena formada.

Ya dentro no quiso más rodeos ni retrasos, simplemente fue al grano.

– _¿Y bien, Conde? ¿Qué desea saber esta vez? – _preguntó el lúgubre hombre, sonriendo complacido y con una de sus croquetas entre sus blanquecinos dientes, a la vez que sostenía el plomizo jarrón entre sus manos escondidas por su larga túnica negra.

Ciel bufó.

– _¿Qué sabes sobre James Bukater? – _fue directo, frívolo y tajante, no estaba de ánimos para soportar bromas ni sonrisas por parte de Undertaker, por lo cual simplemente se decidió a ir al grano, había venido por cierto tema en específico y, siendo sinceros, estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario, no lo soportaba.

El sepulturero sonrió desentendido.

– _¿James Bukater? Lamento informarle, pero no conozco a tal sujeto –_ una sonrisa lúgubre tras cada palabra, una risilla escalofriantemente efímera tras cada significado, una mirada de escarnio ocultada tras un flequillo color plata, todo era, casi, una ilusión.

Phantomhive frunció el entrecejo, para luego extraer debajo de su gabardina un sobre marrón claro, para luego abrir el mismo y sacar un periódico perfectamente doblado y mantenido, para finalmente posarlo toscamente sobre el buró del sepulturero, casi como si lo hubiera lanzado.

– _Es el sujeto que apareció muerto en las portadas de los periódicos del Viernes quince de Julio, el hombre que se suicidó – _dijo el menor al observar directamente a Undertaker, hastiado por ello.

El fúnebre sujeto sonrió ampliamente.

– _¿Suicidio? ¡Oh! Ya veo… El Señor Thompson ¿No? – _soltó una risilla de escarnio sin siquiera haber observado el periódico de ante mano, lo cual delataba que sabía a lo que se refería el Conde al momento de la pregunta, es más, sabía a lo que el muchacho había venido desde que pudo advertir su presencia tras la ennegrecida puerta de su "hogar".

Por otro lado, Michaelis se mantenía inexpresivo, más bien pensativo por las palabras que su amo le había escupido en su propio rostro ¿Tanto eran así las cosas? Pero, lo que más le sorprendió fue lo último que le había gritado. "_¡Abstente de tocar a esas cosas mientras aún necesite de ti!" _Al perecer ese pequeño Conde le necesitaba en demasía, pero esas palabras no habían sonado sobre lo necesario que eran sus servicios, sino de algo más que no pudo lograr expresar con claridad.

Phantomhive asintió.

– _En efecto ¿Qué sabes de él? –._

– _No mucho, solo tuve el privilegio de cocer su rostro y confeccionar un féretro para él, su rostro había quedado destrozado al impactar con el pavimento, Je Je – _Undertaker volvió a sonreír, ahora, mordaz y acre, pero sin perder ese toque divertidamente escalofriante, al parecer al hombre le encantaba cocer piel humana con sus extraños utensilios.

El oji-azul rodó los ojos.

– _¿No hallaste nada más? ¿Algo en su cuerpo? – _preguntó insistente el menor, al percatarse de que su mayordomo estaba tal vez en otro mundo, sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que la curiosidad volvió a corroerle fuertemente ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Las cosas no tendrían por qué ser así, independientemente de que su siervo le atraiga de una forma más que prohibida.

El lúgubre hombre en túnica asintió.

– _Si, altos niveles de toxina en su organismo –._

– _¿Qué tipo de toxina? – _preguntó el menor ahora con más insistencia, después de todo, estaba ansioso por que le dieran a conocer la respuesta.

– _Vaya, vaya, al parecer el Conde está bastante interesado en este caso ¿No? – _se burló Undertaker aún con una croqueta en forma de huesos entre sus blanquecinos dientes, sonriendo con malicia y escarnio, cosa que molestó de sobremanera al pequeño noble inglés.

Ciel frunció el seño colérico.

– _Limítate a responder – _respondió tajante el oji-azul, lo cual provoco que el fúnebre hombre ensanchara aún más su sonrisa. Por otro lado Sebastián parecía ajeno a la situación, ajeno a la plática que se estaba llevando a cabo, ajeno al mundo en sí, su cabeza solo ocupaba las palabras que su amo le había escupido en la cara sobre el incidente con el pequeño y hermosos felino.

El sepulturero sonrió.

– _Se hallaba una sustancia neurotóxica –._

– _¿Neurotóxica? ¿Qué clase de neurotoxina? –._

– _Dendrotoxina – _allí fue cuando ese Conde pudo aclarar sus sospechas, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la Dendrotoxina y quien o quienes podrían obtenerla fácilmente. Ambos sospechosos estaban involucrados, pero uno de ellos es el asesino ¿Cómo saber quién es realmente? Haciendo una breve visita.

– _¿En qué cantidad? – _preguntó el menor saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

– _Alrededor de 100 milígramos, Conde – _otro punto que acreditaba su resguardada hipótesis, las características en el cuerpo de James eran compatibles con sus deducciones, por lo cual no debía perder más tiempo.

– _Entonces… es veneno, James fue envenenado, eso explica la erección Post-Mortem – _se dijo para sí mismo, en efecto, Allan no se había suicidado, había sido un asesinato y ahora había descubierto el medio por el cual se había cometido tal fechoría y, además, tenía las concretas sospechas de dónde provenía tal veneno, pero, para ello, necesitaba tener una pequeña reunión con ambos sospechosos.

Ahora tenía la certeza de porqué dicha erección luego de la muerte en Thompson, pero aún tenía que confirmarlo certeramente, y sabía de alguien que podría ser de utilidad para averiguar ello.

Phantomhive dio media vuelta y se marchó sin antes agradecer la información por educación, para luego partir de vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive acompañado de su fiel siervo, Sebastián Michaelis.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en su despacho, meditando, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido, y preguntándose si sería buena idea llamar a "esa" persona para aclarar sus dudas, aunque, siendo sinceros, no tenía ni idea del cómo ubicar ha dicho docente, después de todo, nunca tuvieron una muy buena relación. Se recargó sobre su taburete con resignación, no le quedaba otro remedio, si quería terminar con ese asunto lo antes posible era necesaria la presencia de ese sujeto allí.<p>

Su mayordomo le observaba expectante, grabando cada gesticulación ya memorizada en su intelecto, ya que, hace ya alrededor de media hora su amo se había quedado en silencio, meditando, haciendo una que otras muecas graciosas, manteniéndole allí por obligación, ya que el demonio había intentado salir del estudio, pero el pequeño Conde se lo había negado diciendo que le necesitaba allí en esos momentos.

Otro resignado suspiro se pudo advertir entre los cuatro tabiques de la habitación, para luego soltar la primera palabra en media hora.

– _Sebastián, necesito que contactes a alguien por todos los medios posibles – _ordenó el menor con cierto tono hastiado, después de todo, si "invitaba" a esa persona tendría que soportar una serie de escenas que involucraban a su mayordomo y, si había caído en los celos por un estúpido gato, quizás que cosas podrían suceder si esa persona iniciaba con una de sus tanta escenas.

Michaelis, al escuchar la orden de su amo, arqueó una ceja.

– _Entiendo ¿A quién debo contactar, joven amo? – _preguntó el mayordomo algo inquieto por el tono de voz usado por su amo, y, a juzgar por su expresión, nada que estuviera relacionado con dicha persona traería buenos augurios.

Phantomhive lo meditó durante algunos segundos, volviendo a plantearse si sería buena idea o no el llamar a dicho sujeto, para luego resignarse a la idea pensando que ese sería el único camino el cual elegir.

– _Necesito que, por todos los medios posibles y cueste lo que cueste, en una hora esté aquí en mi oficina – _pausó brevemente al darse cuenta que las palabras no querían salir de sus labios, para luego soltar de golpe el nombre de tan nombrado sujeto – _Grell Sutcliff…_ –.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del octavo capítulo, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado.<em>

_Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este humilde fic aún por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, se los agradezco de corazón a todos._

_Como bien saben, en este capítulo se descubrieron antecedentes fundamentales sobre el asesinato de James Bukater que podrían llevar al descubrimiento del verdadero asesino, también se dieron a conocer los fundamentales y más relevantes sospechosos que, en este caso, son el Conde de Loxley y el Marqués de Stewart. Líos amorosos por donde se les mire._

_También en este capítulo apareció un personaje muy querido y de relevancia en la historia, Undertaker, el cual le dio unas cuantas pistas a Ciel para definir la muerte del hombre como envenenamiento._

_Sebastián, otra vez, hipnotizado con sus gatos, y eso provocó los desmesurados celos hacia el felino por parte de Ciel ¿Quién lo diría? _

_Y, en el próximo capítulo, aparecerá un Shinigami obsesionado con el color rojo que puede resultar realmente molesto en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero que podría ser alguien fundamental para conseguir información, luego se verá qué métodos usara Phantomhive para obtener la información que necesita._

_Ahora, mi parte favorita._

_Agradecimientos a: _Breyito-Black-Lupin, Nayliuska, SophiePukeRainbows_ y, por supuesto a_ Ryoma Echizen - Prince _por sus maravillosos comentarios sobre el capítulo, realmente me halagan mucho._

_Agradecimientos también a quienes se han tomado la molestia de pasarse por este fic sin haber dejado un review, igualmente gracias a todos._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Atte. Ino!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor: **_Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza y el retraso en la cual se ha visto envuelta la actualización, pero mi año escolar dio inicio el Lunes 5 de Marzo y en la semana se me ha hecho bastante difícil escribir un poco, ya que, a principio de año, te llenan de tareas, es impresionante, pero lo he compensado con un capítulo largo, (en relación al capítulo medio de alrededor de 5.000 palabras)._

_Este capítulo fue hecho con dedicación y contiene 7.288 palabras. (Allí les va un pequeño presente por su paciencia al final del capítulo)_

_Espero que se entretengan leyendo este capítulo tanto como o lo hice al escribirlo._

_Que disfruten el noveno capítulo de "Rosas Secas"._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo IX:** _Grell Sucliff, alguien de utilidad._

Habían transcurrido ya cuarenta y cinco tediosos minutos en los cuales ese noble inglés, hastiado de la tardanza de ese demonio y lo lerdo que el tiempo pasaba, había estado leyendo uno que otro libro que ya había pasado por sus manos anteriormente, cansado de permanecer sentado en su taburete de terciopelo negro y, simple y sencillamente, esperar.

Se sentía vagamente agobiado por el tiempo, nunca había deseado tanto en su vida que una cierta hora llegará para poner fin a un cierto tema en específico, tanto así que, en un momento de desorientación y cansancio, la idea de golpear su cabeza contra su buró con tal de que los segundos pasados se volvieran minutos transcurridos surcó su cabeza con destemplanza, nunca se había sentido tan molesto a la espera de algo en particular, lo que más le sorprendía es que ese algo era aquel dios de la muerte obsesionado con el color rojo.

Su mayordomo se estaba tardando demasiado en encontrar y traer, aunque fuera a rastras, a ese tipo que le incomodaba tanto, después de todo no era tan difícil encontrar a un Shinigami, solo había que buscar en donde la muerte de algún humano aguardara insaciable o ir al lugar de un desafortunado incidente donde las víctimas fueran numerosas. Tal vez se encontraría, hasta, con William, pero eso no era muy confortable que digamos, era mucho más fácil sobornar a Grell que a Spears.

Una de las razones por la cual había ordenado que, específicamente, Sutcliff fuera quien estuviera en su oficina era porque, si se le ofrecía alguna cosa que estuviera relacionado con Sebastián, aceptaría inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, solo esperaba que el tipo fuera de utilidad, si no era de ese modo, solo había perdido su valioso tiempo.

Atisbó desganado por uno de los grandes ventanales de su despacho, el cielo nocturno se había presentado con rapidez sobre su mansión, a la vez que la platinada Luna alzada en el firmamento alardeaba su modesta y hermosa blancura, siendo así, el personaje principal sobre aquel oscuro escenario detrás de un fino telón de frivolidad.

Desvió la mirada al rodar los ojos con hastío, al observar con el rabillo de su azulino ojuelo el pequeño reloj que se hallaba sobre la puerta de su estudio, pendiendo en aquel tabique tapizado en un verde obscuro, solo habían transcurrido cinco míseros minutos y, siendo sinceros, Phantomhive estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que su "perfecto" mayordomo, un demonio de alta categoría y de una eficiencia implacable a la hora de acatar una orden, estuviera tardando tanto? Traer a Grell no representaba un gran problema, siendo el caso que se viera obligado a "batallar hasta la muerte", como el Shinigami siempre le llama, no representaría un contratiempo, ya que el mayor no tendría que estar pendiente de su seguridad al no estar presente en el conflicto, y si no hay percances para su cometido, no debería el porqué retrasarse en lo absoluto.

No obstante, Ciel seguía exasperándose cada vez más con cada milésima de segundo que transcurría, ya siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo, la impaciencia no era algo que le caracterizaba, era más conocido por su serenidad y conformidad en las "asambleas" que se realizaban con sus "socios" y su acreedor, Tanaka, sin embargo, su forma de actuar y agobio sobre el tema no mutaban en lo absoluto, seguían firmes y persistentes.

En un momento se preguntó si su execrable desesperación era, realmente, por la tardanza, pero solo la idea de saber que su mayordomo se encontrara lejos de su lado le desazonaba más que nada en esos momentos ¿Ha eso se resumía la razón de su preocupación? ¿A su mayordomo? Estaba claro, ese pequeño Conde ya no era el mismo que el de hace tres semanas atrás.

El cómo se trocaron las cosas de ese modo era, simplemente, impresionante. Antes le importaba la nada misma el que si Michaelis estaba a su lado o en algún otro lugar, si su presencia era advertida o no por sus humanos sentidos, si meditaba sobre algo en particular o no. Ahora, para él, todo giraba en torno a Sebastián, y, siendo de ese modo, se odiaba por ello.

¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan dependiente de ese demonio? Algún día ese tipo devorará su alma y simplemente desaparecerá importándole poco si su recuerdo pudiera permanecer llano en sus memorias, o si recordara cosas que "compartía" con el oji-azul al estar protegiendo de su nuevo contratista, o si, simple o sencillamente, olvidara lo que, alguna vez, fue valioso para ese demonio, a nada le daría importancia luego de cumplir con su cometido, alimentarse de su alma.

Punzada tras punzada, su pecho se helaba con cada idea que surcaba su cabeza al verse reflejada la verdad en sus ojos, como un fino espejo que le demostraba lo patético y débil que había sido al enamorarse de su mayordomo ¿Por qué debían ser las cosas así? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejar pasar esas ideas que le afectan tanto y le hacen ver más vacuo de lo que ya? Entendía las razones, y era porque, si intentaba olvidarlo, el suplicio, la angustia y la sofocación oprimían su pecho al saberse culpable de haber dejado algo tan importante como "el amor de tu vida" atrás.

En esos momentos, odiaba ser Ciel Phantomhive. En esos mismo trises, ya no era un Conde, tampoco un noble, ni mucho menos alguien al cual darle relevancia, en esos instantes solo era Ciel, solo Ciel.

Levantó la mirada exhausto al verse reflejado el detallado reloj de péndulo pequeño en uno de los brillantes y pulidos ventanales de su estudio junto con su propia reverberación en el, frunció el seño con hastío. Dirigió su azulina y deprimida mirada hacia susodicho clepsidra y corroboró los minutos transcurridos desde el último vistazo hecho. Solo siete míseros minutos.

El pequeño reloj que pendía sobre la puerta de su estudio marcaban las veinte con cincuenta y siete minutos. Prometió que, si su mayordomo no aparecía con Sutcliff dentro de los tres minutos consiguientes, castigaría a ese demonio en una masacre total y de la forma más humillante posible, pero la pregunta era ¿Realmente lo haría? Tengan por seguro que así sería.

Se irguió nuevamente con cansancio, para luego levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a pasearse con parsimonia por su amplio despacho con resignación, observando de vez en cuando el segundero que se movía de tanto en tanto, marcando, en cada segundo que pasaba, en diferentes direcciones.

Rodó los ojos al recordar lo sucedido en su despacho hace una semana atrás, ese momento había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso y, en consecuencia, provocado que aquellos sentimientos que no había conocido jamás hayan aflorado en su ya de por sí corrompida consciencia. Antes en lo único en que su cabeza se veía envuelta era en concluir su venganza y acabar con su tormentosa existencia, ahora solo pensaba si su persona para Sebastián era tan relevante como lo que representaba su mayordomo para él. Tal vez solo era un alma más, una de las tantas por las cuales trabajó laboriosamente por obtener.

Advirtió como daban estrepitosos golpes a la puerta de su estudio, de un respingo se incorporó con entusiasmo y desesperación, y caminó apresuradamente hacia la entrada. Si no fuera por su arrogancia y orgullo, probablemente habría corrido hacia la puerta.

– _¡Sebastián! ¡Tardaste demasiado! La próxima vez que algo así suceda tú… – _vociferó con enfado al dirigirse a la entrada de su despacho, pero sus palabras no concluyeron en la frase que deseaba luego de haber abierto la puerta y no haber hallado lo que realmente esperaba, más fue todo lo contrario.

Un trío de sirvientes, un can y Tanaka, todo el grupo reunido frente a la entrada de su estudio con quien sabe qué intenciones y razones por la cual estar allí, varados, observando expectante el semblante irritado que, en ese momento, Phantomhive reflejaba en su rostro. Desde luego, este mutó rápidamente a uno decepcionado.

– _¿Qué hacen aquí? – _fue lo único que ese pequeño Conde logró articular, a la vez que desviaba la mirada desinteresado de cual pudiera ser la respuesta, después de todo, sus expectativas sobre quien tocaba su puerta habían sido desechas. La misma historia de siempre, solo decepciones.

Se dio media vuelta con lentitud y hastío al frotarse los ojos extrayendo una que otra pestaña involuntaria. Frotó ligeramente su brazo derecho para luego suspirar con estupor, dejando que de sus poros se presenciara la impaciencia y desgano que le embargaba. Volvió a dar media vuelta, ahora observando con desdén a sus sirvientes y exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

Al ver lo malogrado que Ciel se encontraba, los tres torpes sirvientes tragaron grueso, Tanaka se mantuvo en silencio y la joven can retrocedió unos cuantos pasos teniendo sus puntiagudas orejas gachas. El pequeño Conde rodó los ojos.

– _Joven amo, el Señor Sebastián nos ordenó, antes de salir, que le diéramos su cena para que así pudiera estar listo para dormir – _la voz de la criada temblaba, nunca había sido de aptitudes muy comunicativas e interpretadas, después de todo la lengua se le trababa del nerviosismo y remedio para ello no se hallaba.

El oji-azul arqueó una ceja desentendido, alzó la mirada con desgano y advirtió que aún eran las veinte con cuarenta y ocho minutos. Frunció el seño molesto a la vez que su refinada y nívea mano se hacía puño. Volvió a observar al grupo, ahora, con incordio.

– _El horaria para cenar es a las veinte horas ¿Ustedes creen que está bien pararse todos en la puerta de mi despacho y venir a comunicarme que debo cenar luego de haberse retrasado cuarenta y ocho minutos? – _su voz fue un ronco sonido molesto e insaciable, a la vez que sus ojos se quejaban por el cansancio y la impaciencia forjada en su consciencia. Su cuerpo rígido desnudaba a diestra y siniestra cuan irritado se encontraba, por lo cual los demás optaron por ser breves en el asunto.

– _Hace alrededor de treinta minutos habíamos venido a avisarle, pero usted respondió que estaba ocupado y que, simplemente, nos largáramos y no le molestáramos – _comentó Finnyan con la voz aguda, para un hombre, e infantil que poseía. Ciel le observó de soslayo a la vez que se esforzaba por hacer memoria. Lo cierto era que no recordaba mucho de esos tormentosos cuarenta y ocho minutos transcurridos, solo se había centrado en reflexionar impaciente sobre sus sentimientos, lo que haya ocurrido a su alrededor no se presenciaba en su cabeza.

– _¿Lo hice? No lo recuerdo –_ dijo el menor al pasar la mirada con lentitud por cada uno de los rostros presentes frente a su persona.

Maylene seguía con aquellos lentes crispados y quebrados, Bard aún no se afeitaba y su cigarrillo había desprendido una pisca de ceniza, Finnyan seguía con el sombrero de paja y sus guantes de jardinería, sin mencionar que aún llevaba un par de sujetadores sobre su cabello, retrayendo su desordenado flequillo rubio a ambos extremos de su rostro y Tanaka se mantenía erguido, detrás del trío, en silencio.

– _Bocchan ¿Está dispuesto a cenar ahora? – _interpeló Maylene al ajustar sus grandes lentes sobre el lomo de su nariz, a la vez que se mantenía con su cabeza gacha, evitando, así, la mirada perturbadora y molesta que en aquellos momentos el oji-azul poseía.

Ciel no era alguien exasperado e impaciente, claro que no lo era, pero si la situación era tan execrablemente desesperante como la que en esos momentos vivía, no podría medir limpiamente sus acciones, sus expresiones y sus palabras. La coyuntura en que se veía envuelto no jugaba a su favor y el tiempo que transcurría según el reloj no era de ayuda alguna.

Phantomhive rodó los ojos con hastío ante la propuesta hecha.

– _¿La comida de Bard? ¿Y con un retraso de cuarenta y ocho minutos? Eso alteraría mi apetito en la mañana, es decir, no – _palabras crudas que salieron de sus pálidos, pequeños y finos belfos, las cuales molestaron en demasiado al supuesto Chef de la mansión de ese noble británico, pero tal temperamento no era solo responsabilidad de él mismo, sino de su mayordomo, que le exasperaba con potencia ¿Qué otra cosa podía suceder además de ello?

Bard mordisqueó impávido el tambaleante cigarrillo que aún se hallaba entre sus toscos labios, conformando un aspecto vago al agregársele, también, su rubio cabello alborotado, su mirada sería y grotesca más la falta de afeite en su barbilla y mentón.

– _Primero, joven amo, no es mi comida, la hizo el Señor Sebastián como todas las noches. Segundo, el no alimentarse ahora, y siendo que está en un estado delicado por su reciente resfriado y su brazo malherido, le acarrearía uno que otro percance a su salud – _respondió el rubio al percatarse de que otra pisca de ceniza se desprendía de la punta de su tabaco, aún molesto por el comentario anteriormente hecho.

Ese pequeño Conde le observó de soslayo.

– _De eso se encargaría Sebastián ¿No? Entonces ¿Qué problemas les traería a ustedes el que yo no cene solo una noche? – _preguntó el menor con altanería, puesto que, en esos momentos, no estaba para tonterías, entendimientos ni comentarios comprensivos hacia la servidumbre. En ese momento, Ciel Phantomhive no estaba para nadie.

– _El Señor Sebastián nos mataría – _respondió el menor de los tres con una naturalidad indescriptible, captando de antemano la atención del oji-azul, el cual se había quedado anonado por tal comentario. Sabía que Michaelis era alguien perfeccionista en todos los sentidos posibles, pero jamás llegaría al extremo de cometer un homicidio con algo tan pueril como lo era saltarse una cena, mucho menos si llevaba hace ya tiempo en claro que la servidumbre seleccionada no era la mejor para realizar sus labores de fachada.

– _¿Matarlos? ¿Por qué? – _preguntó el menor encarando una ceja.

– _Bocchan es muy importante para el Señor Sebastián, por lo cual, si él está ausente por algún motivo, nos solicita a nosotros que cumplamos con sus labores lo más cuidadosos posibles –_ pronunció la criada con cierto recelo, probablemente por el hecho de que su amo era quien captaba la atención del guapo mayordomo y no ella misma, aunque nunca tuvo esperanzas de esa índole con su compañero de trabajo, pero, aún así, los celos eran inevitables.

Phantomhive observó a la ama de llaves por el rabillo del ojo con una sátira sonrisa, para luego rodar los ojos exhausto de tanta charlatanería ¿Él, importante para ese demonio? Sí, como no.

– _Bien, y ¿Eso significa que soy importante para Sebastián? – _ironizó el oji-azul, a la vez que sus palabras fueron expulsadas lo más socarronamente viles posibles, no se tragaría esa idea, ya que las posibilidades de ello eran nulas, e ilusionarse con ello solo le acarrearía más conflictos, suplicio, dolor y problemas de los que ya.

Tanaka, en ese momento, sonrió con inocencia, pero a sabiendas desde hace mucho de lo que sucedía entre aquellos dos individuos, tomando el asunto con ánimo, ya que, el anciano siempre había sido así, muy poco prejuicioso y siempre argumentativo, casi como un consejero voluntario, ya que, cuando soltaba palabra, era un consejo no solicitado, pero que era de mucha utilidad.

– _Bueno, en esta ocasión, sus palabras fueron las siguientes antes de marcharse: "Estén pendientes del joven amo en todo momento, cuídenlo como si fuera **el tesoro que es para mí** ¿Entendido? Si no lo hacen, tengan por seguro que los castigaré de alguna forma **sádica**"– _dijo el mayor del trío enfatizando en lo relevante de la frase dicha por Sebastián, lo cual dejó con el pecho congelado a Phantomhive ¿Él, ese demonio había dicho tales palabras sin percatarse siquiera de ello? Un vuelco se vió efectuado en el corazón del joven británico, a la vez que sus azulinos ojos tomaban un brillo "especial".

Las ilusiones se colaron como un relámpago en su mente, las sensaciones en la parte alta de su estómago le cosquilleaban con molestia, una dulce molestia, sus párpados se sentían vivaces al verse retraídos por la sorpresa, sus manos trémulas de desconcierto le habían pasado la cuenta, pero su pequeño pecho esperanzado no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mutaba de tantas formas que no sabía si sentirse contentado o aterrado, si verse libre o aún más oprimido que antes, si sentirse bien o mal ¿Cómo tomarlo? No lo sabía. El solo hecho de saberse importante para su mayordomo le dejaba anonado y la testarudez de no creerse tales palabras le recaía sobre los hombros, reacio al tema por miedo a equivocar sus expectativas y desgarrar sus emociones como siempre lo hicieron.

Era cierto, estar enamorado era un problema, un grave, estúpido, conflictivo y dulce problema.

Impávido, alzó la mirada con torpeza, advirtiendo que solo faltaban veinte segundos para que el pequeño clepsidra que se hallaba sobre la puerta de su estudio marcara las veintiuna horas, nueve de la noche, refiriéndose a ello en otro términos más prácticos y comunes. Dio media vuelta para posar su vista en uno de los grandes ventanales, acercándose sigilosamente a este. Observó con desesperación la entrada a su mansión que, en esa posición, era visible, pero nada se removía en el lugar, nada parecía fuera de lo común, todo era sepulcralmente normal.

Suspiró con desgano, para luego dar media vuelta con resignación, atisbando con enfado al grupo de sirvientes que aún esperaba fuera de su estudio, observándole con cierta curiosidad.

– _Los quiero, en los próximos diez segundos, lejos de mi despacho, contando desde… – _dicho esto, se apresuró a dar otro vistazo al reloj que pendía de uno de los verdosos tabiques obscuros – _Ya – _y desde ese momento, el pequeño noble inglés comenzó a hacer una cuenta regresiva en su mente, importándole poco el revuelo formado por sus sirvientes al tratar de salir disparados hacia algún lugar lejano a aquella habitación, mientras el "tic-tac" del segundero en aquel clepsidra retumbaba sonoro en sus sensibles oídos.

_10..._

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

– _Vamos, Sebastián, aparece –._

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

– _¿Qué rayos estás esperando, demonio inútil? –._

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

– _¡Sebastián! – _y antes de que el cero se presentara en su mente como el tope del tiempo designado, la puerta de su estudio se volvió a abrir con sutileza y cuidado característico de una sola persona que, si bien Ciel Phantomhive conocía, no se contentaba mucho de verle acompañado. Sebastián, con un semblante fingidamente calmado y cortés, se encontraba frente a la puerta de su despacho, con un Shinigami de cabello largo y rojizo que colgaba de su cuello desprendiendo una sensación algo repudia hacia la escena.

– _¿Llamó, Bocchan? – _preguntó el mayordomo con aquella característica sonrisa a ojos cerrados, ignorando los murmullos "inapropiados" que Grell ejercía contra su cuello, lo suficientemente bajos como para que Ciel desconociera la situación, pero lo bastante audible para los oídos de aquel demonio.

Ciel observó por segundos al Shinigami que se aferraba con fervor y devoción a Michaelis, a la vez que este apegaba sus labios al níveo pescuezo del mencionado y comenzaba a mover sus belfos sospechosamente contra él, insinuando, indirectamente y sin ser consciente de ello, que los celos de Phantomhive florecieran sin remordimiento, siendo perceptibles hasta en los poros de su tés.

– _Tardaste demasiado – _la respuesta de su amo fue sencilla, breve, unánime a su expresión, desviando, así, la mirada del de cabello rojizo con desdén, quien, aprovechando la situación, volvió a incorporarse "debidamente".

Grell intentó hablar, pero el mayordomo de Phantomhive le quitó palabra alguna.

– _Le ofrezco mis más sincera disculpas, sin embargo, usted me había ordenado que en la hora consiguiente se presentara en su oficina Grell Sutcliff, por lo tanto, joven amo, no he desobedecido orden suya alguna – _se defendió el oji-escarlata ante los futuros reclamos que Ciel, ciertamente, ejercería en su contra, pero la verdad es que estaba más que equivocado.

El oji-azul se sentía ligeramente más tranquilo al saber que Michaelis estaba presente, frente a él y no a solas con Grell, pero el comentario hecho a la defensiva por Sebastián le dejó ligeramente sorprendido ¿Tan cínico le llegaba a creer que era ese demonio? No se le había pasado por la cabeza el recriminarle por algo en esos trises, y mucho menos por una orden que había sido bien cumplida. Tal vez hace un par de minutos ese noble perjuraba en su contra, pero era por la única razón que no le llevaba allí, a su lado como siempre.

Ciel le observó tajante, con un dejé de molestia perceptible para Michaelis, ignorando completamente a Grell de nueva cuenta, quien trataba de tomar cartas en el asunto y saber por qué demonios estaba allí.

– _Nunca dije que habías desobedecido uno de mis dictámenes, al parecer estás algo paranoico con ello – _respondió en un tono crudo, tosco y frívolo, sabiendo esconder a la perfección sus ansias de abalanzarse sobre su mayordomo y proclamarlo como suyo frente a aquel Shinigami. Sus pensamientos, ciertamente y en algún momento crucial, le llevarían a otro extremo.

Sebastián, inmutable, atisbaba sosegado a su amo.

Aquel Shinigami carraspeó ligeramente con su garganta tratando de obtener la atención de ambos individuos, después de todo, Sebastián le había "obligado" a acompañarle hacia la mansión Phantomhive, y ahora que le tenían en ese lugar le ignoraban por completo ¿Cuál era el punto a ello? ¿Una broma de mal gusto, acaso? A Grell no le alcanzaba como para comprenderlo.

– _No realmente – _comentó Michaelis con una finalidad dudosa, para luego, simplemente, silenciarse a sí mismo, algo bastante extraño proviniendo de ese demonio, ignorando por completo el intento de atención por parte de aquel de cabello rojizo.

En ese momento, Sutcliff llegó a su bendito límite.

– _¡Hey! ¡Mocoso! ¡Deja de ignorarme! – _vociferó aquel dios de la muerte, hastiado de pasar por ignoto ante aquel par que mantenía las frías miradas presentes entre ambos, pero, con ello, logrando su cometido de captar la atención que tanto estaba buscando, después de todo, aún tenía trabajo por hacer como recolector de almas.

Ciel, instantáneamente, direccionó su azulina mirada hacia al tipo de lentes y sonrisa perturbadora, quien simplemente les observaba colérico y aborrecido por la falta de atención proporcionada hacia su persona. Phantomhive rodó los ojos.

– _Ah… sí, Grell _– suspiró con suspicacia, para luego erguirse firme y arrogante_ – En fin, Sabes la razón por la que estás aquí ¿No? – _preguntó el pequeño noble británico al momento que se dirigía a su taburete de terciopelo negro para proceder a sentarse sobre el mismo. Posó su codo izquierdo sobre el buró a la vez que apoyaba su mejilla izquierda sobre sus nudillos.

El de cabello rojizo simplemente ladeó la cabeza con "inocencia".

– _Mi Sebas-chan me dijo que me necesitabas, mocoso, pero ¿Para qué? – _interpeló el Shinigami al encogerse de hombros, para luego colocar su enguantada mano bajo su mentón a modo de reflexión, dirigiéndole una mirada exorbitante al pequeño Conde. Realmente no se le ocurría nada a ese tipo como razón para que Phantomhive le necesitara.

Sebastián rodó los ojos al notar como el ex – mayordomo de Madame Red se dirigía a su persona y usando un adjetivo posesivo marcándolo como su propiedad.

Ciel asintió con astucia y parsimonia.

– _Necesito información sobre un asesinato – _dijo tranquilamente el menor, manteniendo su mirada cobalto fija y clavada en los extraños ojos de Grell.

Sutcliff se quedó pensando, reflexionando un poco y poniendo una que otra expresión, a custodia de Ciel, graciosa.

– _¿Un asesinato? Si ese es el caso, Will no me deja revelar información sobre las muertes a humanos, niño, además ¿Por qué he de ayudarte? – _interrogó el Shinigami con molestia y algo de repudio a la petición de la cabeza de la noble familia Phantomhive, después de todo, cada vez que revelaba información de relevancia, Will se enteraba y le obligaba a tratar horas extras como castigo y, de paso, arrastraba a Ronald consigo, y lo peor de todo era que el crío se quejaba todo el camino y las horas de trabajo agregadas.

El oji-azul, ante la pregunta del de lentes, simplemente sonrió con malicia.

– _Porque si lo haces, puedes obtener lo que quieras que esté a mi alcance – _prometió el mayor al enfatizar en su propuesta al posar su mano sobre su pecho dando a entender que así sería. En ese momento, a Sutcliff le llameaban los ojos de inmensa alegría pasional, a la vez que un brillo singular se apoderaba de sus facciones.

Ciel y Sebastián tenían más que claro a que iba esa actitud, por lo cual Michaelis se estremeció y Phantomhive simplemente bufó molesto y celoso.

– _¿Hasta una noche de pasión solo con mi Sebas-chan? – _interpeló el Shinigami de cabello rojo aún dando leves brinquillos como cual alegre duendecillo, le brillaban los ojos como un niño ilusionado que espera ansioso su nuevo regalo en navidad, en este caso, Grell esperaba una respuesta positiva.

Ante la pregunta del Shinigami, el oji-azul simplemente rodó los ojos molesto y, claramente, celoso por lo dicho. Atisbó a su mayordomo por eternos segundos, quien le devolvía la mirada, hasta, suplicante, comprendiendo de inmediato el mensaje a transmitir a través de esos hermosos orbes escarlata. Sebastián le imploraba a su amo a que se negara a la pregunta hecha por el de cabello rojizo.

– _Discutiremos luego tus honorarios, ahora ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un trato? – _preguntó el menor, ahora, hastiado, la conversación estaba demorando demasiado y aún no habían llegado a un acuerdo justo, necesitaba a ese Shinigami para lograr su cometido, pero tenía más que claro cuáles serían las consecuencias subsiguientes a llevar y, sinceramente, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar al único tesoro que se hallaba presente en su corazón.

Grell le observó dudoso.

– _Bien, pero ¿Quién me asegura que obtendré lo que deseo, mocoso? –._

– _Soy un Phantomhive, soy alguien de palabra – _ante las palabra dichas, pudo advertir la penetrante mirada rojo escarlata que Michaelis poseía sobre sí, taladrando impaciente y trémulo, ese demonio realmente no deseaba ponerse a merced de ese Shinigami de dudosa sexualidad "sicológica" y ese pequeño Conde tampoco permitiría que su mayordomo se "entregase" a alguien más, no mientras aún esté bajo sus servicios.

Sutcliff frunció el seño.

– _Hmp… está bien, acepto, ahora ¿Qué quieres saber? – _dijo el Shinigami al acercarse al escritorio de fino roble y sentarse sobre él cruzándose de piernas, observando tentadoramente al demonio, quien se mantenía en silencio absoluto, no le convenía comentar ni objetar en lo absoluto. Ciel atisbó arqueando una ceja y con una mueca malhumorada al de ojos verde amarillento al notar su acción, para luego suspirar con incordio.

– _Necesito que me digas cual fue la causa de muerte de James Allan Thompson Bukater, la hora del mismo y, si no es mucha molestia, su victimario – _exigió el menor aún con una mueca de desagrado y advirtiendo la mirada de su mayordomo aún sobre su persona, penetrando ligeramente en su cabeza y dando la sensación de estar escudriñando en sus pensamientos.

Grell frunció el seño pensativo.

– _Espera ¿No fue el tipo que apareció muerto en las portadas de los periódicos del Viernes quince de este mes? – _interrogó al Shinigami al verse reflejados sus recuerdos en sus amarillentos ojos, no era raro en él leer el periódico cada mañana luego de haber concluido con su trabajo, ya que su horario se extendía a uno nocturno y siempre le pedía a Ronald, su aprendiz, que le trajera el periódico por él.

– _Exactamente – _respondió la actual cabeza de la familia Phantomhive con sencillez.

Sutcliff le atisbó resignado, soltando un suspiro deprimente y plasmando en sus orbes una sensación negativa, por no decir otra cosa. Ese pequeño Conde le observó desentendido.

– _Ah, bueno, niño, ese documento ya fue archivado en el departamento de registros y fue enviado a la biblioteca legal junto con el Cinematic Record de tu víctima – _argumentó el dios de la muerte encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando un semblante decepcionado, ya no podría obtener su lujuriosa noche con su demonio favorito, cosa que le deprimía en demasía.

Phantomhive arqueó una ceja con molestia.

– _¿En otras palabras? – _exigió una respuesta aquel joven británico de apenas trece años, al echar un pequeño vistazo al reloj sobre la puerta de su despacho, se estaba haciendo tarde y hoy debía descansar para, así, al día siguiente por la mañana poder recibir gratamente a la familia de su prometida.

El Shinigami negó con la cabeza.

– _No tengo esa información –._

– _Rayos –_ maldijo aquel pequeño Conde al ver que su tiempo empleado había sido solo un desperdicio en ese tema, tenía ya claro cuál había sido la causa de muerte, solo faltaba ejercer la hora de la misma, el asesino y, por qué no, corroborar que había sido envenenamiento mediante aquel tipo recolector de almas. Podía descubrir al victimario, pero para ello debía de hacer una visita a los dos posibles sospechosos y aún se encontraba algo débil.

– _Sin embargo… – _las palabras del dios de la muerte le tomaron por sorpresa, ya que estaba a punto de ordenarle a su mayordomo que sacara a Sutcliff de su presencia , pero, al parecer, el tipo aún tenía algo que decir _– Siempre se guarda un memorándum de las almas recogidas por un Shinigami, luego este sale en su currículum de experiencia – _informó con simpleza el de ojos verde amarillento, a la vez que de un brinco se incorporaba nuevamente sobre el alfombrado suelo del estudio.

Al oji-azul alzó la mirada ligeramente esperanzado.

– _Y supongo que tú haces esos memorándums ¿No? –._

– _Por supuesto mocoso, yo desempeño bien mi trabajo – _refutó el Shinigami al sentirse rebajado por el comentario, después de todo era un excelente dios de la muerte y desempeñaba increíblemente bien su trabajo, ahora que a este se le desordenaran sus hormonas cuando advertía a un chico guapo en su presencia era otro tema que debía controlar.

El joven noble inglés sonrió satisfecho.

– _Entonces dime lo que quiero saber en base a ese memorándum, Grell – _exigió el menor algo exasperado por la tardanza, pero la respuesta que Sutcliff le daría a conocer no era la que esperaba con exactitud, más bien le derrumbaba toda la esperanza que había logrado recopilar con facilidad, en otras palabras, más decepciones.

– _Te lo diría, pero desgraciadamente no fui yo quien recogió el alma de ese tipo, que por cierto era muy guapo, según la fotografía que me mostraron – _el dios de la muerte de cabello rojizo se limitó a hacer además con sus enguantadas manos corroborando el hecho de que Allan "era guapo", bueno, a criterio de aquel tipo.

Ciel le atisbó desconcertado.

– _¿No fuiste tú? – _preguntó el joven británico al verse envuelto en aquella respuesta, sus palabras sonaron roncas y acres, y su semblante se percibía engorroso y desazonado, pues había perdido valioso tiempo de descanso por la misma nada ¿Por ello se había desesperado tanto la última hora? Ya estaba harto de decepciones.

– _En absoluto, fue Will quien recolectó el alma de Thompson, si quieres tu información, hazle el interrogatorio a él, quien en estos momentos se encuentra en el departamento de Fichas obteniendo una nueva lista para mañana –._

Estaba en medio de un dilema, Grell no le había sido de mucha utilidad, pero le había proporcionado la identidad de quien podría ser su "salvación" en esos conflictivos trises, pero, por desgracia, ese personaje no era nada más ni nada menos que William T. Spears, quien le odiaba profundamente por confabular con un demonio para sus planes vengativos, no obstante, la idea le cruzó como un relámpago a través de su cerebro, solo esperaba a que, esta vez, Sutcliff no le fallara.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, lo que iba a ofrecerle a ese Shinigami no le agradaba en nada, pero tenía la certeza de que encontraría la forma de evadir los deseos de Grell como le fuera posible y, así, "salvar" a su mayordomo de las garras de ese horrible dios de la muerte de dudosa sexualidad.

– _Demonios – _musitó aún dudando, tanto por su bien como por el de Michaelis, luego se resignó vacilante_ – Bien, Sutcliff, si consigues esa información para mí, te daré todo lo que quieras – _soltó por fin el arrogante y corrupto Conde, a la vez que advertía como Sebastián soltaba un gemido ahogado por lo que acababa de decir. Ciel había accedido a entregarle su mayordomo a Grell.

El Shinigami dio un brinco exaltado e hiperactivo, para luego acercarse de nueva cuenta al pulido buró del menor y atisbarle con ojos centelleantes de ilusión y sorpresa. Ciel se reclinó hacia el respaldo de su taburete con algo de espanto.

– _¿Todo, todito, todo? – _sentía como el corazón le palpitaba vacilante al ver la mirada perturbadoramente ilusionada que el de cabello rojo le dirigía. Sentía como se oprimía su pecho con dolor, desesperación y angustia ¿Acaso iba a ser tan "inhumano" como para entregar a su sirviente de esa manera? Podía ser un demonio, pero ese demonio era la criatura la cual Phantomhive amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero, sabía que jamás sería correspondido, por lo cual, simple y sencillamente, accedió.

– _Tsk… Sí, todo lo que quieras – _algo en el interior del joven noble inglés se congeló al soltar tan tortuosas palabras, a la vez que advertía un suspiro decepcionado y entristecido por parte de Sebastián, lo cual le hizo sentirse la peor cosa del mundo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y como el Phantomhive que era, cumpliría con su palabra aunque su vida acabara por ello.

– _¡Ah! – _Grell comenzó a saltar emocionado por toda la habitación. Michaelis se sentía aterrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y el pequeño Conde se sentí la peor escoria del mundo, pero ambos se llevaron un desconcierto enorme al escuchar la palabras de Sutcliff –_ ¡Quiero una sesión de fotos PRIVADA con mi Sebas-chan! –_ gritaba el Shinigami aún dando saltitos emocionados. Instantáneamente, amo y sirviente intercambiaron miradas confusas y desentendidas.

– _¿Sesión… de fotos? – _preguntaron ambos individuos al unísono, sorprendidos, pasmados, desconcertados en demasía, desmesuradamente atónitos, observando con confusión al Shinigami ataviado en rojo que aún seguía con su extraño ritual de brincos de cualquier índole, la situación ya se estaba volviendo bastante extraña a su parecer.

Sutcliff se detuvo al dar un pequeño giro sobre sus talones, suspirando con alegría pasional, como si fuera alguien que había encontrado el amor, pero la verdad de las cosas es que solo era un tipo obsesionado con Sebastián, por lo cual su emoción se debía a eso, a Sebastián.

– _¡Sí! Quiero captar todos los estilos, poses y aspectos más sensuales de mi "Sottie" ¡Y guardarlos para mí! – _respondió el Shinigami al extraer de bajo su gabardina roja una cámara, quien sabe porqué la traía consigo en esos momentos, pero no tardo en apuntar con la lente al demonio y sacar una fotografía al instante aprovechando el semblante desconcertado que este poseía.

Phantomhive agitó su cabeza alterado, para luego suspirar con cierto alivio.

– _Bien, bien, obtendrás tu… sesión de fotos privada con Sebastián – "Por muy raro que eso sonase" _se dijo mentalmente el menor al ver los verdaderos deseos del de orbes verde amarillento, pero aliviado de saber que no le esperaba nada espantoso a Michaelis.

Por otro lado, ese mayordomo relajó sus tensados y rígidos músculos, no representaría ningún problema en que le tomaran un par de fotos de aspecto "provocativo", de lo único que se lamentaba era que estaría en un aspecto "deplorable" siendo el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive. Si esas fotografías salían a la luz, su imagen y reputación como perfecto mayordomo se verían arruinados, por ende, se encargaría por todos los medios que Grell, efectivamente, guardara aquellas fotografías para sí mismo.

Lo que sucedió luego era de esperarse, el dios de la muerte cerró el trato con un muy "masculino" apretón de manos junto con el joven noble británico, a la vez que le dirigía un par de miradas seductoras al perfecto mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive. Ciel se sentía más aliviado al saber que la carga de consciencia sería nula, después de todo lo otorgado no era nada de lo que Michaelis se viera dificultoso de hacer y Sebastián, por su parte, estaba satisfecho con el dictamen hecho, se había salvado de una muy "bochornosa" noche con un extraño de dudosa sexualidad, prefería mil veces estar muerto a que aquello fuera a ocurrir a cuesta de su voluntad.

Grell se despidió con una radiante y perturbadora sonrisa dejando, de paso, un ventanal quebrado en mil pequeño pedazos, debía de concluir su trabajo como el Shinigami que era junto con William o Ronald, todo dependiendo de las horas extras que pudieran agregarle, más debía de concentrarse en conseguir la información que el "mocoso" deseaba para, así, conseguir su recompensa.

Sebastián ordenó el desastre hecho por Sutcliff, casi descuartiza al trío de sirvientes por no haber acatado correctamente sus órdenes de atender al Conde como se les había pedido, se dirigió al cuarto de su amo para así prepararlo para que descansara y terminar por arroparlo bajo las sábanas de su litera. Hizo su ya conocida reverencia, silencio las velas llameantes en el candelabro que llevaba en mano y se retiró de la habitación con suma delicadeza para que, así, Ciel tuviera un sueño placentero. Todo aquello entre las veintiuna y quince minutos y las veintidós horas, no por nada le clasificaban como el perfecto mayordomo.

Ya era alrededor de la media noche en aquella rutina noctívaga y Michaelis estaba terminando con algunos asuntos que le correspondían en la comodidad de su humilde habitación, tenía planeado darse una ducha cuando acabara y así recostarse en su lecho a observar el techo de su recámara como acostumbraba, después de todo, hace ya más de una década que no se daba el lujo de dormir y descansar, y tampoco tenía las esperanzas de hacerlo ahora. Si no encontraba adecuado el comenzar con su detallado análisis sobre la madera del techo, daría un par de vueltas por la mansión a leer uno que otro libro.

Dejó la fina pluma de lado y estiró sus músculos al ver su tarea acabada, iba a levantarse para realizar lo planeado cuando una voz, un grito aterrorizado abarcó de golpe sus desarrollados tímpanos, haciéndole dar media vuelta y observar la puerta de su recámara con austeridad.

– "_¿Bocchan?" – _pensó el demonio con duda, pero aquella tilde en su voz era inconfundible, el grito había provenido de las cuerdas vocales de Ciel. No perdió ni un solo segundo, tomó entre sus manos su frac negro y emprendió camino hacia la habitación del más joven a paso sumamente apresurado, recogiendo, de paso, el candelabro y encender las velas del mismo sin necesidad de un objeto más que sus sobrenaturalidades.

No tocó la puerta, simplemente la abrió con delicadeza y asomó su cabeza por entre el espacio sobrante, lo único que sus escarlatas orbes pudieron advertir fue un bulto enroscado bajo las sábanas de la cama de su amo, el cual temblaba ligeramente, trémulo, vacilante. Tenía claro que aquel bultillo no era más que Phantomhive cubierto por las sábanas, pero le parecía extraño que hubiera ocurrido, ahora, con ese grado de pavor.

Pesadillas, benditas pesadillas.

Se acercó a paso sigiloso hacia la orilla de la litera, para luego inclinarse levemente con suavidad.

– _Joven amo ¿Se encuentra bien? – _fue un susurro dulce y audible, pero aquel tono tan terso no quitaba el pavor, el horror y el miedo que el pequeño noble inglés, en esos momentos, sentía. El terror calando profundamente entre sus huesos, escudriñando por sus órganos y bailando dentro de sus arterias perturbando su pequeña cabecilla. Tenía miedo, tenía demasiado miedo.

El mayordomo solo recibió un gemido quejumbroso y lastimero, a la vez que aquel pequeño bultillo comenzaba a tambalearse y vacilar más notoriamente, hasta la aterciopelada voz de Michaelis le atemorizaba en aquellos momentos, sus ensoñaciones se había visto perturbadas tortuosamente esta vez.

El semblante de Sebastián se vio suavizado al ver cuán atemorizado se percibía su amo, por lo cual no vio más opción que la que cruzó su mente ¿Cómo calmar a un niño con recientes pesadillas? Fácil, aunque por dentro moría por hacerlo, debía ser tranquilo, suave y calmado, para no alterar al muchacho más de lo que ya,

Comenzó por aflojar su corbata, para luego pasar a desabotonar su elegante y limpio frac negro con parsimonia, dobló el mismo y le dejó sobre una silla, luego siguió con su pequeña chaqueta interior y pantalones, y así sucesivamente, hasta quedar en paños menores. Vamos, no venía preparado para la situación.

Lo único que quedaba en él fue su inmaculada camisa blanca, sus guantes del mismo tono y color y su ropaje interior, claro, manteniendo el respeto y su pudor con Phantomhive, que por cierto no era consciente de nada de lo que su mayordomo estaba efectuando en esos momentos. Si bien Sebastián se sentía avergonzado por presentarse así ante su amo, a Ciel le embargaba lo embarazoso de la situación al verse temblando de miedo.

El demonio dio un suspiro silencioso, para luego acercarse a la litera, levantar un poco las sábanas y adentrarse en la cama del menor sin previo aviso alguno, todo era, para el oji-azul, una enorme sorpresa, una muy enorme y desconcertante sorpresa ¿Cómo querían que reaccionara si su mayordomo se había colado en su cama y ahora le abrazaba protectoramente, sin mencionar que acariciaba su cabello apegándole aún más a su cálido cuerpo? No se lo explicaba, simplemente no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía.

Desde luego, las palabras no salieron de sus labios, el desconcierto no se lo permitía.

– _Estoy aquí, Bocchan, estoy aquí… no le sucederá nada, ya no – _aquellas palabras fueron tersas, dulces, suaves y armoniosas, resonaron aterciopeladas sobre sus oídos, a la vez que aquel cálido aliento rosaba ligeramente los alborotados y sudorosos cabellos de su frente, en ese momento se preguntaba cuán cálido podía llegar a ser un demonio _– Siempre estaré con usted hasta el final, no se preocupe, nunca lo abandonaré – _con aquellas palabras el mayor solo intentaba que el menor dejara de vacilar, trémulo y que se relajara y, así, poder conciliar el sueño. Lo que ese mayordomo no sabía es que Ciel se sentía aún más nervioso de lo que ya.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza ante tal acercamiento, cada latido provocaba que su pecho se exaltara, creyendo que aquel órgano que bombeaba sangre se le escaparía por la boca, el ardor en sus mejillas era demasiado notorio, su cuerpo tembloroso le delataba en demasía, su respiración entrecortada le dificultaba aún más las cosas, sin mencionar que había un pequeño rastro de lágrimas bajo la comisura de sus azulinos ocelos.

Los agasajos que recibía en su alborotado cabello y las palabras tan alentadoras que provenían de los labios de Michaelis le hicieron abrazarse al cuerpo de este, encerrarlo entre sus delicados brazos, escondiendo su pequeña cabecilla bajo el esculpido pecho de su mayordomo y, de paso, ocultando el rubor que se había formado involuntariamente en sus pómulos, todo se le hacía tan extraño y confuso que hasta sus sentimientos se veían envueltos en la situación, después de todo, le encantaba el estar recibiendo aquel trato de Sebastián.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había adentrado en el mundo de Morfeo, por lo cual no había advertido aquel pequeño ósculo que ese demonio había depositado en su frente con delicadeza prueba de la inconsciencia en que Michaelis, al igual que Ciel, iba a caer luego de tantos años transcurridos.

Aquel mayordomo, prontamente, se dejaría llevar en un mundo de ensueños que ya hace bastante tiempo había olvidado, ignorando por completo que, a la mañana siguiente, descubriría que su corazón no era tan frío como él creía. A la mañana siguiente se daría cuenta que, él, Sebastián Michaelis, había caído preso en las garras de un joven noble inglés, bajo la tutelado del desenfrenado y maldito amor.

* * *

><p><em>Fin noveno capítulo.<em>

_Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de seguir este fic, se les agradece un montón igualmente a todos._

_Bien, creo que este capítulo de resume al "favor" que debe hacerle Grell a Phantomhive para obtener su "Sesión de fotos PRIVADA" con Michaelis. Descuiden, algo bueno saldrá de esa situación además de las "Fotografías provocativas" de Sebastián._

_Ciel y su mayordomo dan raudos pasos acercándose al asesino de la victima, James Bukater, pero también uno de ambos ha dado un paso enorme entre su singular relación ¿Quién lo diría? A la mañana siguiente o, en este caso, en el próximo capítulo se verá cómo Michaelis a llegado a tal conclusión._

_Ahora, mi parte favorita._

_Agradecimientos a: _Breyito-Black-Lupin, kikoyami 8 _y_ _a_ Nialiuska (Por cierto, tenías razón con lo del capítulo anterior, mil disculpas ^^U) _por su maravillosos reviews del capítulo anterior, se los agradezco de corazón y me incentivan a seguir con este fic, espero no defraudar a ninguna._

_Agradecimientos de igual manera a todo aquel o aquella que lee este fic sin dejar un comentario, se aprecia de igual forma._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo._

_Nos vemos!_

_Atte. Ino._


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** __Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura.__

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor: **_Bueno, he vuelto con la actualización. Este capítulo se basa más en descubrimientos, sentimientos, errores y despedidas prematuras. Solo espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Este capítulo fue hecho con dedicación y contiene 5.749 palabras. Como lo había prometido, he aquí la parte en que Sebastián descubre sus sentimientos, pero, la verdad, en los próximos capítulos nada sera color rosa, esto que digo lo comprobarán al final de capítulo._

_Sin nada más que decir..._

_Que disfruten el décimo capítulo de "Rosas Secas"._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo X:** _¿El amor es capaz de vencer a la muerte?_

Caminaban meramente en silencio por entre el pequeño y boscoso sendero, siendo rosados tenuemente por los primerizos rayos luminarios del astro solar, coloreando el cielo de un celeste cada vez más intenso, rasgando la oscuridad al tiempo que el sol se abría paso entre el paisaje. Las hojas se balanceaban sutiles por la pequeña brisa alzada, la tierra resonaba cantarina bajo sus pies, roseada por la humedad de la noche pasada, los árboles se estremecían ante la llegada del nuevo amanecer, reverenciando sus follajes al vaivén del viento. Todo parecía tan pacífico, tan natural, tan tranquilamente perfecto, demasiado "perfecto" para ser creíble como la gran tonificación de un día espectacular, lástima que las ideas que en ese día se desarrollarían no serían tan prometedoras.

El hombre rubio, quien encabezaba la caminata del grupo que se encontraba allí conformado también por la criada y el jardinero, daba pasos toscos y pesados, con un semblante extrañamente serio, ojos azules fijos proyectados en su destino, mueca desagradada y con el típico cigarrillo que desprendía ceniza, su expresión era tan inusual y desentonada con el ambiente presentado en el lugar que Maylene y Finnyan simplemente le seguían a paso silencioso, temiendo recibir un reproche si abrían la boca innecesariamente. Nunca habían visto a su amigo con aquel seño tan tosco y acre.

Por entre la espesa arboleda se pudo divisar el gran invernadero que presenciaba como pertenencia del Conde Phantomhive, alzándose imperiosos ante el bosque, contrastado por la luminosidad del crepúsculo. Bard dio un chasquido entre gustoso y malogrado, como si su lengua se hubiera trabado en un momento. La ama de llaves y el rubio de ocelos esmeralda intercambiaron miradas confusas, preguntándose o, más bien, afirmándose entre ambos que aquel lugar era su parada. La pregunta era ¿Por qué el invernadero? Sus miradas pasaron de ambos al Chef.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del gran invernáculo. Bardoy abrió la puerta del gran lugar, pero no ingresó, esperó a un lado y señaló con la mirada a que el resto pasara, percibiéndose el movimiento de sus labios al masticar levemente la punta de su tabaco con impaciencia. Maylene entendió el mensaje y, de un empujón, se llevó consigo a Finnyan, quien se había distraído con una pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba cercana.

Caminaron hacia un lugar apartado, sus pasos resonaban crudos y sepulcrales sobre los azulejos incorporados en el sitio, como si estuvieran advirtiendo lo que se les vendría encima, perjudicial tanto para ellos como para el amo y señor de la mansión Phantomhive.

Bard se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas y brazos cruzados, aún mordisqueando su cigarrillo al observar insistente a la demás servidumbre. La criada se sentó de inmediato jalando consigo al jardinero. Un nuevo chasquido se hizo presente por parte del Chef, a la vez que un ronco suspiro se escapaba de sus labios al extraer su cigarrillo y apagarlo contra la cerámica. En ese momento Maylene y Finnyan se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba increíblemente mal.

El mayor de los tres aspiró profundo, para luego atisbar algo quedo al par expectante.

– _Ustedes también se dieron cuenta del grito del joven amo ayer por la media noche ¿No? – _preguntó, más bien afirmó el hombre rubio con sutileza, pero sin perder aquella pisca verosímil y tosca que caracterizaba a Bard, pero con una mirada azulina extrañamente seria y algo melancólica, como si lo que estuviera preguntando conllevara a una catástrofe que, si bien era casi prohibitiva de explicar, asumía las respuestas de lo inmoral.

Tanto ama de llaves como jardinero asintieron al instante.

– _Así es, yo me di cuenta también del apresurado paso del Señor Sebastián al acudir a la habitación de Bocchan – _acotó la criada con un poco de recelo en su tono de voz, aún sus sentidos instintivos y hormonas no aceptaban el hecho de que Michaelis no estaba interesada en ella más que como una compañera laboral, tal vez hasta como una amiga, pero con aquel mayordomo era casi imposible, prácticamente no compartía con la demás servidumbre a no ser que se presentaran inconvenientes o se acudiera a ellos en una situación urgente, fuera de eso, la compañía era nula.

Finnyan asintió frenético.

– _Yo también advertí ambas cosas – _comentó el oji-esmeralda con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, inocentemente feliz y no teniendo la capacidad de captar el rumbo en el que el Chef quería que tomaran las cosas para, por fin, llegar al grano. Por otro lado el asunto a discutir no era nada agradable.

Bard les observó a ambos por el rabillo del ojo, para luego suspirar cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

– _Entonces también se dieron cuenta de que el Señor Sebastián, luego de eso, no regreso a su habitación ¿Verdad? –_ ante lo dicho por el rubio, Maylene encaró una ceja con duda, siendo perceptible sus sorpresa aún entre aquellos crispados anteojos ¿A qué trataba de llegar? Finnyan simplemente ladeo la cabeza desentendido y confuso, ya que, a diferencia de la sirviente de cabello rojizo granete, no había advertido del todo el significado de aquellas palabras.

La oji-granete observaba con cierta duda a Bardoy, quien le devolvía la mirada desafiante y buscando una respuesta a lo recientemente formulado ¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera? ¿Qué también se había dado cuenta y hasta había advertido un par de gemidos minuciosos y ligados al ronco suplicio? Jamás le respondería tal cosa, primero porque no había escuchado nada en el transcurso de toda la noche. Segundo porque era una locura.

Harta de la batalla de miradas, Maylene se incorporó atreviéndose a preguntar lo que Bard, en otras palabras, quería escuchar, más bien como una pregunta atacante que una de razonamiento.

– _¿Qué insinúas, Bard? – _Maylene atacó. Bard encaró una ceja con molestia. Finnyan pasaba su mirada del Chef a la criada y de la criada al Chef. Todo era un revuelo de pensamientos indecorosos, miradas atacantes y a la defensiva, claro que no faltaba el pequeño y rubio jardinero que no había entendido el punto de la conversación aún.

El mayor dio un chasquido engorroso.

– _No estoy insinuando nada, Maylene, solo quiero saber si la información es factible y no la creó alguna jugarreta mental o la falta de sueño – _de cierta manera, podía ser correcto, tal vez estaba delirando en algún grado mínimo y Sebastián sí había emprendido camino de regreso a su recámara, o tal vez lo haya hecho en el tiempo en el cual él ya había vuelto a la cama después del estrepitoso grito del amo, no lo sabía con la certeza suficiente como para corroborar sus sospechas.

La ama de llaves frunció el seño ofendida, creía que solo era ella la de las imágenes mentales inapropiadas y viles para el estado mental.

– _¿Estás diciendo que el Señor Sebastián estuvo con Bocchan toda la noche? – _preguntó Maylene al encogerse de hombros. Si era solo aquel asunto no tenía nada de malo. Quedarse con el pequeño Phantomhive toda la noche en su alcoba no significaba nada fuera de lo común, después de todo sabían perfectamente que Ciel era el tesoro de Michaelis, en muchos aspectos, por lo cual era casi imposible que le hiciera algún daño, prácticamente.

El rubio mayor, ante la respuesta de la criada, asintió casi al instante.

– _Es lo que creo – _comentó el oji-azul con sencillez.

Finnyan, en todo el tiempo transcurrido, soltó palabra.

– _¿Y eso que tiene de malo? El joven amo y el Señor Sebastián siempre han tenido una confianza bastante profundizada, no veo cuál es la razón para tanta seriedad en tus palabras, además de que Bocchan debió de haber tenido pesadillas nuevamente, el Señor Sebastián solo hacía su trabajo como el mayordomo que es – _el chico se encogió de hombros luego de su explicación restándole importancia al asunto, después de todo así lo pensaba y creía que Sebastián era incapaz de algo inapropiado como lo había planteado Brad, indirectamente. Y sí, había captado el mensaje.

En ese momento, Bardoy frunció el seño, al parecer eran dos contra uno, un atacante y dos defensores del posible culpable, debía de revertir eso a como dé lugar.

– _¿Acaso no lo ven? Si hubieran sido solo por las pesadillas del Joven amo, en cuanto este halla recobrado el sueño nuevamente, Sebastián debería de haber regresado a su habitación como siempre, pero en cambio no salió de la recámara del joven Ciel en toda la noche, de hecho aún sigue allí, junto a Bocchan – _su tono de voz fue verosímil, altanero y demandante, hastiado por la imprudencia de sus compañeros y la falta de "creatividad" que poseían como para no darse cuenta de tan evidente asunto.

La masculinidad de Ciel estaba en "peligro", la dignidad y reputación del Conde Phantomhive también ¿Cómo acabarían las cosas si el mundo se llegara a enterar de que el pequeño noble británico o el perro guardián de la Reina había sufrido de un abuso en sus propios aposentos? ¿Y siendo el culpable el honorable, implacable, perfecto y respetable mayordomo que todos conocía y que llevaba por nombre Sebastián Michaelis?

Maylene abrió los ojos desmesuradamente atónita ante las palabras del Chef, pero su mente no se guiaba por la posible violación, sino por "algo" más. Las imágenes mentales se le vinieron a la cabeza como un relámpago caóticamente erótico y un leve hilillo de sangre descendió desde sus fosas nasales hasta la comisura de su labio superior, todo le parecía tan… atrayente y "sensual" que el rubor en sus pómulos era notorio en demasía.

– _¿Crees que el Señor Sebastián y el Joven amo...? – _tartamudeaba trémula la criada al verse envuelta en aquella seria de imágenes que le embargaban y activaban, de cierta forma, sus sentidos hormonales. Una descarga eléctrica la asaltó desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su nuca, erizando sus rojizos cabellos y causándole sensaciones que, si bien no eran nuevas, las seguía degustando involuntariamente de la misma manera.

Ante la postura de la ama de llaves, Bard simplemente encaró una ceja, para luego chasquear y negar con la cabeza ante la respuesta de la oji-granete.

– _No, creo que fue más un abuso – _la voz del rubio escapó ronca y malgastada, malograda en demasía, lo cual provocó que las imágenes eróticas que pasaban por la impura mente de Maylene se volvieran ilusiones de un Ciel gritando auxilio y sin ser escuchado, siendo penetrado a la fuerza a la vez que la mirada perversa de Sebastián se regocijaba en el violento y sacrílego placer a manos sucias que escudriñaban en el cuerpo virgen de su amo.

Finnyan abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito.

– _Te refieres a… ¿Pedofilia? – _tartamudeo el rubio de ojos esmeralda, mientras tomaba su sombrero de paja entre sus enguantadas manos y lo estrujaba de nervios, malográndolo, despedazándolo trémulo y pavoroso ¿Sería eso posibles? ¿Sebastián Michaelis violando a un niño de apenas 13 años? Se le hacía completamente ilógico, pero aún así el corazón le latía desaforado y cierto resentimiento estaba naciendo en su corazón.

La palabra "Pedófilo" resonaba latente y petulante en el trío de cabezas reunidas en el invernáculo, dejando a cada uno de ellos más helado y paralizado que el otro, a excepción de Bard, que ya había pasado por la etapa de "negación" ante la idea.

Bardoy suspiró ronco.

– _Tal vez hasta una violación, Finnyan –_ hizo una mueca de disgusto al soltar dichas palabras, mientras advertía como el semblante de Finny se volvía aún más aterrorizado, su pequeña mente inocente no daba para más con todo lo informado. Por otro lado, ante las palabras del rubio mayor, la criada estalló indignada.

– _¡¿Qué? ¡Imposible! El Señor Sebastián no sería capaz de tal cosa… – _defendió Maylene a su compañero de trabajo, si bien no conocía mucho a Sebastián y no era de amistades con él, tenía perfectamente claro que dicho sujeto sería incapaz de ello, como bien lo había declarado la tarde anterior, Bocchan era su tesoro, nadie dañaría jamás a alguien que tanto aprecia, a menos a que fuera alguien desquiciado, pero sabía que Michaelis estaba en todos sus cabales.

Bard arqueó una ceja molesto, para luego alzar toscamente su tono de voz.

– _¡Dejen de nombrarle como "Señor"! ¡Ese tipo es un pedófilo! –_ vociferó moderadamente, aún cruzado de brazos y observando por el rabillo del ojo a la oji-granete, quien arrugaba el entrecejo con incordio.

– _¡No digas tontería Bard! ¡Si hubiera sido un abuso, Bocchan hubiera acudido por nuestra ayuda mediante gritos! ¡No puedes acusar a alguien sin pruebas de una fechoría de tal magnitud! – _gritó la de rojizos cabellos procurando sonar lo más firme y palpable posible, iba defender su criterio sobre Sebastián hasta que le mostraran pruebas contundentes que demostraran dichas acusaciones, si no era el caso, seguiría firme en su defensa.

Finnyan permanecía estático, aún carcomiéndose los dedos al verse notoria y latente la palabra "Pedofilia" en su mente ¿Sería posible? No tenía ni la menor idea de qué pensar, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero nada aparecía más que el pavor de saberse si fuera el caso de ser cierto.

Mientras tanto, Bard y Maylene mantenían una riña en una decisión que podría orillarle a acciones mal fundamentadas, el Chef creía firmemente en sus suposiciones en base a lo que había visto la noche anterior, la criada defendía al acusado aferrándose al hecho de que el rubio no había mostrado pruebas lo suficientemente justificativas como para respaldar su criterio, sin mencionar que tenía claro que Sebastián jamás haría algo tan perturbador y tortuoso. Lástima que cambiaría de opinión si estuviera consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel mayordomo.

El oji-azul gruñó con impaciencia.

– _¿Entonces cómo explicas que el "Señor" Sebastián no haya vuelto a su habitación? ¡¿Eh? Por favor, solo piénsenlo por un minuto – _dijo sarcásticamente y enfatizando en la palabra "Señor", ya que, a estas alturas, el Chef ya había perdido todo respeto que, alguna vez, habría tenido por Sebastián, lo malo es que aquello no era bien justificado y no sabía en lo absoluto que estaba equivocado.

El oji-esmeralda carraspeó ligeramente tomando la atención de ambos combatientes, se recuperó de su espasmo e inhaló profundamente logrando relajar su tenso y rígido cuerpo, para luego exhalar con lentitud. Se incorporó dispuesto a impartir su opinión hacia sus compañeros en base a lo que, lejanamente, había oído de ambos.

– _Si hubiera sido así, hubiéramos escuchado los… gemidos del Joven Ciel – _el rubio menor se levantó de los fríos y crudos azulejos con una determinación nunca antes vista por sus compañeros, dispersándose con leves pasos hacia la salida del gran y majestuoso invernadero, para luego girar levemente su rostro y observar por el rabillo de su verdoso ojo – _Si lo que dice Bard es cierto, solo hay una forma de comprobarlo – _y dicho esto, sin más demora, salió en una dirección determinada, sabiendo muy bien su destino.

Bard y Maylene se miraron entre ambos con incertidumbre y confusión, a la vez curiosos por la repentina actitud adoptada por el menor del trío. Con solo un par de gesticulaciones faciales, Chef y ama de llaves decidieron dejar su discusión por el momento y seguir el camino marcado por el paso del jardinero, tal vez descubrirían algo que les sería de gran ayuda si confiaban de Finny, pero jamás se enterarían de lo que realmente pasaba en aquellas cuatro paredes, más bien malinterpretarían todo.

Finnyan sabía dónde buscar, es una pena que el resentimiento haya sido posado ya en su corazón, después de todo, lo que verían en su destino les formarían ideas erróneas.

Aún era temprano, ese mayordomo aún no aparecía ¿Dónde podría estar? Ah, claro…

_En la alcoba de Ciel…_

* * *

><p>Era molesto, realmente molesto y desazonador. Sentía que su rostro ardía por quién sabe qué cosa, sus ocelos permanecían cerrados a la fuerza, quería seguir experimentando. Su ceño fruncido y tosco no estaba en armonía con sus perfectas y "angelicales" facciones, una mueca se formó naciente de sus finos belfos, disgustada, engorrosa. Frotó sus ojos con una de sus manos hecha puño y separó la comisura de sus rojizos ojos con sus pestañas y párpados, y, como la misericordiosa respuesta de una gran incertidumbre, allí estaba el provocador de tan desalentador despierto… el sol.<p>

Los mínimos rayos que se colaban por entre el gran visillo de seda azul marino que ocultaba el gran ventanal pactaban firmemente con el hemisferio derecho de su rostro, he ahí la razón de su calor y molestia. Levantó la cabeza jadeante y bufando al soltar un bostezo involuntario, a la vez que estiraba su cuerpo adormecido para despertarlo por completo, dejando que alguno de sus huesos emitiera un pequeño sonido "natural".

Parpadeó aún somnoliento y algo lerdo al tener la intención de reconocer en qué lugar estaba. ¿Sería su recámara? Una fina puerta, una mesita de noche con un par de libros sobre el mismo, grandes y elegantes cortinajes de color azul marino, sábanas de color blanco, suaves y tersas, una funda de color vino, un suelo alfombrado, un gran armario del más fino material. No, definitivamente aquella no era su habitación, aquel lugar era demasiado lujoso, su dormitorio era… simple, por no decir otra cosa.

Pasó su enguantada mano por entre sus alborotados cabellos negro azabache, para luego exaltarse al sentir un pequeño bulto hecho ovillo aferrado a su torso. Levantó un poco la funda junto con las sábanas con algo de duda impregnada en su expresión… y lo vió. Acurrucado, hecho una bolita, abrazado a su torso con posesión y ternura, apoyando su pequeña cabecilla grisácea sobre su pecho, respirando parsimoniosamente y con lentitud, párpados cerrados y labios entre abierto, pómulos ligeramente sonrosados.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

La sorpresa le carcomía, calando hasta lo más recóndito de su endemoniado ser ¿Acaso él había…? No, imposible, no recordaba en lo absoluto haber hecho algo tan "impúdico" como aquello junto con su amo, le quería demasiado como para hacerle algún mal, pero ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo pudo haber terminado en la cama del joven Conde sin más?

Fue allí cuando cayó en la cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle, se había afirmado mentalmente que lo quería. QUERÍA a Ciel Phantomhive. Realmente se estaba volviendo loco, desjuiciadamente loco, más aún si no encontraba respuesta coherente a la situación actual. Luego se le vino otra idea a la mente, no recordaba nada, estaba somnoliento, al parecer se encontraba en paños menores y los párpados aún le pesaban, sin mencionar que su cuerpo estaba inusualmente relajado, en otras palabras, había estado durmiendo.

¿Él, durmiendo nuevamente, después de tantos años? No se lo podía creer. Los demonios lograban conciliar el sueño en ocasiones extremas, ya sea por demasiado "cansancio" y falta de energías por no haber consumido un alma un mucho tiempo, o simplemente porque se sentían protegidos y a gusto con alguien en especial.

"_Alguien en especial", _aquello resonó en su cabeza con desesperación.

"_Protegidos y a gusto", _no podría haberse sentido "a gusto" y, sobre todo "protegido" de esa manera ¿O No? En ese momento recordó todo lo de la noche pasada, el grito, las pesadillas, el leve rastro de lágrimas, el encuentro entre las sábanas del Joven amo, las tersas caricias otorgadas por él mismo hacia el menor, el ósculo en la frente, todo_, absolutamente todo._

En ese momento advirtió que algo había cambiado en su interior, pero ¿Qué? No se lo explicaba. El vuelco en su corazón al volver a atisbar a ese pequeño pre-adolescente de tan solo trece años le sorprendió ¿Estaba sintiendo? Ternura, amabilidad, cariño, _amor, santo y puro amor._ Su órgano sanguíneo bombeaba a mil por hora, casi como una taquicardia soportable, era como esa vez en que su amo le había dado de beber el "té especial" de Tanaka, pero en este caso, no era un malestar, sino que se sentía… bien.

Observar aquella pálida tés de mejillas sonrosadas, labios finamente cincelados y entre abiertos dejando circular un mínimo de oxígeno, pecho que se movía al vaivén de su inhalación y exhalación, semblante sereno, ojos ocultos bajo una fina capa de piel, pestañas largas y tupidas, cabello alborotado y brilloso, sedoso, limpio. ¿Por qué, en los años en que había servido a ese pequeño británico, nunca había contemplado tal preciosura y belleza en magnificencia en aquel pequeño cuerpecillo? ¿En qué estaba pensando en aquellos momentos cuando tenía la posibilidad de verlo dormitar tan amenamente en los trises en que debía quedarse a acompañarlo hasta que conciliara el sueño? ¿Cómo había podido pasar por ignoto algo como esto?

Por inercia, el mayor acarició suavemente la mejilla izquierda de su acompañante, precisando como aquella pequeña efigie se retorcía ligeramente en su lugar, esbozando una leve sonrisa y acomodando su grisácea y alborotada cabecilla en el pecho de Michaelis, teniendo aún más cerca a este. Claro, sin ser consciente del todo de ello.

No supo cómo ni por qué pasó, pero solo sabía que ahora Phantomhive se encontraba entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor, aspirando aquel aroma tan peculiar que siempre tuvo presente en su día a día, pero nunca tuvo la idea de disfrutarlo a pleno. Se sentía tan diferente en aquel momento, no se consideraba un mayordomo, ni tampoco un demonio, ni mucho menos alguien "superior", solo se consideraba como una persona que _amaba._

_Lo cierto era que lo amaba, cuánto lo amaba…_

Había tardado en darse cuenta, pero la sinceridad con la que le miraba, el amor que desprendía de sus ojos, aquellas manos trémulas que lo único que querían era acariciarlo, transmitirle cariño, ternura, esos labios que anhelaban la unión de los contrarios ¿Cómo no enloquecer por alguien como él? Tan diferente, tan especial, tan… Ciel Phantomhive.

Le había visto crecer, le había visto convertirse en lo que ahora es, había estado presente en aquel momento en que su corazón se hacía más negro y, en ese entonces, lo único que quería era devorar su alma, ahora solo quería verlo sonreír con inocencia, regalarle una palabra sincera, una mirada confiada, _un beso lleno de sentimientos_.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo el que estuviera aceptando el tema tan abiertamente, pero lo cierto era es que todo aquello lo sabía desde mucho antes. Sus dudas se desvanecieron reemplazándose por sentimientos, la pregunta era ¿Serían sus sentimientos compartidos con Phantomhive? No lo sabía, y la incertidumbre le mataba por completo.

Se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba en su esplendor ¿Tan tarde era? Debía preparar todo para la llegada de los Middleford, por lo cual, contra su voluntad, se separó de ese pequeño Conde sin antes depositar una pequeño ósculo en su frente. Independientemente de su nueva situación sentimental, debía seguir siendo el perfecto mayordomo de la Mansión Phantomhive.

Recordó la sesión de fotos "PRIVADA" con Sutcliff, un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Comenzó a arreglarse para volver a sus labores, aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y no quería decepcionar a su señor, por lo cual, por ahora, debería abandonar la alcoba de Ciel.

_Lo cierto era que había visto una oportunidad en la que otros nunca lo harían, había encontrado la oportunidad de amar en circunstancias en las que otros… jamás las verían._

_Lo amaba, definitivamente lo amaba…_

* * *

><p>El traquetear del gran carruaje blanco resonaba tajante en los finos oídos de una joven inglesa hija de nobles, al tiempo de que esta apoyaba su mejilla sobre su refinada mano de pálida tés, observando con melancolía la arboleda que se alzaba a orillas del entierrado y polvoriento camino. Ya estaba por llegar a su destino.<p>

Era un día soleado, despejado, una leve brisa balanceaba el espeso follaje de los majestuosos árboles a su alrededor, percibiendo un par de pajarillos cruzar frente a su visión. Era un día hermoso, pero aquellos ánimos de cada quien dentro de aquella carroza desprendía no eran los mejores, más aún con lo que se avecinaba.

La mansión Phantomhive estaba cerca, las cosas pronto tomarían otro rumbo a cuesta de la voluntad de la menor de los Middleford.

– _¿Elizabeth? – _la voz de su madre la hizo girarse levemente, pactando sus miradas esmeraldas al instante y con firmeza. El rostro de la menor detonaba tristeza, la de su madre comprensión. En esos momentos no quería hablar, quería que las palabras entre ambas fueran presas del silencio y las miradas fueran desviadas hacia el olvido. En esos momentos, la muchacha se sentía hundida en el suplicio.

No respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada nuevamente a observar hacia las afueras del carruaje, si mirar en realidad. Por desgracia no notó el ceño fruncido de la marquesa.

– _Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford, mírame cuando te hablo –_ordenó su madre con el tono de voz más frívolo que alguna vez pudo articular en sus palabras. El pecho de la menor se oprimió al verse reflejada Frances en el vidriado de la ventana en la cual ella se miraba, deprimida. Giró su cabeza lerdamente y atisbó a la mayor.

– _¿Qué sucede, madre? – _su voz apagada no concordaba con su habitual personalidad, su semblante entristecido delataba la noticia en hechos y no se alegraba para nada de ello. Dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, Edward, quien se mantenía bufando al otro extremo del aterciopelado asiento con sus ojos claramente hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Suspiró con pésame.

La marquesa le observó firme.

– _Estás consciente de lo que deberás de decirle a Ciel ¿No? – _no cambió su tono de voz, el pecho de Elizabeth volvió a oprimirse con dolor, ejerciendo una opresión mayor y aún más desoladora ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había derramado silenciosas lágrimas de aquella manera? ¿Muriéndose por dentro? No lo recordaba.

Dio un suspiro pesado de nueva cuenta, para luego asentir desganada.

– _¿Por qué no solo le digo la verdad? Tiene derecho a saberlo – _dicho esto, pasó su mirada de su madre a su hermano y de su hermano a su madre. Y, por aluna razón, comenzó a recordar su infancia ¿Todo acabaría de aquella manera? Al parecer sí, en su condición actual no tenía muchas oportunidades y, desde ahora, no quería pensar en ello. El corazón le dolía con fuerza.

Edward, quien se había mantenido observando con desinterés hacia las afueras de la gran carroza blanca, se giró sobre sí levemente y mirar con ternura a su pequeña hermanita. No trató de esconder su tristeza, pero quería mostrarle a Elizabeth el hermano mayor fuerte y protector que era siempre, _hasta el final…_

– _¿Para qué, Lizzy? Después de todo sabemos lo que va a suceder – _comentó el rubio mayor al acariciar con parsimonia y dulzura el cabello perfectamente arreglado y adornado de la menor de los Middleford, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba con cada palabra. Había tratado por todos los medios posibles encontrar una solución, pero ya sabiendo la verdad, solo le restó el aprovechar al máximo lo que quedaba junto con ella.

Frances asintió aún firme ante las palabras de su hijo mayor, para luego quebrarse de igual forma como lo había hecho el día en que todo se vió a la luz, la noticia más desastrosa que alguna vez pudieron haber soportado como familia.

– _Tu hermano tiene razón, no será fácil para nadie, sabes que he llorado todos estos días luego de la noticia que nos ha dado el médico, tu padre está destrozado. No se ha atrevido a venir porque teme derrumbarse frente a Ciel y no queremos que ello suceda – _una traviesa lágrima se desbordó de los hermosos ocelos verde esmeralda de la marquesa, aún el solo pensar en ese hecho le partía el corazón en dos. Había visto llorar a su marido un sinfín de veces y ella le acompañaba en su suplicio. Aún por las noches las lágrimas corrían desesperadas ¿Cuánto más podría soportar?

Elizabeth suspiró desganada nuevamente.

– _También le mentiste con lo de la carta ¿No? No le has comunicado las verdaderas razones – _recalcó la menor sin observar directamente a su madre al percatarse de aquella lágrima, no quería verle llorar por aquello, no quería observar aquella lágrima hundida en el agobio ¿Qué había hecho mal para que su familia recibiera tal castigo? No se lo explicaba.

La esposa del Marqués Alexis León Middleford apretó sus puños con fuerza, al bajar la mirada con desgano y limpiar el rastro húmedo que había quedado a través de su mejilla.

– _No podíamos, por ahora no puede saberlo –._

La rubia menor frunció el ceño en una combinación de ira y melancolía al apretar sus dientes en un arranque de frustración.

– _No quiero el tener que decírselo en una camilla de hospital y con el último aliento que me quedara, quiero decírselo ahora… Ciel no se merece el que le oculte algo así – _estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿Cómo no decírselo? Él mejor que nadie tenía derecho a saberlo luego de sus familiares más cercanos, era su primo ¿Cómo mentirle? Ya lo había hecho en una oportunidad, no volvería a hacerlo nuevamente.

Edward volvió a acariciarle el cabello ahora con una deprimente sonrisa.

– _Lizzy, por favor… – _trató de razonar con la menor, pero sus palabras fueron arrebatadas de sus labios al ver cómo esa pequeña e inocente niña sacaba voz con toda la frustración que había resguardado y oprimido en su interior. Elizabeth ya no podía más.

– _¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡¿Entienden? ¡Estoy muriendo a causa de una maldita enfermedad que no tiene cura! ¿¡Cómo pueden pedirme que no hable en una situación como esta? – _lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del trío presente al verse recordada la cruda realidad mediante aquellas palabras fatigadas de la oji-esmeralda. Primero fue Elizabeth, luego Edward y, para terminar, la marquesa, Frances. La familia Middleford estaba de luto.

Observaron con desolación a la joven que escondía su rostro entre sus pálidas y finas manos, derramando cada lágrima con dolor y desesperación. No aguantaron por mucho, ya que ambos abrazaron a la menor con protección, brindándole su apoyo, su calor, su amor eterno que siempre permanecería en cada corazón de la familia ¿Cómo poder sobrevivir de esa manera? ¿Aferrándose a la mentira con desesperación? ¿Quién podría salvar a la pequeña Middleford de aquel final tan morboso y desolador? Nadie, ya que aquella enfermedad que le carcomía por dentro y la mataba a cada segundos no tenía cura alguna.

Leucemia, en otras palabras…

_Cáncer a la sangre…_

Los sollozos eran reconfortantes en su medida, dejar salir de aquella manera todo el agobio y el sufrimiento reprimido en el corazón de la familiar era simple y "bueno" para el dolor ¿Quién diría que las cosas acabaran de esta manera? ¿Cómo darle la noticia sin ser extremadamente hiriente? ¿Cómo poder morir en paz sabiendo el daño emocional que has dejado atrás? No encontraba respuesta, la duda le carcomía.

La cierto es que Elizabeth jamás le tuvo ningún tipo de pavor a la muerte, a lo que sí le temía era al daño que provocaría este, y tal vez dichas heridas jamás podrían sanarse completamente.

Frances besó la humedecida mejillas de su hija a causa de las lágrimas que aún brotaban, para luego acunarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a acariciarle con dulzura, aun dejando que de los ojos propios se desbordaran lágrimas de compungido dolor.

– _Mi amor, nos duele tanto, tanto… Estamos destrozados, desamparados, no sabemos qué hacer… Solo no queríamos preocupar a Ciel, no sabes cuánto sufrirá con esto – _su voz se quebrantaba, la imagen de la firme, dura, frívola y fuerte marquesa se desmoronaba con cada segundo que pasaba, ahora solo se veía como una madre que intentaba proteger a su hija evadiendo lo imposible, a sabiendas de que, tarde o temprano, debía de soltar la mano de su pequeño retoño y, al final, dejar que se marchase.

La oji-esmeralda sollozó con impotencia.

– _P-Pero… es mi prometido, mi primo… mi familia, también debe saberlo – _tartamudeaba debido a las contracciones que en su pecho se ejercía a causa de su llanto, su garganta se veía vacilante, las palabras tardaban en salir ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? Sus sueños de ser la esposa de un Conde, la esposa de Phantomhive, la mujer de su primo se habían visto derrumbados, más no era aquello lo que le preocupaba, más bien era la herida que nuevamente se abriría con una muerte más en el corazón de Ciel.

Su hermano se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con tersa delicadeza, con el fin de que la pequeña dejara de sollozar tan abruptamente, pero, siendo sinceros, no le culpaba.

– _Fuiste muy valiente en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños al poder sobrellevar esa pena y sonreír, hermanita, no le dijiste nada a Ciel en ese entonces, pero creo que tienes razón, tiene derecho a saberlo… – _fueron palabras tan sinceras que abarcó mucho más allá de los celos y el dolor, llegaron a ser sensatas y serenas, después de todo, su hermana tenía la mayor razón de todas y, si ese era uno de sus deseos, debería de cumplirlos.

– _No sé qué hacer, la enfermedad ha avanzado rápido ¿Estaré aquí para la próxima semana? – _preguntó trémula la muchacha, vacilante, temblorosa, la voz casi no le salía, sentía miedo del daño, del dolor, del sufrimiento. Ahora ella jamás podría cumplir su meta de ser alguien apta para proteger a la persona más importante en su vida.

"_Ciel… lo siento tanto…"_

A la marquesa no le salía la voz, la pregunta le había descolocado de cierta manera, pero pudo advertir que ya estaban cerca de su destino, por lo cual optó, muy a su pesar, ser de sinceridad con su hija.

– _No lo sé, mi amor, no lo sé – _respondió con dolor perceptible en su voz, Edward y Elizabeth apretaron los ojos con fuerza, a la vez que una traicionera lágrima se asomaba en ambos hermanos.

– _Los amo, los amo demasiado – _dicho esto por la muchachita, la rubia mayor comenzó a tararear una leve canción de la infancia de la oji-esmeralda, con el fin de calmarla, siendo ayudada por su hijo mayor.

De lo que nadie se había dado cuenta es que, no muy a lo lejos, en el camino, una pequeña rosa se iba marchitando con cada segundo que pasaba, un pétalo ya había caído y aquella hermosa flor iba muriendo con cada paso que el tiempo daba. La muerte se aproximaba a sus vidas.

"_Te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré… Ciel Phantomhive"._

_El afecto rompe barreras y obstáculos, el cariño resguardado siempre persistirá en sus corazones, el amor es inmortal, pero ¿Será capaz de vencer a la muerte?_

* * *

><p><em>Fin décimo capítulo.<em>

_Un abrazo muy grande a quienes siguen leyendo este fic, se les agradece un montón._

_Bien, Bard tuvo sus sospechas al momento de oír el grito de Ciel y el que Sebastián haya acudido y no haya vuelto en toda la noche y, como bien se planteó, sus suposiciones son erróneas, la pregunta es ¿Habrá convencido certeramente a Maylene y Finnyan? Y si es así ¿Se confabularán contra el mayordomo? También en este capítulo se vio la reflexión de Michaelis sobre sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos, que ternura ¿No? Y por último, se dio a conocer al público el verdadero estado de salud de la menor de los Middleford, lo cual también se mencionó que esto estaba antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elizabeth en los primeros capítulos. Como se dijo anteriormente, la familia Middleford está de luto._

_Ahora mi parte favorita:_

_Agradecimientos a:_ Breyito-Black-Lupin, kikyoyami8_ y a _marishyon_ por sus comentarios, les estoy eternamente agradecida a todas y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Agradecimientos igualmente a quienes siguen este fic sin dejar comentario, de igual forma es importante para mí._

_Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Atte. Ino._


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _Lamento mucho la tardanza, realmente lo lamento, pero comenzaron las pruebas y el tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo se me hacía bastante nulo. Espero que puedan perdonarme por la tardanza de la actualización._

_Bueno, este capítulo contiene 6.748 palabras, hecho con mucha dedicación, espero que esta décima primera parte de este fic sea del agrado de todas/todos._

_Una aclaración, este capítulo va dedicado a Daniel Zamudio, joven homosexual que fue víctima de un ataque de neonazis en Santiago de Chile y que, desgraciadamente, falleció en su lucha por vivir._

_Que disfruten el décimo capítulo de "Rosas Secas"._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo XI: **_Contusiones.  
><em>

Bard, Finnyan y Maylene se miraban unos a otros con decepción, tristeza, agobio, la amargura carcomía por dentro al trío presente. Las palabras no querían salir por más que lo quisieran y la cruda realidad les corrompía por dentro, más no tenían ni la menor idea de dónde sacar consuelo alguno. Habían visto lo que temían, a lo que tanto pavor le tenían y ahora se culpaban por lo que había sucedido. La desgracia nunca dejaría en paz a la noble familia Phantomhive, ya que ninguno había podido auxiliar a su amo cuando lo necesitó.

¿A qué se deben tale suposiciones? Cabe decir que son erróneas, pero ahora el trío estaba convencido de lo contrario ¿La razón? Simple, habían visto salir a Sebastián de la alcoba de Ciel, mientras arreglaba su corbata y sus ropajes, a la vez que se arreglaba el cabello y suspiraba satisfecho como si hubiera cumplido su cometido con complacencia y a perfecta discreción.

¿Qué otras pruebas necesitaban? Estaba claro, Sebastián Michaelis, el gran, perfecto e implacable mayordomo, había abusado sexualmente de Ciel.

Bard suspiró con desgano. Se encontraban en el porche de la mansión Phantomhive, cada quien sentado en un peldaño de una pequeña escalera que daba al jardín principal, pensativos, meditando sobre la situación actual ¿Cómo arreglarían el asunto? Probablemente deberían tratar, a tiempos futuros, un posible trauma que recaería en los hombros de su joven señor y, seguramente, el de cabello negro azabache acabaría en custodia de Scotland Yard y una serie de investigaciones a largo plazo.

Maylene jugaba con un mechón de su cabello realmente deprimida, Finnyan marcaba una especie de ritmo desinteresado con sus bototos sobre el cemento y Bard se había mantenido fumando hasta tres cigarrillos seguidos, uno tras otro, siendo consumidos a la misma velocidad desesperada y amarga como la situación lo ameritaba.

Las expectativas de la criada sobre el galante mayordomo se habían ido por el desagüe, ahora solo se hallaban en su lugar sentimientos rencorosos y decepcionados. La inocencia de Finnyan se había derrumbado y todo el respeto que alguna vez había tenido por Michaelis se había convertido en un odio profundo. Y, por último, Bard simplemente ahora tenía deseos de aniquilar con explosivos para descargar su enojo tanto con Sebastián como consigo mismo.

Suspiros derrotados, uno tras otro, misericordiosos en el tiempo lúgubre y morboso en los cuales se hallaban envueltos. Manos trémulas y vacilantes que no encontraban cual minuto para saciar su incapacidad de poder hacer algo por su cuenta ante la verdad que las agobiaba. Cada quién, por su parte, se sentía un fracaso. Fracasados por el simple hecho de no haber podido ayudarle cuando su amo lo necesitaba.

Finnyan suspiró ronco y algo quedo, a la vez que un ligero sollozo se escapaba de sus labios con destemplanza.

— _Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos? — _preguntó el rubio menor al voltear ligeramente su cabeza y atisbar a ambos por igual, buscando una respuesta certera y que pudiera ayudarles con este dilema en el cual convivían, más nada podría ser peor que aquello ¿Cómo se sentiría el joven Ciel luego de aquella noche? Tal vez hasta no sería buena idea el que sus familiares vinieran de visita.

Maylene y Bard se miraron entre sí con decepción, para luego suspirar cansinamente.

— _Denunciaremos el abuso a Scotland Yard y deberemos de proteger al amo a como dé lugar — _repuso Bard al girar levemente su rostro y observar a uno de los grandes ventanales que daban, respectivamente, al despacho de su amo. Notó como el joven Phantomhive se encontraba sentado en su sitial de terciopelo negro. Suspiró con tristeza.

— _Será difícil el que Bocchan olvide ese trauma, pero debemos hacer todo lo posible para que el amo se sienta mejor — _agregó la criada al acomodar sus crispados lentes sobre su lomo algo trémula, no sin antes haberle regalado una sonrisa alentadora a Finnyan, después de todo, él era el más afectado del trío con la noticia.

El rubio menor, ante las palabras de sus compañeros, abrió los ojos algo atónito.

— _¿Van a denunciar a Sebastián por abuso contra menores? — _preguntó vacilante. Bard y Maylene asintieron mecánicamente.

— _Así es, no nos queda otra — _sus palabras fueron crudas y tajantes, el odio se percibía en el iris de sus ojos, eran capaces de matar a una persona en ese instante. Bardoy se sentía colérico, impotente. La frivolidad de sus palabras hizo que al pequeño jardinero le recorriera un escalofrío, la criada se dio cuenta de esto y simplemente le dio un golpe con el codo en el hombro al rubio mayor.

El chef suspiró cansinamente, para luego fingir una sonrisa al oji-esmeralda, pues Finny no se la creyó en lo absoluto.

— _Pero… no es seguro ¿Qué tal si solo imaginamos cosas? Además, sin el testimonio del joven Ciel, no podemos hacer nada, aún no tenemos pruebas concretas de que el abuso realmente se efectuó — _bueno, era raro, pero Finnyan, cuando abría la boca para algo importante, sus palabras eran certeras y, en la mayoría de los casos, contaban con toda la razón del mundo, era algo así como lo que pasaba con Tanaka y sus consejos no solicitados que eran de ayuda en la diversidad de situaciones.

Bard y Maylene se miraron entre sí, para luego dejar escapar un bufido altanero.

— _Odio admitirlo, pero Finny tiene razón, si el Joven amo no declara, no hay nada que podamos hacer — _El rubio mayor se cruzó de brazos con hastío, ahora, mordisqueando impávido la punta de su tabaco.

— _Alguien debe hablar con Bocchan, pero… nadie tiene la suficiente confianza como para tocar el tema. Recuérdenlo, solo llevamos no más de tres años aquí — _ahora era Maylene quien reafirmaba el comentario hecho por el oji-esmeralda. Era sorprendente la capacidad que tenía Finnyan para lograr que los demás reflexionaran profundamente con solo un par de palabras.

El jardinero suspiró algo quedo.

— _Es cierto… —._

Luego de ello, el silencio fue el predominante en la situación, cada quien se mantenía envuelto en sus pensamientos, cavilando, buscando la forma de cómo poner fin a todo esto y no llegar a tocar fondo. ¿Era tan difícil buscar una solución? Al parecer sí, porque a ninguno de los tres sirvientes se le ocurría alguna cosa que les pudiera ayudar en aquella triste coyuntura.

La brisa mañanera aún se percibía en el ambiente, sumisa, fresca, nueva, eso quería decir que no faltaba mucho para que la prometida de su amo arribara en la mansión Phantomhive, por ende, debían ser discretos y cuidadosos con el tema, por el momento nadie más podría enterarse del asunto, no sí aún las pruebas no eran contundentes.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, tormentosos. Las ideas no llegaban a la mente de ninguno del trío, la impaciencia era notable y el desgano en cada rostro aclamaba por una respuesta divina o una solución. Llegaban, hasta, desear que nada de lo que "aún" suponían fuera cierto, siquiera tenían las agallas para volver a atisbar a Sebastián de nuevo a la cara, se sentía, en su gran mayoría, impotente por su incompetencia ante la situación actual.

Bard gruñó con molestia, a la vez que se levantaba toscamente del primer peldaño aún mordisqueando la punta de su cigarrillo y comenzando a pasearse por la zona baja del porche, dejando que sus pies se arrastraran imperceptiblemente por el suelo de cemento, provocando un sonido seco y taladrante.

Finnyan levantó la mirada ante esto, y pudo divisar a la joven can, no muy a lo lejos, merodeando entre los pequeños senderos conectados que dejaban ver la variedad de flores que crecían en el pastizal. Sonrió con inocencia, dio un fuerte silbido logrando captar la atención de Claire, quien al instante trotó elegantemente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el joven jardinero.

El chef y la criada levantaron la mirada ante esto de golpe, para luego observar al menor soltando un suspiro.

Bard siguió en el silencio, no quiso interrumpirlo, Finnyan acariciaba el cráneo del animal y Maylene simplemente se quedó sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre el segundo peldaño, jugando con un mechón de su rojizo cabello aún con nostalgia y agobio. Sentía las incontrolables ganas de derramar saladas lágrimas, pero se contuvo por el oji-esmeralda, quien, seguramente, le acompañaría en su sufrimiento, cosa la cual no deseaba.

Una idea surcó la mente de Bardoy con destemplanza, ocasionando que este se detuviera en seco anonado, para luego girar sobre sus talones y atisbar algo desconcertado al par que se mantenía sentado en los fríos y crudos peldaños. Carraspeó sonoro para que le prestaran la debida atención.

— _Esperen… Tanaka ha estado con el Joven amo desde que nació, prácticamente, él era el mayordomo personal de Lord Vincent Phantomhive, que en paz descanse —_ pronunció el Chef algo ilusionado, a la vez que daba un ligero vistazo al cielo, en señal y énfasis a lo último dicho. Finnyan y Maylene se miraron entre sí, para luego que la oji-granete tronara los dedos con entusiasmo.

— _También era muy servicial a Lady Rachel y formaba parte de la antigua servidumbre, ha estado mucho tiempo al servicio de la familia Phantomhive — _la ama de llaves se levantó de la pequeña escalera de un sopetón, posicionándose al frente de su compañero, ligeramente inclinada, a la vez que un singular destello era perceptible en sus rojizos ojos granete.

Finnyan les siguió el paso.

— _En otras palabras, el único capaz de poder hablar con Bocchan sobre aquello es Tanaka-san — _comentó el menor observando con sus grandes ojuelos verde esmeralda a sus compañeros, atisbándoles sereno, pero algo entusiasmado al igual que la joven de cabello rojizo. No era como que no quisiera que el joven amo estuviera de la mejor manera, pero el que estuvieran pensando en delatar a Sebastián por algo que aún no era seguro le molestaba de cierta forma.

La servidumbre se miró entre sí, ojos atentos merodeando en las facciones contrarias, para luego observar la gran mansión que se alzaba en su frente.

– _¡Tanaka-san! – _vociferaron con fuerza, a la vez que salían como relámpago hacia el interior de los aposentos del Conde Phantomhive buscando a cierta persona en particular, un anciano que conocía cada rincón de la mansión y era consciente de las historias que esta guardaba, en especial una que había nacido recientemente.

La joven can se había quedado sentada sobre el frío cemento del piso, giró de soslayo su cabeza al escuchar pasos sonoros y deslumbrantes en su dirección, una enguantada mano se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cráneo y orejas con parsimonia.

— _Jo jo jo jo —_ se escuchó reír extrañamente a alguien en la cercanía — _Al parecer debo hablar con el joven amo y con Sebastián, pero no precisamente sobre lo que ellos creen ¿No crees, Claire? — _la can simplemente le observó con sus penetrantes ojos marrones, el anciano sonrió, para luego encaminarse directo hacia el interior de la mansión Phantomhive, aún había un par de cosas las cuales arreglar antes de la llegada de los Middleford.

* * *

><p>Observó sus guantes de encaje, tan blancos e inocentes como su alma lo era, jugó con ellos entre sus dedos al notar como la velocidad del traquetear del carruaje disminuía con rapidez, ya casi estaban por arribar en la mansión de su prometido, el gran Conde Ciel Phantomhive, más conocido como "El perro guardián de la Reina".<p>

Suspiró con desgano ante aquel pensamiento, Ciel seguía arriesgando su vida por apaciguar los lamentos y preocupaciones de la monarca de Inglaterra, y tal parecía que seguiría haciéndolo por toda su vida, siguiendo la tradición de su familia como siempre se hizo y quiso, por lo cual, ahora las preocupaciones de la oji-esmeralda se habían acrecentado, ya que probablemente ella no estaría allí para encararse a Ciel en ese punto más adelante.

Bajó la cabeza con pesadez al ver como la gran mansión Phantomhive se alzaba entre el perenne bosque que se extendía a su alrededor. Sollozo silenciosamente para que Frances no fuera consciente de ello, siquiera su hermano, Edward, ya había provocado un incontrolable derrame de lágrimas hacia sus familiares con la noticia sobre su estado de salud, no quería provocar ese llanto de nuevo. Si debía de ir al encuentro de la muerte, la recibiría con la mejor sonrisa que podía articular, sería feliz cuando su familia lo fuera.

Incluso Paula, quien había sido extremadamente fuerte en la infinidad de ocasiones en las que su familia se veía atormentada, estaba desconsolada por la noticia, ya habían pasado acerca de dos meses desde que se dio a relucir su estado de salud por el médico, y aún ahora su padre y su dama de compañía se lamentaban por los hechos que le acongojaban, más su alma no se arremetía en suplicio, más bien tomaba las cosas gustosa.

Levantó la mirada y observó por el vidriado de la carroza, pudo divisar a su primo frente a su mansión, esperando su llegada con su implacable mayordomo a un lado suyo, a unos pocos pasos de distancia tras él. El semblante de Ciel no se percibía nada alentador, por lo cual se dijo a sí misma que trataría de ser lo menos "fastidiosa" posible para aquel Conde y trataría de buscar las palabras correctas para advertirle sobre su estado actual. Había visto llorar a muchos por ello, no quería que aquel Conde hiciera lo mismo, no quería que derramara lágrimas en vano.

Sintió como sus piernas temblaba y los huesos de sus articulaciones comenzaban a doler con molestia, a la vez que un repentino mareo le asaltaba con destemplanza. No preocupó en lo absoluto, ya que sabía que ese tipo de malestares se debían a la enfermedad que la atormentaba en esos instantes, de lo único que maldecía y perjuraba internamente era que comenzaban a actuar justo en ese momento. Maldita sea su suerte.

Observó sus brazos los cuales no estaban cubiertos por la tela de su vestido verde, su piel palidecía cada vez más, hasta el color en el interior de sus párpados había comenzado a volverse nívea y algo amoratada, como si la muerte le arrastrara cada vez más hacia sus brazos al paso lerdo del tiempo. Otro pésame suspiro se escapó de sus labios, de lo único que agradecía era que la fiebre había disminuido considerablemente, lo cual le había permitido mantenerse en pie en aquel lúgubre día.

Una lágrima se asomó por el borde de sus verdosos ojuelos esmeralda al momento de que el carruaje se detenía frente a la mansión Phantomhive, atisbó disimuladamente a su primo por la ventana del carruaje blanco y pudo advertir como el mayordomo del Conde se acercaba a abrir la puerta cordialmente para ayudar a poner pie en tierra a las damas venidas desde Londres. Se apresuró a limpiar aquella lágrima con su enguantada mano, pero por desgracia el encaje del guante solo la deslizó hacia un lado, el rastro de que una gota húmeda había estado allí estaba presente.

Le dio una leve mirada a su madre, quien había tragado grueso y volvía a su expresión dura y frívola para ocultar su pésame, Edward simplemente respiró profundo. Elizabeth se preparaba para salir a escena y actuar como la había hecho estos últimos dos meses.

Apenas la puerta del carruaje se abrió y la menor de los Middleford comenzó a desarrollar su papel en esa ocasión. Sebastián siquiera tuvo el tiempo de saludar debidamente a la invitada menor, ya que esta había saltado y corrido a una velocidad impresionante para abalanzarse sobre su primo y apretujarlo contra su cuerpo.

— _¡Ciel! ¡Qué gusto me da verte nuevamente! — _dijo la muchacha algo mareada y nauseabunda, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Phantomhive por su cuello, rodeándole con sus finos, pero fuertes brazos y ejerciendo cierta presión en la cual el joven noble inglés no podía respirar. Típico en las visitas de su prometida.

El menor aguantó la respiración, tal vez por hasta más de dos minutos.

— _L-Lizzy… m-me asfixias — _logró articular a cuestas de su respirar, a la vez que palmeaba ligeramente los hombros de la mencionada para que aflojara el agarre y le soltara, lo que no sabía era que la menor de los Middleford comenzaba a volver a tener fiebre, por lo cual no reaccionaba inmediatamente ante los llamados de su primo.

Frances frunció fingidamente el ceño al observar dicho acontecimiento, mientras bajaba de su carruaje siendo ayudada por Michaelis con la elegancia y gracia que le caracterizaba, movimientos gráciles y suaves dignos del mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive.

— _¡Elizabeth! ¡Compórtate! — _ordenó con voz fuerte y firme a la muchacha de rubios cabellos parecidos a finos hilillos de oro, pero con un suave matiz de tristeza el cual no pasó desapercibido en lo absoluto por el demonio ataviado en frac negro, por lo cual, Sebastián encaró imperceptiblemente una de sus fina cejas, por lo que tenía entendido, la marquesa no era alguien de flaquear.

— _¿Ugh? Sí, madre — _la pequeña Middleford giró levemente su rostro, para luego hacer un puchero y, de mala gana, soltar a su prometido, quien, a juzgar por el color de su piel, casi se ahoga por el fuerte apretón.

Ciel respiraba con frenesí a la vez que se apoyaba en sus rodillas algo vacilante, a la vez que su mayordomo iba a socorrerlo. Elizabeth sonrió algo apenada, mientras le daba una ligera mirada inocente a su madre, quien simplemente le observó con una leve sonrisa. Por alguna razón, Frances se sentía culpable de haber obligado a su hija a entrenar y practicar esgrima, quitándole tiempo para estar con su familia. Si hubiera sabido que los días de su pequeña hija estaban contados, probablemente le hubiera dejado vivir su infancia a plenitud.

La marquesa giró levemente su cabeza para observar a su hijo, el rubio le devolvió la mirada un tanto melancólico. Frances asintió para luego acercarse al pequeño Conde, quien ya había recuperado el aliento arrebatado gracias a su prometida.

— _Un gusto volver a verte, Ciel —_ saludo la rubia mayor con cordialidad, junto con aquella mirada dura, cruda y frívola que tanto le caracterizaba, era famosa por ser una de las pocas mujeres que ejercía poder y autoridad con solo mostrar un semblante serio, además de actuar también de esa forma con sus cercanos.

Ciel levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

— _Lo mismo digo, tía — _saludó el amo y señor de la mansión de igual manera. Un suspiró desganado se escapó de los labios de Elizabeth. Ciel jamás cambiaría en lo que concierne a su orgullo. Tan honrado, tan arrogante, tan Phantomhive.

Ahora era el turno del hermano mayor sobreprotector. Aún sabiendo la situación de su hermana y los deseos de Lizzy porque, por una vez, futuro Marqués y Conde se llevaran bien, a Edward se le hacía casi imposible, después de todo, los celos eran implacables a la hora de contacto visual e intercambio de vocablo.

El mayor se acercó a Phantomhive algo trémulo, apretando fuertemente sus puños, y con la mejor disposición que alguna vez pudo tener le saludó "amigablemente". O, bueno, eso fue lo que se intentó pretender.

— _Hola, enano — _pronunció con una fingida sonrisa algo deformada, lo cual ni de chiste Ciel se tragaba, especialmente por el cómo le había dicho. Si no quieres sufrir el enojo y el sarcasmo de la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, abstente de llamar "enano, pequeño, niño" o cualquier otro adjetivo que se le compare al señor de la mansión.

El oji-azul le miró de reojo, con un semblante algo fastidiado y ligeramente colérico, para luego erguirse arrogantemente y contestar.

— _Buenos días, Edward — _respondió secamente como le era habitual, el rubio le miró de soslayo y rodó los ojos con molestia cruzándose de brazos. Elizabeth y Frances suspiraron con derrota, una tras o otra, ese tipo de escenas ya era algo bastante cotidiano y habitual.

Luego de ello, Sebastián invitó a las visitas a pasar con la excusa de que el almuerzo ya estaba listo y sería servido en un momento. Por supuesto, Frances y Edward accedieron e ingresaron a la gran mansión con paso parsimonioso, no había ninguna prisa en verdad, mucho menos si las razones de aquella visita serían tan devastadoras, pero por el momento no era prudente pensar en ello, solo hacía falta el "disfrutar" con la menor de los Middleford.

Michaelis se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth se había quedado varada en la entrada, observando sus manos y a la vez nada en particular, jugando con sus enguantados dedos cubiertos de encaje blanco y, al parecer, pensativa, algo que le pareció un tanto extraño e inusual, especialmente porque la joven no había comenzado con su habitual rito de adornar, con todo lo que encontrara a su paso, la gran mansión.

El mayordomo se acercó a la joven que pareciera hipnotizada, se inclinó levemente frente a ella y le habló con voz suave.

— _¿Sucede algo, my Lady? — _preguntó algo extrañado, ya que, al parecer los ánimos y el entusiasmo de la futura "Condesa de Phantomhive", por mucho que le molestara ese título, estaban por los suelos. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, primero la Marquesa y ahora la pequeña Elizabeth. Algo le decía que aquella visita no era simplemente como un "tiempo de familia".

La rubia levantó la mirada algo lerda, atisbando directamente a los rojizos ojos de aquel demonio que jugaba al rol de mayordomo. Algo le espantó, su corazón comenzó a saltar con frenesí, algo le decía que aquella sonrisa que regalaba Michaelis era pura fantasía. Ahora, en su condición actual, todo de lo que alguna vez disfrutó en plena complacencia le parecía lúgubre y tormentoso.

Suspiró con desgano, para luego desviar la mirada un tanto indecisa.

— _Sabes, necesito que me ayudes en algo, si no es mucha molestia — _pidió la muchachita un tanto apenada. Si quería terminar con aquello que le embargaba y le agobiaba para decírselo a Phantomhive, debía de consultar por la ayuda de su mayordomo. Le costaba admitirlo, pero Sebastián, aquel sirviente que había aparecido hace cuatro años junto con Ciel, era el más cercano al muchacho.

El solicitado asintió un poco extrañado, especialmente por el tono empleado por la menor de los Middleford.

— _Por supuesto, pero dígame ¿Qué necesita de mis servicios? — _el demonio volvió a erguirse elegantemente, con movimientos gráciles y suaves, atisbando a la oji-esmeralda con algo de duda. Era extraño, ya que aquel de cabellos negro azabache nunca flaqueaba, pero la realidad de las cosas es que le sorprendía bastante el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Elizabeth.

Ya no era aquel tono chillón y agudo con que le llamaba para que hiciera algo por ella, ya no era esa sonrisa inocente y centelleándote que, a veces, lograba irritarle, ya no era aquel brillo verdoso en los ojos de la joven al hablar con entusiasmo, ya no eran aquellos labios alegres que solo soltaban dicha. No, claro que no, ahora solo se percibía el desdén en sus palabras, el tiemblo de su cuerpo con cada sonido, la mirada apagada que poseía, la sonrisa que ya no se veía. Algo había pasado, y temía que aquello concierna a su amo.

La muchacha le observó con una mueca de dolor. Esperen ¿De dolor? Sebastián se dio cuenta del tiemblo en las piernas de Elizabeth aún si estas no eran vistas por el pomposo vestido verde, también pudo advertir la nitidez de su piel, se percibía tan pálida, nívea. Un par de leves manchas amoratadas se asomaban por el borde del cuello de su vestido. Claro, eran hematomas.

Levantó la mirada hacia los ocelos esmeralda de la muchacha buscando explicación, sin embargo, Lizzy pasó por ignoto aquel acontecimiento y siguió tan firme como pudo.

— _Te lo diría ahora, pero Ciel no puede enterarse, no aún — _dijo la menor esbozando una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa tan falsa que siquiera a Finnyan engañaría. Algo le decía a Sebastián que la palidez del cuerpo de la muchacha, su decaimiento y las diversas contusiones en su cuello tenían que ver con el tema a tratar.

El demonio soltó un suspiro imperceptible.

— _Entiendo ¿Necesita privacidad para solicitarme sus órdenes? — _otra vez aquella sonrisa cínica se asomaba en el rostro del moreno, a Elizabeth le recorrió un siniestro escalofrío. Ahora esa amabilidad le parecía tétrica y sin brillo alguno, tan falsa como las sonrisas que ella misma trataba de formar en sus labios.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré con esta farsa? ¿Cuánto tiempo más la seguirás tú de igual forma?"_

Suspiró con verdadero pésame y desgano.

— _Te agradecería si fuera en la cocina — _sonrió, la futura Condesa de Phantomhive sonrió, pues sus pensamientos giraban en torno a sus recuerdos con su joven primo, junto a los grandes jardines, en aquella misma estadía, en aquella misma mansión… La nostalgia volvió a atrapar las palabras en su garganta.

— _Entiendo, pues bien, acompáñeme a la cocina, Lady Elizabeth — _dijo esto haciendo una leve reverencia y volviendo a sonreírle a la pequeña rubia. Lizzy no quiso mirar, por alguna razón sentía que, ahora, al observar al mayordomo de Ciel, todo lo que alguna vez creyó solo eran mentiras, mentiras desgarradoras y que guardaban rencor.

"_Tal vez la muerte no es tan mala si, al final, comienzas a sentir este tipo de cosas"_

Observó al mayor un tanto dudosa, pero por la eficacia de Sebastián debía, certeramente, admitir un par de cosas, entre ellas estaba una en particular…

— _Muchas gracias Sebastián, ahora puedo estar tranquila de que Ciel estará en buenas manos — _agradeció prematuramente, esbozando una sonrisa confiada, no era inocente ni centelleante, simplemente era aliviada y satisfecha.

El aludido se volteó ligeramente, deteniéndose en el umbral de la gran puerta de la mansión, para luego sonreírle de trasfondo.

— _Yo solo soy el mayordomo del amo Ciel, soy yo quien está agradecido de estar en las manos de mi joven amo en estos momentos —_ y dicho esto, invitó a pasar a la joven dama con cortesía y cordialidad a lo cual Elizabeth accedió de inmediato.

A ese mayordomo se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde, ya que el banquete estaba ya listo y debía de servir rápidamente el almuerzo a su señor y a los invitados, quienes, probablemente, le estarían esperando algo impacientados en el gran comedor. Más la curiosidad por saber la razón de aquellas manchas amoratadas en el cuello de la prometida de su amo y lo nívea que se había vuelto su piel le impulsaba a tener una "pequeña charla" con la señorita Middleford, pero intuía que, sea lo que Elizabeth quería hablarle, lo descubriría de igual forma.

"_El tiempo es efímero cuando las historias se repiten impacientes, mas la muerte aguarda alrededor de quienes viven con un ser que, hace ya tiempo, dejó de sentir…"_

* * *

><p>— <em>Y así fue como padre me enseñó a cabalgar ¿No te parece grandioso, Ciel? — <em>habló la muchacha en un tono entusiasmado, a la vez que daba leves brinquillos al tiempo que avanzaba por el pasillo despreocupada, acompañada de un Conde que, realmente, no le estaba prestando demasiada atención que digamos ¿La razón? Nada más ni nada menos que Sebastián Michaelis.

El joven noble británico, luego de haber despertado, advirtió que su mayordomo no estaba a su lado, en su cama, bajo sus mismas sábanas. Le buscó con la mirada por el cuarto, pero no halló nada más que la soledad misma, por lo cual se había dejado en claro que solo había sido un absurdo sueño provocado por los anhelos de su inconsciencia, pero el aroma de Michaelis se había quedado impregnado en su almohada.

¿Qué debía de pensar ahora? Cuando su mayordomo entró a despertarle había actuaba normal, demasiado normal como para que lo que había ocurrido a media noche haya sido cierto, pero aquel particular olor que habían captado su olfato por medio de sus fosas nasales le habían dejado intrigado ¿Qué explicación tenía todo aquello? No se atrevía a preguntarle a Michaelis por orgullo y, a la vez, no dejar en evidencia su necesidad y dependencia hacia el moreno.

Ahora iba rumbo a su despacho a revisar algunos documentos que habían quedado incompletos gracias a las horas de sueño extra que le había otorgado Sebastián y, cabe decir, que su prometida había insistido en acompañarle para, así, "pasar más tiempo juntos", por lo cual no le quedó otra opción más que acceder a aquella petición.

— _¿Ciel? — _la voz tímida de Elizabeth le había devuelto a la realidad de golpe, ya que se había quedado abstraído en sus pensamientos al tiempo de que daba pasos. Lo único que recordaba de las palabras de la rubia era que le estaba comentando algo sobre cabalgata, de los detalles no había prestado atención alguna.

Parpadeó un sinfín de veces al posar sus azulinos ocelos color cobalto sobre la figura danzante de su prometida, para luego agitar un poco la cabeza y observar a la oji-esmeralda con un semblante un tanto desorientado.

— _¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, es fabuloso, Lizzy — _comentó sin el mayor interés, a la vez que se adelantaba un poco el paso y abría la puerta de su despacho con una gracia y elegancia digna de su persona y, a la vez, invitando a pasar a la menor de los Middleford.

La joven de rizos le regaló una mirada preocupada al tiempo de que se adentraba en el estudio de Ciel.

— _¿Sucede algo? Está algo… distraído — _preguntó al momento de que Phantomhive se dirigía a su buró y se sentaba en su escabel de terciopelo negro, disponiéndose a buscar aquel par de documentos que aún faltaban por revisar. Elizabeth se acercó al escritorio del joven noble y se posicionó a una distancia prudente del mismo.

Ciel suspiró.

— _Son solo un par de temas sobre la empresa, no es nada en realidad — _dijo el de cabellos grisáceos sin el mayor interés, al tiempo de que sacaba los formularios y se disponía a leerlos bajando la mirada.

Su prometida le observó un tanto apenada, para luego acercarse al asiento en donde ese pequeño Conde se encontraba, rodear su cuello con sus brazos y apretujarlo ligeramente contra sí en una demostración de afecto y apoyo. Ciel gimió ante la falta de oxígeno.

— _Entiendo, pero ¡Descuida! Yo siempre estaré — "Yo siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado" _no podía decirle eso, sería como mentirle, ya que tenía más que claro que no sería así, por lo cual decidió seleccionar sus palabras con más cuidado_ — Digo, estoy aquí contigo, Ciel, apoyándote — _sonrió con inocencia.

Ciel palmeaba ligeramente los codos y brazos de la joven dama tratando de que esta aflojara el agarre, lo cual consiguió, pero, de paso, advirtió de un pequeño detalle que Elizabeth hubiera preferido pasar desapercibido.

Los ojos de Phantomhive se habían clavado en su cuello.

— _¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué es esto? — _preguntó el chico al apuntar con la mirada al pescuezo expuesto de la rubia, dejando que sus ocelos se paseara por aquellas manchas de un tono morado que recorrían gran parte del cuello de la oji-esmeralda. Elizabeth dejó escapar un quejido ahogado y nervioso.

Las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a sudar con desespero ¿Qué iba a decirle? Necesitaba idear algo rápido, no estaba preparada aún para decírselo, no sin buscar las palabras correctas como para comunicarle su estado.

— _¿Qué? ¡A-Ah! Son solo un par de magulladuras que… ¡Se provocaron mientras padre me enseñaba a cabalgar! Sí, eso es — _sus piernas vacilaban, sus manos trémulas le llevaban a perder el equilibro de vez en cuando, los dolores en sus articulaciones aumentaban. Aquello iban de mal en peor, solo esperaba a que su primo le creyera por esta vez.

Phantomhive alzó una ceja no muy convencido de lo dicho.

— _¿Estás segura? Pareces un poco indecisa — _le observó por el rabillo del ojo, estaba preocupado por aquellas contusiones en el cuello de su prometida. No era para menos, ya que eran bastante notorios y algo exagerados de tamaño ¿Elizabeth se había golpeado en el cuello? ¿O le habían golpeado? Lo último le congeló por segundos.

— _C-Claro ¿P-Por qué no he de estarlo? — _pronunció la chiquilla con dificultad, la lengua se le trababa a segundos. Estaba claro, Elizabeth Middleford no había nacido para mentir.

Ciel le atisbó aún no muy convencido, para luego suspirar resignado.

— _Sí, tienes razón, no creo que haya sido otra cosa. De todas maneras, Lizzy, ten más cuidado con esas cosas ¿Entendido? — _le reprochó el oji-azul con voz serena, volviendo a la lectura de aquellos documentos por los cual había ido en su búsqueda. Lo primero era lo primero, terminar con todo el trabajo para luego tener tiempo libre para los caprichos de su prometida.

La oji-esmeralda bajó la mirada cabizbaja, de cierta forma se sentía apenada por mentirle a su primo.

— _Entendido… — _respondió con simpleza y desgano, no se sentía para nada bien en esos momentos.

Luego todo fue silencio, crudo, doloroso y frívolo silencio. Phantomhive se había dedicado a escribir un par de firmas sobre el papeleo con un bolígrafo, mientras que Lizzy le observaba mover su muñeca de aquí a allá con rapidez inigualable, digno de un empresario como lo era Ciel. Algo se partió en su interior en ese momento, su primo no sabía que, probablemente, esta sería la última vez que volvería a verle viva y, aún, no se había enterado de nada.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras un par de lágrimas luchaban por salir a flote y desbordarse de sus verdosos ojos. No podía, no lo soportaba, la opresión en su pecho le estaba matando además de su enfermedad ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para ocultarle la verdad a su propio prometido? Ella podría estar muriendo, pero su corazón seguiría latiendo hasta que el momento llegara, y si su corazón latía, ella sentía.

Ciel escribía, ella moría. Ciel seguía escribiendo, y ella seguía muriéndose por dentro. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y armándose de valor logró articular palabra.

— _¿Sabes, Ciel? Hay algo que tengo que decirte — _la voz casi no salía de sus cuerdas vocales, apenas era un leve susurro que el viento fácilmente podría llevarse lejos, pero el silencio era tan persistente que aquellas palabras rebotaron en los tabiques del despacho del oji-azul, llegando a sus oídos como un relámpago, mas el muchacho no levantó la mirada.

— _¿Sucede algo? — _preguntó el joven noble británico aún moviendo su bolígrafo de aquí a allá con desinterés, estaña tan acostumbrado a esa rutina que ya se le hacía algo así como un reflejo.

Elizabeth tragó grueso.

— _La verdad es que… ¿No has pensado en buscar a… otra prometida? — _no sabía cómo plantear el tema, por lo cual no se le ocurrió nada mejor a la rubia que decir semejante idiotez, estaba consciente de que era lo peor para comenzar, pero los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad, más aún si Ciel había soltado el bolígrafo de golpe y había alzado la mirada encarando una ceja.

— _¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué dices, Lizzy? Nuestro compromiso está desde antes que naciéramos, además, si te preocupa el que te deje por alguien más, descuida, eso nunca sucederá — _dijo el único descendiente vivo de los Phantomhive con algo de melancolía, aunque ya haya aceptado sus sentimientos por otra persona, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus honores y principios como el Conde que era le obligaran a cumplir con los pactos realizados por sus antepasados.

La menor de los Middleford suspiró con desgano, Ciel no había captado el punto. Bueno, era difícil ¿A quién se le ocurriría decir algo así para comunicar una muerte pronosticada? Claro, solo a ella.

— _N-No, la verdad es que… no me refiero a eso — _y dicho esto, aquel pequeño Conde volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus documentos y, volviendo a tomar su "pluma" y reanudando su labor en las empresas Fhuntom, guardó silencio. Elizabeth se sintió despedazar por dentro.

Ciel no respondió. La oji-esmeralda sollozó algo queda.

— _Hay algo que deberías saber, ¡Es sobre mí! Más bien, sobre algo que me aqueja — _sus palabras sonaron débiles. No demostraban sentimiento alguno más que agobio, desespero y tristeza, la emotividad alegre y dichosa se había esfumado de su personalidad. Ya nada era de la misma manera, ahora todo pareciera que la mataba a cada segundo.

Phantomhive mantuvo la mirada sobre las hojas blancas que se hallaban sobre su escritorio.

— _¿Hay algo que te incomode, Elizabeth? — _pregunta simple y desinteresada. En ese minuto la muchacha de rubios cabellos parecidos a finos hilillos de oro se dio cuenta que no era tan importante para su primo como ella creía, ahora siquiera le prestaba la atención necesaria para comunicarle una noticia que había desmoronado a toda su familia.

Respiró hondo.

— _No, claro que no, la verdad es que… — _no se le permitió terminar, ya que la voz de ese joven noble británico le había arrebatado las palabras de sus propios labios. A la oji-esmeralda se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

— _¿Y entonces? — _preguntó el chico de la misma manera. Desinteresado y sin atisbarle en lo absoluto. Elizabeth se sintió estallar por dentro.

— _Seré sensata, Ciel, probablemente ya no esté aquí la próxima semana — _las palabras salieron de golpe de sus finos belfos que, si bien antes eran sonrosados, ahora tomaban un color pálido y amoratado. Estaban tomando un color parecido a los de los hematomas. Todo indicaba que Lizzy estaba cerca de entrar en fase terminal a su enfermedad.

Ciel levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido.

— _¿A no? ¿Harás algún viaje, Lizzy? — _preguntó el oji-azul encarando una ceja. La muchacha rubia se abofeteaba mentalmente para contenerse, tal vez era su culpa el que Phantomhive no haya captado el mensaje o porque aquel Conde no tenía imaginación alguna a lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo con la oji-esmeralda. Dio un suspiro largo para calmarse.

— _Bueno, sí… y no — _sí, definitivamente era ella la que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Seguramente, al ritmo actual en la cual se veía la conversación, terminaría arrepintiéndose de comunicarle a su prometido su estado de salud actual, aunque, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, debería enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Seguramente a Ciel no le gustaría recibir una invitación a un funeral "sorpresa".

El chico alzó una ceja frunciendo el ceño.

— _No te entiendo — _y dicho esto, volvió a posar sus ojos azul cobalto sobre los documentos. Un tic se percibió en el semblante de Elizabeth y, por su bien integral y por el de su primo, decidió ser lo más directa posible.

Caminó a paso decidido hasta el sitial en el cual permanecía sentado aquel joven noble de familia inglesa, tomó el respaldo entre sus finas, níveas y enguantadas manos y lo giró quedando frente a frente. Un par de azulinos ojos frente a unos ocelos verde esmeralda, ambos pares de orbes clavados fijamente en los contrarios. Elizabeth inhaló profundo, para luego tomar a Ciel por los hombros y observarle firme y decidida.

— _Ciel, primo… estoy enferma —_ al fin, finalmente se había armado de valor y, valga la redundancia, le había dicho lo que tenía que comunicarle. Sintió como aquella opresión ejercida en su pecho se desvanecía lentamente, y un suspiro satisfecho se escapaba de sus pálidos y algo amoratados labios. Lo había conseguido, por fin se lo había dicho a ese pequeño Conde.

El oji-azul abrió sus ojos atónitos, dilatando sus pupilas con incontrolable frenesí, a la vez que un desenfrenado respirar se percibía en el vaivén del pecho del menor. Arriba y abajo, y otra vez arriba y abajo. Más Lizzy no se imaginaba que ese estado se debía a otro malentendido.

— _¿Enferma? ¿Eso te preocupa? Elizabeth, el que tengas un simple resfriado no significa que vayas a dejar este mundo, solo es… eso, un simple resfriado — _respondió el chico algo fastidiado, mientras retiraba suavemente el par de manos que se posaban sobre sus hombros. Elizabeth tenía que recordar que al Conde Ciel Phantomhive jamás le gustó que le tocaran, a ella se lo permitía solo por ser su prima y prometida.

La oji-esmeralda se abofeteo mentalmente de nueva cuenta para no cometer un homicidio. Tragó grueso, para luego hablar.

— _Es que… ese es el punto, Ciel, no es un simple resfriado… yo… — _pausó por un corto lapso de tiempo, jamás creyó tener que ser tan directa en esta situación, pero no le quedaba otra. De lo único que se arrepentía era del daño emocional que en Ciel se podría provocar. Volvió a tragar grueso_ – yo, en estos momentos, padezco de Cáncer –_ y, finalmente, lo dijo.

En ese momento, Ciel sintió que algo en su interior se congeló y quebró en mil pedazos. Una herida que tanto le había costado cicatrizar se había vuelto a abrir con dolor.

Estaba claro, en ese momento, el corazón de Ciel Phantomhive había muerto.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del décimo primer capítulo.<em>

_Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic y siguen cada capítulo, se les agradece un montón._

_Bueno, este capítulo se resume a el intento de Elizabeth por revelar la verdad sobre su estado de salud a Ciel, y lo consiguió, pero quizás qué efectos emocionales cause la devastadora noticia en el joven Conde. También se vieron los planes del trío de sirvientes que tienen contra Sebastián, el supuesto "abusador de menores" de la mansión Phantomhive, al parecer Bard y Maylene desean denunciar a Michaelis a Scotland Yard, pero Finnyan intervino y les dio razones suficientes para desistir de la idea por el momento. _

_Ahora mi parte favorita:_

_Agradecimientos a:_ Breyito-Black-Lupin_, _marishyon_,_ Nayliuska _y a_ kikyoyami8 _por sus maravillosos comentarios. Chicas, a todas, se les agradece mucho, los reviews en una historia son las fuerzas con que una autora obtiene los insentivos para seguir un fic, realmente se les agradece un montón a todas por igual._

_De igual forma muchas gracias a todas y todos quienes leen este fic sin dejar un review, se agradece de corazón._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Atte. Ino!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _Lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización de casi un mes, pero luego de semana santa venía el periodo de estudios nuevamente, por lo cual el tiempo se me hizo casi nulo y la inspiración necesitada para terminar el capítulo fue desapareciendo de a poco hasta quedar en la nada misma. Estaba en un abismo sobre ese tema y me fue muy difícil terminar el capítulo sin la inspiración que hacía falta, por lo cual si no es de su agrado es completamente comprensible._

_Vuelvo a dar mis más sinceras disculpas por quienes esperaron el doceavo capítulo de esta historia por todo este mes, realmente lo lamento._

_Este capítulo contiene un total de 6.036 palabras, hecho con dedicación._

_Que disfruten el décimo segundo capítulo de "Rosas Secas"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Seca<strong>**s**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo XII: **_Decisiones, propuestas, traición._

¿Cómo describirlo? No lo tenía muy claro del todo, pero sabía que, fuera la sensación que fuera, era simple y sencillamente horrible. Devastador le definía mejor.

Elizabeth se percató de cómo el rostro de su amado primo comenzaba a palidecer, sus labios no habían formado más que una fina y amarga línea apenas perceptible. Sus manos no temblaban, pero parecían sin vida. La expresión neutral le había dado como una estocada certera en su pecho y aquellos ojos azul cobalto se hallaban inertes.

El dolor era indescriptible para ambos. Opresión en el pecho por igual. Aquel gusto amargo en las fauces de la pequeña Middleford le daban náuseas y, a la vez, unos incontrolables deseos de derramar lágrimas. Saladas, compungidas y amargas lágrimas. Sentía como su corazón iba a salir expulsado por su boca, más se quedaba estancado en su garganta y le impedía el habla, sin embargo, no sabía que decir ahora en lo absoluto.

El silencio era incómodo, el dolor intenso, las emociones molestas.

Sí, Lizzy creía que aquella sensación tan amarga, agobiante y desesperantemente dolorosa era peor, mucho peor que la muerte misma. Ella estaba viviendo una muerte en vida y el suplicio que cristalizaba y crispada sus hermosos orbes esmeralda no era más que el principio de todo lo que faltaba por venir.

Ella no se movía, Phantomhive no respondía.

Le observó buscando alguna señal que le diera a entender que su primo estaba bien, pero nada parecía moverse en el rostro de Ciel. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Los ojos de aquel noble joven británico se habían quedado fijos en un punto muerto del rostro de Elizabeth. No era aquella mirada penetrante y altanera que caracterizaba al pequeño Conde, esta era vacua, amarga y muerta, tanto así que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda baja de la menor de los Middleford cuando observó detenidamente los azulinos ocelos de su prometido.

— _¿Ciel…? —_ Lizzy esperó con impaciencia una respuesta que nunca llegó. Los labios de la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive se habían torcido al escuchar su nombre en un tono tan tímido, fuera de eso el menor seguía estático, inmóvil. La rubia comenzó a pensar que su primo no quería reaccionar ni, simplemente, asimilar las cosas. Esa actitud le preocupaba.

Tocó en un roce suave, cohibido y ligero la nívea mejilla del joven Conde, mas sus verdosos ojos se abrieron atónitos al advertir una diminuta y sutil lágrima desbordarse de uno de los orbes azul cobalto que Ciel poseía, llegando a humedecer la comisura de uno de sus dedos cubiertos por encaje blanco. En ese momento sintió como se le desquebrajó el corazón de angustia y dolor.

Un sollozo, un ligero quejido acompañó con amargura a aquella lágrima que había hecho acto de presencia en aquel tris tan inoportuno y morboso. El destino insistía en seguir jugándole una mala pasada al joven Phantomhive.

No, no soportaba verlo así, tan inexpresivamente muerto, sin luz, sin vida. Sintió como sus ojos se crispaban a cada segundo transcurrido en el tiempo inerte y no atinó a más que acercarse precipitadamente hacia el menor, rodear su cuello con sus brazos y abrazarle como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida. Se aferraba a ese pequeño cuerpo carente de sentimiento y amor en el intento de esconder las lágrimas que poco a poco iban descendiendo por sus sonrosados pómulos.

Sí, todo aquello era mucho peor que la muerte misma. Elizabeth lo sabía y ahora lo estaba viviendo en carne propia ¿Así se habría sentido Ciel cuando sus padres fallecieron? No lo sabía con certeza y tampoco deseaba averiguarlo, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Su corazón latía con frenesí, incontrolables sollozos amenazaban con escapar de sus labios, esperando su huída en la guardia de su pequeña garganta. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía ya que decir, lo único que le quedaba era aprehenderse al cuerpo de su primo y unírsele en la agonía que no mostraba.

Le abrazó con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle calor, compañía, consuelo. _Quería tratar de protegerlo como siempre quiso hacerlo, se prometió el que lo haría costara lo que costara._

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza al sentir los finos y delicados brazos de ese pequeño Conde rodear su cuerpo con sutileza, para luego apegarla aún más contra sí a la vez que ligeros sollozos escapaban de sus labios. Quería gritar, correr, golpear, romper, quebrar. Deseaba dejar todo de una buena vez y evitar que lo demás sufrieran por ella, detestaba ser ella la causa de un llanto en vano.

Las palabras sobraban, aquello estaba claro, mas el sentimiento que abarcaba a aquellos dos cuerpos aparentemente infantes se describía en una sola palabra. Dolor.

Elizabeth se aprehendía al cuerpo de su primo con insistencia simbolizando una futura despedida muerta, Ciel se aferraba a la menor de los Middleford con la única finalidad de evitar que se fuera, que desapareciera por el resto de su vida y que él, nuevamente, se quedara solo al igual que como sucedió con la muerte de sus padres. No quería creerlo, la idea se le hacía tan imposible y surrealista que llegó a pensar que solo era una broma, una broma de mal gusto.

La sinceridad en su voz lo aclaraba todo. Era cierto… Elizabeth Middleford tenía sus días contados.

Leves golpes dados a la puerta de su estudio le hicieron levantar la mirada a la vez que la joven rubia se separaba ligeramente de su primo y, por consecuencia, haber desecho el corto abrazo que, para ellos, se había hecho eterno. Efímeramente eterno.

El joven noble británico observó a su prometida con ojos algo rojizos por las recientes lágrimas, por lo cual no tardó en frotar sus manos hechas puño contra sus orbes color azul cobalto y palmear un poco su rostro para encubrir rastro de llanto silencioso y amargura combinadas creando una sensación devastadora.

Carraspeó un poco al sentir como aquellos ligeros golpes se hacían insistentes.

— _Adelante — _fue su corta respuesta, tratando de volver a su expresión neutral que le caracterizaba. Se irguió en su asiento de terciopelo negro al advertir el leve rechinar de la puerta al ser abierta. Sabía ya de antemano de quien se trataba, es por ello que trató de esconder, a como diera el lugar, su tormento en esos instantes.

Por otro lado, Elizabeth se había quedado estática, ligeramente inclinada al sentir como las lágrimas aún corrían por sus pómulos. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan sensible en ese punto.

— _Con su permiso, Joven amo, la marquesa le espera en el jardín junto con el joven Edward —_ la voz de aquel demonio fue cortés, como de costumbre. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y con su cabeza levemente gacha en signo de respeto, por lo cual no había advertido como las cosas se habían desarrollado en aquella pequeña habitación, mas la tensión en el ambiente detonaba que algo andaba mal.

¿Intuición? Tal vez, pero Sebastián sentía que no debía de levantar la mirada ni mucho menos atisbar directamente a su amo.

El pecho de Ciel se oprimía con fuerza a cada segundo, mas el haber puesto atención a las palabras de su fiel mayordomo demoniaco le hizo plantearse algo que, probablemente, tendría una respuesta positiva.

— _Ah, yo… — _aquel pequeño oji-azul tartamudeaba notoriamente, delatando el hecho de su nerviosismo al tratar de ocultar el quiebre en su voz. Nada más bastó un par de palabras de esa índole para que Michaelis levantara la mirada y, siendo sinceros, no degustó para nada lo que sus ocelos rojo escarlata apresaban en su visión_ — Yo y Elizabeth bajaremos enseguida, puedes retirarte — _respondió finalmente el joven noble al desviar la mirada con desdén y melancolía.

Ojos rojizos e ligeramente hinchados, rastro seco de salada humedad en la comisura de sus azulinos orbes, nariz levemente sonrosada y párpados algo pesados ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido hace algunos instantes y en su plena ausencia? Ya que estaba más que claro que ese mayordomo permanecería, por ahora, ajeno al tema.

Estaba sorprendido, realmente lo estaba. Aquel estado en el rostro de su amo detonaba una especie de sollozo reciente, un amargo sollozo que, al parecer, hace poco tiempo había cesado. Giró su mirada levemente para posarla sobre la joven rubia que aún se mantenía levemente inclinada, con su ondulado y rizado cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y escondiendo sus ocelos verde esmeralda, mas independientemente de ello él pudo advertir una perfecta y cristalina perla acuosa descender por la sonrosada mejilla de la muchacha.

Mirada por aquí, mirada por allá. No tenía ni la menor idea de por dónde sacar conclusiones, se mantenía distante a la situación, demasiado para su gusto.

Observó a su amo con tristeza, quien había desviado la mirada hacia un punto muerto del espacioso cuarto sombrío, a la vez que mantenía la cabeza gacha. Sus azulinos cabellos caían elegantemente sobre su níveo rostro perlado y sus ojos, otra vez, pareciesen sin vida. Realmente nunca pensó verlo en ese estado nuevamente, y más ahora cuando se le desquebrajaba el helado corazón demoniaco cada vez que le atisbaba.

Se decidió por optar a retirarse como bien Ciel le había indicado, ya luego encontraría la razón de tales penurias.

— _Como ordene, con su permiso, Bocchan — _y, haciendo una leve reverencia, se marchó con las palabras en la garganta, directo a jardín donde esperaban la marquesa y el futuro marqués de Scottney.

El joven Conde, por su parte, al haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse, apretó fuertemente sus puños en un vano intento de saciar su sed de inseguridad y dolor que, poco a poco, se aferraba y apoderaba de su ser ¿Cómo tomarlo a la ligera? ¿Cómo presentarse indiferente a la situación si darle relevancia ni importancia alguna? Se golpeaba mentalmente al plantearse ese tipo de cosas, era egoísta de su parte el querer desvanecer su propio sufrimiento sabiendo que Elizabeth estaba igual de destrozada o peor. Tal vez su familia…

Claro… probablemente no era el primero ni mucho menos el único en enterarse de tal catastrófica noticia.

Agitó su cabeza con destemplanza, para luego levantarse de su escabel de terciopelo negro, acercarse a la menor de los Middleford, quien aún permanecía con su rostro encubierto por su cabello, y posar su pálida mano sobre el hombro de su prima. El sobresalto de Lizzy no fue para menos, ya que se volteó bruscamente ante tal acción, mas Phantomhive no retiró su mano.

— _Elizabeth, los demás… ¿Lo saben? —_ preguntó con voz algo vacilante, después de todo los ligeros espasmos en su garganta aún no habían cesado por completo y, siendo sinceros, las lágrimas derramadas no habían sido suficientes para apaciguar ese ardiente dolor que quemaba su interior, carbonizando todo rastro de vida en su corazón.

La muchacha levantó la mirada con algo de duda, para luego soltar una ligera risilla tétrica y muerta. Que amarga se hacía la vida cuando el dulzor que ante saboreaste en tus fauces durante toda tu vida desaparecía de tu mundo sin previo aviso.

— _Fueron los primeros en saberlo. Madre se enteró horas antes que yo — _Lizzy comenzó a erguirse lentamente al tener sus dientes firmemente apretados, aquellos deseos de destrozar todo a su paso se hacían cada vez más intensos e insistentes — _Irónico ¿No? Yo soy quien se está muriendo a causa de un Cáncer a la sangre y soy la tercera persona en enterarse…— _le dolía. Mil y un estiletes atravesando su corazón.

Ciel se limitó a atisbarle con ojos apenados. La chica estaba desamparada.

— _¿Hace cuánto… lo sabes? — _su voz aún era un ronco susurro perceptible para aquellos finos oídos de la dama presente. ¿Miedo? Tal vez, pero algo se podía percibir en el tono empleado por el muchacho oji-azul, algo inusual y que muy pocas veces se pudo haber presenciado en aquel orgullo de noble.

Escuchaba atenta cada palabra, mas no se dignaba a levantar un poco la mirada. Tragó grueso ante la pregunta.

— _Alrededor de cuatro meses…— _respondió con simpleza, pero sin antes haber cerrado los ojos con fuerza, se esperaba hace ya tiempo un sermón o una especie de estallido colérico por parte de Phantomhive y no tenía nada que refutarle sobre ello, después de todo el que te suelten una noticia de tal magnitud y en rectas finales no es para nada agradable.

El corazón de aquel pequeño Conde se heló como nunca antes.

— _¿Y no me comunicaste nada? — _¡Oh! Le dolía, claro que le dolía ¿Acaso el no era su familia? Entonces ¿Por qué no le proporcionaron susodicha información desde el principio? ¿Es que ya no se le consideraba como pieza importante de una fraternidad sanguínea del cual era parte junto con su tía y sus hijos? Oh, se sentía despreciado.

La menor apretó fuertemente los puños.

— _Estaba pasando por un mal momento ¿Sí?— _debía admitirlo, el tono empleado fue algo agresivo de su parte, pero la situación en la que se veía envuelta no era una de las mejores_ — Iba a decírtelo el día de la fiesta que dio padre en honor a mi último aniversario, pero… — _su voz se fue apagando con rapidez y sus palabras se quedaron estancadas en sus finos belfos que, si bien antes eran de un rosa pálido, ahora eran níveos y amoratados.

— _¿Pero? — _exigió una respuesta con tono sutil. No iba a demostrar que estaba exasperado por ello.

Elizabeth pasó saliva con dificultad.

— _Madre decidió que lo mejor era no decirte nada hasta la fecha —_Francés, la gran Marquesa de Scottney, quien es conocida por su carácter autoritario y orgulloso, había hecho de las suyas de nuevo.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Era su primo, su familia! ¿Cómo es posible que le oculten algo como ello? Eso le dejaba en claro que jamás fue importante siquiera para sus cercanos, en otras palabras, estuvo abandonado a su suerte desde un principio.

Pasó una de sus refinadas manos por su cabello, alborotándolo en su medida. Necesitaba un momento y un lugar privado para poder descargar todo el revuelo de emociones que sentía en aquellos trises, necesitaba un poco de paz para poder destruirla a su antojo y comenzar a liberar toda esa tensión que sentía.

— _Sabes que no fue la mejor decisión ¿No? — _preguntó el oji-azul un tanto dolido, pero la oji-esmeralda no soltó palabra alguna, el silencio era permanente por parte de ella. A Ciel no le quedó más que proseguir _— Elizabeth, soy tu primo, tu prometido, tu familia… ¿No crees que yo hubiera sido una de las primeras personas en saberlo? — _ante aquella palabras un tanto acres, Lizzy no resistió. El peso era enorme y agregándole el arrastre de la muerte, sinceramente, se sentía débil.

Colapsó.

— _¡Creí que sería lo mejor! —_el alza en su voz fue desmesuradamente notable, provocando así un sobresalto por parte del menor. El espasmo y la sorpresa fue evidente. Elizabeth se retorció levemente, como si estuviera tratando de cejar y reprimir algo en su interior_ — Temí que si te lo decía volverías a cerrarte, volverías a ese estado depresivo y amargo en el que te sumiste cuando tus padres fallecieron… temía a que sufrieras por mi culpa —_ su voz se quebró por completo. Contracciones en su garganta a causa del posible llanto ahogaban sus palabras.

— _Lizzy… — _aquellas voces que resonaban débiles en sus oídos, fantasmas que le atormentaban como pesadillas.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el peso que se formaba en sus hombros, nunca antes en su corta existencia había experimentado algo tan morboso, duro y cruel. El sufrimiento era insoportable, el suplicio era tan fuerte y exasperante que sentía como se volvería completamente loca y demente en cualquier momento, reprimía con todas sus fuerzas a esos deseos de destrucción dentro de ella.

— _Yo… no quería que todo acabara así, pero sabía que te enfadarías si recibías una invitación a un velorio precipitadamente y sin ninguna clase de aviso previo—_esbozó una leve sonrisa irónica y amarga, la melancolía en su rostro era patente en sí, era casi palpable y, por ende, sufrible en la misma medida.

Phantomhive tragó grueso al percatarse del real significado en las palabras crudas y acres que de la boca de su prometida escapaban.

— _Ya asumes las cosas como son ¿No? —_ intentó ser sutil, tener tacto al plantear el tema, mas la costumbre de la frialdad en su boca y el veneno que muchas veces tuvo que escupir al soltar palabra en su vida le jugaba en contra. Ser el perro guardián de la Reina tiene sus beneficios, pero también conllevaba a certeras y molestas desventajas. He allí una de ellas, no tener tacto para hablar de ciertos temas.

La oji-esmeralda torció sus labios ante el comentario y afirmación, para luego suspirar exasperada.

— _En realidad asumo que no tengo más de una semana… — _y era cierto, no le quedaba más allá de una semana de vida. Los días para la menor de los Middleford y futura Condesa de Phantomhive estaban contados hace ya mucho.

El oji-azul soltó un quejido ahogado.

— _No puede ser… —_ lo sentía, realmente lo sentía. Era penosos saberse el último en enterarse de la situación y peor aún solo tener una semana de anticipación antes de que aquello acabe, que esa vida terminara tan abruptamente. Si lo de sus padres, en sumomento, fue doloroso, aquello de seguro terminaría carcomiendo y matando su fuero interno hasta despedazarlo.

¿La peor muerte? Que te maten por dentro.

— _Estoy en fase terminal, Ciel. Me he dado cuenta de ello hace un par de días al advertir el hecho de que… ya no siento dolor, y eso es lo más exasperante de todo… — _tal vez para muchos sería un verdadero milagro el ya no sentir pésame ni suplicio físico alguno, pero para ella era exasperante, amargo y agotador. No saberse existente o creerse muerta era algo, sin precedentes, escalofriante, aún si no lo está _— No siento nada — _su voz se ahogó, mil y un lágrimas se desbordaban de la comisura de unos finos y acuosos ojos verde esmeralda.

El oji-azul miraba expectante la escena y, de alguna manera, se sentía ajeno a ella. No en el sentido de que no le importara en lo absoluto ni que no sufriera por el asunto, de hecho al parecer sufría de la peor forma en su interior, pero creía que en los últimos años había sido tan distante y cruel con su prima que siquiera merecía derramar una sola lágrima por ella y, siendo sinceros, eso le traía el sufrimiento más grande que alguna vez haya experimentado.

Llorar por una persona importante es doloroso, mas no tener el derecho a ello es peor. En esos momentos se sentía la peor basura inmunda y banal de toda la escoria en el mundo.

Lágrima tras lágrima que descendía hasta un recipiente que pareciera sin fondo, pero con cada gota salada iba acrecentando su contenido lleno de suplicio, amargura, dolor, angustia, desesperación, zozobra ¿Quién podría haber predicho tal catástrofe? Nadie y, aunque hubiera sido posible, el dolor jamás cedería, sería igual de persistente y dañino en la misma medida.

El joven Conde levantó la mirada con pésame, amargo pésame, observó a su prometida por segundos, para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro moribundo. Se acercó a Elizabeth y acarició su pequeña cabecilla rubia con delicadeza.

— _¿Sabes? Este último tiempo he estado pensando en… nuestro compromiso —_no sabía cómo plantear el tema, pero, de alguna u otra manera, debía de hacerlo. No estaba muy seguro de que si lo que haría sería bueno o malo, solo tenía la certeza de que debía compensar todos aquellos años con lo que aquella persona más deseaba en el mundo.

Elizabeth alzó su cabeza con tosquedad al sentir el fino tacto de la palma de la mano de su primo sobre su cabeza, para luego observarle confundida y desentendida ante las palabras dichas.

— _¿A qué… te refieres, Ciel? —_ "_Desea anular nuestro compromiso" _fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente a la oji-esmeralda y, de cierta forma, le aterraba el hecho, quería morir por lo menos con el recuerdo de que tenía la posibilidad de convertirse en la esposa de su primo como siempre quiso y como sus padres lo habían acordado. Un pensamiento egoísta, pero bueno, estamos hablando de Elizabeth.

Ciel dio otro suspiro moribundo y ligeramente cansino, se sentía algo indeciso.

— _Desde que tengo memoria, has estado esperando a que el día de nuestro matrimonio se realice, pero… viendo las circunstancias en que nos vemos comprometidos, es difícil que se haga posible… — _le apenaba, de cierta forma, después de todo, y si fuera el caso de que su venganza todavía no fuera conclusa con ayuda de su demoniaco mayordomo, el ya se había resignado a volverse el conyugue de su prima, por ende, le daba cierta nostalgia el que aquello no se pudiera cumplir como se había predicho.

Elizabeth sollozo silenciosamente.

— _Lo sé, no es uno de los temas que más me aflige, pero me deprime de cierta forma, después de todo era el gran día que esperaba durante toda mi vida… — _su pecho volvió a oprimirse y el nudo en su garganta se hizo cada vez más notable. Sí, le partía el corazón saber que ese día tan especial jamás llegaría, el destino le había deparado algo distinto a la joven Middleford.

La rubia suspiró con melancolía.

— _Lizzy, no, Elizabeth… no quiero que te vayas sin que hallas realizados uno de tus sueños. Siendo sinceros, no creo poder cumplirlos todos, pero deseo que el único que se haga posible… sea especial para ti… un día especial que quede en tu memoria en la eternidad — _sus palabras detonaban convicción, a la vez eran suaves y tersas como leves caricias. Se sorprendió al escuchar tal tono, después de todo, Ciel dejó de ser alguien que demostraba afecto hace ya bastante tiempo.

Sus palabras habían atravesado sus oídos como un relámpago, a la vez que levantaba la mirada con brusquedad.

— _¿Acaso…? — _soltó a la nada al ver el rumbo el cual tomaba la pequeña "charla" entre ambos prometidos, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, desenfrenando su respiración a cada segundo transcurrido. ¿Sería posible? No lo sabía.

El oji-azul le atisbó por segundos, advirtiendo las facciones tan pulcras y finas de la muchacha, para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero que, de todas formas, era penosa y amarga.

— _No soy Dios para regalarte la inmortalidad, pero tengo la certeza de que puedo hacer esto… — _el joven noble británico se arrodillo frente a la oji-esmeralda, al tiempo que tomaba con delicadeza la mano de su prometido provocando que esta se extendiera hacia sí. Respiró hondo, para luego proseguir_ — Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford… ¿Te casarías conmigo dentro de tres días, convirtiéndote en la nueva Condesa de Phantomhive? — _y esas fueron las palabras que cambiaron el rumbo de todo.

Su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se clavaron fijos en los azulinos ocelos del menor, sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar y, por ende, impedían el acceso a oxígeno, sus mejillas volvieron a tomar ese tono rosado tan particular y aquella chispa de fogosidad en su mirada había vuelto a la vida, mas su expresión volvería a ser melancólica al pensar en cierto detalle que, si bien era lo más cercano a la realidad, le afectaba de la misma manera.

En otras palabras, Phantomhive había propuesto tal cosa solo por pena hacia su persona.

— _Ciel… yo… — _inhaló profundo, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente sus ojos verde esmeralda al tratar de reprimir aquellas lágrimas que aclamaban por libertad. Sollozó en silencio _— No quiero que me pidas eso porque sientas que es una obligación. Añoro convertirme en tu esposa, pero no si realmente no lo quieres así — _mil y un dagas atravesando su pecho. Le dolía, cuánto le dolía.

Palabras que se estancaban en la entrada de su garganta, aquello labios que permanecían sellados hasta la muerte, aquel tono pálido que cubría su piel debido a lo fatal que le atormentaba, aquella propuesta hecha por razones insuficientes para ser accesible, ya todo parecía morboso, acre y cruel. Una mala jugada del destino.

Aquel pequeño Conde le atisbó por aquellos segundos que parecieron ampliamente eternos, el sufrimiento palpable que acongojaba a su prima, envolviéndola y arrastrándola tanto a la muerte como a la locura, eran tan desquiciantes como fuera posible. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que cambiar las cosas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Esbozó una sonrisa mitad serena, mitad falsa, para luego tomar el níveo e infante rostro de Elizabeth entre sus manos y alzarlo con delicadeza, dejando que el verde esmeralda y el azul cobalto impactaran sutilmente. Relajó su semblante tanto como le fue posible y, con toda la cordura que aún le quedaba, besó tersamente el pómulo izquierdo de su prometida.

— _No, te equivocas, quiero casarme contigo —_algo le decía en su fuero internoque aquella decisión le acarrearía encuentros conflictivos con quien había jurado amar en vano y en silencio, le dolía en lo más profundo realizar aquel acto de "amor" con su prima, ya que creía que estaba traicionando a aquel ser a quien amaba_— Yo deseo que te conviertas en mi esposa, Elizabeth. De todas formas… ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? —_y, como siempre, mintió.

No quería ser la causa de traición hacia el dueño de sus banales sentimientos, pero tampoco deseaba que Elizabeth, su prima y prometida dejaran este mundo sin haber cumplido uno de sus sueños, en otras palabras, estaba contra la espada y la pared, mas en cualquier camino que tomase para escapar, la herida del sable en su cuerpo se efectuaría de igual forma. Saldría herido y heriría por cualquier medio y decisión que hiciera.

Observó el rosa pálido que se había formado en las mejillas de la oji-esmeralda, y advirtió con melancolía aquella sonrisa que sus amoratados labios formaban. Tragó grueso y sollozo en silencio.

— _Sí, acepto… —_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La suela de sus zapatos sobre las escaleras resonaba sutil, la mirada altiva detonaba dominancia y superioridad, su postura erguida le daba la elegancia de un joven de su alcurnia, un noble Conde de la Inglaterra Victoriana. A su lado se hallaba una joven dama de rubio cabello, esmeralda mirada y centelleante sonrisa, tomada por el brazo extendido de su joven caballero y futuro conyugue, sueño que se efectuaría en aquellos tres días consiguientes.<p>

Una dama madura y mayor esperando en el jardín junto con el mayor de sus hijos, a la espera de la llegada de la noble noticia a sus oídos. Un mayordomo que aguardaba impaciente a la llegada de su amo para poder servir el té de la tarde, un trío de sirvientes que observaban con recelo a un hombre de frac negro y escarlata mirada, un can que aguardaba a los pies de la escalera junto con un anciano de postura.

Era hora, el teatro de matrimonio comenzaba.

Pisó el último escalón, aún tomando a Elizabeth por el brazo. Tanaka se inclinó ante la joven pareja en signo de respeto, para luego seguirles el paso directo al extenso jardín donde su familia aguardaba por su algo tardada venida.

Respiró profundamente al prepararse para lo que se avecinaba, cruzando el umbral de la puerta unos cuantos pares de ojos curiosos y expectantes se posaban sobre su persona y la de su acompañante. No sonrió, solo asintió, mas Lizzy alardeaba con una radiante y luminaria sonrisa en su rostro, ansiosa por dar la noticia recién acoplada entre las tantas por venir.

La marquesa observó con confusión a su pequeña hija, al momento de que advertía como esta se sentaba en la adornada mesa con ayuda de su prometido, adelantándosele, obviamente, al eficaz mayordomo. Después de todo, solo actuaba por la felicidad de su prima. Luego de esto, el pequeño Conde procedió a tomar asiento junto con la oji-esmeralda con la ayuda de Michaelis.

Ciel observó a su mayordomo con angustia y melancolía, al instante en que este le devolvía la mirada algo confuso por la expresión que se presentaba en el rostro del oji-azul. Dio un suspiro silencioso y apenado, para luego hacer ademanes con su mano derecha para que el oji-escarlata prosiguiera con su trabajo y se retirara a buscar los bocadillos que este había preparado para la ocasión.

Phantomhive se irguió con elegancia en su escabel, para luego carraspear sonoro llamando la atención de su tía, primo y futura esposa.

— _Yo y Elizabeth lamentamos mucho la tardanza, y me disculpo por haberles hecho esperar a usted y a su hijo, Marquesa — _aclaró en tono sutil y cordial, a la vez que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza en signo de respeto, para luego volver a su postura inicial con la arrogancia digna de su persona. Aún en una situación como esta mantenía su actitud demandante.

Frances frunció el ceño.

— _A una dama nunca se le debe hacer esperar, Conde, pero yo he de imaginarme que trataba asuntos importantes con Elizabeth ¿No? — _los labios de la rubia mayor se movían con insistencia ante cada palabra liberada, dejando un rastro de tristeza al interpretar lo dicho por su sobrino y único descendiente vivo de su hermano Vincent. Ciel ya era consciente del estado de salud de su hija, Elizabeth Middleford.

El renombrado Conde observó fijamente a la gran Marquesa, para luego soltar un suspiro melancólico y desganado.

— _En Efecto, asuntos realmente importantes de los cuales, debo añadir, usted y Edward están conscientes —_corroboro el muchacho de grisácea cabellera, mientras se cruzaba de piernas en un gesto de superioridad y altanería, pero con el objetivo de esconder su nerviosismo ante la idea.

Edward soltó un suspiro trémulo, a la vez que el semblante de Frances se volvía acongojado.

— _Lizzy ya te lo ha dicho ¿No? —_su voz era casi un hilillo de sonidos perceptible, pero que detonaban el sentimiento que en ellos guardaba.

Elizabeth, ante esto, bajó la mirada apenada y moribunda. Ciel asintió mecánicamente.

— _Así es —_fueron palabras simples, demasiado para el gusto de cierta persona.

La menor de los Middleford levantó la mirada de golpe al advertir un leve gruñido un provenir de la vibración de las cuerdas vocales de su rubio hermano, el ceño de Edward se hallaba fruncido, a la vez que sus labios se habían torcido en una mueca de desagrado. Típico del hermano mayor sobreprotector.

— _Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo y reservado, primo, no quiero pensar de que mi hermana realmente no te importa dada ya la vil noticia — _las palabras del futuro Marques de Scottney llevaban, consigo, veneno escupido hacia el joven Phantomhive. El recelo era increíblemente enorme y la rivalidad que tenía este con su primo era indescriptible.

La rubia menor se sorprendió ante las crudas y acres palabras de Edward, pero luego su semblante se halló molesto ante lo dicho, por lo cual no tardó en comenzar a refutarle.

— _¡Edward! — _vociferó con patente engorro y molestia, se sentía impotente por saber que aquella trivial rivalidad entre su hermano y su prometido persistía firmemente aún en una situación como tal y sin tener la oportunidad de intervenir como es debido.

Lizzy estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento y encarar a su hermano y, de paso, trastearle por lo dicho al alzar su enguantada mano, pero fue detenida al tiempo que la mano de su primo se posaba sobre la propia, mientras le regalaba una mirada desaprobatoria. La muchacha le observó confundida.

— _Elizabeth, calma —_el tono de voz empleado por el joven Conde fue sereno y suave, por lo cual la oji-esmeralda desistió de su cometido aún un tanto confusa. Por otra parte, Ciel le dedicó una certera mirada a su futuro cuñado_ — No pienses mal, Edward, la noticia me afectó de la misma manera que a ustedes, tal vez más, pero creo que ambos sabemos que no deberíamos darle un peso de más a mi prometida con lamentaciones en vano. Es mejor que honremos su nombre en vida y pasemos tiempo con ella ¿No? —_otro Jaque Mate para el joven noble británico.

Frances, quien se había mantenido en silencio, asintió ante lo dicho por su sobrino.

— _Ciel tiene razón, es lo mejor que podemos hacer — _la dama madura dio su opinión aprobatoria ante las palabras de Ciel, por lo cual esto provoco un gruñido por parte de su hijo mayor. Lizzy rió levemente por lo bajo.

Aquel pequeño Conde suspiró con compungido pésame, las manos le temblaban considerablemente, sentía como si sudara frío, había llegado el momento de comunicarles a sus familiares la decisión a la cual había llegado junto con su prometida ¿Cómo decírselos? No lo sabía, pero debía ser rápido aprovechando la ausencia de su eficaz mayordomo, ya que, siendo sinceros, el oji-azul no habría sido capaz de informar sobre su adelantado compromiso con Sebastián a un lado suyo, se hubiera sentido aún más impúdico y banal que ya. Traición omitida, esas eran las palabras exactas.

Observó a la oji-esmeralda por segundos que hubiera deseado se hiciesen eternos, para luego suspirar cansinamente. Se irguió elegantemente y, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, se dispuso a comenzar.

— _De todas formas, debemos de comunicarles de un reciente acontecimiento ¿No es así, Elizabeth? — _dijo el muchacho con un falso tono sereno y una falsa sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. La menor de los Middleford le observó un tanto sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema, para luego formar una radiante sonrisa en su níveo rostro, advirtiendo como sus ojos tomaban un brillo intenso. Oh, claro, ella estaba increíblemente feliz

La joven rubia asintió ante la mirada expectante de sus familiares.

— _Madre y el Conde Vincent Phantomhive fueron quienes acordaron el compromiso entre Ciel y yo, pero debido a las circunstancias tal parece que se hará un poco difícil realizar lo pactado, es por ello que hemos decidido en adelantar nuestro compromiso en los próximos tres días —_y esas fueron la palabras que despertaron la confusión en toda persona presente, exceptuando, claro, a la joven pareja prometida. Palabras que, con el corazón la mano, el joven Phantomhive dejó que salieran de los labios de su prima, despertando, otra vez, el sentimiento de traición hacia la persona de la cual se había enamorado enigmáticamente.

El futuro marques y la marquesa de Scottney intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y desconcertadas.

— _¿Es decir…? — _por alguna razón, Frances no quería terminar su pregunta, ya que sabía cuál sería la respuesta dado los antecedentes dichos.

Ciel respiró profundo y, con el nudo en la garganta, prosiguió.

— _Tía Frances, Edward, me complace informarles que dentro de tres días, Elizabeth se convertirá en la nueva Condesa de Phantomhive — _aún con ese nudo en la garganta, Ciel no se había percatado de que, en el momento en que dejó salir aquella palabras, una demoniaca presencia se había estado acercando hacia el jardín. Nada más ni nada menos que Michaelis.

El oji-escarlata, al escuchar por su agudizado oído lo dicho por su joven amo, detuvo tosca y precipitadamente su camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los comensales de su señor. Su cerebro procesaba la información adquirida con lentitud ¿Condesa de Phantomhive? ¿Tres días? Era algo ilógico, por lo cual se dijo que solo era una mala pasada o producto de su imaginación, por lo cual retomó su camino hacia el umbral de la puerta que daba a los jardines de la mansión Phantomhive.

Con lo que no contaba el mayor sería el hecho de que la prometida de su amo vociferara lo dicho a viva voz.

— _¡Yo y Ciel nos casaremos en tres días! —_un estruendoso sonido de un delgado metal impactar contra el pavimento resonó por los tímpanos de cada presente, mientras un líquido dorado oscuro junto con un par de bocadillos saltaban y se escurría desde una fina vajilla que ahora se encontraba destrozada en el suelo.

Ciel giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia el umbral de la puerta y, en ese mismo instante, sintió como sus ojos le traicionaban y una espada atravesaba certeramente su corazón. Allí estaba Michaelis, con sus enguantadas manos sosteniendo la nada misma, la bandeja que contenía los bocadillos y el té de la tarde esparcidos por el suelo, acompañado con una expresión estupefacta y pasmada hasta más no poder.

Oh, maldición, le había escuchado.

Sí, Ciel Phantomhive había traicionado al amor de su vida, Sebastián Michaelis, sin que este fuera consciente de ello.

"_Los sacrificios son la entrega de algo valioso, si la ofrenda dada no causa dolor, no es sacrificio"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de este capítulo.<em>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, me costó un poco terminarlo._

_Bien, entrando en resumen, Ciel se reflejaba claramente acongojado por la noticia de la enfermedad de su prometida y, profundizando aún más en la situación y lo que esta abarcaba, se vio envuelto en una serie de cuestionamientos internos terminando por quedar entre la espada y la pared, tomando como decisión final el adelantar su compromiso con la menor de los Middleford a los próximos tres días consiguientes y, de paso, tendiendo el amargo sentimiento de traición ejercido contra Sebastián, quien, al enterarse de la reciente noticia matrimonial, terminó en una especie de estado de shock._

_Ahora mi parte favorita:_

_Agradecimientos a:_ maryshion_ y a_ Nayliuska _por sus maravilloso comentarios. Chicas, realmente son in incentivo para continuar escribiendo._

_Agradezco a todos quienes siguen este fic sin dejar un comentario de antemano, se les agradece de igual forma a todos._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Atte. Ino!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _Creo que se han hecho bastante repetitivas las disculpas últimamente, pero de igual forma lamento mucho haber demorado tanto, los exámenes se han estado acoplando semana tras semana y me han dejado un tiempo casi nulo de actualización de este fic, así es que ofrezco mi más sinceras disculpas y, para recompensar el tiempo de espera, he aquí un regalo de mi parte en este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

_Vuelvo a dar mis más sinceras disculpas por quienes esperaron el treceavo capítulo de esta historia por todo este mes, realmente lo lamento mucho._

_Este capítulo contiene un total de 6.265 palabras, hecho con dedicación._

_Que disfruten el décimo tercer capítulo de "Rosas Secas"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Seca<strong>**s**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo XIII:** _Sensaciones únicas.__  
><em>

Franqueó su cremosa mano izquierda por entre su azulino y sedosos cabello, mientras sus orbes azul cobalto indagaban cansinos por un par de papeles que observaba y releía con hastío. Cruzado de piernas, de espalda erguida y postura jactanciosa, dio un suspiro al aire al momento que se desplomaba en su asiento con tosquedad.

Recargó su cabeza sobre el buró de roble que tenía frente de sí a unos pocos centímetros, mientras atisbaba fijamente un documento que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Alzó su brazo izquierdo sin siquiera cambiar su posición ni compostura y cogió de mala gana la simpe hoja de tamaño regular sin osar malograrla.

Paseó sus ojos por sobre un par de palabras impresas al inicio de dicho documento. Torció sus labios en una mueca semi-disgustada y algo amorfa al sentir como una leve punzada se presentaba en su cabeza dada las circunstancias.

Volvió a erguirse aún con el papel en su mano izquierda, para luego carraspear sonoro aclarando su garganta y comenzar a revisar la información en la hoja.

— _Bien, aquí están los preparativos para la boda. La lista de invitados, el diseño y la decoración de la recepción, el menú a servir, el coctel, la vajilla a utilizar, el número de sirvientes para atender a los invitados, el número de mesas, sillas, entre otros…— _se dijo el menor para sí mismo, mientras paseaba sus grandes ojuelos por el ligero documento.

Viernes veintiocho de Julio, primer día en los preparativos para la boda entre el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y la futura Condesa Elizabeth Middleford.

Gruñó ligeramente ante aquel pensamiento, aún ya habiéndose resignado hace tiempo a contraer matrimonio con su prima como bien su familia lo había predicho en un acuerdo mutuo, no se sentía para nada satisfecho ahora con la súbita decisión tomada. Algo en su cabeza rondaba insistente desde que se dio la noticia del compromiso prematuro a la fecha inicial, algo mucho más fuerte que su amor fraternal hacia Lizzy le impedía aceptar las cosas y reflejar su opción escogida como la mejor de todas…

_Sebastián._

Causante de agravios, victorias, insultos y alivios en aquellos últimos cuatro años transcurrido, fiel al contrato y a su persona como buen demonio disfrazado de mayordomo. Jamás tuvo el descaro de fallarle en la diversidad de ocasiones y las veces que podría haber perdido una batalla solo se presentaban como contratiempos que eran manejables a su favor.

Siempre un perfecto demonio contratado, una perfecta compañía para un alma solitaria como la suya, _siempre un perfecto mayordomo._

Perro guardián de la Reina fue en lo que se convirtió, fiel a la Corona de Inglaterra en toda situación, pero claro, solo con ayuda de Michaelis, el destacado mayordomo-demonio.

Se sentía increíblemente desolado, hoy más que nunca. Con la amargura en sus labios, la sed de venganza en su mente y el amor en su corazón no podía haber predicho algo mejor, su destino estaba sellado desde que realizó un funesto contrato con un ser del inframundo ante los ojos de Cristo, pero, siendo sinceros en su medida, había dejado de importarle qué sucediera con él con tal de obtener lo que más anhelaba. _Venganza._

Deseos de aniquilar aquella deshonra que osó perturbar la alcurnia y bienestar de su familia, destrozar descarada y merecidamente aquella criatura que había hecho acto de presencia para arrebatarle todo en lo que alguna vez había creído, borrar del mapa aquellos sentimientos que pudo tener como un niño inocente para así, sin escrúpulos y sin piedad alguna, matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

¿Dónde había quedado ese odio y rencor en su interior? Aquello se lo preguntaba cada noche antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al sueño, desplomándose del mundo y despidiendo sus pensamientos por aquel día.

Temía convertirse en alguien débil, ahora solo esperaba que nada se saliera de control con lo que respecta a sus sacrílegos sentimientos hacia el demonio.

Eso era, sus planes vengativos habían pasado a segundo plano desde hace ya un ligero lapso de tiempo que se ha ido extendiendo.

Dio un suspiro al aire de nueva cuenta al percatarse del rumbo en que se habían tornado las cosas en aquel día tan morboso y, por ende, los consiguientes a este. Solo tres días para atarse matrimonialmente a su prima y ante el poder de "Dios", pero, más que nada, ante los ojos de aquel mayordomo.

Una opresión se ejerció en su pecho, a la vez que se retorcía levemente en su asiento de terciopelo negro. De solo pensar en la situación en que se veía comprometido el suplicio le envolvía y, al rememorar el momento exacto en que se dio a conocer la noticia de su compromiso, recordaba el estruendo latente en sus oídos y la expresión estupefacta que Michaelis mostraba.

Aquellos ojos sorprendidos que escudriñaban su ser buscando explicación a lo antes oído, recorriendo su rostro con impaciencia y tratando de que una palabra saliera de sus labios para justificar la "buena nueva" que desquebrajaba el demoniaco corazón del fiel sirviente.

Aún sin la intención en sí, había sido cruel de una manera indescriptible con el oji-escarlata, aunque a este mostrara desinterés e indiferencia frente al asunto en cuestión. Aún sabiendo que a Michaelis no le importaba en lo más mínimo el qué decisiones tomara a estas alturas con lo que respecta a Elizabeth, le acongojaba de igual forma el que le haya escuchado tan abruptamente y sin ninguna clase de tacto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a masajear su sien izquierda con parsimonia, siendo sutil y suave al tacto propio. Dolores de cabeza, insoportables dolores de cabeza.

Observó su brazo derecho vendado, solo faltaba un día para que pudiera despojarse de la serie de telas que cubrían su brazo malherido y poder ser libre de aquella atadura que le mantenía preso y le impedía una movilidad provechosa. Sonrió con melancolía, al menos algo bueno podría presentarse entre tantas sombras y oscuridad.

Atisbó con sus azulinos ojos cobalto al exterior, pasando el umbral de uno de los ventanales de su despacho y deteniendo su divagar en la espesa arboleda que se balanceaba al vaivén del viento, moneando sus follajes y moviendo sus copas con tranquilidad, importándole menos lo que pudiera estar pasando a su alrededor, atados a la tierra de por vida y por existencia propia.

_Árboles... que interesante sería ser uno…_

Leves golpes a la puerta de su estudio le sobresaltaron con desespero, una punzada atravesó su corazón con brutalidad. Sabía de quien se trataba, por lo cual no dudó ni un solo segundo en tomar nuevamente el documento y bajar la mirada hacia el mismo fingiendo prestar atención ¿Con qué fin? Lo hacía con el único objetivo de no mirarle a él a la cara, no podía, mucho menos con un descaro propiamente tal.

— _Adelante —_respondió el joven Conde con un tono indiferente.

El rechinar de la puerta siendo abierta alertó a sus oídos, pasos amortiguados por el alfombrado del suelo resonaban leves, suaves y parsimonioso, una mirada penetrante que se posaba sobre su gacha cabeza le atravesaba como una mortal daga que abría un paso a sus más íntimos pensamientos. Se sentía indefenso ante aquella mirada escarlata, sabía que estaba allí aún sin haberle visto de antemano.

Los pasos cesaron, la tensión en su pequeño cuerpo aumentó en demasía, el latir de su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su interior, bombeando sangre con frenesí y descontrolando su respirar con molestia. Sí, en esos momentos deseaba ser un árbol, sin sentimientos, sin emociones, sin ideas y sobre todo sin sistema nervioso que lograra alterarle como lo estaba ahora.

Prestó atención a su alrededor aún con sus ojos puestos en el documento, no presentía nada bueno y, tal vez, hasta se vea en la necesidad de salir corriendo de su estudio si la presión sobre sí seguía aumentando. Siempre pudo sobrellevar todo con su mayordomo a su lado, pero ¿Y ahora que Sebastián era quien lo ponía bajo presión? Se sentía increíblemente inútil.

— _Mi Lord, las invitaciones para la boda entre usted y Lady Elizabeth ya fueron enviadas a las respectivas familias invitadas — _aquella voz aterciopelada que se producía de las cuerdas vocales de su mayordomo, aquel sonido tan acogedor, pero a la vez tan sensual y cargado de misterio. Los nervios le sobrepasaban en demasía ¿Por qué pensar en esas cosas en una situación como aquella? Siquiera él podía comprenderse a sí mismo.

Levantó su azulina mirada, para luego desviarla disimuladamente hacia algún punto muerto de la gran habitación, evadiendo a toda costa aquellos ocelos escarlata que, estaba seguro, en esos momentos le atisbaban con frialdad.

— _¡Oh! Eso… — _carraspeó ligeramente al sentir que las palabras no salían de sus labios, atascadas en su garganta —_Eso es genial. Fue un proceso rápido, he de añadir — _logrando su cometido de no observar a Michaelis a los ojos y el tratar de no tartamudear, suspiró satisfecho.

Sus oídos pudieron captar un leve suspiro que se desvanecía en el silencio, lo cual provocó un ligero espasmo en su espalda.

— _Nada que no pudiera realizarse sin contratiempos, después de todo no debía retrasar el envío de las invitaciones, sino, la anticipación y previo aviso del evento sería nulo —_ aquellas palabras se escucharon fría, indiferentes y dolorosas, cubiertas por una fina capa de crueldad que dejaba a Phantomhive con una amarga sensación en sus pequeñas fauces. El sabor de la traición punzante.

—_Es… Es bueno escuchar eso. Buen trabajo, Sebastián. Puedes volver a tus quehaceres — _por último, efectuó ligeros y sutiles ademanes con su mano izquierda indicándole al mayor a que se retirara. No se tomó la molestia de observarle a los ojos en aquel último instante, ya que sencillamente no tenía el valor que necesitaba.

Aún sin levantar la mirada, comenzaron a oírse amortiguados pasos sobre el alfombrado del suelo en dirección a la salida, Phantomhive se percató de cómo su ritmo cardiaco volvía a su pulso normal, apaciguando sus nervios y tranquilizando su inhalar y exhalar con lentitud. Escuchó con atención el rechinar de la puerta siendo abierta, cerró inconscientemente sus ojos en aquel momento, luego un leve crujidor y por último el cierre completo de la puerta de su estudio y, por inercia, se desplomó sobre su escritorio.

— _Me temo que no podré volver a mi rutina diaria, Bocchan, aún faltan algunos preparativos para su boda y no creo que pueda sobrellevar tanta carga sin desmayarse en el intento — _se espantó, le había tomado por sorpresa, por lo cual no dejaba atrás el leve brinquillo que había dado en su asiento ¿Qué intentaba? ¿Provocarle un paro cardiaco? Bueno, de qué hablaba, si, ciertamente, Sebastián era un demonio propiamente tal.

¿Qué intentaba aquel demoniaco mayordomo? No lo sabía, pero ahora más que nunca no le atisbaría a sus rojizos ojos escarlata.

Su respiración comenzó a desenfrenarse nuevamente, el palpitar de su corazón se iba descontrolando con rapidez, bombeando con fuerza inimaginable y ejerciendo una opresión que pocas veces pudo percibir en su pecho, pero con un suplicio que llegaba a ahogarle sin importar cuánto luchara por calmarse e inhalar y exhalar con lentitud.

— _Ah… — _como de costumbre, el vocablo no quería escapar de sus belfos para resonar tanto en los oídos contrarios como en los propios, pero, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de que responder. Luego de un par de segundo, prosiguió_ — Entonces encárgate de ello. Elizabeth debe estar en estos instantes siendo tratada por Nina para confeccionar su vestido de bodas —_ lo último sonó más como un comentario para sí mismo que como para el endemoniado servidor del inframundo, pues poco le importaba a Michaelis lo que estuviera realizando su prometida en esos trises.

Oyó un suspiro quedo y acre, mas no le tomó gran importancia.

— _Será una boda tradicional Inglesa ¿No, joven amo? — _un comentario sin expresión alguna entre sus sonidos verbales al ser pronunciado. El oji-escarlata había dejado escapar aquellas palabras de una manera frívola, amarga y seca.

Ciel suspiró con desgano.

— _Así es como Lizzy lo desea… — _y eso fue lo único que logró responder.

Sebastián arqueó una ceja imperceptiblemente y formó una mueca disgustada al aprovechar de que el menor no le observaba en lo absoluto. Sí, se había dado cuenta de tan minúsculo hecho, aunque no le agradara para nada la situación, después de todo ¿Cómo no percatarse de ello siendo un demonio de alta categoría? No, mejor dicho ¿Cómo no podría darse cuenta de algo como aquello siendo el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive?

Sonrió con desgano.

— _Debo admitir a que no fue la respuesta que yo esperaba, mi Lord —_ su comentario fue precipitado, logrando exaltar, sin ningún esfuerzo, al joven noble británico que, en esos momento, se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, con la vista fija en un documento que, claramente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de leer.

Phantomhive arqueó una ceja desentendido y algo confundido, pero aún escondiendo su rostro entre el papel que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

— _¿A qué te refieres? —_ preguntó desviando la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales de su despacho. No se sorprendió de lo que pudo divisar. Árboles, más y más árboles acompañado de un deprimente cielo grisáceo.

Sintió una pequeña risilla frente de sí, Sebastián se estaba riendo de su persona una vez más, lo cual hizo que apretara sus dientes de coraje, ya que, aún así, no levantaría la mirada. Chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

— _¿Desde cuándo usted ha mostrado tanto interés por Lady Elizabeth hasta llegar al punto de adelantar su compromiso de esta manera tan súbita? — _Y, nuevamente, volvían a tocar el tema que tanto se empeñaba en evadir con aquel demonio hecho mayordomo a causa de un vil contrato que le llevaría a la muerte por todo medio que buscase o camino que encontrase en su vida.

Opresión en su pecho, ahora con más fuerza e insistencia. Quería vociferar a los cuatro vientos las razones por las cuales había terminado por abordar tal decisión con lo que respecta a su querida prima. Quería gritar que ella padecía de Leucemia, que no le quedaba más allá de una semana de vida, que había decidido adelantar su compromiso por razones de valoración personal y culpabilidad, que no le amaba como ella deseaba y se sentía la peor escoria del mundo por mentirse a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien si efectuaba las cosas como su envenenada mente lo dictaba, por mentirle a su propia familia de que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propio amor hacia Michaelis para hacer feliz a la menor de los Middleford, por mentirle a Elizabeth diciéndole que realmente quería contraer matrimonio con la dama, que amaba a su mayordomo más que a todo ser vivo, muerto e inmortal en todo cielo, tierra e inframundo. Solo quería ser libre por tan solo dos minutos.

Sentía como explotaba por dentro, mas había aprendido muy bien el cómo esconder emoción alguna, y esta no era la excepción.

— _No es algo que deba incumbirte, Sebastián —_ respondió finalmente aún observando la extensa arboleda de sus terrenos por entre el ventanal de su estudio. Suspiró con desgano.

— _¿Acaso será que Bocchan siente cierta… pena y culpabilidad por el estado de salud de la señorita Elizabeth? —_ y fue en ese instante cuando el desespero férreo que invadía en el cuerpo, mente y ofuscado corazón del joven Conde salió a la luz cuando sus manos se hicieron apretados y contraídos puños que golpearon con insistencia su buró de roble barnizado. Sus orbes fijos en un punto muerto de la habitación, mientras estos estaban abiertos a más no poder.

¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta?

Qué pregunta más innecesaria. Recuérdalo, _él es un demonio._

— _Tú… — _su voz desprendía el inconfundible dolor del veneno impresa en sonidos verbales ¿Otra vez jugando sucio? Típico de su mayordomo_ — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — _escupió las palabras, literalmente, pues sus dientes seguían firmemente apretados del agobio y el coraje.

Sebastián sonrío, no maléficamente ni con aquel aire tan misterioso, interesante y escalofriante, sino con verdadera culpabilidad y desahucio ¿Por qué debía llegar a tales extremos para que su amo comprendiera de una buena vez lo que realmente pasaba entre ambos? Claro, porque él, un demonio de su categoría, efectuaba lo que mejor sabía hacer. _Dañar._

— _Fue fácil darse cuenta de la enfermedad de su prometida, Joven amo, lo difícil fue predecir esta… repentina decisión suya —_ y, aún con aquella palabras que sabía perfectamente heriría el inquebrantable orgullo de aquel joven aristócrata inglés, este no se dignó a observarle a los ojos, por lo cual, con el corazón en la mano, se decidió por tomar medidas más drásticas _— Es una pena que esté torciendo su forma de ser por una mocosa mimada como lo es su prometida —_y esa fue la gota que colmó todo el autocontrol que Ciel tenía.

— _¡No te permito que hables de Elizabeth de esa manera en mi presencia! —_ gruñó con levantó precipitadamente de su escabel de terciopelo negro. Apretando los dientes con fuerza al punto de hacerles rechinar, golpeó con ambas manos el fino escritorio a escasos centímetros frente de su persona y levantó la mirada, clavando sus orbes azul cobalto en aquellos ocelos rojo escarlata que, ahora, le atisbaban en una mezcla de burla y tristeza.

Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa placentera que rápidamente se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar una amarga expresión seria y algo neutral.

— _Y es ahora que yo he pronunciado nefastas palabras para que Bocchan me hable observándome a los ojos ¿No? —_ y allí fue que el joven Conde cayó en la cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Así que ¿Ese era el objetivo final de Michaelis con todas aquellas hirientes palabras que, simplemente, le arrebataron de sus cabales? ¿Solo un juego? ¿Una trampa para que le atisbara a los ojos al hablarle? No lo comprendía, no comprendía el porqué quería que le viera a los ojos, si lo único que en ellos había era soledad, amargura, tristeza, desahucio, venganza.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler con leves punzadas atravesando su cerebro. No lo soportaría por mucho tiempo más.

— _¿Qué rayos…? —_aún no salía de su pasmo momentáneo, la sorpresa le había arrebatado el habla, ya que jamás creyó a Michaelis capaz de hacer tal cosa. Había imaginado un sinfín de cosas las cuales un demonio podía efectuar sin remordimiento alguno. Asesinatos, hurtos, violaciones, actos demenciales y sociópatas, arrebato de almas, infidelidad, costumbres poco convencionales y excéntricas, entre otros, pero ¿Esto? ¿Con qué propósito?

Y fue allí cuando se desplomó nuevamente, bajando la mirada, ocultando sus hermosos azulinos ojos bajo su flequillo, con el dolor y la ira a flor de piel, conteniendo esas ganas de derramar lágrimas por cuestiones banas y sin sentido alguno ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo? Irónico, con ayuda de ese demonio había llegado a la cima en muchos aspectos, dejando y prometiendo el legado de cumplir sus objetivos de venganza y entregar su alma, ahora era aquel mismo sujeto quien le había hecho caer de su nube de preeminencia en la que por los últimos años había estado flotando.

Chasqueó la lengua con hastió, para luego frotar sus manos hecha puño sobre sus adormecidos ojos en un movimiento escaso, pero notorio. Gruñó con desespero y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento con incordio y zozobra. Nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia las afueras de su mansión, evadiendo los ojos escarlata de Sebastián.

Esta vez fue Michaelis quien frunció el ceño, soltando un leve gruñido desde muy en el fondo de sus cuerdas vocales.

— _Si no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos a mí, un simple siervo suyo, ¿Cómo pretende seguir delante de esa manera, mi Lord? —_interpeló el mayor con un deje de molestia. Él realmente deseaba que le observara a los ojos, a su rostro, que le dijera que era lo que le molestaba y porqué le evitaba de esa manera ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal con anterioridad a esta situación en particular? ¿Había desobedecido alguna orden directa? ¿Había errado de alguna forma posible? Quería saberlo, comprenderlo, entender la situación y remediarlo a como diera lugar.

Sí, era cierto, su demoniaco corazón pendía de un hilo por la reciente noticia matrimonial, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que, para él, ese mayordomo de cabellera oscura y escarlata mirada, Ciel era lo más importante. Su objetivo, su necesidad, lo primordial en su eternidad.

Escuchó un leve sollozo por parte del cabizbajo niño.

— _Cierra la boca —_ y con eso, aquel mayordomo se estaba arrepintiendo de ser tan duro con el joven noble en esos instantes. Qué idiota se sentía en eso momentos, pero, por sobre todo, sentía celos. No podía medir sus pensamientos ni mucho menos sus impulsos con total claridad, por lo cual, no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para evitar una mirada triste, culpable y acongojada.

Sebastián se acercó al muchacho con lentitud, alzó su enguantada mano derecha y se inclinó ligeramente para posarla suavemente sobre la oscura cabellera del menor, tratando de calmarle, con lo que no contaba era con la reacción de dicho aristócrata.

— _¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, demonio! — _vociferó el niño al borde de las lágrimas, apartando la mano de su protector de un solo golpe certero, seco y dolorosamente amargo, alzando la mirada y advirtiendo como sus ojos de un particular azul cobalto se crispaban en lágrima, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su semblante trémulo y tembloroso. Estaba asustado.

Esa mirada de amargos vestigios envueltos en el pasado, presente y futuro, esos ojos que amenazaban con desbordar compungidas lágrimas de eterno suplicio, aquel rostro de mejillas sonrosadas y piel suave que dejaba deslizar un sinfín de saladas gotas sobre ella. No lo soportaba, le dolía, le dolía tanto, pero a la vez lo deseaba.

No pudo contenerse, su autocontrol volvió a desaparecer de su mente, su cuerpo accionó de una manera inesperada sin que el mismo demonio lo deseara y efectuó lo que tanto temió hacer.

Se inclinó aún más por sobre el escritorio de roble barnizado, procurando quedar a la altura del menor, tomó su fino, perlado y suave rostro entre sus manos para luego proceder a posar dulcemente sus labios sobre los belfos del joven noble aristócrata, tratando de ser tierno, sumiso y deleitable.

Un beso, un leve roce terso, parsimonioso, delicado y sutil, un sentimiento ameno que embargaba a ambos por igual, una sensación única que hacía que sus corazones palpitaran con frenesí, desbordando un deseo inagotable que pedía a gritos ser saciado. Aquel sabor dulce y acaramelado que los labios de Ciel poseían eran los más exquisitos que alguna vez Michaelis haya probado en su vida, aquella piel suave que rosaba tenuemente con sus belfos le enloquecía como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Lo degustaba, realmente lo degustaba en demasía.

El corazón del menor amenazaba con salir expulsado de su pecho, sus manos temblaban considerablemente y sus piernas trémulas se doblegaban a cada segundo aún estando sentado sobre su sitial, una lágrima se desbordó de sus azulinos ojos, descendiendo por su sonrosada mejilla y terminando por caer desde su mentón. Sus labios reaccionaban inconscientemente ante los leves movimientos que Sebastián ejercía sobre ellos, pareciendo agasajos tersos y delicados que lograban estremecer todo su cuerpo. Descargas eléctricas le inundaban desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su nuca.

_Él y su mayordomo se estaban besando._

Pudo advertir como la cálida y húmeda lengua de su fiel siervo acariciaba tenue y dulcemente su algo hinchado labio inferior, tratando de separar ambos labios sellados para, así, dar paso a que su "sinhueso" entrara a la cavidad bucal del oji-azul y, sin discusión, aquel pequeño Conde le concedió el paso.

El demonio posó una de sus manos tras la nuca del menor e inconscientemente Ciel rodeó el cuello de su mayordomo con su brazo izquierdo, apegando aún más sus cuerpos y profundizando en aquel beso que, a cada segundo transcurrido, se volvía más demandante y apasionado. La experta lengua de su acompañante recorría toca su concavidad oral, hurgando en ella y deleitándose con el sabor a té de Ceylon que estaba impregnado en él, incitando a que el "sinhueso" del menor jugara con la propia.

La temperatura corporal de ambos comenzaba a aumentar con cada leve roce y caricia que se efectuaba en el momento. Ciel enredó su mano izquierda en el cabello azabache de Sebastián y este, por su parte, levantó con ambos brazos al joven Phantomhive, para luego sentarlo sobre el buró de roble, acortando aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Siguieron aquel ósculo por unos pocos segundos, para luego, a cuesta de su voluntad, separarse por la falta de oxígeno que los pulmones de ambos exigían.

Ciel respiraba agitadamente, con sus mejillas coloreadas de un leve tono carmín y su cabello algo alborotado, mientras que Michaelis inhalaba profundamente y se deleitaba con los pocos vestigios que quedaban del sabor de los labios de su joven amo en su boca.

El menor levantó la mirada avergonzado, encontrándose con los rojizos ojos de su mayordomo. Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y serena, para luego besar la frente del menor con dulzura, el joven Phantomhive gruñó ante esto, para luego abrir los ojos atónito y con algo de espanto ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

— _Sebastián… ¿Qué rayos acabamos de hacer? —_ la voz le temblaba en demasía, sus ojos atónitos indagaba por la expresión serena y divertida del mayor. Aquellos labios que se habían posado sobre los suyos hace menos de cinco segundos se curvaron nuevamente en una semi sonrisa galante y hermosa, pero la inconformidad de Phantomhive no cesaba.

El mencionado dejó escapar una leve risilla.

— _¿Usted qué cree, mi Lord? —_ preguntó el de azabaches cabellos en un tono divertido y algo burlesco, ya que, después de todo, aquella era una pregunta innecesaria. Cualquiera sabía lo que era un beso. De lo que no sabía aquel mayordomo es que Ciel no planteó la duda por ese asunto en particular. No, claro que no, a él le inquietaban otros factores poco convencionales.

— _P-Pero… ¡Eres mi mayordomo! Eres un demonio y, sobre todo ¡Ambos somos hombres! —_ el oji-azul se exasperó de una forma increíblemente rápida, atisbaba al oji-escarlata con sorpresa y algo de espanto. Por el amor de Dios ¡Se habían besado! ¿Cómo querían que estuviera tranquilo sabiendo que la persona a quien beso era un demonio, su fiel siervo y un hombre? Aquello le superaba en demasía.

— _Y ¿Eso importa, Bocchan? —_ preguntó Sebastián con cierta duda, pero esbozando un tierna sonrisa que jamás en su vida Phantomhive había visto ni pensaba ver en su vida, pero que, con ella, había quedado embelesado como un idiota.

Aquellas facciones que Michaelis poseía parecían las de una persona afrodisiaca, aquellos ojos rojizos que tanto le caracterizaban contrastaban con la nívea piel de su cuerpo y, a la vez, con sus obscuros cabellos de un particular color negro azabache, algo alborotados los cuales le daban un aire rebelde, pero elegante y de buen parecer.

Al darse cuenta del hecho de que atisbaba a aquel demonio de forma "poco apropiada", agitó su cabeza con destemplanza, soltando un gruñido en el acto.

— _¡Claro que importa! Eres un demonio que hizo un contrato conmigo y se convirtió en mi mayordomo, es decir, esto ya es bastante raro, además ¡La homosexualidad está penada por ley en Inglaterra! —_ soltó de la nada y con algo de nerviosismo, el asunto realmente le estaba preocupando ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los sirvientes les había visto al momento de haber efectuado tal ósculo? O pero ¿Y si los hubiera visto la menor de los Middleford, quien estaba en una de las tantas salas de la mansión siendo inspeccionada por Nina para su vestido de bodas? Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar del pavor.

Su mayordomo le observó por unos segundos arqueando ambas cejas en su níveo y fino rostro, para luego posar su enguantada mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de aquel pequeño Conde y levantar su mentón con su mano derecha, clavando sus sensuales ocelos escarlata en los grandes y hermosos ojos azul cobalto del menor.

— _Escuche, mi Lord, soy un demonio, por lo tanto no me guío por las leyes del mundo humano. Sí, soy su mayordomo por el contrato, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda enamorarme de usted y, por último, nadie puede hacer nada en contra de su persona si nadie se entera de su condición sexual —_respondió el eficaz y galante mayordomo ante todas y cada una de las quejas que emergieron en la perturbada mente de su pequeño amo. Ciel le observó con el ceño fruncido a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua y gruñía sonoro.

— _¡No soy homosexual! —_se defendió el chico ante el último comentario hecho por el demonio. Michaelis solo esbozó una sonrisa entre divertida e irónica.

— _¿Habla en serio, Joven amo? —_soltó una leve risilla al aire, a la vez que con sus ojos se percataba de todas y cada una de las facciones del chico, sus muecas y sus berrinches. Ah, era tan divertido para aquel fiel siervo del inframundo el atisbar a la persona que amaba.

Ciel estaba que estallaba.

— _Sí, además ¡Tú fuiste el que me besaste! — _esta vez fue Sebastián quien frunció el ceño, para luego suavizar su semblante. Por su parte, el joven noble británico ya no sabía que pensar ¿Cómo había llegado a tal punto? ¿Se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio y estaba soñando cosas que jamás pasarían? Ya que estaba realmente estupefacto. Sebastián le había besado.

— _No lo niego, pero, si mal no recuerdo, usted tampoco me rechazó, más bien correspondió el beso gustoso —_un limpio y certero Jaque mate. Aquel mayordomo tenía razón, si bien había sido el mismo demonio quien ejerció el acto sin previo aviso alguno y sin consciencia alguna, Ciel no había hecho nada para impedirle ni mucho menos el no corresponderle, de hecho había actuado en todo lo contrario.

El rostro del joven oji-azul palideció por unos segundos, para luego ver como sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte y notorio tono sonrosado en sus finos pómulos de porcelana. Atisbó a Michaelis con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos y piernas desviando la mirada hacia algún lugar de su especioso despacho.

— _¡Cierra la boca! —_ ordenó el menor avergonzado, tratando de esconder aquel sonrojo presente en su rostro tanto como le fue posible, cosa que no logró del todo. El oji-escarlata rió por lo bajo.

— _Vaya, para alguien que recientemente ha dado su primer beso, usted es bastante malhumorado —_ Sebastián volvió a reír, aquel pequeño Conde volvió a refunfuñar por lo bajo, pero se dio cuenta de un minúsculo detalle que, como muchas veces, logró sacarle de todos y cada uno de sus cabales y cordura.

Observó a su mayordomo a los ojos, para luego comenzar a refutarle como un infante.

—_¡Sebastián Michaelis! ¡Robaste mi primer beso, bastardo! —_ vociferó enfurecido y colérico, mientras alzaba su brazos izquierdo y lo agitaba de manera irracional e hiperactiva. El oji-escarlata rió despacio y, logrando ser enterneció por el menor con aquella actitud, tomó la muñeca izquierda de su joven señor, descendiéndola lentamente, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Phantomhive con algo de lascivia.

— _Y ahora robaré su segundo beso, Bocchan — _y dicho esto, con movimientos gráciles y elegantes, depositó un casto beso en los labios de la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, volviendo a degustar ese dulce sabor acaramelado tan singular que solo los belfos de aquel Conde poseían. Eran los labios más exquisitos que alguna vez aquel demonio tuvo el descaro de probar.

Ciel frunció el ceño, para luego corresponder tímidamente la muestra de afecto que Michaelis ejercía sobre sus belfos.

Una caricia sobre su pómulo izquierdo le hizo estremecer, una nueva descarga eléctrica invadió su espalda, descontrolando su cuerpo y ofuscando su mente. No iba a negarlo, aquel beso le había hecho despertar nuevas sensaciones tan placenteras dentro de sí que no dudó en apegar su cuerpo nuevamente al de su mayordomo. Sabía que se reprimiría mentalmente por ello, pero valía la pena.

Sebastián se separó de aquel pequeño cuerpecito, para luego observar al joven noble inglés con un semblante vagamente entristecido, pero más que nada serio. Ciel le atisbó extrañado y algo confundido.

— _Joven amo ¿Usted realmente quiere contraer matrimonio con Lady Elizabeth? —_ y esas fueron las palabras que dejaron perplejo al único descendiente vivo y cabeza de la noble familia aristócrata e inglesa Phantomhive, dejando que sus orbes de un particular y hermosos azul cobalto se abrieran atónitos.

Sabía la respuesta, pero le costaba que las palabras salieran de sus labios, especialmente por el pasmo y estupefacción en la cual le había dejado aquella pregunta.

— _Yo… —_titubeó nuevamente, mientras sus pulmones comenzaba a inhalar profundo en un intento de que sus tensados músculos comenzara a aflojar su contracción y, así, lograr relajar su congénito cuerpo de pre-adolescente. Sebastián le observó con un semblante insistente y una mueca algo decepcionada al menor de azulinos cabellos.

Ciel bajó la mirada avergonzado y nervioso.

— _Mi Lord, míreme… ¿Usted ama a la joven Middleford? _— Michaelis tomó el mentón del oji-azul y lo alzó delicadamente, obligando a que sus miradas pactaran firmemente, deteniendo el tiempo espacio, creando un momento particularmente romántico y singular para ambos. Phantomhive le atisbó con un brillo extasiado en sus ojos, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro moribundo.

— _No…_ — respondió finalmente. Aquel mayordomo suspiró aliviado — _No como ella desea_ —.

— _Bocchan… No, Ciel… ¿Me amas? —_su corazón se detuvo en aquel instante. Los rojizos ojos escarlata de aquel demonio llegaban a calar sus huesos de tal manera que no podía evitar temblar del nerviosismo, aquella mirada que penetraba en sus pensamientos provocaba que su respirar se exaltara de una manera indescriptible y sus nervios le pasaban la cuenta.

Tragó grueso y, decidido como nunca antes lo había estado, soltó palabra.

— _Sebastián… ¡Y-Yo te…! — _y antes de las anheladas palabras presas en los belfos de aquel joven Conde escaparan, leves golpes a la puerta de su estudio le interrumpieron, acoplando en ellos los sentimientos y sensaciones que, poco a poco, fueron desapareciendo el ambiente tan mágico en el que se encontraban ambos individuos sumidos.

Sebastián gruñó molesto, sujetando con posesión el pequeño cuerpo que aún se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio de roble, Por su parte, Ciel sentía como sus alma estaba abandonando su cuerpo de una manera dolorosa y bochornosa, había sido interrumpido por quien sabe qué condenado ser en la faz de la tierra en el momento justo en el cual iba a declarársele a aquel demonio. Inhaló profundo, para luego soltarse del agarre de su mayordomo, bajar con cuidado de su buró y arreglar un poco sus ropajes y su alborotado cabello de azulina tonalidad.

Carraspeó sonoro antes de hablar, intentando que su voz no temblara en lo más mínimo.

— _Adelante —_ordenó el muchacho en un tono demandante, a la vez que volvía a su compostura arrogante, preeminente y jactanciosa. El único problema es que sentí la penetrante mirada de Michaelis sobre su persona, lo cual provocó que sus piernas temblaran de lo avergonzado que estaba.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver al anciano de cabello cano, quien se asomaba por el ligero espacio creado entre el marco y la puerta, sosteniendo la correa de Claire en su mano derecha.

— _Joven amo, Lady Elizabeth le espera en el vestíbulo para su salida a Londres junto con la Marquesa —_anunció el viejo en un tono algo vaporoso, para luego sonreír con amabilidad al encontrarse a Sebastián en el despacho de su amo y, por consiguiente, sospechar un poco de lo que momentos antes de su llegada allí estaba sucediendo.

Ciel asintió mecánicamente.

— _Está bien, Tanaka, bajaré en un segundo —_ respondió el muchacho aún con sus piernas ligeramente vacilantes. El mayordomo dejó escapar una risilla imperceptible y que, por supuesto, pasó desapercibida tanto por el anciano como por su pequeño e infantil amo.

— _Con su permiso —_el antiguo mayordomo de Lord Vincent Phantomhive asintió e hizo una leve reverencia antes de desparecer por completo de la vista del par de ojos expectantes, cerrando con cuidado la puerta del despacho del amo tras de sí. Sonrió a la cercanía, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al hall donde esperaba la menor de los Middleford.

El oji-azul suspiró aliviado, Sebastián ensanchó su sonrisa, se inclinó levemente hacia el oído del menor y, con el tono más sensual y provocativo que pudieron articular sus cuerdas vocales, dejó escapar un par de palabras, las cuales estremecieron el cuerpo del menor.

— _Esperaré su respuesta, mi Lord — _y dicho esto, besó suavemente la mejilla de su amo, para luego salir del estudio con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Ah, en todos sus años al servicio de la familia Phantomhive, ese día había sido el más glorioso de su vida.

El joven noble británico, ya estando fuera del alcance y vista de su mayordomo, se desplomó en el suelo avergonzado. Vaya, esa había sido la manera más extraña, excitante y vergonzosa de comenzar el primero día de las preparaciones para su boda entre la joven Elizabeth Middleford y su persona, el gran Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de este capítulo.<em>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, me costó un poco terminarlo._

_En resumen, este fue un capítulo de peguntas, bochorno, besos y romanticismo entre este par de individuos tan singulares. Sebastián por fin se decidió a plantar un beso en los labios de Ciel y este, por su parte, no tuvo miedo a responderlo. Un capítulo bastante bonito ¿No creen?_

_Bien, por otro lado, haré la siguiente pregunta (Aunque ya tenga consciencia de la respuesta) ¿Debo poner lemon en los próximos capítulos de este fic entre esta pareja tan especial? Por favor, comente su respuesta en sus hermosísimos reviews._

_Ahora mi parte favorita:_

_Agradecimientos a:_ maryshion, Nayliuska _y a_ DULCEKARENRINXLEN _por sus maravilloso comentarios. Les agradezco de corazón estos comentarios suyos que me halagan tanto, chicas, son un amor._

_Agradezco a todos quienes siguen este fic sin dejar un comentario de antemano, se les agradece de igual forma a todos._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Atte: Crosseyra/Ino!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _Muy bien, aquí vamos con el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora, pero el liceo me tiene bastante atareada con trabajos, pruebas, proyectos, en fin.  
><em>

_6.265 palabras hecho con muchas dedicación._

_Que disfruten el décimo cuarto capítulo de "Rosas Secas"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Seca<strong>**s**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo XIV:** _"Tavernier Blue"_

El viento se mecía apacible a su alrededor. El sol, oculto por un par de grisáceas nubes, desprendía un calor agradable e inusual sobre la gran ciudad de Londres, los niños habían salido a jugar y entretenerse en una de las tantas plazas que se hallaban en el lugar, canciones alegres y entonadas por voces infantiles resonaban en sus finos oídos como una suave melodía.

¿Desde cuándo aquella tierra Londinense le había provocado una sensación tan amena y reconfortante? Era algo extraño, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser imperceptiblemente agradable. Una leve sonrisa esbozada con delicadeza se posó en sus finos labios acaramelados, pero, tan rápido como había llegado, se esfumó.

Caminaba en silencio por entre las calles de una de las ciudades de Inglaterra, en compañía de dos de sus familiares y su infalible y eficaz mayordomo.

Elizabeth, su comprometida y futura esposa, daba leves brinquitos a cada paso que el grupo avanzaba, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y una alegría que podría llegar a ser contagiosa para cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, ansiosa por que el día en que su sueño se cumpliera llegara sin demora alguna.  
>La Marquesa de Scottney, madre de la futura Condesa Phantomhive, observaba a su hija con un semblante casi inexpresable y algo ilegible, salvo por aquel centelleante en sus verdosos ojos que le provocaba ver a su pequeña niña tan feliz y alegre, con aquella sonrisa que hace bastante tiempo no había visto… Bueno, no que fuera sincera en su totalidad.<p>

El fiel mayordomo del pequeño Conde se encontraba tras de dicho noble, observando con fascinación aquellos elegantes y jactanciosos pasos que aquel niño daba, tan altivo y dominante como siempre. Sus ojos escarlata clavados en aquella esbelta figura que, ahora, caminaba dándole la espalda, mas una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro al percatarse de un ligero detalle: Ciel estaba vagamente sonrojado.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al advertir como su pequeño amo volteaba su rostro hacia él, sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente el níveo y bello rostro de su mayordomo, mas al encontrarse con aquellos ojos escarlata desvió la mirada avergonzado. Oh, sí, lo de aquella mañana le había afectado considerablemente y había alterado peligrosamente su sistema hormonal, no podía siquiera cavilar con claridad.

Agitó su cabeza en un leve deje de sorpresa, para luego cerras sus azulinos ojos cobalto y suspirar con derrota. Ya no podía hacer nada ¿Verdad? Michaelis le tenía tan cautivado y ensimismado en su persona que ya siquiera sabía por dónde caminaba, era algo molesto y, más que nada, nuevo. Aquel joven noble británico no era un amante de las sorpresas ni un aficionado a explorar y conocer cosas nuevas de interés, mas aquel sentimiento abundante en su corazón le era ameno y agradable, tanto así como en aquellos días en los que sus padres aún permanecían en vida.

Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, las nubes grises avanzaban lerda y tortuosamente a un ritmo cansino, mezclándose entre ellas de vez en cuando y formando figuras tanto extrañas, amorfas y espeluznantes como también formas igualitarias y comparables a algún objeto o animal conocido.

— _¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Falta solo un poco para llegar al lugar en donde lo he visto, Ciel! —_ chilló una entusiasmada oji-esmeralda, mientras aferraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del aludido y lo arrastraba literalmente por el crudo cemento, avanzando con premura con pasos rápidos y ansiosos.

Ante esto, Frances solo sonrió con algo de hastío, mientras Sebastián desviaba la mirada con una expresión neutral, mas sus ojos escarlata habían tomado un brillo carmín algo acre y que desprendía una sensación de incordio y algo de peligro a la cercanía. El mayordomo se relamió los labios al sentir que aún aquel gusto acaramelado seguía impregnado en sus labios luego de haber practicado aquel tipo de contacto con el pequeño Conde.

Sonrió a la deriva y exhaló profundamente, deleitándose con el cercano recuerdo.

Por otra parte, Ciel casi ni respiraba por los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cuello y la presión que ejercía su rubiecilla prima sobre el mismo. No es que nunca haya sido de esa manera, que Elizabeth se le lanzara encima y terminara por asfixiarle, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo igual de molesto y embarazoso, más aún en una vía pública como lo era una calle en Londres.

La joven seguía parloteando entusiasmada y dando saltillos de aquí a allá como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual le daban un caramelo, pero el joven británico no refunfuñó, solo bufó con hastío sin prestar la mayor atención a lo que la menor de los Middleford decía, siquiera la escuchaba.

De pronto Elizabeth se detuvo frente a una tienda especializada en Joyería de la más fina calidad, la elegancia y refinamiento del lugar delataba aquel hecho, pero Ciel no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ya que Lizzy, como cualquier joven muchacha de la nobleza aristocrática, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas materiales tan costosas.

El joven Conde dirigió su azulina mirada hacia el rostro de la muchacha, en el cual una sonrisa había sido formada con rapidez, mientras la joven había posado sus manos sobre la gran vitrina que dejaba ver unos cuantos artículos en venta de exuberante y desconcertante precio, mas los verdosos ojos de la chiquilla estaban clavados en un objeto en específico.

Phantomhive siguió la mirada de la chica con sus ojos, para luego posarlos en un fino anillo de plata con un diamante de color azul marino incrustado en él, sorprendiéndose también por la similitud que este tenía con el anillo propio de la familia Phantomhive ¿Coincidencia? Lo dudaba.

Una mirada melancólica era lo que desprendían los hermosos ojos de aquel pequeño Conde, cabeza de la noble familia Phantomhive, aquella amargura y soledad que muchas veces tuvo el desagrado de sentir ya no despertaba en él los deseos de aniquilar, pero aún así no desaparecía por completo.

¿Es que acaso ya no estaba interesado en su venganza? ¿Aquella amargura era tan solo el sentimiento de un recuerdo que en el pasado podría haber sido objeto de óbito y venganza? ¿Es que ya había perdido el sentido de su existencia? No lo entendía, la única forma de la que ahora él estaba vivo era por haber sido salvado por su mayordomo al haber hecho un contrato. Él estaba vivo por un objetivo, una venganza, el contrato era lo que le mantenía en pie y le daba sentido a su aún existencia en aquel mundo, pero aquello, para él, ya no era más que el polvo que unos huesos desintegrados dejaron, entonces ¿Había perdido el sentido de su vida? ¿El objetivo de su existencia?

Tragó grueso, el había decidido tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir para morir con una venganza conclusa, el sello en su ojo derecho era cómplice y testigo indiscutible de ello, ahora que había perdido la dirección en la que navegaba ¿Se le arrebataría nuevamente aquella oportunidad y se hundiría en la agonía y desesperación nuevamente? Sintió como se helaba por dentro, una oleada de emociones ofuscadas por el suplicio comenzaron a aferrarse a su cuerpo y mente.

Volvió su vista a la joven muchacha, quien le sonreía con amabilidad.

— _Es idéntico ¿Verdad? — _dijo la rubia posando sus ojos en la hermosa joya que desprendía un leve brillo al ser rozada por los sumisos rayos del ocultado sol, mientras sonreía satisfecha al haber hallado el lugar exacto en el cual sus orbes esmeralda, por vez primera, habían captado el singular accesorio de mano muy similar al que usaba su comprometido. Dejó escapar un suspiro al aire algo aliviada.

El joven Conde arqueó imperceptiblemente una ceja al atisbar en un mejor ángulo dicha argolla de plata, para luego negar con la cabeza.

— _¿Idéntico? No, pero tiene bastantes similitudes muy singulares, especialmente el diamante, parece ser de la misma procedencia —_comentó el muchacho ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que su tía Frances y su mayordomo habían llegado tranquilamente a un lado de la joven pareja.

El noble inglés levantó un poco su brazo vendado y removió ligeramente su muñeca y mano, posó sus ojos en una pequeña piedra azul de forma algo cuadrada incrustada en una armella de plata pura. Oh, que coincidencia era que aquella sortija en la vitrina de la tienda se asemejara tanto a uno de los anillos Phantomhive ¿Sería acaso aquel arete de mano una réplica de su argolla? Lo dudaba.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una fría mano posarse sobre la suya, observó sorprendido a su compañera. Pudo advertir una leve sonrisa formarse en su rostro, a la vez que un tono rosa se acumulaba en sus pálidos pómulos.

— _Me gustaría tenerlo para que hiciera juego con el tuyo, Ciel, y así formar una especie de significado simbólico en nuestra boda, pero es bastante costoso… —_ y luego de ello, soltó la enguantada mano de Ciel algo deprimida, soltando un suspiro cansino y algo agotado. Tal parece que la enfermedad de la muchacha le había hecho perder parte de su resistencia física.

Phantomhive no puedo hacer otra cosa más que limitarse a asentir.

— _Así parece…_

— _No me sorprende, es un refinado accesorio y está en una de las Joyerías más reconocidas de Inglaterra, las famosas tiendas Von Reurich —_ en ese momento el pequeño Conde levantó la mirada toscamente, desconcertado, a la vez que el iris de sus ojos recorrían son desesperación el rostro de Elizabeth, como si en él pudiera encontrar las palabras dichas flotando a su alrededor.

Aquel apellido se le hacía bastante conocido y estaba seguro que en alguna parte lo había escuchado ¿Algún socio de las empresas? No ¿Algún enemigo? Lo dudaba. Por más que lo intentara su memoria no era capaz de asimilar con claridad aquel patronímico.

Levantó la mirada con rapidez y, efectivamente, allí estaba el nombre de la Joyería: Von Reurich.

— _¿Von Reurich? ¿Es de algún empresario de ascendencia Francesa? —_preguntó el chico al aire, inquiriendo por la extrañeza del apelativo que este debería ser de procedencia francesa, tal vez Italiana, pero lo dudaba.

Lizzy asintió al instante.

— _Así es, su dueño es un Marqués, su nombre es Balthasar Von Reurich, muy reconocido por la calidad de sus artículos, sin mencionar que tiende a adornar cada accesorios con una piedra preciosa extraída de yacimientos de minerales en África que están bajo su poder, por muy pequeño que sea el detalle —_aclamó la chiquilla con entusiasmo, mientras Phantomhive, con ahora el nombre del individuo dueño de dicha gama de tiendas, trataba de hacer memoria. Hasta que, por fin, logró hallar en su mente y cavilar con lo que estaba buscando.

¡Bingo! Balthasar Montgomery Von Reurich Stewart_, _propietario de un yacimiento de minerales y piedras preciosas en África, poseedor de un título en la nobleza, empresario dedicado a la joyería con una gran gama de tiendas a lo largo de Inglaterra, Francia y uno que otro país Europeo y uno de los principales sospechosos de la muerte de James Allan Thompson Bukater. Había dado en el blanco.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Realmente no le sorprendía, ya que, por la infinidad de sucesos acontecidos en tan corto lapso de tiempo, era más que normal el que haya olvidado por unos días el caso de Bukater, sin embargo, se recriminaba de igual forma por haberlo hecho. Sintió la penetrante escarlata mirada de su fiel siervo del infierno sobre sí y supo al instante que Sebastián también había advertido aquel detalle.

Sonrió con malicia y optó por indagar más en el lugar en busca de un poco de información sobre el dueño de dichas tiendas.

— _Suena interesante_… — agregó el joven británico con un brillo algo inusual en sus hermosos orbes azul cobalto — _Ven, entremos_ — dicho esto, tomó a la menor de los Middleford de la muñeca de su níveo brazo y la condujo hacia la entrada del lugar lo más delicado posible, pero con rapidez, después de todo debía de ser considerado con la chiquilla de dorados cabellos.

Por otro lado, la marquesa de Scottney observa extrañada la escena formada, conocía perfectamente a su sobrino como para saber que Ciel Phantomhive no era para nada un loco aficionado a la joyería costosa y de calidad, a decir verdad era precisamente todo lo contrario a ello, alguien frívolo, necio, algo terco y de actitud demandante que por mucho siquiera se inmutaba ante simples objetos materiales, por muy costosos que estos fueran.

Giró levemente su rostro y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva al mayordomo que aguardaba a su lado, Michaelis solo le respondió con una sonrisa "inocente" y se inclinó en una leve reverencia, dejándole el paso a la madura dama a ingresar en dicho sitió, para luego seguirle el paso con esa manera tan galante que caracterizaba al mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Una leve campanilla resonó dulce y tersa en sus oídos al momento que abría la puerta del comercio con algo de prisa. Tras de sí se hallaba una sorprendida Elizabeth que le atisbaba con un aire desconcertado ¿Desde cuándo su primo estaba tan interesado en este tipo de cosas? Por lo que sabía, él jamás le dio valor alguno a piezas materiales ni mucho menos a joyas como lo eran aquellas en la vitrina.<p>

El oji-azul observaba con detención el lugar, detallando con la mirada la elegancia y refinamiento que el sitio desprendía en cada uno de sus tabiques. Debía de admitir que la tienda no era de mal gusto, pero aún así había algo que no le agradaba y, por ende, disgustaba de cierta forma, aunque no fue capaz de deducir qué era. Tal vez el ambiente o el aroma dentro del comercio, fuera lo que fuera no le agradaba

Caminó despacio hacia el buró que se situaba a unos metros frente a él, obstaculizando de paso todo el establecimiento comercial de la parte posterior, ya estando frente a este pudo observar un pequeño objeto que parecía una campanilla, la tocó levemente y este provocó un leve tintineo bastante agradable. Luego de unos minutos apareció ante su vista un hombre ya anciano, de cabello y bigote cano, facciones algo arrugadas, pero de postura erguida y un porte elegante, parecía casi un mayordomo como lo era Tanaka.

El hombre paseó sus ojos marrones por sobre las dos figuras infantes, inspeccionándoles por segundos, para luego sonreír con cordialidad.

— _¡Oh! Veo que mi Lady y mi Lord han venido a esta tienda ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, mi señor? —_ preguntó el hombre en tono amable, mientras llevaba una de sus enguantadas manos hacia su pecho e inclinaba ligeramente su canosa cabeza en signo de saludo y respeto. La joven oji-esmeralda sonrió entusiasmada ante esto y soltó una risilla inocente, por otro lado Phantomhive se mantuvo altivo, inspeccionando de reojo a dicho anciano.

Sus azules irises recorrían la postura del hombre con algo de curiosidad, para luego voltear su vista hacia la vitrina antes inspeccionada.

— _Aquel anillo en la vitrina ¿Podría mostrármelo? —_ dijo el chico hecho Conde mientras apuntaba con su bastón hacia el mostrador de vidrio, donde se hallaban en exposición al público unas cuantas joyas más de la misma calidad, pero que las cuales no habían logrado llamar su atención ni la de su rubiecilla comprometida.

El anciano siguió con la mirada la dirección señalada, para luego observar asombrado al muchacho de traje noble y sombrero de copa negro.

— _¿Cuál? ¿El del diamante azul? — _preguntó el de ojos marrones un tanto dudoso y desconcertando, atisbando al chico con curiosidad ¿De verdad el muchacho portaba tanto dinero como para querer comprar tan cara sortija? Ya que aquel anillo era uno de los objetos más costosos en venta en la Joyería.

Ciel arqueó una ceja con hastío.

— _Sí, ese anillo_

El vendedor le miró por unos segundos, para luego hacer una leve reverencia.

— _Por supuesto — _dicho esto, el hombre se dispuso a avanzar hacia la vitrina, saco una llave algo extraña de su bolsillo derecho y la introdujo en una cerradura, luego deslizó sutilmente el vidrio hacia un lado, extrajo del bolsillo de su pecho un pañuelo azul y tomó con delicadeza el objeto del escaparate de vidrio, cerro la vitrina, bloqueó la cerradura con la misma llave y se volvió hacia el muchacho_ — Tenga —_ el oji-marrón le extendió dicho objeto al pequeño Conde.

— _Muchas gracias — _agradeció el joven noble británico al momento de que tomaba el tan solicitado anillo en su mano izquierda ante la expectante mirada de Elizabeth. Lo alzó ligeramente, teniéndolo entre su dedo índice y pulgar, inspeccionándolo con sumo cuidado, llegando hasta el punto de entrecerrar ligeramente su azulino ojo izquierdo.

El hombre seguía atisbándole de una forma curiosa.

— _Es una argolla bastante peculiar y costosa, procede de uno de los diamantes más famosos de toda Francia —_ acotó el hombre a la vez que observaba con una sonrisa a la joven dama a su lado, mientras señalaba con su mano el anillo que aún estaba en manos del Conde. Por otro lado, Phantomhive no se interesó por ello, sino que siguió observando con detención el objeto entre sus dedos.

A Lizzy parecieron brillarle sus verdosos ojos.

— _¿En serio? —_ preguntó la chiquilla por inercia, pero sin perder ese toque de entusiasmo.

El anciano se limitó a asentir.

— _Así es, procede del diamante "Tavernier Blue", el diamante precursor del "Diamante Azul de la Corona de Francia" y, por consiguiente, del "Diamante Esperanza" —_dijoel hombre de cabello cano y ojos marrones con algo de excitación en su voz. Tal parecía que no era la primera vez que aclamaba lo mismo con aquel tono cordial ni mucho menos Elizabeth era la única en escuchar dichas palabras salir de la boca del vendedor.

— _¿"Diamante Esperanza"? —_ preguntó la chiquilla curiosa y entusiasmada, mientras observaba directamente a los ojos al anciano. El tipo se limitó a sonreír cordialmente.

Por su lado, Ciel estaba ensimismado en aquella pieza de joyería tan particular. Había algo en aquella piedra azulina que le llamaba bastante la atención y, no solo eso, sino que también se asemejaba mucho al diamante que llevaba incrustado en su propia sortija de plata pura. Si no fuera porque conocía bien cada detalle del anillo propio de los Phantomhive, habría jurado que aquella argolla que ahora se encontraba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar era idéntico al suyo, tal y como lo había hecho su prima.

Escuchó el leve resonar de la campanilla de la entrada, giró levemente su cabeza y se encontró con la expectante mirada de su tía y su mayordomo sobre su persona. Gruñó ante esto y simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño objeto en su posesión.

Al parecer el oji-marrón no pareció percatarse de la intromisión de dos nuevos visitantes, ya que siquiera se inmutó ante el sonar de la campanilla y continuó parloteando con la menor de los Middleford.

— _Así es, mi Lady, el "Diamante Esperanza" es legendario por todas las supuestas desgracias que ha alcanzo a sus respectivos poseedores. Dicha maldición es atribuida al hurto de la misma de un templo de la India edificado a "Sita", diosa Hindú —_ esas fueron las palabras que perturbaron de cierta forma a la joven muchacha, quien había soltado un ligero "oh" algo descolocada, pero, por su parte, habían logrado captar la atención tanto de Ciel como del agudizado oído de Sebastián.

— _¿Maldición? ¿Qué clase de maldición? — _preguntó el chico con cierta curiosidad en su voz, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva tanto de parte del canoso hombre como de su fiel siervo del demonio. Tal vez no estaba observándole, pero sentía una mirada escalofriante sobre su persona, quien más que Michaelis.

El erguido hombre esbozó una sonrisa complacida, para luego atisbar al joven Phantomhive por el rabillo de su oscuro ojo.

— _¿Quiere usted saber la historia? —_ quiso saber con un toque curioso en su voz.

Ciel frunció el sueño.

— _Apresúrate y cuéntamela —_ y, haciéndose de las virtudes de su preeminencia y postura social, se dirigió al sujeto en un tono altanero y soberbio, con un aire jactancioso y pose arrogante que desprendía el fulgor de un Conde. Demandante por donde se le viera.

El anciano sonrió y, entrecerrando los ojos y alzando sus cejas en un aire despreocupado, prosiguió.

— _A este diamante se le conocía antes, en Francia, como el "Diamante Azul", joya que es vista como maldita por las diferentes desgracias que han ocurrido a quienes la utilizan de cualquier manera y en cualquier circunstancia. El primer poseedor de tan exótica joya fue el señor Jeans-Baptiste Tavernier, adquiridor de la joya precursora nombrada en su honor, el diamante "Tavernier Blue". Tavernier mostró el diamante original al rey Luis XIV de Francia, quien la compró tiempo después. Luego de haber sido vendida, Tavernier cayó en quiebra y huyó a Rusia, en donde sería hallado muerto de frío, mientras el cadáver había sido devorado por alimañas en el año 1689 —_habló el hombre con voz clara y algo lascivia en el vago intento de provocar una reacción "impactante" en ambos infantes frente a su persona. Su objetivo fue logrado con la joven rubia, pero por parte del niño solo recibió una ceja arqueada.

Hizo una mueca imperceptible de disgusto. Phantomhive bufó hastiado.

— _Eso podría haber sido coincidencia ¿No? —_comentó el chico a tono indiferente. El hombre, algo exasperado, intentó por poner una nueva táctica para despertar el interés del muchacho.

No era como si el canoso sujeto estuviera diciendo falacias o inventando leyendas de último momento, de hecho lo que decía era completamente cierto, pero por la única razón que le comunicaba tal relato era porque tenía ya más que claro que aquellos dos mocosos llevaban bastante dinero consigo y tenía una excelente oportunidad para vender la sortija frente de sí, es decir, dos niños malcriados con un buen lote de libras y peniques encima era equivalente a la venta del anillo.

Sonrió con cordialidad.

— _En efecto, mi señor, pero los sucesos que atormentaron a los siguientes adquiridores provocaron que algunas personas comenzaran a desconfiar —_hizo ligeros ademanes con sus enguantadas manos, a lo que Phantomhive arqueó una ceja.

— _Dime más —_ demandó el joven británico.

El oji-marrón, viendo su cometido cumplido, prosiguió.

— _Tres años después de la muerte de Tavernier, en el año 1691, madame de Montespan, amante del rey, deseaba que Luis XIV de Francia le obsequiara tan preciado diamante. Poco después cayó en desgracia y murió olvidada en 1707 — _declaró el anciano de orbes oscuros, mientras tomaba delicadamente el anillo de plata de las manos de Phantomhive y comenzaba a jugar con él entre sus alargados dedos cubiertos por la tela del guante. Dedicó una mirada despreocupada a ambos jóvenes y continuó_ — En el año 1715, con motivo de la visita del embajador del sah de Persia, el rey de Francia le mostró el diamante, para que viera que el objeto no podía hacerle ningún mal. Luis XIV murió ese mismo año de manera inesperada por "Gangrena". Con su muerte, muchas personas comenzaron a creer en las desgracias que aquella joya desataba en cada uno de sus poseedores. El siguiente rey, Luis XV de Francia no mostró mayor interés en la gema y ordenó guardarla en un cofre junto con la colección real —_finalizó mientras detenía la danza del anillo entre sus dedos y se lo extendía a Elizabeth, quien lo recibió por inercia.

— _Entonces ¿El rey Luis XV murió? —_preguntó la rubia con algo de inseguridad latente en sus ojos, mientras sus orbes se paseaban algo pavorosos por sobre el centelleante diamante incrustado en la armella de plata.

— _¡Oh! No, mi Lady, el rey Luis XV no fue afectado por aquella hermosa piedra por el hecho de que jamás la utilizó, ya que esta fue guardada permanentemente en un cofre junto con domases joyas — _sonrió con hipocresía imperceptible.

Ciel le observó inquisitivamente.

— _Y ¿Quién fue el siguiente poseedor del diamante? _

— _Quien adquirió la joya fue el sucesor del rey, Luis XVI de Francia —_dijo el canosos hombre con un tono cambiante de voz algo exagerado a custodia del joven inglés, pero sin prestarle el mayor interés ni importancia a aquel detalle_ — En el año 1774, María Antonieta, esposa del rey Luis XVI de Francia, decidió portar el diamante y prestarlo a la Princesa de Lamballe. 18 años después la princesa fue brutalmente asesinada a manos de una muchedumbre enardecida y luego, un año después de este suceso, el rey y su esposa murieron decapitados en la guillotina — _la joven oji-esmeralda y futura condesa de Phantomhive soltó un chillido aterrado, a la vez que en su mente se formaban dichas escenas. Agitó toscamente la cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

— _¡Qué horror! — _chilló nuevamente, ahora entregándole la sortija a su acompañante, quien la recibió algo descolocado.

El vendedor frunció el seño ante esto sabiendo que ahora la muchacha no querría llevarse la argolla de plata, por lo cual decidió apostar raudamente en el joven noble inglés de ojos azul cobalto, quien parecía más que interesado en el relato.

Atisbó al muchacho por segundos y terminó por sonreírle de una manera tan… poco convencional que el oji-azul no dudo ni un segundo en gruñir en su dirección. Una risilla se escapó de los labios del oji-marrón y simplemente decidió continuar.

— _Durante la revolución francesa, unos ladrones robaron la gema de la colección de joyas reales. Solo uno de ellos prefirió conservarla hasta 1820 cuando decidió venderla a un holandés llamado Wilhelms Fals para cortar la joya en dos. La primera parte de la hermosa pieza de diamante fue adquirida por Carlos Federico Guillermo, Duque de Brunswick. Más tarde, Federico cayó en quiebra. La segunda parte de la pieza la conservó Wilhelms. El hijo del holandés, Hendrick Fals, optó por robarle el diamante a su padre y venderla a un francés llamado Beaulieu. Wilhelms Fals muere en 1830 a manos de su propio hijo, mientras que Henrick se suicida por haber asesinado a su padre un par de días después —_ parló el erguido sujeto mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha y miraba con sus oscuros ojos al joven Conde, disueltos en los orbes azul cobalto que le observaban con curiosidad, pero ahora habían pasado a ser acusatorios.

— _¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto? — _preguntó el muchacho de cabellos obscuros, dirigiendo sus ojos raudamente hacia el anciano de una manera cortante.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, ahora un poco hastiado por la pregunta.

— _Bueno, porque fui muy amigo de uno de los adquiridores del "Diamante esperanza" —_ mintió, aquel vendedor no quería dar vueltas en un asunto que no le ayudaba en nada a vender la joya, había conocido la historia por medio de otras lenguas que, para él, eran de confianza. Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió_ — Como decía, el rumor de las desgracias atribuidas a la joya llevó a Beaulieu a vendérsela a un contrabandista de piedras preciosas llamado David Eliason, quien rápidamente se la vendió al rey Jorge IV de Inglaterra. He allí la razón de cómo el diamante llegó a Gran Bretaña — _Ciel abrió los ojos algo desconcertado ¿Jorge IV? Había leído sobre él en una de las tantas clases de historia que su mayordomo le impartía hace poco más de dos años (y que seguía impartiendo). Indagó en su memoria buscando algún dato importante de aquel rey, hasta que dio con él.

— _¿El rey Jorge VI? Pero él… — _sabía la respuesta, no había caso preguntar más de lo necesario.

_Demencia._

El oji-marrón sonrió con cinismo.

— _Nuestro Rey murió el mismo año que Henrick y Wilhelms Fals por un ataque de locura. La muerte del rey de Inglaterra hizo que la maldición de esta joya azul cobrara aún más credibilidad entre el pueblo de Gran Bretaña, ya que Jorge VI había incrustado la gema en su corona —_dijo el mayor al volver a hacer ademanes con sus enguantadas manos, a la vez que observaba por el rabillo del ojo al joven británico de tradición noble inglesa.

De lo que ninguno de ambos individuos había sido capaz de percatarse es que la muchacha rubia se había alejado de ellos en un momento oportuno y había ido al encuentro de su madre y el mayordomo de su comprometido, quienes había estado escuchando atentos la conversación tan estrafalaria que se estaba llevando a cabo entre aquellos dos.

Frances se mantenía al tanto del tema, pero no más de indiferente, por su parte, Sebastián observaba de manera asesina al hombre de obscuros ojos y cano cabello. Aquel hombre no le daba buena espina, especialmente el cómo sus ojos recorrían la esbelta figura de SU joven amo ¿Celos? Tal vez, pero aún así podría jurar que ese hombre quería algo más de su amo que solo vender la dichosa pieza de joyería, pero, tan impertinente como siempre, Phantomhive no se daba ni cuenta.

— _¿Y luego? —_preguntó el niño con curiosidad notable.

— _Luego de esto el diamante apareció en las manos de una familia llamada Hope, respectivamente había sido hallada por Henry Philip Hope, he allí el nombre actual de la preciosa piedra azul, "Diamante Esperanza" —_ aclamó el anciano, mientras pasaba su mano derecha bajo su barbilla y rascaba levemente mientras su arrugada cara fruncía su ceño.

Aquel pequeño Conde meditó un poco las cosas.

— "_Esperanza", en el habla española, es equivalente a decir "Hope" ¿No? _

— _Así es, mi señor _

— _Pero ¿Por qué el mineral pasó a llamarse en honor a aquel hombre? —_inquirió con un deje de excitación en su voz. El vendedor sonrió, Sebastián gruñó a la cercanía.

— _Porque fue el único individuo que no falleció al haber tenido la gema en su posesión. Henry Hope, luego de un año, vendió la piedra a una familia noble Londinense, pero desgraciadamente no recuerdo su apellido, solo sé que eran muy ligados a la Corona de Inglaterra y que la familia conservó la piedra como reliquia familiar por generaciones —_ declaró el sujeto a la vez que seguía con su labor de rascarse la barbilla. Ciel frunció el ceño.

¿Qué quería decir con "no recuerdo su apellido"? Recordaba toda una historia de una piedra mítica supuestamente "maldita" hurtada de un templo de la India edificado a una diosa Hindú con una serie de nombres y apellidos increíblemente difíciles de pronunciar y memorizar para un simple británico y no era capaz un único apellido, eso se le hacía bastante extraño.

Agitó la cabeza y siguió indagando en la historia.

— _¿Aquella familia también murió? — _preguntó el chiquillo aún maldiciendo por lo bajo al hombre de enguantadas manos por no poder recordar un único apellido. Tal vez estaba demasiado centrado en la historia de aquel diamante, pero cuando algo le causaba interés y cierta curiosidad, no descansaba hasta obtener lo que deseaba en relación a dicho tema de interés para él.

El canoso hombre sonrió nuevamente, pero ahora con un deje de hastío, solo quería vender la armella con el diamante en él al precio inicial y recibir un aumento en su sueldo por ello, ya estaba algo viejo para seguir contando la misma historia y no obtener ni lograr su objetivo con ello, pero, si no relataba con énfasis y efusividad la historia de aquella piedra ¿Cómo podría captar el interés de la muchedumbre adinerada de Londres? Estaba realmente exhausto.

Dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro y prosiguió.

— _Cada uno de sus miembros, al heredar la joya, murió de una manera un poco inusual, pero eso no llevó a que aquella familia vendiera la gema como los demás lo hicieron, la han conservado hasta hoy en día y la cabeza de esta familia la ha portado en un anillo de plata con una parte del "Diamante Esperanza" incrustada en él —_ parloteó el hombre de ojos obscuros con algo de cansancio, mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa que aparentaba ser cordial.

— _¿Una parte? — _inquirió el chico al escuchar lo último ¿El mineral había sido cortado nuevamente? ¿Con qué objetivo? Atisbó al sujeto con aire demandante y este entendió el mensaje de inmediato, palmeó un poco su rostro y prosiguió.

— _Dicen que aquella familia cortó la joya azul en variados trozos equitativos, para luego pulirlos y darles una forma similar a un cuadrado, luego incrustaron cada gema extraída de la parte original en un anillo de plata para que cada integrante tuviera su propio accesorio singular, pero en la actualidad solo queda un anillo y pertenece al único descendiente vivo de la familia —_ dijo el canoso sujeto, mientras retiraba sus lentes del puente de su nariz y se dedicaba a limpiarlos con el mismo pañuelo azul con el cual había extraído la armella de plata de la vitrina.

— _¿Qué sucedió con los demás anillos? _

Volvió a posar sus lentes en su lugar, aclaró su garganta y continuó.

— _Hace cuatro años atrás respectivamente, una catástrofe ocurrió en la mansión de los poseedores de la cortada joya, el hogar de aquella familia ardió en llamas una noche de Diciembre en las cercanías de Londres y, por ende, todo rastro de los anillos, exceptuando uno, quien pertenece al actual cabeza de aquella familia. El Conde y jefe de la casa murió atrapado por las llamas junto con su esposa y gran parte de la servidumbre, se presumía también que el hijo pequeño de este matrimonio había sido alcanzado por las llamas y fallecido, pero meses después de la catástrofe el chico regresó y tomó su lugar como único heredero vivo de la familia, pero eso no es todo… el muchacho de tan solo nueve años había vuelto con un singular mayordomo a su lado — _y ese fue el punto que dejó helado a Phantomhive. Sin percatarse el hombre siquiera, Ciel había abierto los ojos atónitos ante lo dicho ¿Sería una broma de mal gusto?

— _¿Qué rayos…? —_pronunció con voz débil, mientras giraba lerdamente su cabeza y posaba sus ojos azul cobalto sobre la efigie de su mayordomo que al paso de los segundos se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Sus ojos se crispaban con rapidez y su único ocelo visible reflejaba la incredulidad que este sentía, mas el estado de shock en el que se veía envuelto no le dejaba soltar palabra alguna.

El hombre, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, prosiguió.

— _Actualmente, el chico es un Conde y trabaja como el perro guardián de nuestra querida Reina Victoria, sin mencionar que dirige una empresa que se dedica a la fabricación y venta de juguetes para niños, con los años la gran juguetería también ha apostado por el rubro de los dulces y ha sido todo un éxito —_acotó el hombre con una sonrisa que por mucho era hipócrita. Cogió el anillo de las enguantadas manos del joven británico y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos sujetándolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, luego desvió la mirada hacia el oji-azul — _Bueno, mi señor ¿Le gustaría llevarse este ani….? — _habló sonriente, pero fue detenido por una mujer madura de cabello rubio, quien mostraba un semblante colerizado.

— _Usted, señor, ha estado arrojando falacias sobre la noble familia Phantomhive, devota a la actual Corona de Inglaterra, su majestad la reina Victoria, es por ello que no permitiré que siga induciéndole a mi sobrino tales historias de procedencias banales. Si sabe lo que le conviene, será mejor que se retracte de lo que acaba de decir —_ rugió Frances con el ceño frunció y mirada cortante, mientras tomaba al pequeño Conde de los hombros y lo apegaba hacia sí, alejándolo de aquel hombre que había soltado palabra en contra de la familia de un difunto Vincent y, por ende, de la propia.

Ciel permanecía estático, con la mirada fija en un punto muerto del elegante sitio.

El anciano de lentes les atisbó perplejo, para luego arrodillarse frente a Phantomhive soltando un gruñido imperceptible y posar su mano derecha sobre su pecho agachando la cabeza.

— _Perdonad a este simple siervo, mi señor, que ha tenido el descaro de mentirle. Ruego su perdón —_ soltó entre gruñidos involuntarios, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el alfombrado suelo, temiendo el levantarla y recibir una bofetada de aquella mujer o, tal vez, del mismísimo niño de cabello oscuro.

El muchacho reaccionó en ese momento, pero de una manera ya indiferente, su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente y su mente se había quedado paralizada en ese momento. Ya no sabía en qué pensar, qué hacer, a dónde ir, su mente vagaba por algún lugar muerto de sus recuerdos y su expresión solo detonaba una sola cosa.

_Indiferencia._

— _Vámonos —_ordenó por inercia, con una voz tan débil que solo Sebastián fue capaz de escucharle en ese momento.

Su cuerpo, tenso y rígido, comenzó a moverse, zafándose de los brazos de su tía, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Con la mente en blanco, moviéndose mecánicamente y sin ser consciente en realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, permanecía sumido en ese estado de shock momentáneo.

Escuchó algo a la lejanía, parecía ser el pronunciado de su nombre, mas no lo sabía, solo era consciente de que caminaba sin saber por dónde, caminaba en automático, por inercia, no asimilaba las cosas en su cerebro y ahora efectuaba todos sin ser consciente de ello en lo absoluto.

Se detuvo, dejó de avanzar de una forma abrupta y se quedó estático nuevamente sobre la acera, todo le daba vueltas en su pequeña cabecilla de Conde. Sus padres, su familia, los recuerdos en los jardines de su mansión, la noche en que todo terminó en cenizas, todo revoloteaba en su mente vivaz y molesto, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que aquellos anillos siempre estuvieron presentes en su familia. Siempre…

Una punzada atravesó su cabeza, apretó los ojos y dientes con fuerza y soltó un grito ahogado. Y sin más, sumergiéndose en una obscuridad inexistente, se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de este capítulo.<em>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, fue algo difícil hacer concordar la historia inicial del "Diamante Esperanza" con el anillo de Ciel, pero creo que quedó bien._

_Entrando en síntesis, este capítulo recae, principalmente, en el anillo del joven Conde y lo que esto significó en el transcurso de las generaciones de la familia Phantomhive, provocando que nuestro querido oji-azul, al enterarse por medio de un completo desconocido sobre ello, tuviera una especie de "colapso nervioso"_

_Bueno, el lemon lo estaré poniendo en unos capítulos más (probablemente luego de la boda Phantomhive y Middleford)_

_Ahora mi parte favorita:_

_Agradecimientos a:_ DULCEKARENRINXLEN, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Nayliuska _y a_ _por sus maravillosos comentarios, chicas, realmente me inspiran a seguir publicando en este fic ^^_

_Agradezco a todos quienes siguen este fic sin dejar un comentario de antemano, se les agradece de igual forma a todos._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Atte: Crosseyra/Ino!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor:** _Bueno, debo decir que no tengo perdón alguno por haber demorado tanto en actualizar o publicar el capítulo número quince de esta historia. Sinceramente no tengo excusa alguna, ya que estuve con dos semanas de vacaciones y no aproveché muy bien mi tiempo para escribir el capítulo ni mucho menos poder tenerlo a tiempo._

_¡Rayos! Más de un mes sin dar señales de vida ni actualizar ninguno de mis dos fics en proceso. Realmente lo lamento mucho._

_Quienes están esperando la actualización de mi nuevo fic "Ciel's Diary", descuiden, estará en tres o cuatro días más (máximo)._

_Bueno, sin nada más que decir que pedir disculpas, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

_Que disfruten la décima quinta parte de "Rosas Secas"._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ver el pasado desde los ojos de un demonio es muy diferente a recordarlo por medio de una mente inocente<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosas Secas**

_by_

**Crosseyra**_  
><em>

**Capítulo XV: **_El sotobosque de los sueños y pesadillas._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La brisa, tan suave y sumisa como leves agasajos sobre la piel virgen de un infante. Aquel cosquilleo tan magnético y sutil como el ligero aleteo de una mariposa revoloteando entre mil y un flores de un extenso jardín poblado de vida. Tan tersa, tan amena, tan efímera…<p>

Sentía el leve céfiro del viento revolviendo los cabellos de su frente, un vaivén de aire invisible moviéndose de aquí a allá como una etérea onda transparente sobre las aguas del mar, rozando sutilmente sus mejillas, casi como si la brisa besara su cuerpo en un vaporoso y tenue toque tímido.

Sentía su complexión ligera en su totalidad, como si sus pies no ejercieran presión alguna al caminar o si su cuerpo no estuviera presente allí, sin embargo, sentía su psique esparcido por todo el sitio.

Mantenía sus azulinos ojos cobalto cerrados, con su mente en blanco. No pensaba, no reflexionaba, no accionaba, solo se tomaba el tiempo de apreciar aquel éxtasis que se le era otorgado sin saber siquiera su procedencia, solo se dedicaba a estimar y experimentar aquella sensación tan amena y reconfortante.

Podía advertir vida por todo el lugar, algo tan magnético y electrizante que abastecía su ser. Energía pura, desde las fuentes más vigorosas ligadas a la tierra hasta el cuerpo más diminuto y fluctuante danzando sobre el viento. Todo se advertía tan gratificante y acogedor que en un minuto llegó a pensar que estaba muerto, sin embargo, la muerte para un contratista de demonios no debería ser tan amena como se percibía a sus alrededores, por lo cual descartó al instante aquella posibilidad.

Su respirar era tan lento y parsimonioso, inhalando y exhalando con total tranquilidad, dejando que el oxígeno se adentrara por sus fosas nasales y llegara hasta sus pulmones, cosquilleando sus entrañas y avituallando su fuero interno de una placentera serenidad, como si pequeñas ráfagas de viento avivaran las llamas que otorgaban aquella agradable calidez a su obscuro corazón.

Todo se sentía tan inmaculado y vehemente, como si el meollo de aquella electrizante energía estuviera justo bajo sus livianos pies y se propagara por todo aquel invisible entorno, liberando las vibraciones que bajo la tierra recorrían las raíces de cuerpos abastecidos de vida, enardeciendo su propia alma de una forma especial.

Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible ante aquella vigorosidad. Tan casta, tan natural…

Un risa, una leve risilla aguda seguida de voces infantiles profanaron sus adormecidos oídos. Pasos amortiguados por lo que parecía ser césped resonaron junto con un par de ramas al crujir bajo unos pequeños pies. Más risas, voces cantarinas y alegres escudriñando por sus tímpanos, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales al son de una melodía candorosa y juguetona.

Niños, dos niños canturreando a viva voz, intercalando sus voces en una canción que, de por sí ya era extraña y tétrica, se le hacía consabida y de sentimiento hogareño.

— _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down… —_ entonaban el par de infantes en una melodía alegre y escalofriante, pero, de pronto y al cabo de segundos, toda aquella sensación tan grata y confortable desapareció.

Por alguna razón aquellas voces se le hacían extremadamente familiares, más de lo que podría imaginar y, sin motivo alguno, comenzaron a perturbar su mente, ofuscando aquellas sensaciones tan agradables, reemplazándolas por el execrable sentir del dolor, pavorosas oleadas que atravesaban sus entrañas como una guillotina.

Frunció el ceño casi al instante y, vociferando un quejido lacerante, advirtió cómo caía de golpe al entierrado suelo, provocando un sonido seco y tajante, tosiendo a arcadas de una manera más que penosa.

Todo, absolutamente todo había desaparecido en un santiamén, ya no sentía nada más que la brisa del viento golpear violentamente su rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos de manera tosca, el agobiante cosquilleo de lo que pareciera ser verdoso césped alanceando su perfil izquierdo y provocándole alguna clase de irritación en su piel.

Ciel había vuelto a poner los pies sobre la tierra de una manera más que dolorosa.

El muchacho parpadeó variadas veces en solo un par de segundos, tratando de orientar sus sentidos en el vago intento de que su cabeza dejara de afligirse, todo le daba vueltas como si fuera un remolino de emociones destruyendo y lastimando todo a su paso.

Se incorporó con lentitud en el sitio y, separando sus párpados de la comisura baja de sus azulinos ojos cobalto, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando fuertemente sus dientes, provocando un rechinido sordo y seco junto con un dolor molesto en su mandíbula gracias a ello.

— _¡Agh! Mi cabeza… —_ soltó en un quejido colérico y algo lastimero, al tiempo que masajeaba sus sienes con ambas de sus cremosas y pálidas manos, relajando de a poco sus rígidos y tensos músculos faciales en el intento de calmar el dolor punzante que atravesaba su cerebro sin piedad ni misericordia alguna.

Su cuerpo se hallaba malogrado, sus párpados pesaban más de lo normal y amenazaba con cerrarse a cada segundo, sus manos trémulas estaban gélidas como el hielo mismo, sus rodillas legradas por quien sabe qué razón ardían con el roce de alguna superficie contaminada y sus tobillos arañados y adoloridos le dificultaban una buena movilidad.

¿Qué había ocurrido? No era capaz de asimilar las cosas, ni mucho menos saber la razón de porqué se encontraba aparentemente "abandonado" a su suerte en aquel vacuo lugar, si quiera sabía en dónde se encontraba en esos precisos trises.

Recordaba a duras penas lo último que había sucedido antes de encontrarse en aquel lugar. Estaba consciente de que anteriormente había estado en Londres, en una especie de tienda de joyería, y que luego de eso había consultado por un artículo de una de las vitrinas, pero no lograba evocar qué era lo que había acaecido posterior a ello.

Discernía que había estado acompañado en el transcurso de aquellos acontecimientos, ya que en aquellas borrosas imágenes danzantes en su mente podía distinguir cuerpos humanos que se dirigía a su persona, sin embargo, aquellos rostros no eran más que simples bosquejos ya desvanecidos, nebulosos e ininteligibles. No los recordaba.

El esfuerzo era inútil, rememorar una y otra vez no lograba surtir ningún efecto más que el hastío de su cuerpo y mente. Aquellos manchones sobre las facciones y rasgos de quienes le hubieran conocido y acompañado aquel día parecían gruesos y profundos, no era capaz de distinguir nada.

Había solo un detalle que evocaba a la perfección en sus vagas alusiones de su mente y ese era la presencia de un par de ocelos de un sensual y atrayente rojo escarlata.

Afilados irises rojizos que lograban penetrar sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo su ser, escudriñando en sus pensamientos, en sus entrañas, observando cómo la sangre circulaba por sus amoratadas venas y el flujo de su cuerpo subía con solo una mirada al igual que su temperatura corporal.

Eran un par de ojos tan especiales en variados sentidos. Su color se asemejaba al placer, su forma atribuía al sentimiento de asecho en quienes sus ocelos se posasen, sus tonalidades obscuras le daban un toque sombrío, no obstante, aquellas largas y tupidas pestañas agraciaban su mirada en un sentido sereno y afrodisiaco.

Tal vez era estúpido decirlo, pero sentía que aquellos orbes de un color rojo tan demoniaco semejante a las llamas del infierno parecieran pertenecer al ser más perfecto en la faz de la tierra, lástima que no fuera capaz de recordar su rostro.

De pronto el crujir de pequeñas hoja secas bajo unos danzantes pies le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, risas infantiles, cantarinas y alegres profanaron nuevamente su tímpanos, logrando, de nueva cuenta, sacarle de todos y cada uno de sus cabales. Sentía que la cordura le abandonaba a cada endemoniado segundo.

Dirigió raudamente su azulina mirada hacia los alrededores con cierta destemplanza, buscando al par de infantes quienes reían y cantaban vigorosamente, desquiciándole aquella melodía tan familiar para él, pero en el intento se dio cuenta de un minúsculo detalle, estaba varado en medio de lo que pareciese ser un bosque.

La arboleda se alzaba a su entorno, filtrando entre las verdosas hojas de sus follajes la luminosidad que lograba rozar tenuemente el césped roseado con ligeras gotas que delataban una llovizna reciente. El viento soplaba con fuerza, meneando sus copas en un vaivén lento y parsimonioso, casi como si fuera una ligera danza de vals.

— _¿Qué…? ¿Dónde diablos estoy? —_ se preguntó el muchacho mientras atisbaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles, buscando el poder orientarse, pero nada surtía efecto alguno, solo distinguía un sinfín de arbustos y troncos extenderse hacia quien sabe dónde.

Suspiró acongojado y, levantándose del roseado césped a duras penas gracias a la inestabilidad de su cuerpo, comenzó a avanzar entre la arboleda por la cual se encontraba rodeado por completo, sabiendo siquiera por dónde daba pasos o si se estaba encaminando en la dirección correcta. Fuera lo que fuera, suponía que era mucho mejor a quedarse solo en medio de un boscaje sin hacer absolutamente nada.

En el sitio no se divisaba nada más que macizos troncos envueltos en hiedra, follajes verdosos y danzantes acorde el viento se mecía con suavidad, arbustos atiborrados acrecentándose en su espesor, raíces de árboles expuestas sobre la tierra y una que otra flor creciendo en el canto de la vida, pero aún con todos aquellos seres vivientes presentes en allí, Phantomhive se sentía muerto.

Sus piernas oscilaban a cada desgarrador paso que daba hacia el frente, con su cuerpo casi tambaleándose y con ligeros cortes de donde emergían finas hileras de la viscosa y metálica sustancia que llevaba y corría por sus venas. Sus manos entumecidas temblaban a causa de lo gélidas que se encontraban en esos momentos y la helada brisa que golpeaba su cuerpo le obligaba a cerrar los ojos o cubrirse el rostro con su antebrazo.

¿Cómo una sensación tan hermosa, apacible y encantadora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podía ser opacada por cantarinas risillas de niños alegres? ¿Cómo era posible que la inocencia de una melodía entonada por infantes danzantes fuera capaz de provocar una evocación tan cruda, muerta y dolorosa? No se lo explicaba, el sentimiento amargo que abrumaba sus sentidos era tan intenso que la congoja en su interior que desprendían los poros de su piel llegaba a ser palpable para cualquiera.

Era inverosímil, era aterradoramente increíble y escalofriante en proporciones colosales.

Aquella melodía tan estremecedora que helaba su sangre, esas risillas inocentes que jugaban a vestirse de ingenuidad, los rostros borrosos de imágenes vanas y disueltas en su mente, las secuencias en su cabeza, los sentimientos que provocaban en él aquellos ojos escarlatas que se hallaban plasmados en intelecto, en su razón. Cuerpos que se hallaban sometidos bajo el control de un demonio, el títere de un titiritero.

Todo era tan sombrío. Sin sentido, sin color, sin vida.

Dando un suspiro quejumbroso, se detuvo de golpe y dejo caer sus rodillas al entierrado y férreo suelo, para luego apoyar sus malogradas manos sobre la misma, sin embargo, lo que pudo divisar en ellas no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Incisiones en el lomo de su mano de donde emergían y se desembocaban ligeras hileras de sustancia carmesí, contorneando su figura y escurriéndose desde su dorso hasta sus finos y delgados dedos, terminando por caer al suelo y mezclarse con la polvorienta tierra del lugar. También se advertían una que otra quemadura en la yema de sus dedos y un par de zonas amoratadas en sus muñecas y antebrazos.

¿Cuándo fue el preciso momento en que se había provocado tales heridas? ¿Es que había caído desde una pendiente o había tenido contacto con una superficie hirviente? No lograba recordarlo, su mente se nublaba con tan solo hacer el esfuerzo de recapitular los hechos anteriores a la actual situación en la que se encontraba.

Su cabeza dolía y se atormentaba en el intento. Eran tratos banales de conexiones turbias y nebulosas que su mente no podía descifrar. Era prácticamente ininteligible, su propia mente era un misterio para él en aquellos momentos.

Resignado y frustrado, volvió a ponerse de pie a duras penas tratando de recobrar la compostura, haciendo un mohín lastimero producto del ardor de sus heridas. Levantó su azulina mirada con incordio y se quedó inmediatamente estático ante lo que sus ojos azul cobalto apreciaron en su campo visual muy a la cercanía.

Finos cabellos rizados de un destellante dorado intenso tomados en dos agraciadas coletas, tés de porcelana pulcra y nívea, finas y gráciles cejas doradas, un par de grandes orbes de un encantador verde esmeralda centelleante y labios pequeños y delgados de un tono rosa pálido que contrastaban con su piel.

_Era una niña._

Era una pequeña y cautivadora chiquilla de estatura baja que no superaba los ciento veintitrés centímetros de altura. Su dorado y ondulado cabello era sujetado por dos cintas marrones y un mechón largo y liso que terminaba en una ligera ondulación caía del extremo derecho de su perlado rostro. Portaba un vestido marrón chocolate con detalles dorados obscuros a ambos costados del torso junto con toques de un blanco crema y su falda terminaba en vuelos de un rosa pastel.

Era una muchachita realmente encantadora, sin embargo, Ciel sentía que parte de lo que había olvidado estaba ligado a ella, una frágil pequeña que no aparentaba tener más de ocho años de edad y que, de cierta forma, le daba una sensación de escalofrío.

Los grandes y gráciles ocelos de la pequeña infante se mantuvieron fijos en el muchacho, clavados sobre el rostro del joven adolescente de azulina cabellera obscura y orbes azul cobalto, atisbándole de una manera inquisitiva y fluctuosa. Ladeó la cabeza haciendo un gesto pensativo, para luego sonreír satisfecha.

— _Tú eres mi primo ¿Lo sabías? Eres mi prometido—_ dijo la chiquilla de la nada, curvando sus finos y rosados labios en una sonrisa más que inocente, pero sin quitar esa sensación de alegría que la muchacha desprendía en todo lo que concernía a ella. Era una niña bastante singular.

El chico alzó una de sus cejas desentendido.

— _¿Eh? —_pronunció Phantomhive ligeramente aturdido ante la afirmación de la pequeña, quien no hizo más que soltar una risilla cantarina, una risa que de nueva cuenta logró sacarle de sus estribos.

Soltó un repentino gruñido molesto, sin embargo, la joven de verdosos ojos no se amedrentó, inmutable ante su agraciada expresión ingenua. Sonrió con entusiasmo y comenzó a dar ligeros saltos en dirección al muchacho, comenzando a mover sus pies en una danza sin sonido, sin melodía, sin música. Solo ella, su imaginación y el acompañamiento de los ruidillos silvestres del lugar.

Ciel le miraba desconcertado, siguiendo con sus ojos el vaivén delicado que la pequeña infante hacía con sus pies, jugando con la música imaginaria que en su mente se formaba y lanzándole miradas divertidas a quien, desorientado, la observaba a la cercanía.

Vaya actitud más extraña por parte de una niña, o eso era lo que el muchacho creía.

Entusiasmada, la jovencita se acercó al joven Conde aún dando brinquillos suaves y alegres, procurando contagiar al muchacho de su fogoso júbilo infantil, no obstante, no logró conseguir su objetivo. Ahora más que nunca, Phantomhive parecía irritado y molesto con aquella espontánea danza, sin mencionar que las risillas infantiles de la pequeña le parecían más que familiares y, como por arte de magia, una secuencia de imágenes borrosas de acontecimientos anteriores se le vinieron a la cabeza.

— _¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Falta solo un poco para llegar al lugar en donde lo he visto, Ciel! — chilló una entusiasmada oji-esmeralda, mientras aferraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del aludido y lo arrastraba literalmente por el crudo cemento, avanzando con premura con pasos rápidos y ansiosos._

Cayó al suelo desconcertado, tomando su propia cabeza entre sus pequeñas y malogradas manos las cuales aún dejaban ver hileras de sangre que emergían de tenues cortes. Desesperado, levantó la mirada con pavor y clavó la misma en el perlado rostro de la muchachita. La mandíbula le temblaba y sus rodillas, entumecidas, no dejaban de doblegarse hacia su propio cuerpo en busca de protección.

Se sentía indefenso, desvalido, desamparado, solo.

La pequeña rubia de esmeralda mirada ladeó nuevamente su cabeza con duda, para luego comenzar a dar pasos en retroceso, esbozando una dulce sonrisa algo apenada.

— _Nos vemos, Phantomhive Ciel —_ el viento sopló con fuerza en aquel momento en las que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas, obligando al joven Conde a cubrir su rostro con sus manos y, como si de una hoja se tratase, aquella misteriosa niña desapareció, dejando a un muy desconcertado chico de azulina cabellera, sin embargo, las verdaderas sorpresas estaban a punto de comenzar.

Levantándose de la polvorienta tierra bajo su persona, atisbó vacilante y con desesperación a todas las direcciones posibles buscando a la muchachita de finos cabellos similares al oro. Sus ojos se movían por entre los macizos troncos de los árboles que se hallaban envueltos en hiedra, buscando alguna sombra danzante que se desplazara con gracia entre la silueta viva del sotobosque, mas nada se advertía en el lugar.

La inseguridad comenzó a invadir su cuerpo ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Primo? ¿Prometido? Era algo sumamente anormal, y sinceramente la confusión estaba apoderándose de sus sentidos por completo.

Aturdido, comenzó a caminar en retroceso. Aquella sensación de asecho que el entorno ejercía sobre su persona le estaba matando. Lentamente el pavor se colaba en su mente, acelerando el pulso cardíaco de su órgano sanguíneo, bombeando y presionando su interior de una manera más que dolorosa, dificultando su respirar.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho y cerró fuertemente sus azulinos ojos cobalto, no obstante, se apresuró a abrirlos al momento de impactar con el leño carcamal y senil de un frondoso árbol a sus espaldas. Un graznido mefistofélico y acibarado se escuchó en medio de todo el escalofriante lugar.

Sobresaltado, dio media vuelta sobre sus propios talones y fijo su mirada en las ramas del inmenso árbol con el cual sorpresivamente había chocado segundos antes. Allí, varado entre las sombras del prolífico follaje obscuro y el canto de la luz filtrada entre las hojas, se encontraba un elegante cuervo de plumaje negro, morro alzado y ocelos de un singular color rojo escarlata, quien observaba desde lo alto al muchacho de azulinos cabellos.

Otra vez aquella extraña sensación de familiaridad comenzaba a apoderarse de su persona, sin embargo, ahora se le hacía mucho más pavoroso y espeluznante que en veces anteriores.

Aquel rojo escarlata tan encantador que desprendía un aura endemoniadamente sensual le atraía de una manera indescriptible. Sentía que aquellos ojos lograban escudriñar en sus entrañas, invadiendo su ser con total facilidad, penetrando en sus pensamientos como un corte al aire y robándose sus recuerdos para desvanecerlos en las sombras del olvido.

Estático, se quedó atisbando a aquella ave por eternos segundos, embelesado por aquellos ocelos salvajes de un rojo escarlata tan intenso como el fulgor de las llamas avivadas por el deseo, el placer, la lujuria; no obstante, los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca le provocaban una sensación de asecho hacia su persona.

El volátil animal emitió un poseso y alarmante graznido desde sus cuerdas vocales y, batiendo sus alas con impetuosidad, se lanzó en picada desde las ramas ocultas bajo las sombras de las hojas hacia el muchacho de azulinos ojuelos cobalto.

Ciel, espantado, se abalanzó a un lado del carcamal tronco y rodó por el polvoriento suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus delgados y pálidos brazos, esquivando al ave que se le venía encima desde el aire con la intención de atacarle, o eso era lo que el niño creía.

Pues nada pasó. Aún con sus rodillas contraídas hacia su torso y sus extremidades superiores cubriendo su cráneo, abrió uno de sus ojos con la intención de ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, mas lo que vió en los segundos consiguientes le sorprendió de sobremanera.

El cuervo, quien según él había hecho el intento de arremeterle, se encontraba inmóvil sobre la seca tierra del sotobosque, con sus plumíferas alas resguardadas a los costados de su cuerpo y su negruzca cabeza alzada en un gesto inverosímilmente soberbio; atisbando al chico de la misma manera penetrante que hace algunos momentos.

El muchacho de azulina cabellera obscura no efectuó ni un solo movimiento involuntario. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar observando detenidamente a la avecilla negra frente a él.

El animal ladeó la cabeza con escarnio y posó sus rojizos ocelos sobre los dedos del joven Conde, para luego batir sus alas con fiereza y alzar el vuelo nuevamente, pero esta vez pasando por sobre el niño y dejando caer de sus garras un pequeño objeto que, al ser rozado por tenues rayos de sol filtrados entre las verdosas hojas, desprendía un tenue brillo que al instante desaparecía.

El joven atisbó expectante cómo aquel pequeño artefacto caía a sus pies, aún sin poder descifrar qué era exactamente. Con plasmada sorpresa en su rostro, levantó su azulina mirada hacia el cielo en busca del cuervo negro que segundos antes aleteaba en el aire, pero no halló nada más que un rastro de plumas negras que se desvanecía y terminaba en un punto no muy lejano de su posición. Al igual que la pequeña de hace unos momentos, el ave había desaparecido.

No iba a negarlo, eso asustaba y era, por sobretodo, paranormal, pero estaba más centrado en el pequeño objeto que en la misteriosa desaparición de ambos individuos.

Con manos trémulas, alargó el brazo con algo de dificultad y tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña pieza que, a primera vista, pareciera ser una argolla. Y no se equivocaba. Al tener el objeto entre sus manos, sus ojos apreciaron un anillo de plata bastante fino, luciendo un hermoso diamante color azul zafiro y un detallado en el metal que delataba ser de noble procedencia.

Observaba con deleite aquella pieza tan fina de joyería y, por curiosidad misma, comenzó a inspeccionarla en todos sus ángulos. Lo giraba por aquí, lo giraba por allá. Lo inclinaba hasta cierta altura y lo rotaba entre sus dedos, sin embargo, una inscripción al reverso de la sortija llamó su atención por completo.

"_**Potentia Regere"**_

Y, como si de una hoja al viento se tratase, sus recuerdos comenzaron a bailar en su mente. Una cruel danza que desgarraba su cordura, lastimaba sus nervios y dejaba a flor de piel todo el revuelo de sentimientos que, en las últimas semanas, habías tenido el desagrado de sentir.

Todo, absolutamente todo cobró sentido en aquel momento y, sin previo aviso, las secuencias de imágenes comenzaron a invadir su intelecto.

— _Veo que ha decidido despertar más temprano de lo habitual, joven amo — mencionó en una leve reverencia en modo de saludo hacia el recién despertado, quien solo no se inmutó si quiera para hacer un simple gesto. Michaelis solo se dirigió a correr por completo el visillo del ventanal de la alcoba._

_**...**  
><em>

— _¿Y bien, joven amo? ¿Va a responder a mis dudas? — planteó nuevamente el demonio, a lo cual el menor suspiró._

— _Soñar es tan molesto, los humanos sueñan, pero yo solo me desvelo en un desconcierto e incertidumbre cada vez que lo hago, lo cual se ha hecho bastante frecuente. Como lo detesto…_

_**...**  
><em>

— _¡Ciel! Así que si te preocupas por mí — parló la menor de los Middleford entre sollozos, mientras dejaba escapar un par de susurradas lágrimas de su aparente felicidad, mientras abrazaba aún más a Phantomhive._

_**...**  
><em>

— _Duerma, joven amo, el viaje será largo y tedioso, es mejor que descanse por ahora — musitó por lo bajo el mayor rosando con su enguantada mano la mejilla de el oji-azul, quien por lo ya adormecido que se encontraba no refutó en lo absoluto._

_**...**  
><em>

— _Así es, y ¿Usted es…? — dijo ahora él alzando una ceja, eran demasiadas preguntas sin saber el nombre del formulario._

— _James, James Bukater. Fui amigo de tu madre cuando jóvenes._

_**...**  
><em>

— _¿Sigue pensando que el señor Thompson fue asesinado? — parló Michaelis al atisbar cada facción, gesto, acción que realizaba por ello, mientras una mordaz y acre sonrisa nacía de sus labios, en un intento de escarnio hacia el menor. _

— _Así es — se limitó a responder Phantomhive._

_**...**  
><em>

— _¿Por qué le interesaría a alguien como tú el que si me afecta algo o no? Solo soy tu amo, tu contratista, no tendría por qué incumbir tu persona en lo que me suceda o no — parló el pequeño Conde en un tono ligeramente melancólico_

_**...**  
><em>

— _Estoy aquí, Bocchan, estoy aquí. No le sucederá nada, ya no — aquellas palabras fueron tersas, dulces, suaves y armoniosas, resonaron aterciopeladas sobre sus oídos, a la vez que aquel cálido aliento rosaba ligeramente los alborotados y sudorosos cabellos de su frente, en ese momento se preguntaba cuán cálido podía llegar a ser un demonio — Siempre estaré con usted hasta el final. No se preocupe, nunca lo abandonaré._

_**...**  
><em>

— _Es que… ese es el punto, Ciel, no es un simple resfriado… yo… — pausó por un corto lapso de tiempo, jamás creyó tener que ser tan directa en esta situación, pero no le quedaba otra. De lo único que se arrepentía era del daño emocional que en Ciel se podría provocar. Volvió a tragar grueso — Yo, en estos momentos, padezco de Cáncer — y, finalmente, lo dijo._

_**...**  
><em>

— _¡Yo y Ciel nos casaremos en tres días! — un estruendoso sonido de un delgado metal impactar contra el pavimento resonó por los tímpanos de cada presente, mientras un líquido dorado oscuro junto con un par de bocadillos saltaban y se escurría desde una fina vajilla que ahora se encontraba destrozada en el suelo._

_**...**  
><em>

— _Si no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos a mí, un simple siervo suyo, ¿Cómo pretende seguir delante de esa manera, mi Lord? —interpeló el mayor con un deje de molestia._

— _Cierra la boca._

_**...**  
><em>

— _Sebastián… ¿Qué rayos acabamos de hacer? — la voz le temblaba en demasía, sus ojos atónitos indagaba por la expresión serena y divertida del mayor._

_**...**  
><em>

— _Es idéntico ¿Verdad? — dijo la rubia posando sus ojos en la hermosa joya._

— _¿Idéntico? No, pero tiene bastantes similitudes muy singulares, especialmente el diamante, parece ser de la misma procedencia —comentó el muchacho ensimismado en sus pensamientos._

— _Me gustaría tenerlo para que hiciera juego con el tuyo, Ciel, y así formar una especie de significado simbólico en nuestra boda, pero es bastante costoso._

_**...**  
><em>

— _Actualmente, el chico es un Conde y trabaja como el perro guardián de nuestra querida Reina Victoria, sin mencionar que dirige una empresa que se dedica a la fabricación y venta de juguetes para niños, con los años la gran juguetería también ha apostado por el rubro de los dulces y ha sido todo un éxito — acotó el hombre con una sonrisa que por mucho era hipócrita. _

_**...**  
><em>

— _Vámonos —ordenó por inercia, con una voz tan débil que solo Sebastián fue capaz de escucharle en ese momento._

_Una punzada atravesó su cabeza, apretó los ojos y dientes con fuerza y soltó un grito ahogado. Y sin más, sumergiéndose en una obscuridad inexistente, se desplomó en el suelo._

Soltó el anillo de golpe, aterrorizado, observándolo con verdadero pavor impregnado en su expresión.

Con manos trémulas y vacilantes, tomó su propia cabeza entre sus manos y cerró con verdadero terror sus azulinos ojos cobalto. Asustado y desamparado, logró dejar escapar un quejido ahogado de sus labios a la vez que trataba de alejarse lo más que sus malogradas piernas le permitían de aquella argolla de plata que brillaba en el suelo.

No lo soportaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sin embargo, ahora sus memorias estaban tan claras como el agua misma.

¿Dónde estaba Sebastián? ¿En dónde se encontraba él? ¿Cómo rayos había terminado en medio del bosque? ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando Michaelis para encontrarle y sacarle de ese lugar? No lo entendía. Aquellas secuencias de imágenes terminaban hasta un cierto punto y, siendo sinceros, ya estaba comenzando a dudar de la presencia de otros seres en aquel sitio.

Comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud, tambaleándose ligeramente ante la confusión que embargaba e invadía su cuerpo y mente. Los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón ejercían una desagradable opresión sobre su pecho que le impedía respirar correctamente, cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse en pie.

De improviso, algo en el ambiente llamó su atención. El crujir de pequeñas ramas bajo parsimoniosos pasos avanzando hacia su posición le hizo alterarse, obligándole a voltearse de golpe y buscar desesperadamente con la mirada alguna silueta entre los mil y un árboles en la amplitud de su campo visual.

Sus ojos se paseaban de aquí a allá con extrema rapidez, casi como los veloces ocelos de un águila, tratando de hallar alguna efigie danzante entre las sombras del sotobosque y el perfil del madero senil y vetusto de los árboles a su alrededor.

La luz se filtraba por pequeños huecos que se formaban entre el choque de diferentes follajes sujetos a las toscas ramas que emergían del leño carcamal rodeado de enredaderas, iluminando escasamente alguna cosa bajo los frondosos árboles acoplados allí, sobre la tierra seca y desdeñada, haciendo más difícil la tarea del menor.

Algo captó su atención en ese preciso instante. Sus pupilas que se movían veloces en sus ojos advirtieron movimiento notorio entre un par de arbustos de abundante boscaje a la cercanía, para luego observar cómo una figura alta y masculina se presentaba entre la obscuridad del lugar.

Ciel, aún con ciertas dudas, se acercó lentamente hacia la aparente "persona" que caminaba en su dirección.

— ¿_Sebastián?_ — preguntó el muchacho con voz vacilante y algo ahogada por la opresión que poco a poco se iba formando en su pecho, sin embargo, aquella silueta que cada vez avanzaba hacia su persona no respondió ante el llamado del más joven. Siguió aproximándose hacia el Conde con una lentitud desconcertante y un caminar verdaderamente extraño.

El joven de azulina cabellera retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Confundido, no podía despegar su mirada de aquella silueta que se aproximaba hacia él.

No, aquel no era su fiel siervo del inframundo. Si fuera él, tendría un paso elegante y formal, con su compostura siempre altiva para llevar el apellido Phantomhive a la cima en muchos aspectos, procurando siempre ser lo más cordial posible como el buen mayordomo que era o, más bien, siempre aparentó ser.

Entonces ¿Quién era el que avanzaba hacia su persona con ese caminar tan extraño y anormal? Aquellos movimientos le propiciaban una sensación de asecho y por alguna razón que desconocía, pero que se hallaba latente en su interior, sentía que debía alejarse lo más que pudiera de aquel "sujeto", sin embargo, sus piernas no efectuaban movimiento alguno.

Estaba paralizado a cuesta de su voluntad. Algo en su fuero interno no quería alejarse, algo en su mente estaba preso por la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que sucedería si se quedaba allí, varado en medio de un claro. Como era costumbre en él desde las últimas semanas, sus piernas no se doblegaron ante su incesante deseo lógico de huir.

Siguió atisbando expectante a aquella efigie que poco a poco se iba aproximando, con su andar tan chocante e inusual que le ponía los nervios de punta a Phantomhive. Con cada paso que daba, Ciel sentía la adrenalina apoderándose de su cuerpo, fluyendo de sus entrañas y desprendiéndolo desde los poros de su piel. Su calor corporal iba aumentando concorde su cuerpo percibía el peligro y ligeras y acuosas gotas de sudor cayeron desde su frente.

Finalmente aquel individuo dejó ver su rostro bajo los finos rayos, y en ese preciso instante todo comenzó a perder significado y sentido alguno para aquel Conde.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y, en un susurro apenas audible para él mismo, pronunció su nombre.

— _James…_

Parpadeó repetidas veces con la intención de asimilar las cosas, pensando que solo era una jugarreta que su mente había preparado gracias al sentimiento de abandono o una imagen que el mismo había creado en su mente gracias a los anhelos de ver un rostro conocido, pero por más que abría y cerraba sus ojos, aquel sujeto no desaparecía de su vista.

Cabello negro azabache similar al de su fiel servidor del contrato, tés bronceada gracias al trabajo arduo en los campos bajo el incesante sol y un par de orbes azulinos similares al agua cristalina de las fuentes de vida.

Sí, definitivamente se trataba de Bukater.

No se lo creía, sin embargo, comenzó a bombardear al hombre con mil y un preguntas.

— _¡Allan! ¡Estás vivo! P-Pero se suponía que tú… ¡Yo vi con mis propios ojos el artículo en el periódico del catorce de Julio! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si Sebastián me había dicho que había tenido la oportunidad de analizar tu cuerpo en la morgue!_ — Ciel seguía interrogando al hombre sin siquiera dejarle responder o recibir un alto a toda su palabrería, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de un detalle al instante.

Se detuvo para observar a Thompson más detenidamente. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre no había soltado palabra en ningún segundo, no había movido ni un solo músculo luego de haberse encontrado con él, sus labios no formaban más que una línea casi imperceptible, sus ojos azules parecían sin vida y su expresión era completamente neutral.

Algo andaba mal.

— _¿Bukater?_ — preguntó el menor algo confundido por la mudes del más alto y la falta de gesticulación facial del mismo. No recordaba que James fuera de esa forma.

Y luego de eso todo pasó tan rápidamente que siquiera el mismo Phantomhive se lo creía.

El mayor había dirigido su vacua mirada hacia el joven de obscura cabellera cuando este trató de acercársele para tomar su brazo y, lanzando un gruñido colérico, se abalanzó sobre el pequeño Conde, posando sus recias manos sobre el fino cuello del joven noble británico y apretándolas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Le estaba ahorcando.

Ciel, asustado, comenzó a patalear y a rasguñar los brazos de su atacante con desespero, tratando de aflojar el agarre y zafarse de aquellas grandes manos que impedían que el oxígeno pasara hacia sus pulmones gracias al apretón que ejercía sobre su cuello, haciendo el intento de apartar al de cabellera negra y poder respirar.

Phantomhive se dedicó por solo un par de segundos a apreciar el rostro iracundo de su victimario. Los ojos de Thompson estaban faltos de vida, la ira se había apoderado de su amable expresión. Parecía poseído, fuera de sí, como si algo con lo que nunca antes se había topado estuviera controlando el cuerpo del hombre.

Unas gotas de sudor cayeron desde su frente y surcaron su amoratado rostro que rápidamente se iba tornado cada vez más pálido.

El hombre lanzó un gruñido cargado de odio, lanzándole una mirada asesina al más joven.

— _Mocoso, tú deberías haber estado en medio de ese incendio. Tú deberías haber ardido en llamas aquella noche —_ pronunció James con cólera contenida. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y apretaba sus propios dientes con fuerza provocando un perturbador rechinido. Ciel seguía luchando _ — ¡Tú deberías haber muerto en aquella mansión! ¡No Rachel! — _rugió el tipo mientras apretaba aún más el agarre en un arranque de furia mezclado con odio.

El pequeño Conde seguía rasguñando al sujeto, desde sus manos hasta su rostro, sin embargo, no surtía efecto alguno en el enfurecido hombre.

En el último intento de liberarse del apretón del mayor, el joven inglés tomó un puñado de tierra entre su mano izquierda y se lo lanzó a Allan directamente a sus azulinos ojos, logrando así que el sujeto se alejara vociferando quejidos molestos y, por ende, retirara sus manos de su ahora amoratado pescuezo.

El muchacho de azulina mirada inhaló profundamente por su cavidad bucal, una y otra vez, tratando de recobrar la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones a causa de ser anteriormente ahorcado por su victimario. Trataba de impulsar su cuerpo adolorido en retroceso con sus pies aún si este permanecía en el suelo. Siendo sinceros, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para lograr levantarse por su propia cuenta.

Posó una de sus refinas y algo laceradas manos sobre su pecho al sentir la opresión del pavor y el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada hacia el adulto de negruzca cabellera con cierto resentimiento y atisbó como el tipo seguía refregándose sus ocelos color agua que ahora se hallaban hinchados e irritados por la tierra en ellos.

Luego el muchacho cayó en la cuenta de las palabras que Bukater había vociferado en su contra.

— _¿D-De qué… diablos estás h-hablando? —_ interrogó Ciel con dificultad latente por la presión ejercida en su busto, tratando de recobrar la calma en su respirar y volver a reunir las fuerzas para poder erguirse y alejarse lo más que se le permitiera de aquel demente sujeto. Para él, aquel no era James.

Al parecer el hombre hizo caso omiso a lo interpelado por Phantomhive y, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, comenzó a sollozar.

El joven noble inglés abrió sus ojos atónitos, observando a Thompson con sumo desconcierto. Allan estaba llorando.

— _Rachel. Mi querida Rachel… ¿Por qué? —_ el hombre golpeó el entierrado suelo con sus manos hechas puño, lleno de frustración en su interior_ — ¿Por qué decidiste alejarte de mí por estar con aquel arrogante adinerado de Phantomhive? Si solo hubieras permanecido a mi lado, tú ahora estarías viva —_ agregó el tipo mientras un par de lágrimas se desbordaban de sus acuosos ojos azul agua, mientras comenzaba a erguir su cuerpo de una manera dejada y algo tambaleante.

Ciel le observaba expectante mientras trataba de alejarse cuando más podía de él, arrastrando su agraviado cuerpo por la dolorosa tierra que quemaba y rasmillaba su piel. No recordaba que Thompson tuviera ese actuar ¿Realmente el tipo siempre fue así, pero él mismo nunca lo quiso ver o simplemente jamás lo advirtió en el corto tiempo que compartió con el de cabello azabache? Se le hacía impresionante.

Notó como el tipo le observaba con su vacua e irritada mirada, fijamente a sus ojuelos azul cobalto. Hizo un mohín disgustado y, llevando su mano derecha hacia la parte trasera de su pantalón, extrajo un arma de fuego. Un revólver.

Phantomhive abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de ello. Aturdido, cayó en el hecho de que James, desde un principio, había intentado matarle.

Bukater se abrió paso hacia el cuerpo malherido del muchacho ante la atenta mirada del mismo. Jugó con el arma unos segundos, para luego dirigir sus iracundos ojos hacia el pequeño Conde, desprendiendo veneno a cada momento.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa quebrada y perdida al observar el rostro pavoroso y aterrado del menor.

— _Tienes los ojos y la sonrisa de tu madre — _comentó Thompson con un deje de melancolía en su voz _— ¿Por qué sus ojos están aquí y ella no? — _interrogó alzando un poco más el volumen de su voz, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el arma que se encontraba en sus manos, extrayendo de su bolsillo delantero izquierdo una bala y cargando el revólver _—¿Por qué su sonrisa está aquí y ella no? — _alzó el arma ya encargada con el único proyectil y apuntó el cañón directo al cráneo del menor. Ciel observó su vida pasar frente a sus ojos_ — ¡¿Por qué mierda tú estás vivo y Rachel no? —_gritó el hombre al liberar toda su desesperación y furia contenida para con el muchacho_. _

Una lágrima se desbordó de los grandes y acuosos ojos azul cobalto de Phantomhive y james, ofuscado por el odio, jaló el gatillo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dando un rebote sobresaltado en su acolchada cama, despertó en su alcoba.<p>

Respiraba con dificultad. Inhalaba y exhalaba de manera precipitada y aturdida, su frente mojada no dejaba de escurrir gotas saladas y calientes de sudor puro por su perlado rostro, mientras mechones empapados se pegaban a los costados de su cara dejando una sensación pegajosa y desagradable al tacto y percepción.

Advirtió que se encontraba boca arriba, observando al techado de su habitación. Palpó con sus pequeñas manos a los costados cercanos a su complexión, se dio cuenta que una tela suave y fina envolvía a su persona y algo mullido bajo su cuerpo le sostenía y le mantenía a tres cuartos metros sobre el suelo.

Sintió que su cabeza era cobijada por una suave y reconfortante almohada y eso le hizo relajarse en su medida.

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y observó su entorno con inseguridad. Estaba sobre su lecho y, al parecer, se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación.

Tocó su cabeza con sus sudorosas manos, se dio cuenta del hecho de que la misma hervía a una temperatura inimaginable, seguramente por la inquietud.

Al parecer todo había sido un sueño. Solo una horrible pesadilla.

Observó hacia las afueras de su mansión desde su gran ventanal. El visillo aún se encontraba corrido hacia cada lado de la ventana dejando ver un estrellado cielo con una luna creciente en él. Pareciera como si fuera un inmenso mar de pacíficas olas polveado con escarcha platinada. Verdaderamente era hermoso.

Eso quería decir que había permanecido inconsciente lo que restaba del día luego de aquel incidente.

Giró su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo y se percato de un minúsculo detalle, más bien un individuo intruso que se encontraba recostado en su cama, a su lado. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa aliviada y, volviendo a cobijarse bajo las sedosas y sutiles sábanas de su litera, abrazó a aquel "intruso" por su torso y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho, aspirando el aroma vigoroso y relajante de Sebastián.

Nunca había apreciado a su mayordomo dormitando y le hubiera gustado quedarse observándole toda la noche, pero el cansancio le había ganado y, como era de esperarse, había caída rendido a los brazos de Morfeo también, sin embargo, muy pronto sabría que la aparición de James en sus sueños no era más que otro indicio para descubrir su propia muerte y derrota.

Estaba claro, Ciel Phantomhive debería haber muerto hace ya algún tiempo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo quince.<em>

_Bueno, bueno. Siéndoles sincera, me costó un mundo poder describir todo en este capítulo y que, por lo menos, se entendiera. Espero no haber fallado en eso último._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y ¡Chicas! Se acerca el final de este fic._

_Descuiden, descuide. No he olvidado el lemon y les aseguro que lo tendrán dentro de los próximos capítulos, si embargo, tengan paciencia, aún falta un poco para el capítulo dedicado SOLO a nuestro querido Conde y su fiel mayordomo. Nada de investigaciones, nada de funerales, de muertes, asesinatos, ¡No! Solo Phantomhive y Michaelis._

_Entrando en resumen._

_Una pesadilla bastante rara por parte de Ciel, sin embargo, la aparición de la pequeña rubia (La cual es Elizabeth de niña), el cuervo, el anillo y, por consiguiente, de James Bukater en el sueño tiene que ver tanto con los miedos de Ciel como por lo que sucederá y se descubrirá en capítulos próximos. Al final quise poner un poco de SebasxCiel, ya que en esta parte no se vio mucho de esos dos._

_No se olviden de las suposiciones erróneas de Bard, Maylene y Finnyan, las cuales tendrán relevancia a capítulos próximos._

_Ahora mi parte favorita._

_Agradecimientos a:_ Breyito-Black-Lupin, Nayliuska, ChiharuLamperouge, Little Fausto's Lullaby _y a_ Luna de Acero _por sus increíbles comentarios, realmente me encanta leer y releer su opiniones y reviews sobre el fic. Me halagan bastante con sus palabras y me hacen la autora más feliz de todo FanFiction (?_

_Bueno, creo que esto ha sido por la madrugada, así que me despido._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Atte. Crosseyra._


	16. Chapter 16

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor: **_¡Y aquí está el décimo sexto capítulo de esta historia! Realmente lo lamento mucho por la desmedida tardanza de actualización, pero realmente creo que me he vuelto una holgazana de primera, así que les digo desde ya que no esperen una actualización tan pronta entre cada capítulo. Lo lamento si esto les decepciona :(._

_Bueno, bueno, en este capítulo les va un pequeño regalito de mi parte para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten ;)._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

****_by_

__**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo XVI: **_Lluvia de pensamientos._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El ligero aleteo de una mariposa, tan ligero y sutil como una leve caricia en una piel inmaculada, cosquilleando en las entrañas de un individuo impuro y sucio, quemándole sus órganos y convirtiendo sus huesos en el polvo que el viento vio danzar sobre una mansión en donde se refugiaba un demonio.<p>

Ráfagas de viento soplando fuertemente, azotando los grandes ventanales pertenecientes a aquella casa señorial entre una espesa arboleda. Esa ventisca bestial pareciera querer hacer añicos el vidrio de las ventanas, como si quisiera sacar algo de allí dentro y llevárselo consigo hasta la muerte.

El clima sobre la gran mansión Phantomhive era deprimente. Nubes grisáceas, flores marchitas, gotas saladas que caían sobre el verde césped y repiqueteaban sobre el tejado, senderos hechos charcos de lodo, un ambiente pesado y un frío de los mil demonios.

Esos eran los días en que se presentaba una inusual lluvia de verano y, a decir verdad, ya iban dos por las últimas semanas.

Ciel frunció el entrecejo casi al instante al escuchar como aquella tromba de agua caía sobre la azotea de la mansión, haciendo un estruendo imposible de ignorar aun para sus humanos oídos de infante.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se irguió elegantemente. Realmente le exasperaba el hecho de que los días se hicieran tan deprimentes en última instancia, no alcanzaban a ser siquiera las una de la tarde y ya estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

No era como si le disgustara la lluvia, claro que no, pero esperaba tener unos días despejados antes de que se realizara la ceremonia en honor a la boda que él y Elizabeth iban a llevar a cabo. Solo quedaba un día para ello, mañana se uniría en "santo" matrimonio con su prima y prometida.

En escalofrío recorrió desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca, sobresaltándole de un instante a otro. Agitó sus hombros con insistencia, para luego dejarlos caer rápidamente. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones quedando frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Miró su propio reflejo frente a él, inspeccionándose a sí mismo con ojos críticos sin importar siquiera que tan estúpido fuera eso, a estas alturas se podría decir que ya nada le causaba aquella sensación de importancia.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino y alzó la mirada con algo de desdén. Cabello negro azulado, piel blanca, ojos azul cobalto, estatura baja y de complexión delgada.

Ese era su aspecto físico, ese era el Ciel exterior.

Llevaba puesto un traje de color verde oscuro, debajo había una camisa blanca, una cinta azul que le rodeaba el cuello, sus pantaloncillos cortos, unas medias que le llegaban bajo la rodilla y sus infaltables zapatos de tacón que le hacían ver más alto,o por lo menos eso es lo que quería hacerle ver a los demás.

Se podría decir que nada había cambiado en él, nada además de sus sentimientos hacia su mayordomo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y comenzó a masajear ambas sienes con sus dedos dándose media vuelta para sentarse sobre la colcha de su cama, desvió la mirada hacia algún punto muerto de la habitación y, como si de un muñeco se tratara, se tumbó de espaldas sobre su lecho.

Allí se quedó un buen rato, observando la frialdad de su propia habitación, manteniendo su mente en blanco y olvidándose de que tenía aún bastantes quehaceres por terminar. No quería pensar en nada, solo deseaba tener un momento de silencio para él.

Era difícil, lo admitía. En un principio había pensado que el hecho de haberle propuesto matrimonio a la menor de los Middleford y que este se llevaría a cabo en los tres días consiguientes no debía de ser para nada malo. En cierto sentido no lo era y se podría decir que se clasificaría como llevadero, pero por otro lado el peso que se ejercía sobre sus hombros le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Se sentía muerto, no iba a negarlo ¿Nervioso o ansioso? Para nada, más bien el sentimiento de culpabilidad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Había alguien que, si fuera el remoto caso, posiblemente estaría amándole en esos momentos y él, como el vacuo ser que era, había adelantado una boda ligeramente forzada y había destruido la poca esperanza que pudiera quedarle.

Enamorado de un demonio ¿Eh? Vincent y Rachel deben estar revolcándose en su tumba ante ello, después de todo no querían un futuro así para su único hijo heredero de las empresas Fhuntom.

Se giró levemente hacia un lado sacudiendo su cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos inútiles.

Recordó que esa mañana había despertado sin el yeso cubriéndole el brazo derecho, dándose cuenta que una muy fea cicatriz había quedado impregnada en su piel. ¿Que qué le había dicho Michaelis? Que sanaría con el tiempo, la cosa es que siquiera sabía si le quedaba tiempo alguno.

¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento del día los responsables de la muerte de sus padres y el incendio en la mansión aparecieran frente a él y Sebastián concluyera con su trabajo? ¿Devoraría su alma? Qué pregunta más estúpida, la respuesta era obvia.

Sí, él se la engulliría por completo, después de todo ese era el trato.

Su pecho comenzó a doler, una opresión se ejercía sobre su corazón con una fuerza insistente y molesta, ya casi no podía respirar y, por alguna razón, el busto le quemaba. Oh sí, conocía bien ese sentimiento. Dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos al sentir esa desagradable sensación de congoja en todo su cuerpo, ardiendo bajo su piel e incinerando todo rastro de tranquilidad en su interior. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado asfixiante, _demasiado tortuoso._

Esa sensación ya era parte de su vida, de su ser, de sus recuerdos, de su todo, difícilmente podía dejarlo atrás. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Sería posible que pudiera vivir sin el dolor ardiendo en su interior? ¿Sin aquel sufrimiento que le había hecho compañía desde el momento en que lo conoció a él, a su mayordomo, su demonio? ¿Sin la opresión torturando su cuerpo y corazón? Para él, aquellos cuestionamientos no tenían respuesta alguna.

Pasaban los segundos y su mente comenzaba a divagar por los recuerdos de hace años que, según él, eran los más felices de su existencia, o por lo menos los que se habían almacenado en su mente. Sus padres estaban vivos, no habían pesadillas ni insomnios, toda persona que le rodeaba tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no conocía lo que era el rencor ni la sed de venganza, siempre se sentía tranquilo y, por sobretodo, parte de una familia.

Vale destacar que, en esos tiempos, no era verdaderamente consciente de la labor que efectuaba su respetado y honorable padre, Vincent Phantomhive.

Si bien tenía presente que el hombre era una persona dedicada a los negocios, lo conocía como el padre amoroso y comprensivo que siempre quiso ver en él. Esto no era una falsedad del todo, sinceramente no podría haber pedido una pareja mejor para que fueran su "mamá y papá" como lo fueron el Conde y su esposa, pero el "otro trabajo" que desempeñaba su padre no era muy… respetado.

Ser "el perro guardián" de la reina Victoria no era una tarea fácil, el bajo mundo de la nobleza era un lugar en los que muy pocos eran aceptados para poder unirse al "club" y comenzar a jugar su propia partida. Su padre era uno de esos "jugadores" y, hasta lo que sus memorias le permitían recordar, Vincent nunca había estado disgustado en lo absoluto con ello, es más, lo disfrutaba.

Tenía sus lujos, sus beneficios, sus ventajas y sus recompensas por el trabajo. Había una especie de "favoritismo" de parte de la monarca de Inglaterra para aquellos que jugaban como sus piezas de ajedrez y liberaban a su consciencia de preocupación alguna. Mientras se hiciera bien lo encomendado por la reina, se recibía la ayuda de esta, y se debía de entender el hecho de que estar protegido por la Corona de Inglaterra era equivalente a ser una especie de ser inmune a daños externos, algo así como alguien "inmortal".

Sí, sonaba de lo más grato, sin embargo, tiene su precio. Vincent estaba consciente de que al aceptar ser el perro guardián de la Reina había jurado lealtad incondicional, fuera el trabajo que fuera, fuera la situación que fuera, fuera la persona que fuera él debía de acatar cada uno de los mandatos que dictaba la reina. También se le sumaba el hecho de ganarse una infinidad de enemigos.

Eso fue lo que acabó con ellos… _sus enemigos._

Eran el blanco primordial, eran la familia que cuidaba a Inglaterra desde las sombras, la cabeza de los Phantomhive era quien lideraba las empresas Fhuntom, quien se deshacía de los escombros y de la escoria que rondaba sobre el pueblo de su queridísima monarca y quien, por supuesto, a despecho del vil ciudadano inglés borraba del mapa a quienes producían malestar a su alteza.

Los riesgos estaba establecidos, su padre aceptó los términos que implicaba servirle a Victoria y a raíz de eso habían marcado su sentencia de muerte.

Cruelmente asesinados en un incendio provocado, a él mismo lo habían secuestrado para cometer un ritual y humillarlo de la peor manera posible con el objetivo de invocar a un demonio. Le habían puesto como el sacrificio, la carnada, el pago, sin embargo, el aún así había vendido su alma para obtener venganza de todos ellos quienes deshonraron el apellido Phantomhive.

No lo hacía por sus padres, no lo hacía por él mismo ni tampoco lo hacía para sentirse mejor, él había jurado venganza solo por el simple hecho de que su orgullo no le permitía pasar por alto el que mancharan su apellido. Él se había aferrado a la única oportunidad de vivir en ese entonces solo para saciar su sed que le había comenzado a quemar la garganta desde el momento en que se percató que solo viviría con un único objetivo a cumplir.

Él vivía por venganza. Tenía que recordarlo, tenía que centrarse en eso, ese era el propósito de su aún existencia, sino fuera por ello él habría muerto a sus ocho años de edad siendo usado como el precio a pagar de un ritual, sin embargo, ahora se le hacía difícil pensar en ello.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse justamente del demonio con el que había hecho un contrato? Le molestaba, realmente le molestaba.

Bufó lanzando un sonoro gruñido al aire, para luego tomar con tosquedad una de las almohadas de su cama y estrujarla contra su pecho con insistencia. Quería gritar, quería aventar cosas hacia la pared, sentía los incontrolables deseos de patear todo lo que pudiera tener a su alcance y quebrar cada vidrio que había en su mansión, pero su orgullo y arrogancia no se lo permitiría jamás.

Por un momento comenzó a añorar la compañía de su fiel mayordomo, quería ver esa sonrisa torcida y cínica, esos ojos escarlata que llegaban a calar sus huesos y, con un solo gesto, ser capaz de derrumbarle al instante, deseaba apreciar esa cabellera negra azabache, palparla, saber cuan sedosa podría llegar a ser, aspirar ese aroma dulce tan embriagador y sentir esa calidez tan placentera e inigualable que emanaba del demoniaco cuerpo de Sebastián.

Estaba completamente consciente del tipo de cosas las cuales estaba demandando, pero a esas alturas se le hacía casi imposible evitarlo. Quería a Sebastián Michaelis consigo en ese mismo instante.

De pronto su cerebro rememoró un particular momento del día de ayer sucedido en su despacho y, tan rápido como las secuencias de imágenes se reprodujeron en su cabeza, un tono rosa comenzó a invadir sus pómulos hasta apoderarse por completo de su rostro.

Sebastián. Oh, Sebastián. ¿Por qué tuvo que haberse enamorado especialmente de un demonio? y peor aún ¿Haberle besado incluso con la duda de saber si solo estaba jugando o no? Bueno, nada cambiaría con saberlo, el final siempre sería el mismo, sin embargo, añoraba volver a probar el dulzor de sus belfos.

Llevó su mano izquierda hacia su boca y posó sus dedos sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con la yema de sus finos dedos, intentando sentir de nuevo aquella sensación cálida que le invadió en el momento en que los belfos de Sebastián se habían topado con los suyos, ese sabor dulce y placentero lleno de sensualidad, _de amor._

¡Dios! ¡Se negaba a creérselo! ¿Cómo era posible que un ser que se regía por los sietes pecados capitales y provenía de las profundidades del infierno podía ser tan cálido y terso? ¿Que sus caricias lograran estremecer hasta sus entrañas y sus hipnotizadores ojos escarlata, con solo una mirada, le dejaran sin habla? Quizás solo era las tácticas de un demonio por naturaleza.

Extrañaba esos días en que las sonrisas afloraban inconscientemente de sus labios, pero añoraba más los días en que aquel revuelo de sentimientos hacia su mayordomo no existían.

Comenzó a rodar sobre la colcha de su litera una y otra vez con la intención de desvanecer aquellos pensamientos que le torturaban, sin embargo, nunca le había negado la entrada al dolor y al sufrimiento ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo ahora? Buena pregunta.

Una punzada atravesó su cabeza como una certera daga y, con el dolor a flor de piel, sus mente comenzó a divagar en el sueño (más bien pesadilla) que había tenido la noche anterior. Siendo sinceros, su corazón todavía se exaltaba al sentir la adrenalina que aquella alucinación de su subconsciente le había provocado.

Se retorció en su cama al ver pasar frente a sus ojos aquella escena en donde tenía el cañón de un revólver apuntando hacia su cráneo. Dio un respingo involuntario sobre la colcha de su litera al recordar aquel sonido que emitía un arma al expulsar el proyectil de la recámara, el rostro iracundo de James al jalar el gatillo, las palabras crudas y llenas de odio, sus movimientos tambaleantes y sus ojos inexpresivos.

Todo, absolutamente _todo_ le causaba espanto de solo pensarlo, y más aún si se había insinuado que Allan era responsable de la muerte de sus padres, de que le hubieran quitado su orgullo, su dignidad.

No se lo imaginaba, tampoco era como si Bukater encajara muy bien en el perfil que se había creado en su mente del sujeto que había manchado el apellido Phantomhive y los había humillado. En realidad era prácticamente todo lo contrario, pero aún así los escalofríos recorrían su espalda sin remordimiento alguno, calando en sus huesos y haciendo vibrar las fibras más sensibles del pavor.

Sí, lo admitía. Tenía miedo.

Nunca pensó que algún día las sensaciones pudieran destruir y pasar por encima de su orgullo. Siendo alguien tan arrogante, altivo, demandante y jactancioso se sorprendía a sí mismo por reconocer tan abiertamente el hecho, no obstante, prefería eso a mentirse por cuenta propia.

Siendo ampliamente sinceros, cabía la posibilidad de que Thompson pudiera ser el asesino que por tanto tiempo estuvo esperando para tomar venganza. Si fuera así, el contrato que mantenía con Sebastián, siendo que Bukater estaba muerto, concluiría y, con eso, su vida.

Tomó fuertemente su cabeza entre sus finas manos. Ya siquiera sabía qué pensar, quizá un poco de investigación le ayudaría a levantar sospechas.

De pronto unos leves golpes tocados a la puerta de su alcoba le sobresaltaron, un involuntario gemido de sorpresa resonó repentinamente por su habitación. Levantándose de su lecho y aclarándose su garganta, recobró su compostura altiva decidiéndose a hablar.

— _Adelante _— dijo en tono demandante, mientras rosaba ligeramente su brazo derecho con la yema de sus dedos.

La puerta emitió un leve rechinido al ser abierta con una lentitud desesperante, algo no muy característico en la vida diaria. Ciel se quedó atisbando fijamente la entrada de su dormitorio hasta que se dejara ver por completo a su fiel mayordomo, quien con una mirada serena y una media sonrisa se adentró en su alcoba.

El cuerpo del pequeño Conde comenzó a sufrir ciertas reacciones poco comunes en cuanto vio pasar a Sebastián por el umbral de la entrada de su habitación. Primero sus músculos se tensaron, haciendo que su rigidez fuera notable hasta en sus ropajes, luego sus piernas comenzaron a dar ligeros temblores al escuchar los pasos amortiguados de su mayordomo en su dirección y, por supuesto, los escalofríos y las descargas eléctricas en su espalda le daban leves espasmos involuntarios.

Otra cosa que odiaba de ese demonio eran las inconcebibles "respuestas" que provocaba en su cuerpo gracias a esos "estímulos inconscientes".

Dio un resoplido al aire al observarlo directamente a sus rojizos ojos. En el rostro del mayordomo había una sonrisa de trasfondo.

— _Con su permiso, joven amo. La señorita Hopkins le espera en la sala de vestuario. Su traje de bodas está listo _— comunicó Michaelis con aquel toque de cortesía al cual Phantomhive estaba ya más que acostumbrado, sin embargo, aquella mirada detonaba algo más que vana diversión.

_Cariño, afecto, amor._

¡No quería creérselo! Ese sentimiento tan humano no podía ser parte de los deseos de Michaelis, era imposible que fuera algo de lo que ese sirviente pudiera sentir ¡Los demonios no tiene sentimientos!, no obstante, allí estaba frente a él, con aquella mirada tersa y cálida.

¡Le sacaba de quicio!, pero un demonio siempre sería un demonio y, por ende, Sebastián siempre sería Sebastián ¿Cambiar eso? Nunca, después de todo ese petulante y jactancioso demonio era a quien él amaba, por muy odioso que llegara a ser en ciertas ocasiones y por muy confundido que pudiera dejarle.

Sebastián Michaelis, el perfecto demonio mayordomo que había despertado el sentimiento que conlleva a la locura por primera vez en su vida.

Dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario.

— _Está bien, iré enseguida. Dame dos minutos — _pidió el muchacho con resignación al volver a tumbarse en su cama tomando una buena bocanada de aire, observó el techo con un poco de ansiedad y simplemente desvió la mirada hacia algún punto muerto de su alcoba.

El demonio alzó y arqueó una ceja.

— _Joven amo ¿Se siente bien? _

Ciel atisbó de golpe a su sirviente, reincorporándose en la cama y observándole con el ceño fruncido. No iba a mentir, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa ¿Es que acaso se veía tan mal? ¿Había algo en su tono de voz o en su rostro que le delataba? Dejó escapar un leve quejido de nerviosismo.

— _¿A qué viene la pregunta? _— interrogó al mirar el semblante inmutable de Michaelis.

El mayordomo parecía preocupado, más de lo que alguna vez había visto en su vida ¿A qué se debe esto? No lo sabía, y averiguarlo tampoco le entusiasmaba del todo.

Sebastián le observó con aquellos ojos rojo escarlata que tanto le caracterizaban de manera penetrante, intensa, casi taciturna, pero sin perder ese toque galante y atractivo. Él sabía que su amo estaba inquiero por algo y tenía un "detalle" que lo comprobaba.

— _Lo digo porque se le nota algo tenso, Bocchan. ¿Hay algo que esté inquietándole? —_ el mayor meneó la cabeza con cierto disgusto al notar el resoplido que escapó de los labios de su amo ante las palabras dichas, sin embargo, no parecía estar enfurecido por lo cuestionado.

Ciel alzó la mirada de manera súbita y sostuvo la de su mayordomo por escasos segundos, para luego desviarla un poco irritado.

— _¿Siempre has sido así de fisgón? — _recriminó el pequeño Conde con un aire desdeñoso, pero sutil, cruzándose de brazos y piernas aún sentado sobre el borde de la colcha que pertenecía a su cama. Michaelis le devolvió el gesto un tanto confuso.

— _Yo no usaría ese término para definir mi preocupación por su persona, mi Lord _

— _¿Ah sí? Y… ¿Cómo lo definirías tú, Sebastián? — _Phantomhive alzó y arqueó una de sus cejas a la espera de una respuesta inmediata y satisfactoria, impacientado, ansioso… Sebastián pareció haber notado ese deje de inquietud en el niño y esbozó una leve sonrisa que logró enervar al Conde.

— _Preocupación genuina, Joven amo._

— _Mientes_

Una riña de miradas se inició en ese preciso instante en el momento en que contratista y demonio intercambiaron miradas demandantes y preeminentes que gradualmente fueron subiendo de intensidad. Ciel era el amo y señor de Michaelis y el mayordomo era la criatura infernal con capacidades que provenían del mismísimo infierno.

¿Quién era el que tenía el control entre ambos? Era un simple juego de ajedrez.

La comisura de los labios del sirviente se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba de forma espontánea con el pequeño juego que se había formado entre ambos, no obstante, a Ciel no le parecía para nada gracioso, es más, su entrecejo se arrugó más de lo normal ante la sonrisa perfilada en el rostro alargado del mayordomo.

Enamorado o no, con sentimientos de por medio o no, ese tipo seguía siendo igual de fastidioso y molesto que siempre. Cuanto lo detestaba.

Michaelis se decidió por limitarse a sonreír a ojos cerrados.

— _Yo no miento. Recuérdelo, mi señor, a un demonio como yo no se le es permitido mentir — _se excusó el hombre de rojiza mirada como defensa ante las acusaciones del menor. El chiquillo pareció bufar molesto y entrecerró los ojos con un aire fastidiado.

— _No se te es permitido decirme mentiras porque yo te lo ordené, pero últimamente has estado evadiendo mis dictámenes ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no estás calumniándome ahora mismo? — _punto a favor para Phantomhive. Era cierto, Sebastián últimamente había estado evadiendo minuciosamente sus órdenes por una razón que, hasta el momento, desconocía. Podría ordenarle que le proporcionara dichos motivos, pero daba por sentado que el mayordomo terminaría evitando su realización.

El hombre alzó una de sus cejas con algo de asombro que fácilmente pudo ser disimulado en sus afrodisíacas facciones, pero sin quitar esa curvatura en sus cincelados belfos que lograban sacar de quicio al pequeño británico. Se decidió por dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente con actitud determinada.

— _Oh, eso es fácil de responder, Joven amo —_ se acercó al más joven con pasos gatunos, postura erguida y movimiento ágiles hasta quedar a tal cercanía que Ciel se vió obligado a alzar su cabeza para poder observarle directamente a los ojos, pero ante esto siquiera deshizo su postura arrogante y altanera.

Típico de un Phantomhive.

Le observó por instantes efímeros que para ambos parecieron eternos, con aquellos ojos taladrantes y escarlatas que lograban estremecer cada parte de su frágil cuerpo, sacudir violentamente su mente y darle un vuelco a su agitado corazón. Ciel sentía que aquellos ocelos tan peculiares llegaban a reflejar el infierno mismo.

Lanzó un leve gruñido al aire ante la confianza que mostraba Michaelis por la cercanía y, con voz ronca y querellante, le respondió.

— _No quiero tus vanas palabras. Demuéstramelo, demonio —_ algo en el interior del mayordomo pareció haberse sacudido ante lo dicho por el pequeño Conde, porque al momento de que las palabras escaparon de sus sonrosados labios no puedo contenerse más.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre el cuerpo delgado del joven noble inglés, sintiendo como se perdía en aquel color azul cobalto que poseían los grandes ojos de su amo. Se relamió los labios humedeciéndolos, tomando entre sus enguantadas manos el rostro delicado del joven Phantomhive, percibiendo como la ansiedad en su interior iba aumentando con premura, acrecentándose con cada segundo hasta llegar a un punto en que los impulsos se apoderaron de sí. Acarició ligeramente ambos pómulos con sus pulgares, escuchando el palpitar exaltado en el pecho del niño. Rozó levemente su nariz con la contraria en un leve cosquilleo placentero y, sin nada más que dar, besó al muchacho con una dulzura y delicadeza inigualable.

Ciel abrió los ojos atónito ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintiendo como su negro y contaminado corazón latía con verdadero frenesí, la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza y un ligero ardor apareció en sus mejillas de manera simultánea. Suponía él estaba sonrojado.

"_¡Maldito seas, Michaelis!"_ gritó mentalmente el menor al sentir como los labios del contrario se movían sensualmente sobre los suyos, atrayéndolo, incitándolo a corresponder aquel beso que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más insistente, sin embargo, Phantomhive estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer alguna cosa.

Los segundos pasaban y lentamente el beso bajó de intensidad hasta que finalmente se rompió a falta de oxígeno por parte del pequeño Conde. La respiración agitada del menor detonaba asombro y sus pómulos sonrosados delataban la alta temperatura corporal del muchacho.

El chiquillo alzó la mirada un tanto dudoso y desconcertado, para luego fruncir el ceño con enojo.

— _¡Maldita sea, Sebastián! ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso? —_ le gritó el menor dándole un empujón que siquiera logró moverle un centímetro, sin embargo, no le importó, ya que se tomó la molestia de propinarle otro acompañado en un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Michaelis pareció enternecido con ello y esbozó una ligera sonrisa divertida.

— _Ah, bueno, usted me ha pedido que le demuestre que no he estado mintiéndole y yo obedecí —_ el de ojos escarlata se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a aquel detalle, le daba mucha más relevancia al contacto entre sus labios y lo agradable que había sido probar nuevamente el dulzor de la boca del noble.

Ah, lo había anhelado desde el día anterior.

Ciel frunció el ceño con fastidio, molestia, enojo y vergüenza. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Se estaba burlando de él! ¡Y para rematarle en su propia cara! Lo detestaba, cuanto lo detestaba.

— _¿Besándome? ¿Qué clase de demostración vana es esa? —_exigió saber el pequeño Conde con un tono ya bastante indignado, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos y piernas obligando al mayordomo a alejarse un poco del niño.

El mencionado hizo un ademán con su enguantada mano, para luego correr un leve mechón negruzco de cabello de su rostro.

— _No es el beso lo que se deba interpretar, sino el porqué elegí "ese" método para demostrarle que estaba equivocado —_ explicó el de azabaches cabellos con tono juvenil al sonreír a ojos cerrados.

Y fue ahí cuando Phantomhive llegó a su ligeramente rebalsado límite.

— _¿Qué? ¡Pero si eso fue lo más alejado a…!_

Fue interrumpido por los dedos de Sebastián, los cuales se habían posado delicadamente sobre sus labios, acallando sus reclamos y, con una sonrisa algo dubitativa perfilada en su rostro, se acercó aún más a él.

— _Lo amo, joven amo — _y dicho esto, depositó un casto e inocente beso en los belfos del menor, aturdiéndolo de nueva cuenta y sorprendiéndolo con sus palabras, aquellas palabras tan sensibles y sinceras salidas de los labios de un verdadero demonio.

"_Me ama… ha dicho que me ama… y me ha besado luego de eso ¡Dios! ¡Dijo que me ama!". _ Sus pensamientos fueron un desorden total luego de eso, se sentía desorientado, débil, confuso y con un revuelo de sentimiento tan notorio que pareciera que los poros de su piel desprendieran confusión genuina.

¿Qué si estaba feliz? La verdad es que no sabía cómo describir exactamente aquella sensación tan… agradable, pero podía apostar su propio trasero a que no era felicidad por ninguno de los puntos en que lo viera. Entonces ¿Qué podría ser? No tenía ni la menor idea, lo único que sabía era que, por muy extraño que fuera, era placentero.

Alzó sus azulinos ojos con inseguridad, algo pavoroso, como si temiera que al momento de encontrarse con los ocelos de su mayordomo solo encontrara una mirada sarcástica y una sonrisa acre y morbosa tan cruel como lo debería ser un demonio que se burlaba de él, más solo encontró el rostro pasivo del hombre.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no era una vil jugarreta del mayor y, con manos temblorosas, rozó ligeramente el rostro de Sebastián con la yema de los dedos, percatándose de que no era una ilusión creada por su mente, que realmente estaba ahí, frente a él, observándole con plena dulzura impregnada en sus rojizos ojos.

Hubo un leve movimiento, una casi imperceptible curvatura de los labios de Phantomhive hacia arriba efectuado de forma inconsciente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el mayordomo, quien le observó asombrado.

Él, Ciel Phantomhive, había sonreído. Algo difícil de creer aun para alguien como él.

Se miraron a los ojos por minutos, importándoles poco que Nina Hopkins estuviera esperándoles en una de las salas de la mansión, que Elizabeth estuviera paseando por los jardines junto con su hermano mayor o que los torpes sirvientes estuvieran causando algún desastre de proporciones colosales, en ese momento nada les importaba, era su momento, ese instante en que se desprendían del mundo en sí, en donde solo estaban ellos.

Desgraciadamente todo en esta vida acaba y, a cuesta de su propia voluntad y la de su amo, Sebastián se obligó a reincorporarse al sentir cómo los tacones de la costurera resonaban por el pasillo frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Ciel con perturbadora impaciencia, si antes haberle robado un pequeño beso al menor.

Phantomhive al principio se ruborizó, pero luego gruñó molesto al saber que aquel instante tan mágico entre él y Michaelis había sido interrumpido por el estruendo que hacía Nina al caminar sobre la madera del corredor, lo cual delataba que estaba por hacer su intromisión en su habitación.

El mayordomo se dedicó a arreglar el corbatín azul en el cuello de su amo sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin embargo, aquella sensación tan placentera que Ciel no había sabido cómo describir seguía pululante en el aire, lo cual disfrutó a pleno.

Por último ambos se irguieron, el Conde con la típica arrogancia y su mayordomo con la determinación que le caracterizaba. Intercambiaron una última mirada serena y tranquila, para luego salir de la recámara del noble con paso parsimonioso.

La verdad es que tanto contratista como demonio estaba satisfechos, el mayordomo por el simple hecho de haber visto por primera vez una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del chiquillo, y Phantomhive por el nuevo descubrimiento hecho de que los demonios también podían tener sentimientos, sin embargo, le gratificaba aún más que su triste existencia no era tan mala, después de todo él ahora verdaderamente tenía a Sebastián.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bard, Finnyan y Maylene se encontraban en una de las tantas salas de la mansión Phantomhive con sus ojos clavados en un teléfono que estaba posado sobre una pequeño mesita redonda en una equina de la habitación, mientras pensaban seriamente en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.<p>

El mayor del trío dio un ronco chasquido malhumorado y se acercó al aparato masticando algo nervioso la punta de su cigarrillo ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros. La verdad es que tampoco estaba muy contento de lo que haría, pero no le quedaba otra. Todo era por el bien de su amo.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la mesita adornada y alargó el brazo para descolgar el teléfono, pero una fina mano se posó en su hombro antes de que pudiera efectuar la acción por completo, sobresaltándole ligeramente y obligándole a girarse sobre sí.

La ama de llaves le observó por interminables segundos a sus ojos aún con su mano puesta sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole aquella preocupación que parecía palpable en todos los presentes, con aquellos ocelos granete tan penetrante ocultos tras unos crispados lentes.

— _¿Estás seguro, Bard? Puede que estemos equivocados — _le interrogó la muchacha de rojizo cabello con un ligero tiemblo en su voz y, a su vez, con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo. El rubio de azulina mirada se le quedó mirando por instantes, para finalmente asentir decidido.

— _Estoy completamente seguro. Hay que terminar con esto de una buena vez — _y dicho esto, el mayor descolgó por completo el teléfono, posicionando el auricular del aparato en su oído y la bocina cerca de su boca, mientras comenzaba a rotar el disco del mismo en retroceso, marcando un número en especial.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Abberline caminaba a paso lento y cuidadoso por uno de los tantos pasillos del edificio de la policía metropolitana de Londres, tratando de mirar por sobre la pila de documentos y archivos que llevaba en sus manos, intentando no tropezar con alguna cosa o alguna persona en su camino.<p>

La verdad es que había sigo un día agotador para el joven policía y futuro padre, casos sin resolver, archivos, escenas del crimen, papeleo y más papeleo. Había sido una semana ajetreada y al parecer seguiría así por unos días más. El crimen en Londres no daba tregua alguna.

Dio un suspiro al aire y siguió su camino, llegó frente a la última puerta del corredor y tuvo la suerte de que uno de los tipos de forense saliera del lugar en ese momento.

El hombre, al salir del lugar, reconoció inmediatamente a Abberline.

— _¡Hey! Fred ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —_se ofreció el sujeto al acercársele al oficial de policía y ayudarle a sostener la infinidad de papeleo que llevaba consigo, pero Abberline cortésmente se negó.

— _No, no. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta de las oficinas, por favor? — _pidió un tanto apenado por ello sin siquiera mirar al contrario a los ojos. Tenía que admitirlo, jamás le había gustado tener que pedir cualquier clase de ayuda en su trabajo, la verdad es que detestaba hacerlo.

El de forense asintió gustoso.

— _Claro —_ dicho esto procedió a mantener la puerta abierta para que Abberline pudiera entrar. El mencionado pasó con cuidado por la entrada de las oficinas, para luego voltearse ligeramente y agradecerle al muchacho.

Este asintió instantáneamente y comenzó a retirarse.

— _Nos vemos luego, Fred — _se despidió el sujeto, para finalmente desparecer por el pasillo.

— _Adiós Marshall —_respondió el oficial de policía luego de ello.

Abberline dejó escapar un leve suspiro de resignación, tal vez Randall le estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado con todo el movimiento que se había producido a lo largo de la última semana y, para colmo, le mandaba una pila de archivos y fichas para terminar. ¿Es que acaso el hombre creía que era una máquina? Bueno, no podía quejarse, era parte de su trabajo. Todo sea por encontrar la verdad y hacer justicia.

Avanzó con paso apresurado entre los escritorios de los demás policías en el edificio de Scotland Yard, esquivando un par de irregularidades en la madera del piso, un par de lápices tirados por el suelo y una pequeña zona mojada que, al parecer, había sido mancha con café. Dobló a la derecha en una esquina y encontró a su compañero, Thomas Holloway, sentado sobre la silla de su escritorio con los pies sobre el mesón.

Lanzó un bufido exasperado.

— _Oh, Tom ¡Quita tus pies del escritorio! — _gritó Fred ya verdaderamente impacientado, el trabajo le estaba afectando demasiado.

El mencionado se sobresaltó ante la voz colérica de Abberline a sus espaldas y de un leve brinquillo quitó inmediatamente sus pies del buró del oficial, al tiempo que se encajaba una roquilla en la boca un tanto aturdido, para luego sonreír divertido.

— _Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien está de malhumor hoy — _bromeó al ver cómo el policía dejaba caer la pila de carpetas que llevaba sobre su escritorio, tomaba el respaldo de una silla, la corría hacia atrás y se sentaba en ella para poder descansar un poco al lanzar un resoplido resignado.

Fred le observó con una ceja alzada.

— _Si no te la pasaras holgazaneando todo el día, tal vez estaría con un mejor humor. No sé como diantres te hiciste detective… —_ le recriminó a Thomas mientras sacaba un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa y tomaba una carpeta del montón que había para comenzar con el papeleo.

Holloway soltó una carcajada irónica.

— _Por mi maravillosa capacidad de resolver casos. Oh ¡Vamos, Fred! Toma una rosquilla — _le ofreció el detective al extender la pequeña caja de donas hacia él. Abberline levantó la mirada de los archivadores y pudo darse cuenta de una cosa que no le agrado para nada.

Envoltorios de dulces, envases de refrescos, restos de comida chatarra, manchas de café ¡Dios! ¡El lugar era un basurero! ¿Cómo un solo hombre podía dejar un desastre así en dos horas? Estaba claro, Thomas Holloway no era una persona normal.

Entrecerró sus ojos de manera fulminante y tomó la rosquilla con el ceño fruncido.

— _Recuérdame el que te recuerde que limpies este chiquero_

El detective sonrió.

— _No prometo nada. Y bien ¿Qué es lo que tarea te ha mandado el jefe Randall ahora? — _interrogó el hombro al inclinarse levemente hacia adelante observando a Fred haciendo el papeleo. Se le hacía extraño que el oficial estuviera trabajando en cosas tan insignificantes como aquellas dado su calibre como policía. Arthur debería estar demente como para ponerlo de secretaria.

Abberline suspiró.

— _Nada importante, solo archivar estos casos ya cerrados y mandarlos al almacén —_explicó mientras cerraba la carpeta que tenía en frente y la dejaba a un lado de su buró al tiempo que seguía con las demás.

El detective le miró sorprendido.

— _¿En serio? Déjame ver el caso de "Jack el destripador" —_ pidió Holloway con aire ansioso. Fred buscó entre la pila de documentos lo solicitado por su compañero y, al dar con él, se lo entregó despreocupadamente y sin mucho interés que digamos.

— _Ten. Al parecer el responsable de todos esos asesinatos fue la renombrada Madame Red, tía del pequeño Ciel —_ acotó mientras seguía revisando el papeleo que le había dejado el jefe de la policía, Arthur Randall.

Thomas recibió la carpeta y la abrió en la primera página. Allí, a un lado de la ficha informativa del asesino y sobre su expediente, se encontraba la fotografía de una hermosa, joven y bien dotada mujer que no aparentaba tener más de treinta años.

— _Era bastante hermosa — _comentó el sujeto al tiempo que se disponía a ojear tranquilamente el documento del caso, para luego levantar la mirada y observar al oficial frente a él _ — Por lo que he oído, ese niño a estado metido en varias tragedias estos últimos años _— comentó con simpleza y algo de curiosidad.

Abberline asintió.

— _La verdad es que sí, pero a pesar de todo ello es un chiquillo impresionante. Lo realmente preocupante es el hecho de que a sus cortos años de edad esté involucrado en el bajo mundo de la aristocracia británica._

El detective sonrió de forma sarcástica y no puedo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante lo dicho por el hombre frente a él. Fred levantó la mirada del papeleo algo desencajado, mientras alzaba y arqueaba una ceja.

— _El mocoso es el perro guardián de la Reina Victoria, era de esperarse, pero no creo que le moleste en lo absoluto con todo lo que gana con eso. Es un crío bastante afortunado —_ de pronto el teléfono sobre su escritorio comenzó a sonar de manera alarmante, sobresaltando un poco al par de policía sentados frente a él.

Fred le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Thomas y, dando un resoplido resignado al aire, alargó el brazo y descolgó el teléfono para poner el auricular en su oído.

— _Oficinas de Scottland Yard. Habla el oficial de policía Fred Abberline ¿Diga?_ — dijo el mismo por la bocina del aparato, mientras esperaba algo impacientado que le respondieran quien fuera que estuviera llamando.

De pronto escuchó un par de murmullos inentendible al otro lado de la línea telefónica y, luego de un par de segundo, el individuó respondió.

— _Buenos días, deseo hacer una denuncia anónima por un abuso contra un menor de edad —_solo hacía falta esas simples palabras para que Abberline comenzara a moverse. Alejó el aparato un poco y tapó la bocina con su mano izquierda, mientras se levantaba y observaba a Holloway con insistencia.

— _Thomas, dile a Roger que prepare un carruaje y llama al jefe Randall, dile que hay un caso de abuso contra menores entrante — _ordenó el oficial con voz firme. El detective se incorporó rápidamente de un salto y se marchó hacia lo indicado a paso apresurado. En situaciones como aquellos no era bueno perder el tiempo.

Fred destapó la bocina el teléfono, tomó su bolígrafo del mesón y comenzó a tantear un poco en busca de una hoja en blanco. Dando con lo mencionado volvió a establecer conexión con la línea telefónica.

— _Especifique el nombre de la víctima, el victimario y la ubicación. Enviaremos una patrulla en este instante —_ solicitó el hombre y futuro padre con algo de prisa, luego de eso comenzó a garabatear inconscientemente cada cosa que le decían por el auricular de forma simultánea.

Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la información que le había propinado aquel "anónimo" y sintió como la sangre se le heló en el pecho el leerla con detenimiento. Oh, no. Se apresuró a colgar el teléfono sin antes haber dado las gracias y, dándose media vuelta sobre sus talones, se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento de vehículos encontrándose con el jefe Randall.

— _Abberline ¿Cuál es la situación? —_ exigió saber el mandamás de Scotland Yard con tono autoritario. Fred tragó grueso.

— _Recibimos una denuncia de un anónimo, dice que hubo una violación contra un menor _

— _¿Nombres? _

Por un momento las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta sin lograr salir de sus labios. La verdad es que no era muy placentero decirlo y tampoco era como si le entusiasmara mucho tener que hacerlo, pero era parte de su trabajo, tenía que ser lo más impecable posible.

Arthur arqueó una ceja y Abberline, aún algo aturdido, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

— _Según la denuncia, la víctima fue Ciel Phantomhive, señor —_ soltó el subordinado del jefe por fin. Randall se le quedó observando fijamente ante lo dicho con un claro semblante de asombro, para luego fruncir el entrecejo.

— _¿Y el responsable? — _exigió saber. Fred sintió una oleada de cobardía asaltarle repentinamente, más eso no lo detuvo. Aspiró profundamente y dejó escapar aquellas palabras que tanto le había costado pronunciar.

— _Su mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hey! Fin de este capítulo :3.<p>

¿Cómo lo vieron? ¿Bueno, malo, horripilante, asqueroso, repulsivo o regular? Comentarios en sus reviews por favor c:.

¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡Demasiadas tragedias para un día! La verdad es que tuve que ponerle bastante empeño a este capítulo para que quedara bien y, en mi humilde opinión, encuentro que ha quedado bastante aceptable para seguir con la trama, no obstante, quiero escuchar sus opiniones sobre el capítulo o el fic en general c:.

La gran parte del capítulo se basó en los pensamientos de nuestro querido Conde y cómo han ido cambiando las cosas en su interior desde hace ya un tiempo, sin embargo, quise enfocar este capítulo en una perspectiva algo diferente. Espero no haberlo arruinado.

En fin, estoy con sueño ya que aquí en Chile son las cuatro de la mañana, así que trataré de ser breve.

Agradecimientos a **Breyito-Black-Lupin, HirotoKiyama13, Earthgov female soldier, kikyoyami8 ** y pos supuesto a **Little Fausto's Lullaby **por sus maravillosos, preciosos, divinos, increíbles y asombrosos comentarios que me dejaron por el capítulo pasado. Chicas, son un verdadero amor :3.

Agradecimientos de igual forma a quienes leen y siguen este fic sin dejar comentario alguno. También se aprecia un montón.

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, me despido.

¡Nos leemos a la próxima!

Atte. Crosseyra.


	17. Chapter 17

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor****: **_Nada que agregar más que disculpas por la tardanza y que aquí les traiga la décimo séptima parte de este fic. Ojalá y lo disfruten._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

** Capítulo XVII:** _El fondo de la botella._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em> Y ahora, Conde, alce los brazos a la altura de sus hombros<em> — la voz femenina de Hopkins resonó por la sala como un pajarillo canturreando, y Ciel, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se limitó a obedecer.

La verdad es que desde hace alrededor de una hora que no tenía la mente muy centrada en lo que hacía ¿La razón? Tenía nombre y apellido: Sebastián Michaelis. Había que darle el crédito a ese demonio, ya que era ese sujeto el causante de que su cabeza se encontrara en las nubes literalmente.

¿Qué si era molesto? Viéndolo de cierto modo era negativo, ya que podía inferir que su semblante no era completamente serio y sus movimientos eran lerdos, una cosa muy rara en él, sin mencionar de que las miradas confusas de los presentes sobre su persona eran cada vez más persistentes. Sin embargo, le era completamente imposible poder despejar su mente en alguna otra cosa de utilidad.

Había sido testigo y participe de un momento entre él y su mayordomo que, si bien en un principio le habían helado la sangre de manera brutal, había sido una de las experiencias más memorables y significativas en todos sus cortos trece años de edad.

Su escarlata mirada tan desquiciante, su sonrisa endemoniadamente magnética, su piel gélida que entregaba una calidez inigualable, el dulzor de sus labios, las tenues caricias que se multiplicaban por mil, su cabello negro y alborotado. Todo de él le parecía perfecto y extraordinario que apenas rozaba lo excitante.

Quién lo diría. Él, el gran Conde Ciel Phantomhive, doblegado ante un simple mayordomo, _un simple demonio._

Su orgullo podía irse al garete en esas situaciones, pero era tan altivo y arrogante que, a cuesta de poder disfrutar plenamente de un momento así, procuraba no mostrarse débil ni mucho menos sumiso ante Sebastián. Siempre comportándose como el amo, aunque claramente a veces no fuera así.

Sus padres en estos momentos estarían revolcándose en su tumba. No los juzgaba, la verdad es que en cierto sentido les encontraba la razón. Vamos, tiene apenas trece años, lo cual convierte a Sebastián en un pedófilo con una diferencia de edades de cuatro siglos, quizás más. El tipo es un demonio, es su mayordomo y, por sobre todo, es de su mismo género sexual. No puede refutarle nada a Vincent y a Rachel si le odian por el resto de la eternidad.

De todas formas tampoco es como si le importara mucho, a fin de cuentas ya estaba condenado.

Se sobresaltó al sentir un leve tirón en sus ropajes y nuevamente puso los pies en la tierra. Agitó la cabeza y enfocó su vista en la cabellera rojiza de la estrafalaria costurera frente a él, quien estaba inclinada a la altura de sus rodillas y revisaba el pantalón del traje de bodas. Segundos consiguientes frunció el seño y soltó un gruñido.

— _¡Por Dios, Conde! ¡Póngase recto para tener una buena dimensión!_ — bramó la mujer al levantar la mirada, enfrentando abiertamente al muchacho. Esa era la actitud de Nina cuando se trataba del vestuario y la moda.

Ciel le observó por unos escasos segundos, para luego soltar un suspiro y erguirse adecuadamente como la costurera le pedía.

Hopkins era así. Una mujer excéntrica adicta a todo lo que tiene que ver con el diseño y costura, amante de la moda y con un gusto único por el género femenino. Normalmente acosa sexualmente a la criada y adora los "juegos indecorosos".

Nina continuó con su labor con las mejillas un poco infladas gracias a lo molesta de estaba, cortesía de Phantomhive. La verdad es que Hopkins, en cierto sentido, era una persona que le gustaba ser obedecida y mimada, leal defensora de toda mujer y valiente revolucionaria de la moda, o por lo menos así es como se definía ella misma.

Lo cierto era que Nina Hopkins era una persona realmente especial en todos los sentidos posibles.

Por otro lado, el fiel mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive se mantenía como espectador en una esquina del salón, observando cómo su pequeño y joven amo era usado y estaba a merced de la estrafalaria costurera. Se le podría asimilar como un maniquí que modelaba lo que Nina creaba, algo así como el cuerpo que era utilizado solo para revelar, en toda su belleza y esplendor, el trabajo de Hopkins.

Por alguna razón ese último pensamiento le descolocó un poco. Bueno, quién sabe. Últimamente había estado teniendo reacciones muy poco comunes en él gracias a cavilaciones bastante triviales.

Levantó la mirada y posó raudamente sus rojizos ojos sobre la costurera, quien seguía recriminándole a Ciel que dejara de estar en las nubes y pusiera sus pies en tierra firme. De cierta forma le hacía gracia, ver a su joven amo tan ensimismado en sus reflexiones internas era algo que le provocaba cierto grado de curiosidad, ese anhelo de saber qué es lo que surca la mente del más joven, esos deseos de averiguarlo, esos impulsos que le incitaban a descubrirlo por métodos poco ortodoxos.

En ese momento su propia mente estaba desarrollando pensamientos que, si bien eran veraces, no quitaba el hecho de que eran muy indecorosos.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en la escena. Nina aún seguía jalando de aquí a allá al pobre Conde. Vaya suerte para el chico.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se relamió los labios.

—_ Al parecer la señorita Hopkins en esta ocasión se encuentra un poco ansiosa_ — la mujer escuchó el comentario desde su posición (Que por cierto no era muy alejado) y un destello irritado apareció en sus ojos. La rivalidad comenzaba de nuevo.

No era una cosa de otro mundo, pero Sebastián y Nina se llevaban bastante mal. La joven costurera, cada vez que arribaba en la mansión Phantomhive, traía consigo mil y un ideas en mente para liberar su imaginación en la moda, y siempre Ciel estaba involucrado en ellas. Sin embargo, cada vez que Hopkins trataba de liberar esa "creatividad" sobre el niño, el leal sirviente del Conde se lo impedía con comentarios tales como "_Al joven amo no le viene el rojo. Por favor absténgase de diseñar alguna prenda con ese color"_, _"No cree nada muy obscuro, eso haría que la tez pálida del joven amo resaltara demasiado",_ _"Nada de blanco como color predominante. Eso haría que el joven amo pareciera un espectro" _o cosas de ese estilo, y sinceramente eso a la mujer le frustraba de una manera indescriptible.

Nunca reprimas la imaginación y creatividad de una diseñadora, y aunque Michaelis sabía esto, lo hacía de todas formas, claro que no intencionalmente.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Hopkins se volteó rápidamente y atisbó fulminante al hombre de cabello negro frente a ella, esbozó una sonrisa entre irritada y desafiante, para luego soltar las prendas que el joven Conde llevaba consigo y encarársele al mayordomo.

—_ ¡Ja! Pero por supuesto, mayordomo malhumorado. Este impecable y perfecto traje de bodas que ves aquí es parte de una nueva colección que lanzaré el próximo mes. Entiendes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad?_ — Y había que admitirlo, aunque Nina se empeñara tanto en fastidiar al fiel siervo de Phantomhive tratándole de un inepto imbécil de la moda, ella jamás lograría cumplir con su objetivo.

Si Sebastián conseguía mantener la compostura cuando alguno de los tres idiotas provocaba un desastre de proporciones colosales, ¿Por qué debería de perder los estribos con simples palabras sin importancia alguna como aquellas? La verdad es que Nina aún le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre lo que Michaelis aparentaba ser.

El mayordomo alzó y arqueó una ceja imperceptiblemente, para luego sonreír a ojos cerrados como siempre lo hacía.

—_ ¿Que, según usted, esa vestimenta es una maravilla al ser fabricada por Nina Hopkins?_

Un brillo de superioridad y excitación surcó velozmente por los ojos de la mujer y, dando un leve brinquillo, se llevó las manos a las caderas y sonrió casi al instante.

—_ Además de eso, pero es bueno que entendieras mi grandeza. De todas maneras, esto significa que el Conde Phantomhive mañana estará usando un traje que aún no sale al mercado con un mes de anticipación._ — hizo una paus_a dramática y, ll ¡Cuando se pose frente al altar y la luz del día se cuele por las ventanas, él dictara la tendencia y dejará la huella de Nina Hopkins esparcida sobre todevándose una mano al pecho, gritó. —os! ¡Estará a la moda! Será la única persona que habrá usado algo de mi colección. Siéntase afortunado, Conde._ — al decir esto último la mujer se volteó sonriente hacia el adolescente, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver que Phantomhive no mostraba ni el más mínimo atisbo de prestarle atención.

Irritada, comenzó a chillar como condenada quejándose de la actitud del niño, soltando cosas como que estaba siendo demasiado descortés con una dama, que no era propio de un noble de su categoría el ser tan desconsiderado con una costurera, especialmente con una de su calibre y que dejara de ignorarla como lo había estado haciendo los últimos minutos. Hay que agregarle el hecho de que, conociendo Nina la historia de Ciel y su familia, culpaba a Sebastián por no haber educado al chico como corresponde.

Eventualmente, ninguno de ambos hizo caso a las acusaciones de Hopkins.

Cuando la mujer finalizó con su labor, el Conde y su fiel sirviente se disponían a volver a la alcoba del señor de la casa para que el joven cambiara de ropas a algunas más cotidianas y poder guardar el atuendo para la boda de mañana. ¿Qué si estaba nervioso? Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero nadie cambiaría si le prestaba demasiada atención.

Antes de salir del salón, Phantomhive se volteó hacia la costurera y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que, claramente, era falsa.

— _Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita Hopkins, y tomo la oportunid ad para hablar por mi prometida. Puede dejar la mansión cuando guste. Si necesita algo solo debe decírselo a mi mayordomo. ¡Ah! Y está cordialmente invitada a la boda._ — agradeció el muchacho de azulinos ojos con la mayor cordialidad que logró articular en sus finas facciones, al tiempo que Michaelis le entregaba la dichosa invitación a la mujer.

— _Gracias, Conde. Será un honor asistir a la boda Phantomhive y Middleford. Pero ahora busco a Maylene. Preparé un traje para ella también que de seguro le quedará como anillo al dedo._ — Nina la recibió gustosa y con un brillo de fogosidad en su expresión. Estaba realmente excitada por el día de mañana, y lo único que pasaba por su mente era el qué atuendo usar para lucirse. Típico de Hopkins.

La mujer salió de la habitación en busca de la ama de llaves y Ciel se encaminó a paso lento hacia su recámara junto con Sebastián a su lado, y en el trayecto tuvieron una extraña conversación.

— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Nina actuó tan descabelladamente eufórica? No lo recuerdo. —_preguntó el muchacho con un tono que más bien sonó a una afirmación, sin embargo, no era como si la pregunta tuviera mucha relevancia para él. ¿Que por qué la había formulado? Quién sabe. Tal vez siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

El mayordomo caminaba detrás de su amo, con la mirada clavada en su pequeña y delgada figura, escudriñando en ella, con la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro, mas eventualmente jamás lo demostraría. Suspiró arqueando una ceja y esbozó una inusual sonrisa.

— _Me atrevería a decir que su actuar se debe a que el joven amo ha tenido la cabeza en las nubes desde que se reunió con la señorita Hopkins. —_ sus rojizos ocelos escarlata se plantaron certeramente sobre la cabellera obscura del menor, esperando a que el chiquillo se volteara y dejara ver una mueca irritada, pero eso nunca sucedió. En su lugar solo hubo una risilla desinteresada.

— _¿Es así? Siquiera me percaté de ello. — _soltó a la nada, y en ese momento Michaelis supo que ya nada podría volver a ser como antes.

Se detuvo en seco, atisbando por enésima vez la figura tan delicada y elegante que tenía frente a él, que avanzaba tan calmada como siempre, que, por más estúpido que sonase, poco a poco le iba dejando atrás. El no darse cuenta de ello era algo que no podía suceder, y aunque las pistas fuera tan sutiles a la vista, estaban ahí, pululando frente a sus ojos en una danza invisible.

¿Cuándo fue que ese muchacho creció tanto? ¿Cuándo fue que dejó que ese niño se convirtiera en un hombre? No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Ciel ya no era el mocoso malcriado a quien acompañó durante esos últimos cuatro años, ahora era el muchacho que se forzó a ser un hombre y que, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, ya no necesitaba de él. Sabía que el chiquillo sobreviviría aún si no estaba a su lado.

Le dolía, pero era cierto; y le dolía aún más sabiendo que, incluso si Phantomhive haya llegado al punto de valerse por sí mismo, él inevitablemente le arrebataría esa oportunidad única de seguir viviendo gracias al contrato que los une como contratista y demonio, amo y sirviente,_ Ciel y Sebastián._

El muchacho, al oír que los pasos detrás de sí cesaron, aminoró la velocidad hasta que se quedó estático en su lugar, a un metro y medio del mayor. No quiso voltear el rostro, no cuando sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar el destino que los separaría de alguna u otra forma.

Lo cierto era que ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos, ellos simplemente habían vivido para matarse entre sí como siempre había sido desde tiempos remotos.

El pequeño Conde apretó los puños ante aquel pensamiento, y Michaelis, dando cuenta a esto, dio un paso al frente y prosiguió.

— _Eso es a lo que me refiero. ¿No lo ve? Si me permite agregar, a mi parecer se le veía como si su mente no estuviera con nosotros, sino divagando en otro lugar, mi Lord._

Parecía como si el tiempo se detuviese y las palabras de su mayordomo simplemente se perdieran en el aire, como si el espacio se distorsionara y lo único que se mantenía completamente igual era su figura alta y elegante, con aquellos ojos que le observaban más que por simple cortesía, que desprendían el verdadero dolor de vivir para matar y devorar, porque Sebastián también lo sabía, sabía que permaneciendo mucho más tiempo a su lado solo terminaría por acabar con la vida de quien más apreciaba en su triste existencia sin fin ni retorno.

Cuánto más lo pensaba, más sentía los deseos de golpear algo fluyendo en sus venas.

Ciel emitió un débil "Hmp" y luego, dando por terminada la conversación, volvió a retomar el paso hacia su alcoba. Y aunque la respuesta era insuficiente y el anhelo de una clave para seguir adelante era inmenso, ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer. Había perdido en un juego de ajedrez.

Siguió avanzando con la cabeza en alto, sin inmutarse siquiera ante el paisaje nebuloso. La lluvia seguía repiqueteando sobre los grandes ventanales y golpeaba con fuerza el tejado de la mansión. Una sensación helada caló sus huesos y, por un momento, los deseos de derramar lágrimas se dieron el lujo de discurrir en un sentimiento tan amargo que de solo pensarlo los ojos se le humedecían.

Se sintió sumergido en una fina capa de escarcha polarizada y mezclada en el frío y la soledad de su alma. Todo lo que experimentaba no era más que el reflejo de su propio espíritu condenado.

Aspiró hondo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y en cuestión de segundos volvió a oír la aterciopelada voz del mayor.

— _Me pregunto en qué estaría pensando mi señor en ese momento. — _una sonrisa se formó en los labios finos y pálidos del demonio. Ciel pareció dar un literalmente imperceptible trompicón al escuchar eso, pero rápidamente volvió a retomar la compostura y, aunque aquel mayordomo no pudiera verle de frente, sabía que las mejillas del chiquillo estaban encendidas.

Phantomhive soltó una pequeña risilla nerviosa.

— _Si lo supieras, te reirías. Créeme._

— _Puedo apostar a que no me haría más gracia que esto, joven amo. _— no entendió a lo que quiso referirse, pero fuera lo que fuera le daba muy mala espina. ¿Desde cuándo algo le causaba gracia a ese tipo? Y es que conociendo a Sebastián podía jurar que no era del tipo de persona que le encuentra alguna chispa de humor a la vida.

Se volteó bruscamente y le encaró por completo.

— _¿"Que esto"? Más explícito, por favor. _— clavó sus grandes ojos azules sobre su rostro, agudos, siniestros, muertos, tristes.

Él sonrió.

— _Me refiero a lo que estamos haciendo ahora, Bocchan. Comenzar una conversación completamente trivial y desinteresada no es propio de nuestra relación de amo y sirviente. ¿Me permite preguntar a qué se debe esta inusual charla? —_ la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, casi como si le hubieran palmeado al espalda mientras su mente se encontraba en otro lugar y su cuerpo, completamente adormilado, se encontrara tumbado sobre el césped.

Observó al mayor con un deje de melancolía impregnada en su mirada, tratando de escudriñar en el fondo de esa máscara, llegar por primera vez a sus verdaderas intenciones, desmantelar a ese mayordomo, saber realmente lo que piensa, lo que quiere, lo que anhela.

Ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro al aire.

— _Las cosas se han descarrilado bastante como para que te fijes en cosas tan minúsculas como esas. ¿No crees? _— y luego de eso simplemente se dio el lujo de tomar a Sebastián por su negra corbata y jalarlo a su altura, dejando que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia.

La calidez de su respiración, el vaho de su aliento sobre sus labios y barbilla, su nariz rozando contra la suya en un contacto magnético y exquisito, su exaltado pecho. Ahora más que nunca la adrenalina y la excitación se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, provocando finas descargas eléctricas que cosquilleaban sus entrañas como suaves plumas al viento.

No sabía en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando lo hizo, pero sus belfos apenas rozándose estaban aniquilando a ambos por la ansiedad, el deseo, la lujuria, _el amor._ Si el amor fuera una enfermedad, Ciel se habría declarado muerto hace bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, Sebastián se limitó a depositar un fugaz beso en los labios del menor antes de sonreír amablemente, con cariño.

El chiquillo, aturdido, parpadeó rápidamente frunciendo el entrecejo, no obstante, antes de que comenzara a reclamar su mayordomo selló su boca con su dedo índice.

— _Un carruaje se acerca a la entrada de la mansión, joven amo. ¿Espera a alguien? — _por un instante el muchacho pareció no entender al observar la sonrisa a ojos cerrados de Michaelis, para luego negar con la cabeza aún algo desorientado. El sirviente asintió. _— Entonces será mejor que no haga esperar a estos imprevistos invitados ¿No cree? — _y, dicho esto, volvió a retomar el paso hacia la habitación del Conde llevándose consigo al chiquillo.

Los minutos consiguientes transcurrieron relativamente normales. Ciel se había cambiado de atuendo con la ayuda de su mayordomo a algo más cómodo y cotidiano, pero sin perder la elegancia, y luego se volvió en dirección a su despacho para seguir con todo el papeleo de la boda de mañana. Por supuesto que no había olvidado que Elizabeth, la marquesa y Edward seguían rondando por la mansión, pero sabían que él estaría ocupado el resto de la tarde, por lo cual dudaba mucho que alguien se presentara a interrumpirle.

Sebastián retomó sus quehaceres sin antes volver a la sala principal a atender un asunto en particular. El carruaje varado frente a la entrada y dos individuos descendiendo de este delataba que había dado en el blanco. Eso le dio cierto grado reconfortante, al parecer sus sentidos demoniacos no se habían relajado tanto como temía.

En el momento en que se escucharon los leves golpecitos que dieron a la puerta, Michaelis posó su mano en el pomo y abrió la entrada, encontrándose con Arthur Randall y Fred Abberline, los perros de Scotland Yard.

El mayordomo les observó por escasos segundos que parecieron eternos, para luego esbozar su típica sonrisa a ojos cerrados.

— _Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Se les ofrece algo? _— interrogó el fiel sirviente del Conde con la misma cortesía y cordialidad que siempre fingía.

Algo llamó su atención, un algo que antes nunca había visto y que, pensándolo mejor, era bastante raro. Los rostros de los detectives, incluso el de Abberline, mostraban una expresión sería y escrutadora que apenas rozaba la repulsión, pero eso no era todo, había algo más. Esos dos pares de ojos serios y crudos le observaban como si fuera el culpable de algo, como si hubieran descubierto algo sobre un tema en particular y, solo con sus miradas, le culpaban.

James Bukater. Era lo que más sentido le daba.

Las miradas iban y venían como ases de luces que se colaban por la ventana las cuales golpeaban cualquier superficie expuestas, sin embargo, tan rápido como se presentaban, desaparecían. Aquellos afilados ojos como dagas que eran lazadas con el único fin de infringir daño, más su cometido no siempre era alcanzado.

Arthur, el perro mayor, carraspeó sonoramente y encaró al mayordomo.

— _Venimos por el Conde Phantomhive. Debemos informarle de un asunto que le concierne._

Nuevamente el encuentro entre miradas penetrantes y apáticas se efectuó entre los tres individuos, pero ahora con más fuerza, más vivacidad.

Sebastián se les quedó observando por el rabillo del ojo un par de segundos, para luego hacerse a un lado e invitar a Abberline y Randall a pasar al hall de la mansión, les ofreció sentarse, se disculpó y retomó el paso hacia el estudio del Conde en busca del chiquillo con rapidez. Tenía la extraña sensación de que, fuera la razón que fuera que traía aquí a ambos detectives, era un tema serio y urgente.

"_James Bukater_" resonaba en su cabeza, y mientras más se repetía en su mente aquel nombre, más se inquietaba. No podían haber descubierto nada ¿O sí? Scotland Yard tenía trabajadores tan inútiles que difícilmente podían resolver el caso antes que ellos. Pensándolo bien, no había nada que resolver. Tal vez su mente solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o es que el descubrimiento de ese nuevo sentimiento que ha despertado gracias al chiquillo británico le ha afectado un poco, pero lo que podía asegurar es que estaba algo alarmado, sorprendido quizás.

Arribó en el despacho del joven Conde y le informó de la situación actual, los inesperados invitados y la urgencia con la cual los susodichos apelaban a su presencia. Un par de gruñidos y quejas fueron suficientes para el muchacho, quien luego de esto se levantó de su escritorio (del cual no tenía planeado moverse en todo lo que restaba de la tarde) y se encaminó junto con su fiel sirviente a la sala principal, encontrándose con ambos sujetos.

Fred Abberline y Arthur Randall. Las cosas no podían empeorar.

Les observó por un par de segundos, adoptando esa posición tan arrogante y altiva característica de su persona, percatándose de ciertos detalles y gestos que dejaban en evidencia la ansiedad de ambos detectives. Abberline parecía meditabundo y algo apenado, a la vez que frotaba sus manos repetidas veces, mientras que el perro mayor, Randall, no dejaba de acariciarse el bigote y cambiar de postura a cada segundo.

Ciel carraspeó sonoro y sonrió altanero.

— _Preguntaré. ¿Qué trae por aquí a los funcionarios de Scotland Yard? _— cuestionó el muchacho con aquel tono apático que siempre empleaba cuando se trataba de la policía de Londres. La verdad es que con los años ya se le había metido en la cabeza que Scotland Yard no servía para nada.

Arthur se levantó al notar la presencia del solicitado Conde y Fred le secundó al instante. Se formó un silencio incómodo segundos después cuando ninguno de los dos detectives quiso tomar la palabra. No era por no tener agallas, era solo que era un tema delicado y abordarlo era un poco complicado, no obstante, a ojos de cierto noble eso se le consideraba cobardía.

El futuro padre dio un paso adelante y levantó su sobrero unos cuantos centímetros a modo de saludo, para luego volver a dejarlo en su lugar y aspirar profunda y quedamente. Levantó la mirada posándola sobre el chiquillo de cabellos azulados y simplemente suspiró.

— _Necesitamos hacerles un par de preguntas a la servidumbre y, por consiguiente, a usted, Conde. _— solicitó el detective en un intento de sonar firme, más la voz amenazaba con quebrársele. Ver al niño frente a él e imaginarse lo que pudo haber vivido le destrozaba el corazón, pero no era algo de sorprenderse, ya que Fred Abberline siempre fue alguien "blando".

Phantomhive alzó una ceja confundido.

— _¿Se podría saber el porqué? _

— _Por el momento no. ¿Podría hacer venir a todos los sirvientes de la casa, por favor? _— Randall interrumpió en ese momento y observó al muchacho de forma demandante, sabiendo que ni Conde ni mayordomo podían negársele a una autoridad como lo era la policía metropolitana, y no se equivocaba.

El joven británico clavó su mirada en el sabueso mayor de Yard, creando una batalla de miradas escrutadoras que prontamente acabarían con un ambiente pesado. Ciel apretó los puños tratando de controlar el veneno en sus palabras, para luego alzar su mano derecha y hacerle entender a Michaelis con señas que debía traer allí a todos los sirvientes de la mansión.

Sebastián no perdió tiempo y salió de la sala principal hacia la cocina en busca del chef, el jardinero, la ama de llaves y Tanaka-san.

El demonio desapareció por la puerta del costado izquierdo que conducía a la planta baja y el pequeño Conde se dispuso a tomar asiento en frente de ambos individuos, mas no tenía la mínima intención de entablar conversación. Sus asuntos se estaban acumulando sobre sus hombros y aún faltaban un par de cosas que arreglar sobre la boda de mañana, por lo cual la interrupción de Abberline y Randall era un completo estorbo para él.

Como siempre, las miradas que se dirigían Phantomhive y Arthur no eran las mejores, más bien intentaban asesinarse con ellas, lo cual era completamente imposible. La verdad es que eso para Fred era un alivio, si las miradas realmente tuvieran la capacidad de matar a alguien, la mitad de la población mundial actual habría desaparecido ya bastante tiempo, y la gente iría a prisión solo por "mirar mal" a otro.

Mirar mal a alguien es una de las tantas cosas que difícilmente podemos evitar, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba el detective.

Pasaban los minutos y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso, tanto así que el muchacho sentía como le pesaba sobre los hombros, empujándolo hacia el suelo. Las palabras no querían salir. Abberline trataba de decir algo para alivianar un poco el ambiente, pero una fugaz mirada fulminante por parte de su superior le acallaba de inmediato.

Lo cierto era que ni Conde ni detective querían oír los intentos fallidos de simpatía del futuro padre. Sonaba cruel, pero era sincero.

Se escucharon pasos al otro lado de la puerta por la cual Sebastián había desaparecido junto con palabras inentendibles y chillidos agudos. Ambos sujetos se levantaron al instante, a excepción del muchacho británico, quien simplemente se quedó en su lugar. La puerta emitió un leve rechinido al ser abierta y de ella salió un escuadrón de sirvientes haciendo bullicio. Michaelis les regañó diciendo que se comportaran y pidió disculpas a los funcionarios de Scotland Yard por la espera. Luego comenzó el interrogatorio.

Fred se acercó a los recién llegados siendo él quien comenzó a dar las indicaciones. Carraspeó sonoro e inició.

— _Bien. Iremos uno por uno para el interrogatorio. Comenzaremos con el jardinero, si no le importa._ — Abberline se volteó ligeramente encarando al noble inglés, quien observaba expectante la situación desde la butaca en la cual se mantenía.

Ciel negó con la cabeza.

— _Para nada._

El mayordomo dispuso una habitación para ello, y aunque la curiosidad carcomía al pequeño Conde, no podía negársele a la policía, ya habría tiempo para ser él quien hiciera las preguntas.

Ambos detectives entraron a la recámara junto con Finnyan para comenzar a reunir datos y descartar hechos y sospechas, pero realmente de él no obtuvieron absolutamente nada. Al terminar lo único que habían recolectado del amable Finny es que había visto al supuesto culpable Sebastián salir de la habitación del joven amo a una hora de la mañana un poco inusual y que había reiterado como tres veces que no creía que el mayordomo tuviera intenciones dobles y hiciera algo malo. Esa fue la actitud más sospechosa que notaron en el jardinero.

Siguieron con el mayor de todos, el anciano Tanaka. Pensaban que tal vez alguien mayor podía ser más útil en la investigación y que podría proporcionar información más precisa sobre ello, mas la única respuesta que recibieron del viejo fue que no sabía de qué estaban hablando, que Sebastián no había tenido actitudes sospechosas. Fuera de eso lo demás solo fue palabrería absurda de la cual ambos hombre llegaron a pensar que Tanaka ya estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Quien les siguió fue la ama de llaves, Maylene. La verdad es que la chica fue quien más defendió a su compañero de trabajo ante ambos detectives, tal vez en un grado excesivo, lo cual llevó a Abberline y Randall a pensar que la servidumbre estaba tratando de proteger al acusado y les estaban escondiendo alguna clase de información crucial. De todas formas lo que obtuvieron de la muchacha fue lo mismo, que había visto a Michaelis salir de la alcoba del Conde a una hora poco frecuente y en un plan bastante extraño, sin embargo, lo nuevo de lo que pudieron enterarse es que aquel día Sebastián había escuchado los gritos del amo y acudió a él, pero que no había vuelvo a su propia recámara en toda la noche.

Fue poco lo que obtuvieron, pero relevante.

El último interrogado de la servidumbre fue Bardoy, el Chef, quien resultó ser el que diera el Jaque Mate a toda la situación. Declaró que había visto salir Michaelis de su habitación luego de que los gritos del joven Conde resonaran por la mansión, que al principio no se había preocupado porque habitualmente el mayordomo era así, pero que comenzaron a surgir inquietudes y sospechas al ver que el mismo no volvía a su cuarto. Sebastián no regresó a su recámara en toda la noche y, por seguridad, él mismo se había dirigido a la alcoba de su joven amo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden en el momento en que todos dormían, dijo que fue allí cuando lo vio a él, a aquel mayordomo montado sobre el menor, penetrándolo, corrompiéndolo, abusando de él, cubriéndole la boca para que no pudiera gritar ni pedir auxilio. También declaro que luego de esa escena salió corriendo del lugar directo de la habitación que compartía con el jardinero intentando no creer lo que acababa de ver, que era solo una ilusión de su mente producto del sueño, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando junto con Maylene y Finnyan fueron a ver al joven amo, verificó sus sospechas.

Esto fue suficiente para que Scotland Yard tomara cartas en el asunto.

Tanto detectives como chef dejaron la habitación al terminar el interrogatorio para reunirse con los demás en la sala principal. Fred y Arthur no perdieron tiempo y sin decir nada retuvieron a Sebastián y lo esposaron, claro que eso no era nada para el mayordomo, pero aún así la sorpresa de todos los presentes era completamente notoria, incluyéndole.

—_ Sebastián Michaelis, quedas detenido por el abuso y violación de un menor de edad y por el delito de homosexualidad contra el Conde Ciel Phantomhive._ — declaro Randall en el momento en que el susodicho se disponía a articular palabra alguna, quitándole el tiempo de hacerlo.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar lo dicho del sabueso mayor de Yard, atónito, pasmado, incrédulo. ¿Había oído bien? Según ellos ¿Él mismo había sido abusado sexualmente por su más fiel mayordomo? Era un error, era un completo y estúpido error. ¿Cómo podía ser algo como eso que ni el mismo sabía? Es decir, le concernía ¿No? Supuestamente él era la víctima. Era estúpidamente ridículo.

Creyó que todo era una broma incoherente y que dejarían libre a Michaelis en un instante, pero no fue así, en su lugar comenzaron a arrastrarlo a la salida y, para su sorpresa, Sebastián apenas y se resistía.

— _Pero ¡¿Qué diantres están haciendo?!_ — gritó encolerizado al avanzar a trompicones hacia ellos, más los brazos del chef le sostuvieron y la voz de Abberline resonó en sus oídos como una daga atravesando y cortando carne fresca, tan nítido y claro como podía ser posible.

— _Conde, por favor no interfiera._

"_No interfiera…"_ apretó los puños con fuerza e hizo rechinar los dientes de ira, tratando en vano de librarse del agarre de Bard. No le importó que él le estuviera tocando, tampoco le importó cómo era que perdía todos sus cabales, pasó por alto el hecho de que sus sirvientes le observaban sorprendido ante sus acciones y su actitud, lo único que le importaba y en donde tenía la mirada clavada era en Sebastián, solo en Sebastián.

Se percató de una sonrisa burlesca y mordaz en el rostro de su mayordomo, quien levantó la cabeza y finalmente encaró a ambos detectives con esa elegancia y refinamiento característico de él.

—_ Me temo que debe haber un error, detective. No he cometido ninguno de ambos delitos mencionados, mucho menos contra mi joven amo._ — esbozó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y Randall simplemente le fulminó con la mirada.

— _Eso lo decidirá el juez. Por ahora estás bajo la jurisdicción de Scotland Yard. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que digas o hagas puede ser usado en su contra, y tienes derecho a solicitar un abogado._ — le aclaró el viejo con un claro desprecio y repulsión en sus palabras, atisbando al de cabello azabache como si solo fuera basura inmunda, aquella basura que simplemente debía desaparecer.

El mayordomo no dijo palabra alguna, y en su lugar solo sonrió débilmente.

Phantomhive siguió forcejeando para ser liberado del agarre del fornido chef, mas sabía de antemano que no lo lograría. Su lado racional se lo decía y se lo repetía mil veces, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarle, no obstante, el lado sentimental que tenía escondido muy en su fuero interno le gritaba que lo evitara, que no se lo llevaran, que no lo apartaran de él, porque Sebastián se lo había prometido, le había prometido que estaría con él hasta el final. Era la única cosa de la cual se había aferrado a creer.

Por un momento la suela de un par de zapatos sobre los peldaños de la escalera principal resonó latente en sus jóvenes oídos. Se volteó de manera brusca y se percató de que Frances, Edward y Elizabeth habían hecho intromisión en el hall también, y ante el alboroto ocasionado sus expresiones se volvieron confusas y pasmadas.

—_ ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_ — interrogó la marquesa de Scottney al bajar rápidamente las escaleras, observando cómo se llevaban al mayordomo de su sobrino hacia la puerta de la entrada esposado en las muñecas. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia el muchacho británico, mas este parecía inmerso en su mundo.

La futura Condesa Phantomhive imitó a su madre y, con la mayor rapidez que su estado le permitía y el apoyo de su sobreprotector hermano, corrió hacia el lado de su amado primo, quien tenía la mirada clavada fijamente aún en Sebastián, sorprendiéndose del hecho de que el hombre comenzaba a oponerse.

— _¿Ciel?_ — La voz de Lizzy sonó débil, casi como un fino hilillo apenas perceptible.

Edward, quien también atisbaba expectante la escena, no pudo evitar quedar tan o más sorprendido que todos los demás.

— _¿Por qué se están llevando a Sebastián?_ — se cuestionó el mayor de los Middleford dudosos y desconcertado, al igual que todos.

Ciel no prestaba atención alguna a lo que los demás la hablaban, las palabras simplemente se volvían bosquejos borrosos e inentendibles que apenas y se asemejaban al sonido con el cual debían ser pronunciados. Su visión periférica era casi nula, ya que sus azulinos ojos cobaltos solo estaban clavados en una sola persona. ¿Qué hacer? Su cabeza estaba demasiado bloqueada como para responder a esa pregunta o como para descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Levantó la mirada tratando de encontrar la de su demonio, y en el momento en que ambas se encontraron a metros de distancia, Phantomhive le envió un mensaje, un mensaje que estaba seguro él entendería. "_No hagas nada estúpido" _ eso es lo que intentaba decirle, y aunque la duda le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, solo esperaba a que Michaelis lo entendiera. Le dirigió una última mirada apenada donde ambos se contemplaron entre sí, y dando un asentimiento escaso, desapareció por la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo.<p>

Antes que nada me gustaría desearles un muy feliz año 2013. Ojalá que este nuevo año sea mucho mejor de lo que lo fue el 2012 para todos. Los errores se superan, de hechos se aprende y las victorias satisfacen. Mi único consejo es que, por sobre todo, sean felices :3.

En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro.

Lamento mucho la tardanza del capítulo, pero tuve un bloqueo bastante severo y a la mayoría del tiempo abría el word apenas encendía la computadora, pero curiosamente se quedaba allí por el resto del día, abierto sin ser utilizada para absolutamente nada. Triste ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo mostrándoles esta nueva parte de Rosas Secas que logré finalizar.

¡La primera actualización del año! ¡Y a solo cinco horas de haber comenzado! Eso, mis queridos amigos, es un record para mí xD.

Ok, basta de tanta cháchara y volvamos a lo realmente importante. El cap.

La verdad es que pienso que en este capítulo hubo bastante emisión, tanto así que cuando releía lo escrito saltaba del suspenso y la emoción. La verdad es que no entiendo como es que pude sacar algo así de mi cabeza, pero allí esta, fresco y ventilado como siempre (?

¡Ah! Un aviso. Una amiga me ofreció crear una página en facebook sobre "mi perfil como autora" para avisarle de estos pobre fics y tenerlas más al tanto de cuándo lo tendré listos y cuando publicaría los capítulos, los nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente y cosas de ese estilo. En otra página donde publico también planteé el tema, y la mayoría estaba de acuerdo, así que lo cree.

Sería un gusto que se unieran ;). Aquí el link: pages/Crosseyra/500503116647253?ref=hl

Bueno, agradecimientos a **Breyito-Black-Lupin, Bakaa-chan, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Slinky-Pink, sofi-chan, .Star, tyuhj **y a aquella persona anónima por dejar tan maravillosos comentarios. Realmente no sé que haría sin ustedes.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap.!

Crosseyra~.


	18. Chapter 18

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** ___El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.____

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor****: **_Creo que ese capítulo será del agrado de muchas. Espero y lo disfruten._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosas Secas<strong>

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo XVIII: **_Punto muerto._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La tenue luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana iluminó su rostro y, en el momento en que se volteó para observar su propio reflejo sobre el espejo de cuerpo entero frente a él, no hizo más que hacer una mueca de desagrado. No era por ser pesimista o porque no intentara encontrarle el lado bueno a todo aquello, todo lo contrario, ponía un gran esfuerzo para que toda la situación le entusiasmara y tuviera la oportunidad de sonreír sin que se viera forzoso, pero era demasiado.<p>

No lo entendía. Ayer los detectives Abberline y Randall habían arribado en su mansión en un horario y momento poco usual, actuaron de manera extraña por un motivo que en ese momento desconocía y al final, luego de interrogar a cada uno de sus sirvientes (Exceptuando a Sebastián, claro), habían acusado a su mismísimo mayordomo de abusar contra un menor y practicar la homosexualidad. Esto último no lo refutaba, él mejor que nadie sabía que era cierto, pero ¿Abusar sexualmente de un niño? Y lo más sorprendente era que, según Scotland Yard, ese chiquillo aparentemente violado por Michaelis era él mismo.

Obviamente no se quedó de brazos cruzados, claro que no. Lo primero que hizo fue ordenarle a sus sirvientes que prepararan un carruaje, le comunicó a su tía Frances que debía arreglar el asunto, que no tardaría demasiado y, luego de todo ello, salió en la carroza rumbo a Londres. Lástima que no le sirvió de nada.

Cuando hubo llegado al departamento de la policía metropolitana de dicha ciudad no perdió tiempo alguno y se encaminó directo hacia las oficinas reclamando por aquella desfachatez que había tenido lugar en el propio hall de su mansión protagonizado por los detectives Fred Abberline, Arthur Randall y su propio mayordomo. La respuesta que le dieron fue lo que más le enervó. Alguien había hecho una denuncia anónima en contra del azabache y, según ellos, encontraron pruebas de que efectivamente el demandante estaba en lo correcto. Obviamente lo que hizo después de escuchar tales mentiras fue objetar, pero simplemente le respondieron que, mientras no hubiera algo que demostrara lo contrario, no podía hacer nada, y que debía presentarse en la corte el miércoles de la semana próxima por el juicio en contra de Michaelis.

Sabía cómo eran las cosas en la corte, cómo te observaban cuando subías al estrado a declarar y cómo el jurado tomaba las decisiones luego de que dieras tus mejores argumentos, es por ello que estaba consciente de que con su propio testimonio no era suficiente, necesitaba pruebas.

Y, después de todo, se había dado el lujo de visitar al aprisionado acusado en su pequeña celda.

_Levantó la mirada y observó por el rabillo del ojo al guardia frente a él con un aire desconfiado. Jamás le habían gustado los lugares de detención que tenía Yard __para los acusados y mucho menos le agradaban aquellos hombres con uniforme que actuaban de manera tan cruda solo para inspirar miedo. Al principio surtía efecto en él, pero con los años se fue acostumbrando a ello._

_Sintió un leve empujoncito a sus espaldas dado por uno de los funcionarios del departamento y, con una pequeña ráfaga helada de viento y el rechinido oxidado de las bisagras, cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando a solas con el uniformado._

_El hombre le miró de manera cruda._

—_Usted debe ser el Conde __Phantomhive __¿No? — el muchacho asintió no queriendo cruzar palabras con el sujeto. Este, a su vez,__bufó __irritado. —Sígame. Le guiaré hasta el imputado._

_El hombre emprendió camino hacia donde tenían a su mayordomo y el pequeño noble se limitó a seguirle__el paso manteniendo un metro de distancia entre ambos. Al llegar a cierto punto descendieron por unas escaleras algo húmedas y mohosas entrando ya a una zona cavernosa hecha de piedra y ladrillos. La luz era escasa, la cual era dada por unos cuantos candelabros que iluminaban parte del pasillo cóncavo y lúgubre. _

_Mientras más avanzaban, el chillido de algunos ratones huyendo de sus__pasos crudos, secos y fantasmales__se hacía cada vez más sonoro y numeroso._

_Sentía una sensación difícil de describir. No era miedo, pero había algo entre todo ello que se le asemeja bastante, sin mencionar que comenzaba a tener náuseas del lugar, a pesar de ya haberlo visitado un sinfín de veces antes. Costaba admitirlo, pero al parecer no se había terminado de acostumbrar al olor a encierro, la oscuridad reinante, el polvo y la humedad._

_Un leve tintineo llegó hasta sus oídos. Algo sobresaltado, paseó sus azulinos ojos sobre la figura alta del guardia y en ello pudo percatarse que este sacaba de su cinturón unas cuantas llaves que colgaban de una argolla, buscó entre ellas una en particular y, suponiendo __Ciel __que la había hallado, siguió caminando a paso firme._

_No tardaron mucho en encontrarse frente a una puerta hecha de barrotes. _

_El hombre le dirigió una sutil mirada al joven Conde por sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndose de que este le devolvía el vistazo sin una pizca de temor, algo muy poco común tomando en cuenta que era un niño. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente e introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura, la giró tres veces en una misma dirección e inmediatamente el cerrojo cedió. El hombre abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado y le dejó el paso al muchacho._

_Phantomhive __no dudó ni un solo segundo y se encaminó hacia el frente pasando a un lado del uniformado. Conocía bien el camino, por lo cual no le molestaba el ir en cabeza siendo seguido por el sujeto._

_Volvió a toparse con unas escaleras y, en el momento en que la suela de su __zapato tocó el primer peldaño, la desesperación afloró de su fuero interno, haciendo que diera pasos rápidos y precipitados que en más de una ocasión le obligaron a tambalearse. Necesitaba verlo, atisbar esos ojos escarlata que le mantenían cuerdo, tocar aquellas hebras de cabello negro con la yema de sus dedos, aspirar el aroma de su piel, sentir la gélida calidez de su cuerpo, hacer contacto con aquellos finos y pálidos labios que adornaban su rostro. Oh, cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto lo deseaba._

_Arribó en la última planta subterránea en donde se encontraban las celdas, y solo bastaron segundos para que el guardia se posicionara a su lado. Siguieron avanzando, mientras sentía como su corazón estaba por __salir expulsado de su pecho, palpitando tan desenfrenadamente que llegaba al punto de entrecortar su respiración. _

_Dejaron atrás un sinfín de mazmorras hasta que el mayor de ambos se detuvo en frente de una de ellas._

_Ciel __llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, intentando calmar la ansiedad.__Se acercó unos pasos hacia la celda y observó al interior del cuartucho de piedra, mas __la obscuridad era demasiado espesa como para poder ver algo a través de ella. Se __percató del hecho de que a un lado de la puerta abarrotada, en un pilar de ladrillos para __ser exactos, se encontraba una lámpara de queroseno que colgaba de un clavo incrustado a la pared, no obstante, esta no estaba encendida. Probablemente a eso se debía tanta lobreguez._

_El uniformado __se acercó a la celda._

—_¡Eh, tú! ¡Despierta! Tienes una visita. — vociferó el sujeto hacia el interior del lugar, mientras pateaba la base de la puerta abarrotada con fuerza, provocando un sonido rechinante para sus oídos. _

_Algo se movió entre toda esa espesura negra y el pequeño Conde, en un movimiento reflejo, __se aferró a las barras cilíndricas de hierro frente a él. Una figura alta apareció entre toda esa obscuridad y en ese mismo momento sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco involuntario. Allí estaban esos ojos escarlata y esa sonrisa magnética que tanto deseaba y necesitaba._

_Ambos intercambiaron miradas que iban y venían, sutiles a la vista, pero que desprendían sentimiento puro .__Michaelis __esbozó una sonrisa apenada y se acercó al muchacho topándose con los barrotes._

—_Lamento mucho que deba verme en este estado tan deplorable, __my __Lord. —dijo el mayor al inclinar la cabeza a modo de disculpa aún con aquella sonrisa pintada en su rostro, mas __Ciel __no respondió absolutamente nada, en su lugar apoyó su frente sobre las barras de fierro y soltó un suspiro entre cansino y aliviado._

_El hombre detrás del Conde observó la escena sin mucho interés ni entusiasmo y, creyendo era oportuno, hizo a un lado al muchacho y abrió la celda con una de las tantas llaves que traía consigo, se acercó a Sebastián y se aseguró de esposar sus muñecas antes de dejar entrar al chiquillo. Luego de ello se retiró fuera del cuartucho y se recargó sobre uno de los pilares de ladrillos esperando por el menor._

_Phantomhive __se quedó de pie atisbando fijamente al imputado con una expresión ilegible, no mostraba emoción alguna en sus facciones de adolescente y no efectuaba ningún movimiento además que el de su pecho al respirar. Sebastián observaba la actitud sombría del niño y dudó si debía soltar palabra o no, mas el chico se le adelantó._

—_Te encerraron hace un par de horas. ¿Verdad? —cuestionó el muchacho aún sin una expresión descifrable. El mayor se limitó a asentir._

_Una sensación helada caló sus huesos en su pequeño cuerpecillo, algo tan gélido que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, pero eso se le acreditaba al nerviosismo que comenzaba a aflorar de su interior. Se sentía indefenso, vulnerable __y diminuto ante aquel demonio que tanto amaba, ante aquellos ojos escarlata que vio por primera vez hace cuatro años en aquel mugriento lugar, encerrado en una jaula._

_Un jadeó se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse lentamente llegando al punto de atiborrarse de lágrimas deseosas de recorrer las pálidas mejillas del muchacho. Su mayordomo abrió desmesuradamente sus ocelos, atónito ante esto. Pero en el momento en que iba a preguntar el porqué, el chiquillo se le acercó con pasos rápidos y, de un momento a otro, se apoyó sobre su pecho, apretujando sus ropas negras entre sus manos y escondiendo su rostro cuanto más podía._

_Sebastián no lo entendía, sin embargo, el contacto entre ambos le parecía reconfortante, tanto así que en un acto reflejo intentó posar una de sus enguantadas manos sobre la cabellera del niño, pero las esposas se lo impidieron al recordarse a sí mismo que seguían allí, en sus muñecas._

—_¿Joven amo?__—llamó el mayor un tanto confundido y preocupado, pero solo recibió como respuesta unas manos que se aferraron a su frac negro con más fuerza, más desesperación. Un leve sollozo llegó hasta sus oídos que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibido por cualquiera, pero por él nunca._

—_No __podía importarte __menos ¿Verdad?__—se sobresaltó ligeramente la pregunta, descolocándole un poco y algo fuera de contexto. Observó fijamente al muchacho mientras arqueaba una ceja, quien aún escondía su rostro en su pecho._

—_¿Disculpe?_

_Escuchó un nuevo sollozo salir de los labios del infante._

—_Yo estaba allí, mirando cómo los perros de Yard te llevaban lejos de mí, pero tú apenas e hiciste alguna clase de esfuerzo para volver conmigo. Poco te interesa regresar. ¿No?__—susurró el muchacho intentando que solo __Michaelis __fuera capaz de oírlo, lográndolo con existo. Fue allí cuando __Michaelis __entendió todo._

_Ciel__se estaba sincerando._

_Sebastián le escuchó atentamente y, mientras más palabras soltaba, los deseos de rodearle entre sus brazos y consolarle se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sin embargo, le era completamente imposible con esas cosas aprisionando sus muñecas. No era un problema por su naturaleza, pero las órdenes de su pequeño amo fueron explícitas, "No hagas nada estúpido". En su lugar se limitó a encorvarse ligeramente y apoyó sus labios y mentón sobre la cabeza del niño en el intento de tranquilizarle._

—_Se equivoca, __Bocchan__.__—susurró sobre su sedosa cabellera, haciendo que __Phantomhive __se estremeciera ligeramente._

_Estaba atento tanto al muchacho como al guardia __que esperaba fuera de la celda, quien afortunadamente no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la misma, y esperaba que no lo fuera en todo el tiempo que quedaba de aquella visita._

_De pronto se sobresaltó al percatarse de que sus ropas estaban levemente húmedas en su pecho. Un sutil __jadeo se escapó de los labios del pequeño Conde, lo cual corroboró sus sospechas. _

_En ese momento el chiquillo alzó la mirada precipitadamente y el azabache, sorprendido, siguió con su rojiza mirada las pequeñas perlas que descendían por las enrojecidas mejillas del niño, sin embargo, y a pesar de las contracciones en su garganta, su voz nunca se quebró._

—_Estaba desesperado. Comenzaba a sentirme muerto con cada paso que dabas alejándote de mí. Me prometiste que estarías conmigo hasta el final. ¿Lo recuerdas? Juraste que nunca me abandonarías, y yo me aferré a creer en ello, pero tú… tú simplemente no te volteaste, y lo único que se me ocurrió __hacer __fue decirte que…__—las palabras murieron en su garganta, siendo interrumpido por el mayor._

—_Que no hiciera nada estúpido, lo sé. Es por ello que no opuse resistencia, Joven amo, porque si lo hacía sería estúpido e irracional __de mi parte, sin mencionar que formaría más problemas de __los __que ya._

_Ciel __pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, observando con sus ojos azul cobalto al azabache. Un nuevo jadeo se hizo presente entre ambos acompañado de un sollozo y Sebastián, en un acto impulsivo, tomó el pálido rostro del pequeño Conde entre sus enguantadas manos, lo cual pudo hacer sin problemas sabiendo que en esa posición las esposas no molestarían._

_El muchacho posó sus finas manos sobre las de su mayordomo, sintiendo como las cálidas lágrimas seguían descendiendo hasta un punto en donde __Michaelis __se tomaba el lujo de limpiarlas. Acarició la piel cubierta por tela blanca del azabache y prosiguió._

—_Algo estúpido que yo hubiera recibido con gusto sin importar los problemas que eso hubiera acarreado. Sé que no tenía nada del qué preocuparme, pero algo dentro de mí se tensó tanto que simplemente no pude controlarlo. —deshizo el contacto con el mayor y volvió a esconder su rostro en su pecho, avergonzado de sus palabras.__—Sinceramente ya no me reconozco.__—concluyó._

_Sebastián esbozó una ligera sonrisa que el joven británico no logró percibir, sintiendo que su inexistente corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que transcurría, latiendo con tanta fuerza hasta llegar al extremo de ser sus palpitaciones audibles para el menor._

_Sabía que con cada paso que daba se alejaba de él, que cuando intentaba alcanzarle y tomarle de la mano este inmediatamente se desvanecía, creando un abismo entre ellos que incansablemente __trataba de hacer desaparecer. Pero ahora, en ese preciso instante, lo advertía tan cerca, tan próximo a él._

_Y aunque el mismísimo muchacho le hubiera dicho que se sentía irreconocible,__Michaelis __solo veía aquella parte de __Ciel __que se había empeñado en ocultar y encerrar bajo llave desde hace años, aquella faceta expresiva que se daba el lujo de manifestar sus sentimientos por muy amargos que sean, mostrar cada emoción en una mueca, un gesto, una mirada. Y era en ese momento en que pudo comprender a pleno al noble._

_El mayor soltó una sutil risilla. _

—_Solo está siendo usted. No como el Conde __Ciel __Phantomhive __o la cabeza de la familia __Phantomhive__, sino como un chico llamado __Ciel__. Es una faceta que no ha dejado salir a la luz por distintas __razones, sin embargo, esa actitud suya siempre ha __estado presente, siendo __parte de__lo que usted es ahora. —__explicó el azabache con una ligera sonrisa adornando su níveo rostro. El joven británico se limitó a estrujar las ropas del mayordomo como respuesta._

_Sebastián le observó enternecido._

_Era un instante que apenas y pudo haber durado __segundos, minutos quizás y a lo mucho, no obstante, aquellas sensaciones únicas seguían latentes en su interior, fluyendo con tanta fuerza que difícilmente podían ignorarlas por más que lo quisieran._

_El pequeño Conde escuchó atentamente las palpitaciones del azabache, apegando su oído al bien formado pecho del mayor con insistencia, deleitándose con el hecho de saber que __él, ese demonio, tenía un corazón que ahora latía con fuerza, sintiéndose vivo._

_Sonrió entristecido al recordarse a sí mismo que, independiente __de lo bien que se sentía a su lado, la situación que los rodeaba era horrorosa en su totalidad. Sebastián estaba aprisionado en Scotland Yard gracias a una denuncia anónima en su contra (la cual cabe decir es completamente falsa), el día de la boda con su prima Elizabeth era mañana, y __Michaeli s__era indispensable para que todo saliera a la perfección. ¿Algo podría salir peor?_

_Suspiró cansinamente y decidió por olvidarse del mundo por unos segundos más._

_De pronto pudo percatarse de una sutil risilla escaparse de los pálidos labios del mayor. Extrañado, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el rostro sonriente del de orbes escarlata, con la duda plasmada en su rostro. El azabache se limitó a observarle con algo de picardía._

—_Si me permite agregar, me halaga mucho ser __el motivo __por el cual sacó a relucir ese lado suyo, mi Lord.__—su sonrisa se ensanchó gratamente, embobando de paso al muchacho por un par de escasos segundos. __Ciel __tosió ligeramente al darse cuenta de esto y sintió sus mejillas encenderse de inmediato. Frunció el ceño y fingió enojo._

—_Guarda silencio, idiota. No arruines el momento, además solo fue la situación.__—respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dejándole en claro a Sebastián que no se volvería a repetir, o al menos eso creía._

_Michaelis __rodó los ojos divertido._

—_Cómo diga, Joven amo. Cómo diga._

_Y allí se quedaron un par de segundos más, cada uno observando a la nada misma, sin embargo, conscientes de que, aun sin decir una sola palabra, se expresaban todo lo que sentían y deseaban decir con lo justo y necesario, el roce entre ambos. Desgraciadamente todo lo bueno siempre tiene un punto culmine._

_Tanto noble como sirviente se separaron al oír que el guardia fuera de la celda empezaba a caminar de regreso a la misma, uno con una desesperación más visible en el rostro que el otro, sin embargo, la ligera interrupción que esto había causado había generado una leve molestia en ambos, una molestia que gradualmente iba creciendo con cada paso que el hombre de expresión dura y sombría daba acercándose a ellos._

_Ciel __bufó molesto ante esto, más Sebastián no mostró emoción alguna como frecuentemente sucedía._

_El uniformado, ya estando frente al pequeño Conde, retomó su trabajo._

—_La hora de visita acabó. Debe dejar la celda, señor __Phantomhive__._

—_Conde, señor guardia. Conde __Phantomhive__. —le corrigió con un deje de superioridad. __Michaelis __sonrió disimuladamente conteniendo una risilla que bien no fue notada por el mencionado sujeto, sin embargo, el susodicho Conde estuvo a un segundo de echarse a reír con él._

_El muchacho le dedicó una última mirada a su mayordomo, le sonrió ligeramente y retomó el paso fuera de la celda al tiempo de que el guardia se disponía a quitarle las esposas al azabache. _

_No quiso darse media vuelta y cruzar su mirada con la del contrario, porque sabía que no podría contenerse por más tiempo y desataría algo que complicaría mucho más las cosas al punto de llamar a la muerte. En su lugar simplemente siguió avanzando con la cabeza en alto, susurrando para sí mismo un "Nos vemos"._

_Fue tan débil y doloroso como sonó. Pero no tenía tiempo para distracciones, aún faltaban un par de cosas por arreglar. Debía estar preparado._

_Mañana era su matrimonio._

Si hubiera sabido hace tres días que las cosas saldrían de esa manera, jamás le habría propuesto matrimonio a su prima Elizabeth, mucho menos si Sebastián no estaba allí para cerciorarse de que absolutamente todo saldría a la perfección. Pero no, él no estaba allí, sino tras un par de barrotes de fierro en una mugrienta celda, y en su lugar solo estaban los tres idiotas que tenía por sirvientes quienes intentaban hacer que la cosa, a lo menos, funcionara.

Desgraciadamente ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Oh, claro que no. Los malditos impulsos que escudriñaban por sus entrañas eran lo que realmente le mantenían con los nervios a flor de piel, esas ideas que surcaban por su cabeza y que le decían a gritos que saliera corriendo de ese lugar, que simplemente encontrara la forma de sacar a Michaelis del lugar de detención de Scotland Yard y se fugaran a quien sabe dónde. Lo que más le enfermaba es que eran pensamientos que podrían asemejarse a los de una mocosa inmadura y enamorada.

A pesar de ello, no podía evitar el sentirse débil y miserable cuando su mayordomo no estaba cerca, junto a él. Era una sensación detestable, pero esa misma sensación era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo y con un objetivo, ya que extrañando a ese demonio tenía presente que debía arreglar ese malentendido que alguien debió haber causado y volver todo a como debería ser. Y tenía que admitir que ya había formado sospechas sobre quien o, mejor dicho, _quiénes_ fueron los responsables de ese accidente ocurrido el día anterior.

Solo con pensar en ese hecho la sangre le hervía como nunca.

Ladeó la cabeza y suspiró desganado, sacudiendo ligeramente las solapas de su traje negro sabiendo de antemano que no había ni una pisca de polvo en ellas. Lo había hecho con el simple objetivo de sentirse ligeramente útil consigo mismo, ya que ni en eso podía sentirse plenamente realizado. Tenía una total y asquerosa dependencia a los demás, especialmente a ese demonio, y se repudiaba por eso.

Jaló la manga de su saco y terminó por sacudirlo igualmente. Tosió levemente más por aburrimiento que por molestia u otra cosa, movió sus tensos hombros y, luego de todo este inusual ritual, se rindió, dejándose estar sin oponer resistencia alguna al medio.

Inhaló profundamente al escuchar el alboroto formado allí afuera. Dirigió su vista al espejo de cuerpo entero frente a él y corroboró por enésima y última vez que su aspecto era el adecuado para la ocasión.

Un par de golpes se dieron a la puerta del cuarto en que se encontraba esperando y dio el visto bueno a la entrada de quien estuviera al otro lado. Se escuchó un leve rechinido y bajo el marco de la entrada apareció la cabeza de Edward, el cual vestía formalmente, sin embargo, su expresión no era la mejor.

Ciel le atisbó por escasos segundo exigiendo la razón de tal intromisión. Edward habló.

—_Es hora. Todos te esperan afuera._

Sintió una brisa helada calar sus huesos, dándole una sensación de estar petrificado, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Se limitó a asentir un poco tardío y Middleford desapareció por donde había llegado, dejando nuevamente solo al pequeño Conde en su creciente nerviosismo abismal. Esa sensación terriblemente angustiosa, aquella que oprime su pecho con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo que la sangre se le paralizara a ratos era aquel mismo sentimiento con el que había vivido por cuatro largos años con la única diferencia de que la ausencia de alguien en especial aumentaba a grandes zancadas el vacío en su interior.

Antes se describía a sí mismo como alguien carente de sentimiento y emoción alguna, ahora se maldecía a sí mismo por tenerlos en exceso.

Zarandeó sus hombros en un intento de disminuir la rigidez de su cuerpo, mas poco efecto surtió en él. En ese estado la gran mayoría se daría cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban, lo cual haría surgir el rumor de que en cualquier momento abandonaría en el altar a su prometida (cosa que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar) echando a correr lejos de ella. No iba a negar que había pensado en ello, pero como siempre había reiterado, él era un Phantomhive, un hombre de palabra.

Soltó un suspiro al aire comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Luego de esta ceremonia ¿Qué venía después? Una luna de miel regalada por sus tíos y futuros suegros. No era tan ingenuo como para ignorar lo que habitualmente sucedía entre los recién casados en la luna de miel, y pensar en ello le arrebató todo ánimo de salir de la habitación para concretar lo que le había prometido a Elizabeth.

—_No creo poder seguir con esto. —_se dijo a sí mismo al frotar sus sienes con fuerza. Verdaderamente era demasiado para él.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, ya encontraría la forma de darle una solución a ese detalle. Tenía la esperanza de conocer lo suficiente a Lizzy como para pensar que la chica se negaría, incluso, a compartir cama con él luego de la fiesta y todo lo demás. Los ideales de su prima abarcaban el ser una buena esposa digna de ser llamada "Condesa de Phantomhive", no el ser una _buena amante._ Entendía que de por medio solo había un amor fraternal.

Con este pensamiento rondando por su cabeza se armó de valor y salió de la alcoba en la que se encontraba directo al lugar en donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Pasó por un pasillo completamente solitario, sin embargo, podía oír claramente las risas joviales, los murmullos y las pláticas en el salón de los que fueron invitados a la boda. Afortunadamente no era mucha la gente, solo personas puntuales quienes la mayoría eran conocidos por la familia de la novia.

Por su mente surcó la idea de cómo sería si Rachel y Vincent estuvieran allí, junto a Frances, Alexis y Edward. Si sus padres siguieran vivos, probablemente ya hubiera tenido un hermano o hermana, ya que (y por lo que había alcanzado a oír en ese tiempo inocente) su madre, Rachel Phantomhive, estaba nuevamente embarazada de su cónyuge.

El nombre más probable que le hubieran puesto al bebé habría sido "_Claudia" _en caso de que haya sido niña. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque días antes del incendio le habían preguntado un nombre para el "hipotético" bebé.

_Claudia Phantomhive…_ Siquiera su tía Ann sabía de su frustrada existencia. Solo Vincent, Rachel, Tanaka-san y él. Nadie predecía que había otro miembro de la familia en camino, ni mucho menos que esa oculta existencia se hubiera visto frustrada antes de concretarse.

Las cosas serían muy diferentes de esa forma, y se daba cuenta de ello sabiendo que la vida era un poco irónica, pero verdaderamente cruel.

Se dio cuenta de que las voces fueron disminuyendo gradualmente hasta convertirse en un murmullo nimio apenas audible, no obstante, no le importó en lo más mínimo. Luego de unos escasos segundos se presentó en lo que parecía ser una capilla. La recordaba bien, era el mismo lugar en donde le había entregado aquel vestido rojo a Madame Red en su "ceremonia de despedida", por llamarlo de otra manera.

Pudo percatarse de que todos los presentes le observaban con verdadero interés, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento en el silencio reinante. Dirigió su mirada hacia el altar y se dio cuenta de que el Padre que guiaría la boda le estaba llamando con señas. No perdió tiempo alguno y, caminando a paso galante, se acercó al mencionado hombre.

—_¿Me necesita, Padre? —_interrogó el muchacho ya estando a un lado del sacerdote.

—_La novia está lista y la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. ¿Recuerdas lo que debes hacer? _

—_Lo recuerdo, Padre. —_el religioso asintió ante esta respuesta y señaló a todos los presentes que ya era tiempo de comenzar con lo acordado. Ciel se hizo a un lado tomando su lugar y esperó a que todo pasara lo antes posible.

La música comenzó a oírse desde la pequeña banda que se lucía en una esquina del lugar, usando el recurso de la típica melodía titulada "Marcha Nupcial". Y, como si por arte de magia se tratase, una figura esbelta apareció entre las puertas abiertas de la capilla, una figura vestida de un blanco reluciente y puro que se mecía al compás del viento que se colaba por la entrada.

Frances la observó con emoción contenida, Edward con una mezcla de celos sobreprotectores y alegría, Alexis con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos y Ciel simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Elizabeth no merecía el castigo de unirse con él. Eso era lo que más lamentaba de todo.

Aquella figura pequeña y delgada seguía avanzando con pasos firmes sobre la larga alfombra que conducía hasta el altar, siendo seguida por las miradas expectantes y maravilladas de quienes se encontraban sentados en los escabeles de madera. Paula, su dama de compañía, le seguía de cerca sosteniendo la larga cola de su vestido, sonriendo y, al igual que Frances Middleford, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

El vestido de Elizabeth era una pieza sencilla, un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y sus facciones, una vestimenta hecha por Nina que, debía admitir, era completamente preciosa.

La novia subió un par de peldaños y se detuvo al final de su recorrido. La música inmediatamente cesó y el sacerdote, levantando y extendiendo las manos a la altura de sus hombros, prosiguió con el ritual.

—_Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar y ser testigos de la unión de esta joven y feliz pareja, la cual hoy ha acudido al amor de Dios para recibir su bendición, la protección de nuestro Señor Jesucristo y el amparo de nuestra santísima madre Virgen María. Es por ello que, bajo la tutela del amor, pedimos… —_el hombre en túnica siguió hablando, mas el joven noble británico dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras casi al instante, sintiéndose pequeño ante todo lo que le rodeaba.

Había hecho un contrato con un ser que era repudiado por Dios, y aún sabiendo esto tenía el descaro de presentarse a una Iglesia y solicitar la bendición del mismo para la "prosperidad" de su matrimonio. Igualmente había dejado de creer en Dios desde hace un buen tiempo, pero estar allí, en medio de todo un ambiente religioso dedicado a "El Señor" le estaba acorralando al punto de dejar que su cuello fuera presionado con una espada, sin embargo, no lo demostraba.

El Padre siguió hablando por un par de minutos más, para luego cambiar el interlocutor. La ceremonia transcurrió de esa forma en diferentes aspectos. Luego de casi cuarenta minutos de habladurías por parte del religioso, llegó el momento que definía todo.

—_Ciel Phantomhive, ¿Estás dispuesto y aceptas recibir a Elizabeth Middleford como tu legítima esposa, prometes serle fiel, estar con ella en los momentos de júbilo y en los momentos de profunda pena, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, dicho sea, amarla y respetarla cada día de tu vida hasta que la muerte se haga presente y los separe? —_ahora toda la atención se posó sobre su pequeña persona, esperando impacientes la respuesta del pequeño Conde, mas Ciel se quedó estático.

La imagen de Sebastián se le vino a la mente, sintiendo como el sabor de la traición genuina tocaba sus papilas gustativas. Tragó grueso, repitiéndose en la cabeza que debía hacerlo, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca aquel mismo sentimiento se lo impedía. Apretó los puños de coraje.

Aspiró hondo y prosiguió consolándose.

"_Nada es eterno. La muerte nos unirá de nuevo"._

—_Sí, acepto._

Un suspiro pareció salir de los labios de la jovencita a su lado. El sacerdote, complacido, se dirigió a ella.

—_Elizabeth Middleford, ¿Estás dispuesta y aceptas recibir a Ciel Phantomhive como tu legítimo esposo, prometes serle fiel, estar con él en los momentos de júbilo y en los momentos de profunda pena, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, dicho sea, amarlo y respetarlo cada día de tu vida hasta que la muerta se haga presente y los separe? —_no hubo que esperar demasiado para recibir una respuesta.

Lizzy, emocionada, respondió:

—_Sí, acepto._

Lo que vino después fue algo como si hubiera estado completamente ensayado. Todos los que estaban presentes suspiraron instantáneamente al escuchar ambas respuestas afirmativas, preparándose para levantarse y a regar el lugar con efusivos aplausos, no obstante, aún faltaba un poco.

El Padre levantó las manos nuevamente a la altura de sus hombros y exclamó:

—_El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios a unido, que no lo separe el hombre._

Llegó el momento en que era preciso traer los anillos y colocarlos en los dedos tanto de él como de su prima. Acató lo que le ordenaba el sacerdote al pie de la letra sin inmutarse ante nada. Elizabeth hizo lo mismo un poco nerviosa.

—_Que el señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad. —_cada palabra le atravesaba como miles de agujas en su cuerpo, intentando asesinarlo y despojarlo de su fachada de noble ejemplar. Sabía que no era nada de lo que debía ser según dictaminaba el matrimonio, pero lo que le corroía no era remordimiento ni culpabilidad, era asco.

Dejó de prestarle atención a lo que seguía, hasta que llegó el momento en que debía unir sus labios con los de su ahora esposa. Debía besar a Elizabeth.

Las palabras del religioso fueron inentendibles para sus oídos, ya que solo una cosa ocupaba toda su capacidad intelectual. Era un momento decisivo, un momento que debía soportar costara lo que costara para que su prima se sintiera feliz, para que le diera los mejores días de su vida antes de que todo acabara, antes de que ella muriera.

Se percató de que el sacerdote les concedía el paso para poder concretar el beso, y, con todo el valor que pudo haber recolectado en ese instante, se acercó al rostro sonrosado de su prima, con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda grandes y expresivos. En ese momento el sentimiento que le invadió no fue amor, ni tampoco cariño, fue compasión, compasión por ella quien se entregaba ciegamente a alguien que no podía merecerlo.

Sintió la respiración irregular de la rubia gracias al nerviosismo que sentía, percatándose del hecho de que su rostro parecía más pálido de lo normal, algo que claramente le extrañó.

Los centímetros de distancia entre ambos iban desapareciendo, hasta llegar al punto de sentir su nariz rozar contra la propia. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía a cuesta de que le desagradara potencialmente, mas ya se había condenado a ello, sin embargo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente atónito al sentir como la mejilla de la muchacha rosaba la suya por unos segundos, para luego escuchar un golpe sordo a su lado.

Se quedó paralizado, estático, sin procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Giró levemente su rostro con una lentitud indescriptible, y en el momento en que sus orbes azul cobalto se encontraron con la figura de la muchacha, supo inmediatamente que ya era demasiado tarde.

Elizabeth se encontraba prostrada en el suelo, inerte, inmóvil. Unas pequeñas hileras de sangre se escurrían por sus fosas nasales, las cuales mancharon el alfombrado suelo, mientras su pálida piel empeoraba las cosas.

Observó horrorizado la escena.

—_¿Elizabeth…?_ —logró articular en un fino hilillo de voz casi perceptible.

Prontamente el grito de la gente retumbó y resonó por todo el lugar, pidiendo auxilio. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Elizabeth estaba muerta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! :D.<p>

Actualicé al fin. Espero y la tardanza no hubiera sido un problema, sin embargo, (y como siempre) me disculpo por ello.

¡Es oficial! Soy una asesina. Ya he matado a James y ahora a Lizzy. Creo que los personajes de mis fic deberían comenzar a temerme. (Ok, eso sonó bastante subnormal).

Creo que quedó claro en la situación en la que nos encontramos. Pensaba en que el fic llegaría hasta el capítulo 20, pero creo que se me alargó un poco el fic y ahora llegará al capítulo 22 y con posiblemente un epílogo.

¿Final? Aún en discusión. (Mentira, ya lo decidí, pero sé que me van a odiar por él ^^U).

En fin, no hay mucho que decir del capítulo. Creo que quedó claro cual fue el punto culmine y más importante de él c:.

Agradecimientos a **Tatik** por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Impresionantemente fue el único review que recibí de él. (Creo que no les gustó que apresaran a Sebastián. Es lo más obvio xDDD.).

Bueno, con estas simples notas finales me despido.

Que pasen un buen día de San Valentín ;)

Atte. Crosseyra.


	19. Chapter 19

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:** _Aquella noche no podía ser más espeluznante, al percatarse de que una rosa de pétalos secos, de color café polvareda de toques amarillento y tallo adornado en un sinfín de puntiagudas y cortantes espinas yacía sobre su cama ¿Tan cerca estaba de su final? Solo quiso entregar mudo silencio a sus ojos escarlata, mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca adornaba su níveo rostro con escalofriante dulzura._

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia._

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor: **_Penúltimo capítulo. The end is comming(__?_

.

.

.

.

**Rosas Secas**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo XIX: **_Asesinos_

.

.

.

.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, jadeando, temblando, sudando frío; haciendo los intentos vagos de ignorar al cuerpo postrado en el suelo frente a él, el grito desaforado de la gente a su alrededor, el sentimiento desgarrador en su interior... no quería dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba paralizado, con la cabeza dándole vueltas de manera voraz. La voz aguda y lastimosa de Frances vociferando en busca de auxilio le parecía lejana, distante, ajena. El horror impregnado en las expresiones de la gente era un cuadro sin vida a medio terminar. Los ojos opacos de Elizabeth clavados en un punto muerto del sagrario, sin esa chispa alegre, sin ese brillo especial; simplemente muertos.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente no estaba funcionando correctamente, sino que sobrecargada. Lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que estaba sucediendo, las imágenes que rápidamente se volvieron en blanco y negro, el monocromático y tétrico escenario, las flores en la decoración que de un momento a otro se marchitaron, la jaula sucia, el asfixiante humo en sus narices, el olor a hollín, el grito de la servidumbre... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué las paredes ahora estaban pintadas de un rojo vivo? Las cortinas y visillos de los grandes ventanales estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas, el techo se deshacía, el vidrio se reventaba, el estrecho pasillo de su mansión estaba hecho un caos... ¿Cuándo fue que había vuelto a la casona señorial?

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró nuevamente en la capilla, con el estupor de la gente dándole de golpe. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, asustado, retrocediendo tambaleante unos cuántos pasos. Las imágenes en su mente se arremolinaban con desmesurada crueldad, asechándole, jugando con su cordura.

Los recuerdos de la mansión en llamas y la silueta de Elizabeth en el suelo se estaban mezclando frente a sus ojos, aglomerándose a su alrededor, creando falsas ilusiones. El extremadamente rápido movimiento de las nítidas ilustraciones que giraban en su entorno comenzaron a marearle, provocándole náuseas severas; las arcadas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia y los ojos le quemaban a tal punto de hacerle soltar un par de lágrimas.

Lizzy, su prima, estaba muerta.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir el revoltijo delirante en su estómago bajo, cayendo el suelo cuando sus piernas débiles y trémulas perdieron su fuerza y resistencia. Solo el golpe al caer de bruces logró que el gusto nauseabundo alcanzara sus papilas gustativas y, sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, comenzó a regurgitar todo lo que tenía dentro.

El alboroto, los gritos, la gente correteando de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, el llanto desaforado de Alexys, la mirada atónita de Edward, los incontenibles lamentos de Frances... todo parecía castigarle de una manera irracional. Él solo estaba allí, de rodillas, luchando contra las contracciones en su interior, intentando que sus órganos no salieran expulsados de su cuerpo, tratando de conservar el juicio.

Nadie hacía el empeño de acercarse a Elizabeth para comprobar lo que ya todos sabían, lo que sus orbes esmeralda decían al mirar el vacío, quizás porque simplemente deseaban quedarse sumidos en su estado de shock y dejar que sus mentes volaran sobre una mentira, sostener para siempre el segundo en que el fino hilo de la realidad como tal se cortaba; los retazos de una vida lacónica.

Ciel no era consciente del tiempo en sí, más bien lo percibía jodidamente lento. Bien hubiera sentido que había estado allí una hora y en realdad apenas pasaba el minuto. Detestaba esa sensación.

Su mente milagrosamente pudo ordenar un poco sus ideas, pero su estado pasmado no le dejaba moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes. Se dio cuenta de que quienes estaban tratando de calmar la situación eran sus propios sirvientes; Tanaka junto con Finny aplacaba la desesperación de los invitados guiándolos a la salida para poder regularizar las circunstancias, Maylene escrutaba la horrorosa verdad sobre su prima al comprobar su cuerpo y, sorpresivamente, Bard estaba ayudándole a levantarse del suelo y salir del lugar.

—Bocchan ¿Me escucha? —la voz del robusto hombre era distante y lejana, pero tan clara para sus oídos.

No fue capaz de articular una sola palabra, la lengua se le trababa.

Hizo el intento de limpiar un fino hilillo viscoso que se le escurría por la comisura de los labios, pero sus brazos aletargados no querían moverse, su cuerpo simplemente se dejaba ante la ayuda que el chef le propiciaba.

Otra vez esa sensación de dependencia, sintiéndose inútil... Tan detestable.

Clavó su ojo azul en el rostro estoico y mal afeitado del rubio, fijándose en detalles poco importantes, verdaderamente nimios. Bard no masticaba la colilla de un cigarrillo como tantas veces le vio hacerlo, sino que ahora le castañeaban los dientes de la ansiedad que probablemente le corroía, deseoso de triturar algo con ellos... ¿Será porque en la capilla está prohibido fumar? ¿Estaba demasiado nervioso? ¡Ja! ¿A quién diablos le importaba?

Ciel sintió una mezcla de sentimientos tan fuerte que su estómago volvió a temblar. Se sentía dolido, amargado, muerto; las escenas de la mansión en llamas aún le tenían confundido y, por qué no, también histérico. Las náuseas eran férreas, y la repentina caída de Elizabeth aún le golpeteaba en la cabeza, mas las agujas que seguían incrustándose en su intoxicado corazón tenían un peso mayor en la balanza. Los ojos le picaban, y el ardor en su ocelo derecho le corroboraba que las cosas iban cuesta abajo. ¿Sebastián se habría percatado de ello, teniendo el tetragramatón en su mano? Era más que obvio.

Entonces... ¿Por qué Sebastián no estaba a su lado? ¿Por qué estaba solo, viendo a la muerte tan cercana otra vez? Pareciera como si la ternura en lo más profundo del mundo le acariciara las mejillas, intentando darle consuelo aún cuando las caricias le quemaban la piel.

Su consuelo era saber que Sebastián no estaba allí simplemente por una pequeña y devastadora orden: _No hagas nada estúpido…_

Un chasquido, seguido de palabras inentendibles y borrosas imágenes que se cruzaban frente a sus ojos. Ciel ya no tenía fuerzas. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle de forma automática, su cuerpo colapsado ya no aguantaba.

Se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Bard, asistiendo a la cita que tenía con Morfeo; ya habría tiempo para encarar a la muerte, y también para solucionar todo.

El tiempo valía oro.

Un susurró proveniente de una profunda inconsciencia.

—_Sebastián…_

.

.

.

.

Suspiró frustrado, masajeándose la sien derecha; otra vez William le había regañado por no empezar el trabajo a tiempo, y todo gracias a que su querido "senpai" Sutcliff no se dignaba a mover el culo en todo el día.

Chasqueó la lengua con un creciente resentimiento recorriendo sus venas, el Shinigami de cabello rojo últimamente había tomado la mala costumbre de enviarlo a él a lidiar con los reclamos de Spears cuando el trabajo aún no estaba hecho, y Will, no dándose la tarea de ir a encarar al verdadero responsable de las faltas laborales, se desquitaba con el mismísimo Knox, quien solo era una víctima más de la pereza de su senpai.

Grell no hacía trabajos que no le proporcionaran interés alguno, y las consecuencias recaían en el rubio.

Ya, que no le servía de nada el seguir rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en las injusticias que sufría por parte de sus superiores, era mejor concentrarse en volverse un Shinigami veterano para poder desligarse completamente de Sutcliff.

Caminó a paso apresurado por el pequeño pasillo. Se asomó por la entrada del cubículo de Grell, quien descansaba plácidamente sobre su silla, sonriendo y tarareando una tonta cancioncilla mientras jugaba con su cabello como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Ah, típico de él.

Ronald rodó los ojos.

—Ah, senpai, muévase. William acaba de amenazarme con sacarme los ojos si no empezamos con el trabajo —frunció el ceño, acercándose al Shinigami con cautela y proporcionándole un ligero empujón. Grell se tambaleó alarmado y volteó la vista hacia Knox, olvidando por completo su rojo cabello.

Sutcliff gruñó escéptico, fulminando a Ronald con la mirada; al final se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a soltar fuertes alaridos, mientras lanzaba manotazos de aquí a allá.

—¡Ah! Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. ¿Qué ese hombre no tiene mejores cosas que hacer además de lanzarme trabajo encima? ¡Necesito tiempo para mí! —se quejó de manera exagerada, posando una mano sobre su frente. Ronald suspiró, Grell era el rey del drama.

Definitivamente aquel Shinigami era un caso especial. Ronald verdaderamente nunca había simpatizado mucho con Grell, y las razones eran más que obvias, pero de cierto modo le guardaba un respeto único. A pesar de que Sutcliff era un holgazán que de vez en cuando se asomaba para hacer su trabajo, era un muy buen Shinigami que sabía arreglárselas solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Grell tenía habilidades innatas, tanto en conocimiento como en batalla, aunque solo por pereza se saltaba los procedimientos e ignoraba los protocolos, pero Ronald sabía que los conocía tan bien como William, incluso se había rumoreado que Sutcliff, en su época como aprendiz de Shinigami, había tenido mejores resultados que el propio Spears en el examen final.

Quizás es por ello que el de cabello rojizo sigue trabajando como dios de la muerte sin mayores complicaciones, a pesar de su extensa lista de faltas.

El rubio de lentes optó por dar unos cuantos pasos en reversa, revisando su libreta.

—Hoy no es tanto, Grell-senpai. Creo que hay un caso que podría interesarle —rebuscó en el cuadernillo aquello que animaría a Sutcliff a hacer su trabajo, sabiendo de antemano que aceptaría sin problemas. Sonrío al encontrar la ficha del caso asignado, acomodándose los lentes —Tenemos que ir por Elizabeth Middleford.

—¿Quién?

Sutcliff se mostró confundido, arqueando una ceja. Knox suspiró exasperado y le extendió la ficha a su superior.

—Elizabeth Middleford, la prometida del niño-conde que hizo un contrato con un demonio.

—¿La prometida del mocoso, dices? ¿El mocoso que tiene a mi _Sottie_? —los tóxicos ojos del Shinigami tomaron un brillo nocivo, encarando encantadoramente de un salto al muchacho de lentes frente a él. Ronald reaccionó ante la inusual cercanía y se apartó unos pasos.

—El mismo —respondió con simpleza, arrebatándole de las manos sin mucho cuidado la ficha a su senpai, extrañamente alterado.

La fina hilera de blancos y puntiagudos dientes se hizo entrever en medio de los rosados labios del rojizo dios de la muerte, una sonrisa excitada y energética, tan ansiosa como la de un niño a punto de devorar su caramelo favorito. Aquella llama que se encendía solo con pronunciar el nombre de aquel demonio ardía intensamente en los orbes verde amarillentos de Grell.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué oportuno! e interesante… —arrastró la última palabra, mientras sacaba del bolsillo interior de su gabardina roja un sobre perfectamente conservado, sellado y, para variar, sin remitente. Jugó delicadamente con él ante la expectante e intrigada mirada del rubio, quien sin problemas había notado el papel en manos del shinigami —Es hora de cobrar el favor…

Sutcliff volvió a depositar el sobre en el bolsillo de su gabardina, se levantó de su asiento y caminó despreocupadamente hacia la salida, volteándose hacia Knox.

—¡Muévete, Ronald! Tenemos trabajo que terminar…

.

.

.

.

Se removió inquieto entre las sábanas, gimiendo, quejándose; la sensación de ansiedad mezclada con dolor era insoportable. Se llevó una mano a su frente claramente exhausto, adormilado, apenas con las fuerzas necesarias para seguir respirando. Sentía su cuerpo húmedo, caliente y pegajoso, y el malestar en su estómago latía en su interior, desgarrando sus entrañas.

Tan aburrido, tan molesto, _tan falso…_

De pronto el dolor se intensificó radicalmente hasta el punto de atacar sin misericordia su garganta; le ardía, le quemaba, le asqueaba. Comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente, desesperado a causa de tal calvario, su abdomen subía y bajaba, su estómago estaba sufriendo severas contracciones; no pudo aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

Se irguió de golpe, abriendo los ojos en el proceso. Sujetó su abdomen con la mano derecha mientras cubría su boca con la manga de su camisa, había un exceso de saliva saliendo de sus papilas gustativas, lo cual le causaba repulsión; algo quería salir expulsado de su garganta con demasiada urgencia.

Oh, dios. Parpadeó repetidas veces, los ojos le escocían con fuerza, y por primera vez se percató de sus alrededores. Se encontraba envuelto en sábanas blancas sobre un incómodo colchón de una camilla, en medio de una pequeña habitación tenuemente iluminada por los escasos rayos lunares que se dejaban entrever por la ventanilla… ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba? Estaba técnicamente a oscuras, pero podía distinguir el color blanco de las paredes al forzar la vista.

Parecía una habitación de un hospital, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estaba allí, _solo_?

Y, repentinamente, las imágenes reaparecieron de golpe en una diabólica secuencia de recuerdos: Scottland Yard, Sebastián, la boda, Elizabeth… El mundo no podía ser más cruel.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, claramente acongojado, con el corazón desbocado y la mente hecha un torbellino de auténticas pesadillas, pesadillas reales. Las náuseas tomaron mayor fortaleza mientras los segundos seguían avanzando, y Ciel ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su prima y el cómo diablos había llegado a parar a un hospital. El dolor seguía acrecentándose a pasos agigantados…

Todo estaba cubierto por neblina, ya no podía pensar con claridad, le costaba demasiado darse cuenta de la realidad. Elizabeth estaba muerta, él la había dejado morir sin concretar su último deseo y se sentía la peor basura del mundo; ella estuvo todo el tiempo intentando ganarse un hueco a su lado y se había marchado sin conseguirlo.

_Porque ese hueco estaba ocupado por Sebastián…_

Incluso ahora, con todo ese revuelo de sentimientos y culpabilidad, la rubia jamás logró tener una pequeño lugar en el corazón de su prometido, y Ciel se sintió aún peor, porque, a pesar de todo, él no le había dado la oportunidad de conquistarle, de enamorarle, de hacerle sentir tan feliz como antaño. Solo había vuelto por su venganza, por sus objetivos, por sus ambiciones que, a fin de cuentas, eran tan egoístas como las de un demonio.

Lo peor de todo es que siquiera podía perdonarse a sí mismo, era demasiado.

Una punzada atravesó su cabeza, el dolor fluyó por su sistema nervioso, acabando con tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y retorcerse sobre la incómoda y fría camilla. Sintió un revoltijo delirante en su estómago, percatándose de que no podía ya contenerse, necesitaba entrar a un baño. Para desgracia suya, no era capaz de ver absolutamente nada; sus orbes azules ardían terriblemente, y la desesperación estaba ganando terreno rápidamente.

Se llevó una mano a su boca y comenzó a palpar a sus alrededores en busca de algo que pudiera serle de utilidad, más sus dedos simplemente rasgaba el aire, rosando la nada, y la necesidad de un apoyo comenzó a crecer en su fuero interno; necesitaba a alguien a su lado, _necesitaba a Sebastián con él…_

Se dejó estar, apretando el estómago con fuerza, debía aguantar.

Algo se posó sobre sus piernas, algo frío, liviano, metálico: era un pequeño barreño. Era justo lo que requería, pero ¿Cómo…?

Y, a la lejanía, escuchó una burlesca y agria risilla, tan amarga y diabólica que solo podía tratarse de la muerte en carne propia, sin embargo, algo le decía que no venía por él, no aún.

Otra risilla, seguido de unos taconeos sobre los azulejos del suelo, el suave eco iba a reventarle los tímpanos. Parte de una prenda rojiza se dejó entrever en medio de la luz lunar, y fue en ese momento en que Phantomhive se inclinó de golpe sobre la metálica vasija, regurgitando todo. La garganta empezó a quemarle producto de los fluidos intestinales que salían expulsados de la boca del pequeño conde.

El sonido que ocasionaba su cuerpo gracias a los repentinos espasmos musculares eran detestables, nauseabundos y humillantes, los ojos le escocían a más no poder y se estómago se encogía cada vez más al punto de pensar que sus entrañas habían desaparecido de su interior.

Los fluidos repentinamente cesaron, volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo, el gusto en su boca le provocaba asco.

Y las risas no paraban.

—Mírate, tan denigrado. No entiendo qué fue lo que Sebastián vio en un mocoso de tu calaña… —las palabras llegaron a sus oídos con desmesurada facilidad, con aquel tono tan suave y molesto que solo podía tratarse de una sola persona. Levantó la cabeza, fijando su vista en el rincón más ensombrecido de la habitación; un par de tóxicos ojos destellaron en la obscuridad. —Te has vuelto débil, niño.

Conocía esa voz, esos ojos y la forma en que se refería a él, y de no haber sido porque las piernas no dejaban de temblarle y las cuencas le ardían como nunca, el niño se habría puesto de pie y encararía al intruso. Pero ese día las cosas no estaban de su lado. A pesar del dolor, Ciel logró recobrar la compostura, irguiéndose arrogante.

—Ya me parecía el tener tan desagradable compañía —Phantomhive sonrió con esfuerzo, sintiéndose humillado, limpiando un hilillo viscoso que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. —Tiempo sin vernos, Grell Sutcliff… —arrastró las últimas palabras, y una puntiaguda y blanquecina hilera de dientes centelleó en las penumbras.

El susodicho avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, dejando que su alta y esbelta figura fuera bañada por la nostálgica luz de la luna en ausencia del sol. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz por inercia, un aroma peculiar pululaba en el aire.

El Shinigami sonrió, sabiendo que sería reconocido de inmediato. Agudizó su mirada, observando al chiquillo arrugar el ceño; Ciel era más peculiar de lo que se imaginaba.

Phantomhive arqueó una ceja, intentando no toser a causa del ardor en su garganta, irritándose más por cada segundo que pasaba; odiaba que le hicieran esperar.

Grell se inclinó, riendo.

—¿Lo sientes, mocoso? —el hombre se acercó a la camilla con pasos lentos y pausados, jugando con su gabardina. —Ese olor… ¿Sabes qué es? —se subió a la orilla del colchón, cruzándose de piernas. Phantomhive no respondió. Sutcliff mostró sus puntiagudos dientes —Es el aroma que desprende una vida concluida, es el aroma que más nos atrae a nosotros, los dioses de la muerte.

Algo en el interior de Ciel se removió. Alarmado, apartó al dios de la muerte de un manotazo, retrocediendo, intentando alejarse de él

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shinigami? —su voz sonó tensa, contrariada.

Grell aguantó un par de carcajadas. Aquel conde, el arrogando Ciel Phantomhive, estaba actuando como un pequeño gatito acorralado; eso reafirmaba que el niño no era nada si no tenía al demonio a su lado.

Agudizó la vista, divirtiéndose.

—¡Oh! Deberías saberlo, niño. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo—entrecerró sus amarillentos ojos, aguantando una carcajada. El muchacho tensó su cuerpo, sintiéndose inmediatamente amenazado. Algo andaba bastante mal, más de lo que ya.

Se apartó lo más que pudo del rojizo hombre, desconfiado.

—Es imposible que vengas por mí… —un suave susurro que provoco en Grell una sonora e incontrolable risa de superioridad.

—No te creas tan importante, niño. No vengo por tu alma, sino para terminar negocios. —Sutcliff ensanchó su sonrisa, levantándose de la camilla y sacando del interior de su gabardina roja un sobre. Ciel notó cómo el dios de la muerte jugaba despreocupadamente con el objeto en sus manos, el cual luego de un rato lanzó hacia el regazo del menor sin mucho cuidado.

Phantomhive frunció el entrecejo, desorientado. ¿Negocios? ¿Con él? Intentó hacer memoria, pero su cabeza estaba tan revuelta con pensamientos que iban y venían que no logró llegar a nada, y al parecer el Shinigami no estaba en disposición para ayudarle, por lo que se limitó a asentir, fingiendo entender.

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos, examinándolo; no tenía ninguna clase de sello o estampilla, incluso el remitente le faltaba. Extraño, muy extraño…

Algo estaba olvidando, pero ¿Qué?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de esto? —preguntó el muchachito, enseñándole el sobre.

El dios de la muerte arqueó una ceja, irritado.

—¿Qué? ¿No habías dicho que eras un Phantomhive, alguien de palabra? —se inclinó sobre el niño, observándolo con una mueca torcida; pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo. El chiquillo retrocedió ligeramente ante la repentina acción, y Grell, viendo la leve expresión estupefacta y desorientada del menor, supo entonces que el chiquillo no estaba jugando. Suspiró —Lo que tienes ahí, mocoso, es la información que me pediste sobre la muerte de James Bukater. Hicimos un trato ¿Lo recuerdas? Eso a cambio de lo que se me antojara, pero déjame decirte que acabo de cobrar mi recompensa… —una ligera sonrisilla se esbozó en su rostro, y ahora las memorias de Phantomhive estaban frescas.

Oh, ahora lo recordaba. Fue esa vez en que hicieron una visita a Undertaker en Londres por la investigación sobre el asesinato de Thompson, y, aunque el sepulturero había sido de gran ayuda, había requerido la ayuda del Shinigami como una medida desesperada por llegar al meollo del asunto. Pero con la enfermedad de su prima y la boda, los últimos tres días se había olvidado por completo de Bukater.

Se quedó paralizado, analizando las palabras del rojizo hombre frente a él. Si la memoria no le fallaba, el trato consistía en una especie de trueque: La información que necesitaba a cambio de una sesión de fotos con Sebastián, pero Grell acababa de decir que el acuerdo ya estaba cancelado… por ambas partes.

¿Había ido hasta la zona de detención de Scottland Yard solo por unas estúpidas fotos?

—¿Recompensa? —en el momento en que levantó la mirada para encarar al dichoso dios de la muerte, el susodicho había desaparecido de su campo visual. Atontado, paseó sus ojos por toda la habitación intentando localizarle, pero no surtió ningún efecto.

Se levantó de la cama aún con ligeros retorcijones en su estómago, se negaba a creer que Sutcliff le hubiera dejado con tantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza. Intentó revisar cada rincón ensombrecido de la habitación con la mirada, palpando a sus alrededores para no caer debido a la oscuridad reinante. Llegó hasta lo que parecía ser el baño, y sencillamente estaba vacío.

Y, cuando había terminado de convencerse de que Grell se había dado a la fuga, la risa socarrona y sonora del Shinigami a sus espaldas le hizo retractarse. Se volteó palideciendo y clavó la mirada en la figura rojiza del dios de la muerte en el marco de la ventana, a punto de saltar.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que hurgar en los recuerdos de la mocosa esa no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo, pero resultó ser lo contrario. —sonrió ladino, luciendo la hilera de blancos dientes que se dejaban entrever en sus labios. —Realmente disfruté viendo cómo la torturaste hasta el final. Consideraré eso como mi paga. —Y, sin más, desapareció.

—¡Grell!

El sonido hueco al deslizarse hacia el vacío, y después…. Nada.

Ciel se dejó caer al suelo con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo, un hilo de araña que prontamente se cortaría. Las piernas le temblaban y los ojos le escocían, el sudor frío que recorría su frente parecía arder sobre su piel. Sollozó despacio, conteniendo un desgarrador grito en la punta de la lengua.

Ahora lo entendía, _Grell había venido por Elizabeth._

El tiempo siquiera le dio la chance de lamentarse en silencio, ya que unos pasos apresurados del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación le tomaron desprevenido. Se levantó como pudo, lanzándose a la camilla en el momento en que la perilla de la entrada bruscamente comenzó a girar. Un chasquido, seguido del rechinar de las bisagras; la sombra de una persona se asomó desde la entrada. Ciel tragó grueso.

—¿Señor Phantomhive? —oye el niño desde el marco de la puerta, sin embargo, no responde. Agacha la cabeza con frustración y esconde cualquier signo de malestar visible.

Los pasos se intensificaron, acercándose; de un momento a otro la recámara se iluminó. La luz repentina que desprendían unas cuantas velas le hicieron taparse los ojos con una mano, irritado. Masculló por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño; a los segundos después escuchó la voz gutural de un hombre delante suyo, seguido de un chillido suave y agudo.

—Doctor, está despierto. —el tono ligero y sumiso de una mujer.

Ciel abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces a causa del cambio brusco de luminosidad, se sobó los párpados como cuando recién vas despertando en la mañana y enfocó la mirada. Dos personas, claramente desconocidas, a los pies de la camilla. El primero un hombre alto y de cara arrugada vestido con una bata blanca que le observaba analítico, inspeccionándole. La segunda una veinteañera de labios rojos y de blanco que sostenía un candelabro en la mano.

El hombre siguió observándole muy de cerca, como si estuviera frente a un experimento.

—Hmm… —musitó —El paciente parece responder a los estímulos externos; no hay señales de pérdida de reflejos ni de falla en el sistema motriz, pero no estoy seguro de su comportamiento. —el adulto dudó por unos momentos, luego se echó hacia atrás con rapidez, volteándose hacia la mujer. —Enfermera, por favor traiga un vaso con agua.

La muchacha acató la orden y desapareció de su campo visual sin haber dejado antes el candelabro encima de una mesita a un lado de la camilla. En tanto, el hombre siguió analizando a Ciel de pies a cabeza.

—¿Sabes quién eres? — la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. El niño levantó la mirada, encarando los ojos negros e inexpresivos del mayor con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró cansino.

—Soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive, y supongo que estoy en un Hospital de… ¿Londres? —por primera vez en toda la noche desde que recobró la consciencia se preguntó en dónde diablos estaba exactamente, e incluso la expresión satisfecha que ahora el tipo le regalaba le hizo cerciorarse de ello.

—Es correcto, está en el Royal London Hospital. —el mayor sonrió forzosamente, con desconfianza. —Soy el Doctor Bryan Lewis, y la señorita que estaba conmigo es René Umbridge, una de las enfermeras. —Phantomhive le observó por el rabillo del ojo no muy convencido, apretujando el sobre con la mano bajo las sábanas. Se limitó a asentir, dando a entender que comprendía la situación.

En ese momento vuelve la mujer de hace unos minutos atrás con un vaso con cristalina agua en la mano. De pronto, Ciel sintió la garganta terriblemente seca y una ansiedad enorme por tener el líquido en su boca. El señor Lewis estiró la mano hacia la enfermera y la mujer le entrego el objeto sin vacilar ni un solo segundo, para luego extenderle el vaso al niño.

El muchacho no pudo evitar mirarle con desconfianza.

—Debe tener sed, ¿No, conde? —las palabras se deslizaron como livianas hojas al viento y, junto con el objeto extendido hacia él, la invitación a tomar el agua estaba más que impresa. Y no podía negarlo, estaba sediento. A fin de cuentas aceptó el ofrecimiento, zampándose el agua y bebiendo de un solo trago, regocijándose con la helada sustancia rozando su garganta.

Y lo que vino después fue un par de preguntas, un chequeo médico para constatar su condición y finalmente el retiro de la habitación para dejarle descansar. Había sido un día largo.

Quizás en ese momento debió haber sentido remordimiento. Tal vez debió haberse sentido una real mierda con todo lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez debió haberse centrado más en las palabras de Grell cuando este saltó por la ventana. Quizás debió haber hecho una gran cantidad de cosas, pero simplemente se centró en el estrujado papel que sostenía en su mano.

Alzó el sobre a la altura de sus ojos; la vela que llameaba intensamente en la mesita provocaba sombras que bailaban por toda la habitación, susurrando una victoria. Ya nada importaba, sabría la verdad, todo estaría resuelto, todo se habría acabado.

Lo estaba disfrutando…

Por un momento los problemas se fueron, el tiempo se detuvo, el dolor simplemente dejó de existir. Por un momento se sintió sumergido en una fina capa de hielo, flotando en una burbuja azul que ululaba de aquí a allá en movimientos suaves, con aquella sensación fresca y ligera como la primera brisa de otoño, donde las hojas se matizaban en tonos dorados y rojos y el ligero aroma a humedad atontaba gustosamente. Sentía que tenía un peso menos encima, que algo en su interior se liberaba, que algo había terminado bien a pesar de toda la porquería de cosas que estaba viviendo, que tenía la oportunidad de elegir abrir la ventana y salir a observar el paisaje. Pensó en Sebastián, en lo feliz que había sido con él, y el sentimiento se intensificó.

Abrió el sobre sin mucho cuidado y comenzó a leer, despacio, tomándose su tiempo saboreando cada palabra.

Y allí estaba todo, desde las causas de muerte hasta el asesino, y por un momento se preguntó cómo lo había conseguido.

Pero todo, de un solo zarpazo, se derrumbó. Y Ciel dejó caer el objeto, derrotado.

No podía ser cierto, era estúpido, era irreal. _Era demasiado tóxico…_

"…_Y, mocoso, el asesino de tu querido humano resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que tu demonio-mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis…"._

.

.

.

.

Y así es como termina.

¡Sep! Estoy viva…

La cabeza se me secó por meses, mi inspiración de repente se fue y cosa que escribía era un asco. No sé cómo diablos terminé el capítulo.

Ah, dios… estoy con un sueño horrible. Terminar el capítulo no fue fácil, el retraso inmenso. Sinceramente no estoy con muchas palabras para estas notas finales; favor de disculparme.

Agradecimientos a **Angélica Michaelis Phantomhive, Mayu-chan, KonanAngel13, AliceBezarius100, Kokkiri, qaroinlove, Perrible, MoonzerrathLhea-14, Little Fausto's Lullaby** y a por comentar en el capítulo anterior; se les agradece un montón a todos. Verdaderamente no sé que habría hecho sin ellos, tal vez siquiera hubiera podido acabar con el cap.

Agradecimientos igualmente a quienes leen sin dejar review, es un honor que lean este humilde fic. Gracias de corazón,

En fin, espero verlas pronto.

Y Mony… Si lees esto, quiero decirte que no volví a escribirte porque me avergonzaba de ello. ¿Cómo iba a poder hablarte de nuevo si no podía escribir aquella poesía que tanto te gustaba? ¿Si la inspiración me había abandonado? Ojalá y Laury esté bien… Perdóname.

Crosseyra.


End file.
